


cause all that you are is all that i'll ever need

by malishka1011



Series: strawberry milk fic [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, AU, Ableism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Fingering, Fluff, Food Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Trigger Warning: past rape/abuse, bum action too, but hey louis does get some, gagging, idek, ot5 roadtrip er'body
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 107,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От клубничного молока у них остались усики над верхней губой, поэтому они хихикают и слизывают их друг с друга.Они пробуют молоко, пока целуются, ощущая его привкус на языке.В их холодильнике семь таких коробок, одну из которых они разливают по бокалам.</p><p>(У Гарри все еще есть дни, в которые он хочет почувствовать себя лучше. Луи видит это по его глазам, и ему это нужно тоже. Возможно, даже больше)<br/>или клубнично-молочный сиквел, где Гарри все еще нужна помощь, и Луи пытается её ему оказать)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we are surrounded by all these lies (and people who talk too much)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cause all that you are is all that i'll ever need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079069) by [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/pseuds/Wankerville). 



 

  
Есть что-то тёплое в этом месте, что-то завораживающее в мягких подушках и трепещущих ресницах смеха — всё это Луи любит называть  _домом._  Всё здесь наполнено нежными прикосновениями, светлыми цветами и сладким запахом, которые обволакивают всё вокруг, постоянно шепча, что это именно то место, где ему положено быть. Его шоколадные кудри, кремовая кожа и губы на вкус как клубничное молоко.  
  
Мягкие кудряшки Гарри легонько щекочут ему шею, его голова тяжёлым грузом лежит на его груди. Слабое дыхание Гарри мягко скользит по ключицам,  _его симпатичный мальчик_  крепко спит рядом с ним. Ноги Гарри непонятным узлом переплетены с его собственными, мягкое белое одеяло уютно обволакивает каждый кусочек его загорелой кожи. Луи улыбается и смотрит на то, как его мальчик спит: он наблюдает за тем, как его веки порхают, за тем, как его нос во сне смешно дергается, за тем, как небольшой шум проскальзывает из его уст в ранний утренний воздух.  
  
Луи улыбается и нежно проводит пальцем по щеке мальчика.  
  
(Он наклоняется и мягко целует парня в губы, несмотря на то, что они немного потресканы.  
  
Нет никакого символизма в этом, просто любовь.)

## ii.

 

— Гарри! 

Кричит Луи, истерично катаясь по ковру, покрывающему спальню Гарри, в то время как Гарри улыбается и садится верхом на него. Его руки быстро зажимают руки шатена по бокам, заставляя тем самым щёки шатена предательски покрыться румяным цветом. Гарри не выдерживает, широко раскрывает рот и начинает громко смеяться. Его симпатичные ямочки-впадинки моментально появляются на румяных щеках, когда он ближе прижимает Луи к полу, чувствуя его извивания под собой. Луи поворачивает голову вбок и быстро заглядывает под кровать Гарри; он видит корону и блестящий вибратор, тщательно завёрнутый в розовую ткань, видимо, Гарри пытается скрыть его. Луи чувствует, что от этой мысли в его животе образовывается ком, но он игнорирует его, не желая спрашивать Гарри об этом, тем самым ставя его в неловкое положение.

— Извинись! — смеясь, говорит Гарри, начиная щекотать ему подмышки.

Громкий смех вырывается из открытого рта Луи, он дергается и кричит: “Никогда!”.

Гарри отпускает его и начинает заразительно хихикать, в его изумрудно-зелёных глазах отражаются яркие ленточки золотистого восторга.

_Боже, Луи так его любит_.

Несмотря на то, что Гарри является олицетворением мягкой, светящейся звезды на расстоянии, Луи, не раздумывая, проворно хватает Гарри за талию и переворачивает его таким образом, что теперь он оказывается сверху. Луи хватает Гарри за запястье и прижимает их вниз, на его губах моментально появляется озорная улыбка. Он ничего не может поделать с этим, ведь он всегда предпочитает быть топом.

Это происходит моментально. Луи видит, как глаза Гарри за секунду расширяются, брови испуганно приподнимаются вверх, ранее розовые щеки приобретают бледный цвет.

(Ему страшно.)

Улыбка Луи моментально пропадает, он проглатывает обиду и ослабляет хватку на запястьях Гарри, через какое-то время он вообще убирает свои руки с тела парня. В тишине комнаты Луи слабо улыбается, чувствуя, как липкий страх скользит по коже, проворными щупальцами заползает под кости, заставляя тем самым чувствовать его странный вид слабости, который сидит в горле, душит его, он заставляет его чувствовать себя некомфортно в собственной коже.

Гарри успокаивающе смеётся под ним, его щёки обратно приобретают естественный розовый цвет. Одобряюще улыбаясь, он возвращает Луи в реальность. Его длинные пальцы обхватывают запястья Луи и успокаивающе трут его внутреннюю часть локтя —  _они оба знают, чтó это значит_. Луи слегка щекочет пальцами его рёбра, и через секунду тихое хихиканье вырывается из вишнёвых губ мальчика. Улыбаясь, Луи наклоняется и нежно целует своего парня в губы.

— Прости, прости... прости, малыш, — осторожно, и в тоже время нежно, шепчет Луи. Возможно он приносит извинения за то, что съел последний кусочек яблочного пирога Гарри, или, может быть, это нéчто другое.

(Луи не хочет быть причиной того, почему его мальчик вздрагивает, он никогда не хочет напоминать Гарри  _о нём_. Даже в течение доли секунды.)

Уверенные руки Гарри движутся вверх к его плечам, он легонько сжимает их и слегка тянет его на себя. Гарри подаётся вперёд и целует Луи в раскрытые податливые губы. Он облизывает его рот с усердием, позволяя рукам двигаться вниз по спине. Улыбаясь, Гарри толкает Луи вниз, таким образом, теперь их тела плотно прилегают друг к другу; дыхание становится одним на двоих, с любовью и доверием Гарри тихо выдыхает ему в губы: " _Всё хорошо._ ".

Луи громко стонет Гарри в рот, живот моментально сводит знакомая спазма. Они целуют друг друга красиво и чувственно; их головы медленно наклоняются, позволяя маленьким стонам срываться с малиново-вишнёвых губ, их рты соединяются так, словно у них есть всё время мира.

Они не делают этого. Через 45 минут у Луи пара, а Гарри вынужден идти на работу в библиотеку. 

Иногда, в эти определённые моменты, Луи чувствует, что они всегда будут вместе. Такое чувство, что они одновременно самые маленькие и самые большие вещи во вселенной.

Луи отстраняется первым, открыв глаза, он видит, как глаза парня напротив мерцают, и, помявшись пару секунд, Луи спрашивает: 

— Как ты смотришь на то, что я — во время того, как ты мне будешь мыть волосы — сделаю тебе минет? 

Гарри фыркает, и Луи, не раздумывая, толкает его вверх.

(Луи стоит на коленях, вода и мыло скользят вниз по изгибу его позвоночника, его малиновые губы скользят по контуру веточек, комната наполняется горячим паром и непристойными шумами. Маленькие, тихие стоны срываются с губ Гарри, его бёдра медленно покачиваются, поскольку он намыливает шампунь чайного дерева на волосы Луи. Гарри мягко дергает его за пряди и слегка царапает кожу, заставляя Луи стонать вокруг члена парня. Гарри проворно вытирает шампунь, который капает вниз ему на лоб, и широкие, глянцевые глаза Луи смиренно смотрят на него снизу вверх.

Через пару движений Гарри с тихим стоном кончает в рот Луи, и шатен проглатывает всё до последней капли. Вставая колен, Луи вжимает Гарри в плиточную стену и страстно целует парня в губы.

Бутылочки гелей для тела в хаотичном порядке падают на пол и в корзину для белья, и Луи пытается притвориться, что ему всё равно, начиная покрывать маленькими поцелуями шею парня.)

 

## iii.

 

Луи не мог поверить, что Найл хорошо сдаст ужасные выпускные экзамены в конце года.

Несмотря на то, что он больше всех паниковал в конце года, чем остальные парни, Луи всё же удаётся вытянуть всех в клуб. Он даже предлагает заплатить за все напитки, которые они выпьют с его сбережений, лишь бы они вышли из дома. Было трудно в последнее время, они все были так заняты учебой, что просто не было времени на что-то другое.

Гарри надевает свои узкие чёрные джинсы и белую рубашку нараспашку, и Луи, не раздумывая, тщательно завязывает красно-синий платок вокруг его головы. Он прячет выбившиеся карамельные локоны под бандану и, чёрт, парень становится похожим на куклу. Луи легонько целует его в нос, затем в щёки, в губы и затем, не медля, толкает мальчика на кровать. 

Улыбаясь, Гарри поднимает футболку Луи с "Марвелс" вверх и быстро расстёгивает своими чёрными ногтями молнию на его джинсах и, ну, в конечном счёте, Гарри приходится менять свои неприлично низкие красные стринги на тёмно-синие с кружевом.

Они заваливаются в бар с глянцевыми глазами, раскрасневшимися щеками и красными губами. Гарри по-прежнему выглядит как кукла, и Луи, хихикая, целует его ещё раз в нос, прежде чем они подходят к приватному столику, где уже сидят Найл, Лиам и Зейн. Рука Лиама небрежно лежит на плече Зейна, и Луи так же замечает, что одна из рук Зейна нежно лежит на бедре Лиама. Луи садится рядом Найлом, а Гарри, помявшись пару секунд, садится с краю. Зейн одним глотком выпивает содержимое своего стакана и пронзительным взглядом смотрит сначала на Луи, затем на Гарри, но в итоге всё же возвращает свое внимание к Луи.

— Приятель, тебя не было дома несколько дней.

Луи улыбается и кладет свою руку на колено Гарри.

— Я был у своего парня.

Зейн закатывает глаза и прижимает язык к внутренней части щеки, давая тем самым понять Луи, что он знает, чем они там занимались. Затем он говорит:   
— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты забывал о нас. 

У Луи начинает першить в горле. Он сглатывает, чувствуя, как тревога и страх собираются на кончике языка. Лиам возмущённо смотрит на Зейна, впиваясь ногтями в его плечо. Это можно принять за шутку, но Луи и  _Лиам_  знают, что Зейн не шутит. Луи кашляет в кулак, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного чувства, и выдавливает из себя вялую улыбку. 

— Как будто я смогу когда-нибудь забыть кучку кретинов, вроде тебя.

Рука Гарри находит его руку под столом, он нежно сжимает её, как бы говоря, что всё хорошо, и Луи чувствует, как его сердце от этого знака начинает трепетать; он чувствует, что Гарри, в каком-то смысле, обволакивает его. Улыбаясь, Луи нежно сжимает руку Гарри, говоря официантке их новые заказы.

(Луи сдерживает ухмылку, когда Гарри заказывает клубничный дайкири, потому что, конечно,  _это так очевидно._ )

— Итак, — говорит Луи, делая глоток пива. — Каковы ваши планы на лето?

Найл стонет, Лиам хлопает в ладоши, а Зейн... он просто улыбается.

— Верьте или нет, — начинает Найл, качая головой. — Но мне, наверное, придётся торчать в институте. Плюс, мне надо купить ещё одну огромную книгу законов. 

Он залпом выпивает свой коктейль, тем самым подчёркивая все свои очевидные страдания, и Лиам, не выдерживая, начинает громко смеяться.

— Зачем ты вообще решил стать юристом?

— Ой! Ни собирается стать самым лучшим адвокатом в мире, — говорит Луи, пиная Лиама ногой под столом. — Он будет лучшим адвокатом, если будет защищать меня бесплатно. — Луи подмигивает Найлу, на что в ответ тот морщится и показывает ему средний палец.

— Все для тебя, дорогой, — мурлычет Найл с ирландским акцентом.

Где-то посередине зажиманий Лиама с Зейном и заразительного смеха Найла, Гарри наклоняется, нарочно задевая губами его мочку, шепча: " _Мой_ ".

Луи чувствует, как его грудь напрягается — внутри поселяется ошеломляющее чувство, он чувствует, как нежное дыхание Гарри ореолом скользит по шее. Его сладкий, нежный запах обволакивает его, словно розовый туман. Луи поражен, потому что всё, что он сейчас сделать — это обнять Гарри и поцеловать. Поцеловать до звёздочек в глазах, до сладкого тумана в теле, но он не может, так что он просто ужесточает хватку на руке Гарри, давая понять, что то, что он делает, безусловно работает.

— Почему ты так вдруг стал таким счастливым, а, Томмо? — спрашивает его Найл, морща брови, с небольшой улыбкой на губах. — Это из-за моих поцелуев?

— Кудряшка, вероятно, обещал ему что-то хорошее, — смеясь, говорит Лиам, подмигивая бровями, отчего щёки Гарри приобретают ещё более яркий оттенок красного.

Луи не знает, почему его челюсти вдруг резко сжимается и почему вдруг он чувствует, как всё внутри медленно начинает гореть; это просто Гарри и...  _нет_.

Они ещё не занималась сексом. Они дарят друг другу минеты и неаккуратные дрочки, и иногда Гарри позволяет Луи медленно и аккуратно растягивать себя языком, пальцами и вибратором. Задыхаясь, он кричит " _Луи, Луи_ ", и парни в унисон кончают. Вот это правда. Вот в чём заключаются все потребности Луи, и Гарри просто... он не может, он ещё не готов.

Луи сладко улыбается и потирает большим пальцем руку Гарри.   
— Вопреки распространенному мнению, в наших отношениях с Гарри есть что-то большее, чем обычные синхронные движения в кровати.

Найл фыркает в стакан и указывает пальцем на Зейна и Лиама.

Лиам закатывает глаза и наклоняет голову назад, в сторону Зейна, который тут же начинает грязно облизывать его рот. Лиам улыбается и громко рычит.

— Отвратительно, — бормочет Луи в плечо Гарри, качая головой при виде такого зрелища.

— В любом случае, — начинает снова Лиам, отстраняясь от возбуждённого Зейна, — возвращаясь к разговору про лето, — широко улыбаясь, он делает паузу, — я получил временную работу в больнице!

Найл начинает хлопать в ладоши, изображая вытирание фальшивых слез, Зейн наклоняется и нежно целует своего парня в щеку — очевидно, что он уже знает про эту замечательную новость.

Гарри так же в поздравление хлопает в ладоши, наклоняясь к Луи, он шёпотом его спрашивает:   
— Мы обязаны купить им набор ролевой игры в медсёстры.

Луи смеётся в руку и кивает в знак согласия:   
— Определённо.

— По крайней мере, один из нас точно получит лето, которое он хотел, — обиженно отвечает Найл. Дуется. — Что насчёт тебя, Зейни?

Зейн допивает свой напиток и проводит рукой по волосам.   
— У меня в конце лета художественное шоу в центе Вестфилда. Кстати, я был в Вестфил—

— Иди нахуй, тупая шлюха! — громко кричит кто-то на весь бар. Парни оглядываются назад и видят, как парень швыряет гораздо более крупного парня на стойку бара.

Тому повезло, что парень выглядит слишком пьяным, а его волосы грязными сосульками обрамляют его красное злое лицо. Луи прекращает смотреть этот спектакль, потому что он чувствует, как ноги Гарри начинают подпрыгивать рядом с ним; Луи чувствует, как его короткие ногти полумесяцами впиваются в кожу на его руке. Его щёки становятся белыми, кожа холодеет, и Луи нежно начинает тереть большим пальцем его запястье, давая понять, что он рядом, что он не даст его в обиду. Луи быстро и аккуратно убирает Гарри со своих колен и, со всей присущей ему нежностью, передвигает парня к стенке — таким образом, теперь Гарри сидит рядом с Найлом. Луи оборачивает руку вокруг него и притягивает поближе к себе. Его движения настолько тихие и быстрые, что создаётся ощущение, что они в пузыре, который окружает их от всего плохого.

Луи наклоняется и нежно шепчет:   
— Эй, я поймал тебя, — он целует его, нежно и осторожно, словно парень — маленькая диснеевская принцесса.

Гарри кивает, смущенно смотрит вниз на колени. Найл откашливается и непонимающе смотрит в их сторону.   
— Всё хорошо, Луи, Гарри?

Луи нехотя смотрит на Найла и кивает с небольшой улыбкой на губах, следом же возвращая свой пристальный взгляд к Гарри.

Луи задаётся вопросом, о чём думает его парень, какие мысли посещают его голову, потому что, чёрт, он никогда прежде не видел его в таком состоянии. Луи так нежен с ним, он хочет защитить Гарри, даже если это ему и не нужно.

(Он начинает вспоминать своего бывшего, их связь, то, как они высмеивали друг друга в грязных, прокуренных барах. Всё было по-другому: максимум, что они могли сделать вместе — напиться. Они вели себя безрассудно, не заботясь друг о друге, но с Гарри — с ним всё по-другому. Слегка дрогнув, Луи чувствует, как его толстые, бесчувственные стены тают, они ослабляют его; и это не беспокойство, это что-то другое .)

— Так, о чем я говорил, — начинает Зейн, переводя взгляд на Луи и Гарри. — Ребята, хотели бы вы приехать на моё арт-шоу?

Лиам сразу же отвечает:   
—  _Конечно,_ Найл не пропустил бы его ни за что  _в мире_.

— А ты, Луи? Гарри тоже может приехать.

Луи кивает и отвечает "да", как будто художественное шоу Зейна — не единственное время летом, где они могут собраться вместе снова.

Его рука обёрнута вокруг талии Гарри, большой палец его руки медленно начинает кружить по мягкой, чувствительной коже. Луи чувствует, как его кожа шелушится, превращаясь в опилки, которые сгорают под жарким пламенем. Ему так больно осознавать, что это было в  _прежней жизни Гарри_.

Лиам наклоняется немного вперёд и с широкой улыбкой на лице задаёт провокационный, по его мнению, вопрос.

— Ну, а какие у тебя планы на это лето, Лу?

Луи в ответ пожимает плечами, всё ещё глядя на Гарри.   
— Ищу работу на лето.

— Ох, ладно, — Лиам в ответ просто кивает головой. — Что насчёт тебя, кудряшка?

Гарри замирает, и Луи чувствует, как его тело деревенеет, так что он быстро, отвечает за него.  
— Работать, печь изумительно вкусные булочки и, конечно же, водить своего бойфренда на свидания.

Беспокойство пропадает с лица Лиама, на его место тут же приходит нежность и забота. Луи откидывается назад и тихо шепчет Гарри на ухо:   
— Ты в порядке, малыш?

Гарри молча кивает, не отрывая взгляда с колен.

Через мгновение Найл кашляет в кулак, и Луи знает, что он делает это для того, чтобы спасти эту неловкую ситуацию, или потому, что он является самым громким, ярким человеком в мире. Он — тот человек, который любил быть душой компании, быть в центре внимания. Он жаждет все это: внимание, кайф, — но сейчас он ждёт внимания Гарри. Он жаждет каждый атом, составляющий тело Гарри. Все частички его прекрасного тела; он прекрасен, и Луи ощущает более острые ощущения от одного поцелуя с Гарри, потому что, чёрт, он его любит.

— Так, какашки, давайте закончим все эти разговоры о школе и лете, я готов напиться до чёртиков в глазах. Кто со мной? — Найл оглядывается, останавливаясь на Луи, потому что они были всегда лучшей командой.

Луи улыбается и мотает головой.

— Нет. 

Клуб оказывается более тёмным, чем он думал; басы дрожью проходятся по коже, люди пьяно и громко натыкаются друг на друга. Луи подсознательно протягивает Гарри ближе и, тяжело дыша, оставляет поцелуй на его коже под ухом. Луи может почувствовать страх, который ползёт по коже Гарри, и всё, что он хочет сейчас сделать, это увезти его прочь.

Нога Гарри всё ещё нервно подпрыгивает, Зейн, смеясь, отвечает:   
— Мы с Ли за.

Луи поднимает брови от тона голоса Зейна, игнорируя печаль, которая распространяется по всем его венам, когда Зейн закатывает глаза и выходит из-за столика. Довольные Лиам и Найл следуют за ним на небольшом расстоянии. Найл оборачивается назад и поднимает кулаки вверх, громко хлопая Лиама и Зейна по спине, когда они достигают бара.

Луи улыбается и качает головой. Он облокачивается назад на спинку дивана и ловит на себе тревожный взгляд. У парня всё ещё испуганное лицо, и Луи тут же начинает хмуриться. Он слабо улыбается и сжимает руку Гарри, несмотря на холод, посылая, тем самым, ему импульсы защиты.

— Ты мог бы... я имею в виду, если ты хочешь, ты можешь уйти. Не надо сидеть со мной.

Эти обидные слова резко срываются с его губ, и Луи знает, что Гарри лжет. Он всегда такой, когда это происходит: он — как тающее мороженое, как кусочки паззла, потерявшиеся в складках простыни. Луи наклоняется и выдыхает ответ ему в шею.

— Я бы предпочел остаться с тобой, хорошо?

В глазах Гарри появляется сладкое спокойствие, его щёки приобретают знакомый нежно-розовый цвет, он кусает губу и отчаянно кивает.

— Да.

 

***

Они даже близко не были к тому, чтобы быть пьяными, просто выпили пару коктейлей, и этого, поверьте, достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, как тепло маленькими пузырьками распространяется в животе и по всему телу. Сухая трава задевает их лодыжки и щекочет пальцы ног. Они безумно улыбаются, ощущая, как эйфория бурлит в крови. Они в парке, на часах полночь, воздух пахнет концом весны, мелкий дождь липким одеялом скользит по голым рукам. Гарри держит в руках их обувь, Луи держится за Гарри, и это просто они.

Луи останавливается у большого дерева посреди игрового комплекса и, не раздумывая, ложится на ароматную траву, которая приятно щекочет ему бёдра и руки. Луи чувствует тепло — тепло, которое наполняет до краёв его жизнь — и Гарри. Гарри, который лежит рядом с ним; их плечи мимолетно касаются, поскольку Гарри не сразу соединяет их пальцы вместе.

— Мы не должны были бросать твоих друзей.

Луи пожимает плечами.   
— Они поймут.

Тихий вздох Гарри растворяется в ночи, он отпускает руку Луи и срывает с кудрей яркий платок.   
— Мы должны были, по крайней мере, попрощаться с ними, Лу.

— Всё нормально, малыш.

— Я знаю, просто, — Гарри вдруг замолкает, начиная нервно теребить кончик шарфа, — просто, они хотят видеть тебя тоже.

Луи хмурит лоб и затем садится.   
— Гарри, мы все становимся старше. Мы... мы, вроде как, меняемся, понимаешь? У меня теперь есть более важные приоритеты, я больше не хочу напиваться до потери памяти с моими друзьями. У меня есть ты, и ты — мой главный приоритет.

— Мы, может быть, и становимся старше, Лу, но ты ещё слишком молод, чтобы иметь приоритет. Ты молод, и если ты хочешь повеселиться, тебе не стоит бросать своих друзей.

И,  _ох_. Луи чувствует в его словах осуждение.   
— Хорошо, что тогда является твоим самым большим приоритетом, а, Гарри?

Тишина, которая обволакивает их, похожа на пепел, она оседает в горле, не давая сказать те слова, которые так важны друг для друга. Большой палец Гарри скользит по руке Луи к запястью, он нежно надавливает на пульс, и Луи забывает, как дышать. Он просто...  _ох_.

— Гарри, ты, действительно, самый важный человек для меня, — мягко говорит Луи, чувствуя, как зубы Гарри впиваются в его нижнюю губу. Луи хочет верить, что Гарри думает, что он достаточно хорош для него, хотя это, на самом деле, не так. — Я... я люблю тебя, Гарри, понимаешь? Я знаю, что ты думаешь, будто ты будешь обузой в моей жизни, но... — Луи делает вздох и качает головой, — ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, Гарри. И осознавая то, что я делаю тебя тоже счастливым... Я тоже... понимаешь...  _Тоже становлюсь счастливым_  и... — Луи закрывает глаза и тихо шепчет. — Я хочу чтобы со мной... ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Гарри прижимает большой палец к запястью Луи, передавая ему вибрацию, которая является жизнью Луи, он пытается найти себя в нём. Его чёрные, переливающиеся ногти мягкими движениями скользят по естественно-золотой коже парня — смелый контраст. Гарри тихо вздыхает и шепчет:  
— Ты — лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной, Луи.

Луи чувствует, как между ними появляется нить; она ещё тонкая, но уже достаточно прочная. В некоторые дни они становятся невероятно отдалёнными, кажется, что дороги между ними навечно сожжены дотла, каждая железная дорога расходится на сотни миль, но в другие дни между ними появляется тепло, и Луи изо всех сил стремится сохранить его. Он всегда хочет быть рядом с Гарри. Всегда.

— Ты тоже Гарри, ты тоже.

 

## iv.

 

Утреннее хныканье и тихое рыдание из-под щелей двери ванной всегда означают что-то, что заставляет легкие Луи наполниться горечью, а кожу покрыться испариной. Дело в том, что Гарри всегда пытается показать Луи, что с ним все хорошо, но стены, которые рушатся вокруг, являются доказательством того, что секрет, который он пытается похоронить, там, он все еще преследует его. Боль преследует его, и Луи просто... он просто пытается помочь Гарри, но в ответ всегда получает одни и те же слова: "Нет, нет, нет!" и "Пожалуйста, не надо! Прости!" .

Луи просыпается от тихого рыдания. Он садится и по привычке опускает ноги на пол. Зевая, Луи отодвигает пуховое одеяло в сторону и встает. В горле образовывается комок, так что Луи, не раздумывая, следует по коридору в кухню. Это рутина, он понимает, потому что у него уже есть "специальное" место на коже, которое он трет нервно каждый раз, когда это случается.

Луи хватает стакан со шкафа, открывает холодильник и берет с полки пачку клубничного молока. Осталось совсем немного, и он принимает к сведению, что надо купить еще несколько пачек по пути в класс утром.

Луи слегка стучит в дверь ванной — она сломана, — и он может слышать, как тихий плач Гарри останавливается почти сразу.

— Гарри? Я вхожу, ладно?

Луи толкает дверь и видит Гарри, сидящего на краю ванны в своих трениках и тонкой футболке. Его щеки зарумянились, а глаза опухли от слез. Он выглядит ужасно, словно жизнь покинула его тело, и единственное, что осталось в нем — это отпечатки пальцев, которые не принадлежат ему.

Луи опускается на пол между коленями Гарри, таким образом, теперь они оказываются вплотную друг к другу, шепча: "Эй, love".

Гарри пытается улыбнуться, но на его лице лишь появляется смесь пурпурного и синего цвета. Каждый раз, когда Луи видит Гарри таким, он так же видит все его синяки и ссадины. Шишки, царапины и пятна на его плоти, это... от всего увиденного внутренности просто переворачиваются.

Луи вручает Гарри стакан клубничного молока и вытирает его заплаканные щеки. Он едва-едва скользит по ним, потому что боится, что Гарри примет его действия за удар.

(Обиднее всего, что он всего не знает. Гарри скрывает свою жизнь от него, и от этого становится больнее вдвойне.)

Луи вздыхает и сглатывает "океан", который терпит крах в его горле, который в любую секунду угрожает вылиться и вырваться наружу. Гарри неуверенными глотками пьет клубничное молоко, большие капли слез скользят по щекам, видно, что он пытается сдержать их, запереть их внутри. Он отрывает стакан от своих губ, облизывая их, и затем вручает его Луи, который тут же ставит его на унитаз, возвращая все свое внимание к красивому мальчику.

— Я сожалею, — сопит Гарри, его голос дрожит, и сердце Луи обливается кровью.

— У тебя нет причин, чтобы просить прощения, — шепчет ему Луи, расчесывая пальцами спутанные пряди за ухом, — абсолютно никаких оснований, — он делает паузу, потирая большим пальцем щеку Гарри. — Малыш, хочешь сейчас принять ванну?

Гарри смотрит вниз, единственная слезинка скользит по его шее и тихо капает на ключицу. Они пройдут через это. 

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он.

Луи кивает, кусает губу и кладет руки ему на плечи.   
— Ну ладно, малыш, вставай.

Гарри лениво держит его за руку, позволяя Луи снять футболку с его тела. Луи осторожно тянет ее через голову, словно тот ребёнок, которого он всегда хотел. Луи наливает воду и следом же наливает в нее любимую пену для ванны Гарри, которая окрашивает воду в розовый цвет. Луи достает из шкафа фланелевое полотенце и поворачивает шею вбок, видя Гарри, стоявшего уже обнаженным и, черт, он выглядит таким беспомощным. 

— Ладно, залезай, — тихо говорит Луи, выключая воду, таким образом, ванна наполняется не слишком полной. По крайней мере, в ней уютно и тепло.

Гарри осторожно садится в пузырьковую, теплую воду, маленькие волны тут же ударяются об края ванны.

Луи не может помочь, но задается вопросом: сколько сломанных синапсов удерживают его мальчика. Сколько еще следов прошлого ему придется соскрести с себя, пока ночь плавно перейдет в утро. Как долго еще его будет преследовать каждый шум, каждый стук, каждый удар, растворяемый в тишине; ибо кровь превратится в океан капель, которые никогда не просочатся; неровные береговые линии размоют пляжный песок и жемчуг. Нежность.

( _Сколько еще осталось_.)

Его мысли прерывает робкий кашель. Луи опускает взгляд на воду и через какое-то время встречается взглядом с заплаканными зелеными глазами, окруженными красными капиллярами, но все, что он видит перед собой — это черноту и лопнувшие губы.

— Могу ли я надеть диадему?

Луи закрывает глаза, чтобы убрать весь тот кошмар, что посещает его голову, затем устало улыбается и тихо говорит: "Конечно можно".

Пока Луи роется под кроватью Гарри в поисках золотой диадемы, он задаётся вопросом, какого черта он делает. Где-то в глубине его сознания, он уже размещал корону на голову Гарри, поправлял его красивые локоны, видел уже это заплаканное лицо, он знает, что это такое, черт. Остановись. 

Луи маскирует боль. Он берет руку Гарри и говорит ему, что все, что произошло с ним, никогда больше не случится.

— Какой гель для тела ты хочешь использовать малыш? — спрашивает его Луи, пытаясь отвлечь себя от мысли, что существует выбор. Его голова тяжелеет. Луи думает, что он не дышит.

— Сладкая вата?

Луи улыбается, наклоняет голову и мягко отвечает: "Все, что угодно".

Луи берет с полки бутылочку и выдавливает на губку сладкую пахнущую жидкость. Он сглатывает боль, которая захватывает контроль над его телом и аккуратно проводит губкой по молочно-белой коже парня. Луи начинает со спины, затем плавно переходит на руки и шею. Он чувствует, как позвонки позвоночника скользят под его пальцами, зубцы его лопаток становятся гладкими под его прикосновениями. Он прекрасен, так чертовски прекрасен.

Гарри издает тихое хныканье, отчего Луи отступает назад. Переводя взгляд на его глаза, Луи замечает, что мальчик указывает на его клубничное молоко.  
Луи чувствует себя больным. Волны боли скользят по его телу, просачиваются сквозь кости, стирают кожу в порошок. Это неправильно.

Лак для ногтей, диадема, чертово клубничное молоко. Гарри просто этим "закрашивает" издевательства и раны. Это как ретушь, маскировка и тональный крем. Он тянет за кончики швов, пытаясь стереть порезы, которые превратились в шрамы и рубцы на коже. Он просто хочет стать чистым. Чистым и красивым. Всегда есть шанс, что клубничное молоко сотрет все, что случилось с ним. (Он знает, что этого не будет, но всегда есть шанс, надежда есть.)

Луи вручает ему клубничное молоко.

Он наблюдает, как Гарри медленными глотками пьет свое молоко. Луи хочет сказать ему  _прости, прости за все, через что ты прошел_ , но это — одна из тех ситуаций, где он, к сожалению, не может произнести этого вслух.

Луи качает головой, вздыхает и опускает свою руку обратно в воду. Гарри наклоняет стакан назад и пускает в него маленькие пузырьки, смотря на Луи озорными, блестящими глазам; это не Гарри, это одна из его оболочек.

Он тихо хихикает, и Луи рассеянно улыбается ему в ответ, нежно проходясь мочалкой по коричневым пятнышкам на руках, которые россыпью раскинуты по всей его коже, прослеживая созвездие, пытаясь заменить прозрачные синяки звездами, пытаясь отвлечь себя от ударов, что он чувствует, формируя синяки на коже.  
Он настолько сломлен, что Луи просто не может справиться с этим самостоятельно.

Луи абсолютно честен, его глаза горят. Сейчас раннее утро и он так чертовски устал, но он никогда, черт, никогда не перестанет заботиться о Гарри. Он устал и в каком-то смысле он уже проснулся. Ужасающие острые ощущения проходят через него, охлаждая, и Луи понимает, что с Гарри не все ладно. Иногда Луи забывает про это, когда Гарри выпекает что-то, смотрит на него своей нежной улыбкой, а затем, он так нежно краснеет, когда Луи целует его снова и снова. Но через какое-то время это приходит, он начинает биться в истерике снова и снова. Луи впервые узнает об этом несколько месяцев назад. Это просто немного сложно понять иногда.

Гарри прислоняется к задней части ванной, наклоняет голову и нечитаемым взглядом смотрит на Луи, на то, как мочалка скользит по его ключицами, перемещается круговыми движениями вниз на грудь и животик. Он издает мягкий смешок, как маленький котенок, и тело Луи тут же наполняет теплом и нежность. Луи улыбается ему, поправляет диадему на мягких кудрях и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в нос.

Луи моет его бедра, колени, ноги, нежно проводя мочалкой по кремовой коже Гарри, наслаждаясь ее мягкостью, плавностью голых ног и рук. Это настолько прекрасно, настолько чувственно, что Луи не может понять, как эти движения, когда-то были ему отвратительны —  _Луи тонет, а Гарри уже давно утонул_.

— Хорошо, love, встань.

Гарри дуется, но делает так, как ему говорят; небольшая улыбка появляется на его симпатичном личике, глазки глянцевые, и это на самом деле странно — то, что они делают. Гарри поднимает руки вверх, все еще держа стакан с молоком, и Луи, не раздумывая, становится на колени рядом с ванной.

— Хорошо, малыш, ты не против, если я помою твою попку?

Гарри резко вдыхает, и вся мягкость, которая была ранее между ними вмиг улетучивается. Он оборачивается и застенчиво кивает.

Луи осторожно кладет мочалку на его попу, стараясь быть нежным. И в этом нет никакого сексуального подтекста. Лу проводит мочалкой по ягодицам, смывая все травмы, всю боль, всю жестокость, которая была применена к нему ранее. Он пытается смыть все, что никогда не должно было быть там. Каждое неправильное прикосновение, царапины; его мальчик должен быть чистым.

Луи до звездочек в глазах любит задницу Гарри. Она не выглядит экстравагантно, черт она настолько пухлая, такая мягкая и крошечная, словно мед плавится под его пальцами и... ох... она просто идеально помещается в его ладонях. Абсолютно безупречная, точно такая же, как и все остальные составляющие части тела Гарри. Луи кусает губы, проходясь между половинками, тщательно смывая с них плохие прикосновения.

Луи вздыхает, наклоняется и целует Гарри в плечо, роняя мочалку в воду, он держит Гарри за бедра. Его кожа пахнет сладким запахом, как сахарная вата, и Луи понимает, что это естественный аромат Гарри, это просто Гарри.

— Ты закончил? — спрашивает Гарри.

Луи кивает в его плечо, бормоча "да" в еще теплую, голую кожу. Он хочет остаться. Хочет притвориться, что все эти непристойные прикосновения - долгая дневная работа, романтическая ванна в медовый месяц. Он хочет облизать рот Гарри, оставить бесконечный след на его коже.

Луи отстраняется для того, чтобы взять любимое полотенце Гарри. Оно цвета розовой жевательной резинки, такое мягкое по отношению к его коже. Луи оборачивает его вокруг плеч Гарри и мягко скользит им по совершенной, розовой коже. Гарри улыбается, его глаза невероятно глянцевые – словно он не здесь, словно он в другом месте.

Луи аккуратно забирает стакан из его рук и ставит его на унитаз, тщательно вытирая все капельки воды, которые покрывают маленькими бисеринками гладкую кожу парня. Улыбаясь, Луи помогает ему выйти из ванны. Он скользит полотенцем по ногам Гарри, а затем нежно обратно вверх, потому что Гарри настолько хрупок.

(Луи игнорирует каждый зевок, который угрожает в любую секунду сорваться с его покусанных, красных губ.)

Он заканчивает вытирать кожу Гарри поцелуем в нос. Поворачиваясь, Луи бросает полотенце в корзину для грязного белья и, когда он оглядывается назад, он видит, как Гарри скользит гигиенической помадой по губам. Луи устало улыбается, открывает объятия, позволяя Гарри шагнуть в них.

— Люблю тебя, — говорит он своему симпатичному мальчику.

— Раздевайся.

Луи смеется Гарри в шею, мягко целует его и отстраняется.   
— Ты будешь спать в диадеме?

Гарри застенчиво смотрит вниз, ковыряя лак для ногтей. Луи продолжает говорить ему, чтобы он прекратил делать это, но он никогда его не слушает. Лично Луи думает, что это предлог для него, чтобы красить их чаще, и он ни в коем случае не возражает.

— Могу я спать в ней?

Луи кивает и снимает с себя футболку и треники. Он решает, что спустит воду утром, так что он автоматически выключает свет, направляет Гарри обратно на кровать и кладет руку на его спину. Луи смотрит на будильник — 4:15 ярко мигают в его усталых глазах, — вздыхает и накрывает их с Гарри одеялом.

Он не может не думать о том, как сильно Гарри нуждается в помощи. Он действительно не может.

Эта мысль теперь всегда сидит в его голове, с тех пор, как Луи узнал об этом впервые. Он не может не думать о том, как Гарри будет гораздо счастливее, если он получит реальную, квалифицированную помощь.

Как только они удобно укладываются на мягкие простыни, Гарри переворачивается, прижимается ближе и кладет свою голову на голую грудь Луи. Затем тихо шепчет: "Я красивый?".

_Он всегда спрашивает это, когда начинает чувствовать себя неуверенно или когда ему страшно._

Луи кивает, играя с локонами Гарри.   
— Ты — самый красивый парень из всех парней, которых я знаю, love.

Луи может слышать, как Гарри счастливо выдыхает ему в шею, утыкаясь носом в его ключицу. Луи чувствует, как его сердце начинает биться сильнее, он должен спросить, он должен задать этот  _чертов вопрос_.

— Гарри, love?

Гарри что-то шепчет в ответ, его ресницы бабочками порхают ко коже Луи.

— Я, эм... — Луи закрывает глаза и представляет перед глазами все издевательства над Гарри. От этих картинок ему на миг становится нечем дышать. Не медля, он выпаливает. — Как ты относишься к группе поддержки или психологам?

Луи резко вдыхает, когда Гарри начнет отстраняться: "Лу...".

— Гарри, успокойся, я просто хочу лучшего для тебя.

Луи чувствует, как горячие слезы прожигают его кожу, небольшое хныканье раздается в районе его груди, Луи, не раздумывая, тянет Гарри ближе, несмотря на его слабые попытки оттолкнуть его.

— Я не хочу, Луи. Я не хочу. Я не хочу об этом думать или говорить об этом. Он вернется, он опять сделает мне больно.

— Я помогу тебе пройти через все это, love. Я просто думаю, что тебе надо поговорить с кем-то еще о том, что произошло с то...

— Нет, Луи, ты не понимаешь. Он... он... он такой плохой, я... — Гарри глубоко вдыхает, — это так больно, Лу, не заставляй меня. Он вернется.

Гарри издает громкий всхлип, и Луи тут же поворачивает его и начинает стирать с его лица все слезы и сопли, идущие из его носа. Луи пытается все это забыть, все синяки, порезы; каждый подарок, который он ему дарит, Луи надеется, что они на долю секунды заменят всю ту боль, что огромным черным шаром сидит внутри парня.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке.

—  _Я в порядке_ , Луи, я обещаю. Пожалуйста, не делай этого со мной. Я... Я не могу... 

Луи качает головой, сдерживая из последних сил свои собственные слез, шепча: "Ты не можешь не говорить о том, что произошло — это просто один из примеров, почему ты не в порядке, Гарри".

Луи не говорит больше ничего после этого, он просто слушает тихие всхлипы Гарри, пытается успокоить его, потирая спину. Его глаза горят, и он не может заставить себя закрыть их. Он ненавидит себя за эти слова, он действительно боится, блядь, но он не может держать свой рот закрытым.

—  _Тебе не придется заново через это проходить, детка. Не волнуйся об этом._

 

## v.

 

Когда позже Луи снова просыпается тем же утром, вспышки происходящего ранее сковывают его мозг, отдаваясь болью в груди. Луи кусает губы и сонно замечает характерную вмятину рядом с собой; одеяло небрежно откинуто в сторону, в воздухе стоит звенящая тишина. Луи знает, что не стоит впадать в панику, но есть что-то тревожное в том, когда он просыпается и не находит Гарри рядом с собой.

Поэтому Луи встает с постели и надевает тренировочные штаны, которые Гарри ночью небрежно бросил на пол. Они немножко большие ему, но он любит их. Открыв дверь в другую часть квартиры, Луи моментально чувствует запах завтрака — бекона и что-то похожего на проволоне, — и облегчение тут же тяжёлым грузом срывается с его груди.  _Гарри здесь. Он всё ещё здесь._

И вот незадача: у Луи есть мечта, она маленькая, но такая важная. Он хочет встать позади Гарри, обернуть руки вокруг его талии и нежно прижаться своими губами к его молочной шее. Шептать нежные и в то же время грязные слова ему на ухо, покусывать его кожу, заставить маленьких мурашек-проказников пробежаться по его коже. Он хочет быть спонтанным с Гарри, хочет сделать ему сюрприз, прикоснуться к нему, почувствовать, как каждая часть его тела тоже принадлежит ему.

_Но он не может_.

Потому что он никогда не знает, что Гарри напомнят  _эти_  объятия. Луи боится, что если он неожиданно обернет свои руки вокруг него, он вдруг подумает, что это не Луи. Он боится, что если он попытается сделать шаг навстречу к Гарри, не предупредив его об этом, он будет чувствовать отвращение к самому себе больше,  _чем кто-либо_.

Луи чувствует, что должен непосредственно спрашивать парня перед тем, как прикоснуться к нему.

Это не так — Луи никогда бы  _не тронул_  Гарри, если бы он не хотел этого, но это не значит, что они не могут просто сидеть в обнимку на диване; это не значит, что Луи не может медленно скользить пальцами по телу, целовать его в шею, заставлять наслаждение скользить по его венам, чтобы парень забыл обо всём, фокусируя своё внимание только на руках Луи. Он просто хочет заставить Гарри чувствовать себя хорошо каждым возможным способом.

Таким образом, именно об этом думает Луи, прислоняясь к стене и наблюдая за тем, как Гарри делает два сэндвича на завтрак. Его сладкое пение наполняет воздух яркими, нежными цветами, и Луи может ошибаться, но это, кажется, мелодия из 'XO'. Его волосы — это кучка мальчишеских кудрей, его губы смотрятся такими опухшими, словно какой-то неряшливый художник окрасил их, по ошибке, в розовый, сочный цвет. Луи может видеть, как его реснички-бабочки бросают тень на скулы, его мышцы под кожей завораживающе перекатываются в утреннем золотом свечении. Всё в нём так красиво, так завораживающе.

— Доброе утро, малыш, — наконец-то бормочет с улыбкой на лице Луи.

Гарри поднимает глаза, ямочки-впадинки моментально появляются на его румяных щеках, глаза сверкают. Он подаётся вперед и подставляет свои губы для поцелуя. 

— И тебе доброго утра, — бормочет он в губы Луи, медленно отвечая на поцелуй.

_И как будто вчера ничего не произошло_.

Гарри отстраняется с улыбкой на лице, и Луи оборачивается, чтобы достать из холодильника молоко. 

— По дороге в класс сегодня не мог бы ты купить-...

— ...клубничное молоко. Куплю, малыш, — Луи подмигивает ему, доставая с полки пачку апельсинового сока. — Так, что Гарри сегодня собирается делать?

Гарри не поднимает глаз от жарки бекона, но Луи видит, как небольшая лукавая улыбка появляется на его румяных щеках. 

— Ну, Гарри собирался посмотреть повторы "Топ Гир" и сделать исследования для завтрашнего теста, если Луи не имеет в виду нечто другое.

Луи ярко улыбается и стягивает с тарелки кусочек бекона, который Гарри собирался положить на один из бутербродов. 

— Как Гарри относится к свиданию сегодня вечером? — он наклоняет брови и застенчиво улыбается, хотя заранее знает ответ.

— Гарри очень занят, но он, вероятно, найдёт время для свидания.

_И они всё ещё продолжают притворяться, будто вчера ничего не произошло_.

 

***

Где-то в глубине души Луи понимает, что он должен пойти на пару социальной науки, но его левый поворот превращается в правый поворот, и Университет превращается в дерьмовый плоский жилой комплекс. Луи морщит нос, пытаясь понять, где находится квартира Найла.

С этими мыслями Луи идет к квартире 56. Эти мысли преследуют его вниз по коридору до самого порога лестничной клетки. Крик Гарри наполняет его уши. Его громкий всхлип, каждое "нет" болезненным ударом отдаётся в голове, заставляя его отчаянно впиться ногтями в знакомую обивку двери.

Луи останавливается у двери Найла и изо всей силы бьёт по ней кулаком.

Разрываясь на части в ванной, дрожа, замерзая, разрушаясь, будучи сломленным. Гарри бледнеет от одного запаха чёрного кофе, так же как и от громких звуков, его глаза широко распахиваются, когда он видит на ком-то синяки. Краснеет, смотрит и извиняется. 

(Луи сразу же вспоминает тот случай, когда они были на маленьком рынке в восточной стороне города, делая покупки в органическом магазине, потому что Гарри вдруг решил сделать Детокс-блюдо, в которое входит мятно-лимонная вода. Гарри подходил к ящикам и мягко проводил пальчиком по каждому пункту. Луи помнит, как был полностью очарованный тем, как естественно Гарри смотрелся среди этих цветных баночек и горшочков.

Но затем кто-то резко закричал: "Марк, Марк! Убирайся!".

Луи видел, как вмиг лицо Гарри стало бескровным, совершенно бледным. Луи видел, как Гарри перестал двигаться, смотрел, не отрываясь, на то, как двое рабочих бежали по улице со швабрами и вениками.

Теперь Гарри вздрагивает каждый раз, когда слышит  _это_  имя.

После этого они больше не возвращались на тот маленький рынок.

_Марк. Марк. Марк._ )

Луи сильнее стучит рукой по двери, он знает, что должен что-то сделать с этим.

Луи ещё раз со все силы стучит кулаком в дверь, прежде чем Найл с естественной ему большой улыбкой на лице открывает дверь, — и да, это Найл. Такой весь всегда радостный, что порой становится тошно. Ха.

— Лу, что привело тебя ко мне, — Найл делает паузу, прищурившись, — а где кудрявый?

Луи делает глубокий вздох и, качая головой, отвечает:   
— В своей комнате, я хотел... хм, — Луи замирает и смущённо смотрит вниз, — я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем.

Найл в растерянности смотрит на Луи и с любопытством на лице пропускает друга внутрь. Его квартира пахнет "Febreeze" и мускусом, коробки из-под пиццы большой кучей лежат на столе, грязная одежда также свалена на пол. 

— Да что случилось? 

Луи знает, что он не должен.

Но вместо этого он садится на диван, и Найл в ту же секунду берёт его за руку, наблюдая, как Луи мысленно сражается со своими демонами.

— Лу-

— Ладно, допустим, у меня есть друг, и он, вроде как, мне сказал, что пару лет назад у него со своим другом были плохие отношения.

Найл удивленно приподнимает брови и кусает губу. 

— Плохие отношения? У вас с Гарри всё в порядке? Что происходит?

— Это было два года назад, Ни, не перебивай меня, — Луи разочарованно качает головой и, вздыхая, смотрит на пол. — И, допустим, один из них был жестоким, как сексуально, так и в устной форме, и, хм, возможно физически. Что ты мне можешь посоветовать в этом случае?

— Я не знаю... я мог бы пойти посмотреть в моей книге законов по этому случаю, если там есть какая-нибудь статья на этот счет... я-

(Луи помнит, как в первый раз его сердце в один миг вырвали из груди; он чувствовал, что умирает. Он не знал, как он когда-нибудь заполнит это пустое место в груди, он не думал, что кто-нибудь может заполнить тьму внутри его.

Его мама и папа разводятся. Луи помнит всё слово в слово, пока они не отослали его в к соседям. Когда он вернулся, он сразу же почувствовал безжизненность в доме. Луи никогда не думал, что ему придется пройти через это снова.

Но потом он встретил Гарри.  _Боже_ , он влюбился в него так легко. Не медленно или застенчиво.

(Луи вспоминает, как они с Гарри во второй раз шли к нему в комнату. Когда они шли, рука Гарри случайно коснулась Луи, Гарри сразу же смущённо улыбнулся и отвел в сторону свои озорные глазки. Луи помнит, как ему тогда от такого зрелища стало нечем дышать, он споткнулся об его ноги... — бум. Гарри улыбнулся ему, и вмиг жизнь Луи больше не стала его собственной. Он никогда никому об этом не говорил, потому что ему стыдно, что Гарри имеет такое сильное влияние на него.)

Дело в том, что каждый раз, когда Луи напоминает Гарри, что всё хорошо, он вспоминает те «разрушающие слова родителей о том, что они разводятся». Потому что это всё  _не так уж_  и хорошо. Гарри — теперь его жизнь.)

— Не мог бы ты... пожалуйста?

Есть что-то отчаянное в его голосе, отчего Найл спотыкается в коридоре и изо всех сил устремляется в свою дерьмовую спальню, спотыкаясь о футболки по пути. Он роется в своем рюкзаке и через пару минут вытаскивает на свет учебник. Хмурясь, он тут же начинает искать подходящую статью. Луи, затаив дыхание, наблюдает за тем, как Найл нервно начинает ходить по комнате.

— Ну, что там, наш-

— Дай мне секунду, я должен найти его. Тут куча грёбаных законов, приятель, если ты не заметил, тут их целая книга, дай мне время, — бормочет Найл. Он облизывает палец и быстро начинает перелистывать страницы. Луи сдерживает смех и, затаив дыхание, ждёт вердикта.

Тишина заполняет комнату, Луи нервно начинает постукивать пальцами по бедру, глаза Найла всё ещё продолжают сканировать страницы. Луи просто... он должен, по крайней мере, попытаться сделать что-то с этим. Он должен найти утешение в этом, по крайней мере, потому, что он знает, что если он этого не сделает, совесть съест его заживо. Если он, блядь, хочет быть с Гарри, он не должен допустить этого.

Найл откашливается, заставляя Луи немедленно выпрямится и широко раскрыть глаза. Найл останавливается и начинает вчитываться в предполагаемый закон.

— Так, эм... существует много различных законов исковой давности. 

Луи моргает.

— Ладно, и?

— Ты сказал два года, верно?

Луи кивает, чувствуя, как спираль страха начинает скручиваться в нижней части живота.

Найл вздыхает:  
— Я имею в виду,  _ты можешь_  сообщить о нападении... но—

Луи тихо скулит. 

— Но что?

Найл качает головой и закрывает книгу. 

— Я не думаю, что это поможет. Я имею в виду, я... — он останавливается и кусает губу, тщательно обдумывая свой следующий вопрос. — С кем это случилось, Лу? Эта информация помогла бы мне, я бы помог тебе сообщить в правильные органы, было бы проще, если бы ты мне все рассказал.

Луи качает головой, слова застревают в горле. 

— Я не могу, Ни, — шепчет он тихо.

— Конечно можешь, дружище. Я... это не ты, верно? — тихо спрашивает его Найл, садясь рядом с Луи на диван. Он кладет учебник в сторону и оборачивает свои руки вокруг хрупкого тела шатена.

— Нет, это не я.

— Тогда  _кто_?

— Найл, я...

— Лу, ты можешь мне доверять.

И он просто  _выплескивает это наружу_. 

По всей квартире Найла, словно оно место преступления, на которое все так хотят посмотреть.

— Гарри.

Луи говорит это настолько тихо, мучительно надеясь, что Найл не расслышит его. Но, оказывается, он услышал. Его глаза расширяются, рот открывается, он недоверчиво качает головой, и Луи забывает как дышать.

Найл выпрямляется и недоверчиво потирает лицо, пытаясь понять, что он только что услышал. Его глаза становятся глянцевыми, брови в глубоком смятении приподнимаются вверх. Звенящая, вырывающая душу наружу тишина потихоньку начинает накалять обстановку.

Найл открывает рот несколько раз, пытаясь сформулировать что-то, что он мог бы сказать, но ничего не выходит, сухой язык намертво прилипает к нёбу.

— Я просто не знаю, что делать, — наконец шепчет Луи, чувствуя, как страх струится по венам.

— Это пиздец, Лу, — бормочет Найл, Луи грустно смеётся, потому что он, на самом деле, ничего другого от него не ожидал.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы он поправился, — говорит он безнадёжно, - я имею в виду, прошло уже два грёбаных года, но это до сих пор преследует его, и... он никогда не обращался за помощью, и я просто... я знаю, что два года это не так уж и много... но он не поправится, он просто не сможет забыть об этом, понимаешь? И, я просто... — Луи грустно вздыхает, вытирая слёзы с щек. — Я просто должен ему помочь... хоть как-то.

Найл пару минут на него смотрит и затем выпаливает:   
— Почему бы ему не пойти на групповую терапию? Или обратиться за психологической помощью?

— Он не хочет никому рассказывать об этом, он даже не хочет разговаривать со мной об этом.

Найл хмурится и нервно сглатывает.

— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь слышать этого, но... я имею в виду... я не думаю, что ты должен сообщать об этом. — Найл чешет затылок и опускает взгляд в пол. — Я думаю, что тебе не стоит... чёрт, я не знаю, как тебе это сказать.

Луи сжимается и тихо спрашивает:  
—  _Почему_?

Найл делает глубокий вдох, кладёт локти на колени и опускает голову на руки. 

— Два года, Лу,  _два года_. Это просто... слишком поздно, — со слезами на глазах отвечает Найл. — Я имею в виду, никогда не бывает поздно. Просто... нет доказательств... да, есть  _что-то_  похожее на его теле, но этого недостаточно.

Луи непонимающе на него смотрит, Найл качает головой и сердито отвечает:   
— Потому что могло было быть много причин, понимаешь? Если мы, например, сообщим об этом, этот парень может взбеситься. Вдруг он сумасшедший, Лу. Я думаю, именно поэтому Гарри не сделал ничего на этот счёт,  _он боится_  за свою семью. Большую часть таких дел, как у Гарри, судьи... они не сажают таких придурков в тюрьму. Теперь... уже слишком поздно, чтобы предъявлять обвинения в бытовом насилии. Чёрт, — Найл замолкает, потом уже спокойно отвечает. — Они могут даже не засчитать  _это_  насилием, а затем, — Найл замолкает, — если он его  _изнасиловал_... если Гарри и сообщит об этом... это не значит... я имею в виду... они могут не поверить ему, понимаешь?

— Система — дерьмо, Лу. Люди делают плохие вещи всё время, и единственные последствия, которые им предъявляют, это, блядь, общественные работы.

Пару слезинок скатываются по щекам Луи, он сжимает кулаки и гневно шепчет:  
— Мир, блядь, полный отстой.

Найл тихо смеётся и сочувственно потирает спину Луи. 

— Консультирование с психиатром, возможно, сможет ему помочь, Лу. Но если ты не можешь заставить его рассказать это окружающим, по крайней мере попытайся заставить его поговорить с тобой. Он должен рассказать, сказать кому-то об этом, должен выговориться.

Луи кивает в ответ и зажмуривает глаза, в надежде, что вся боль, которая сидит в груди, просто исчезнет. Луи всхлипывает и слабо бормочет:   
— Что ещё, ты думаешь, я могу сделать?

Найл встаёт с дивана и подходит к холодильнику. Луи видит, как тот вытаскивает из глубины пару бутылок пива. Сейчас только 11:20, и это наверняка не самый лучший выход из ситуации.

— Я не знаю, приятель, воспоминания? Просто делать его счастливым, понимаешь? Люби его.

Луи берет бутылку, которую Найл ему протягивает, и делает глубокий глоток, пытаясь забыть всё, что чувствует прямо сейчас.

— Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше, Лу? — Луи слышит, как Найл задаёт ему вопрос, и чувствует, как диван рядом с ним прогибается под его весом.

— Я никому не рассказывал об этом, не хотел, чтобы кто-то... — Луи замолкает, делая еще один глоток из бутылки...

...и довольно скоро это всё превращается в ром с колой.

Пивные бутылки разбросаны по всей квартире Найла, по крайней мере, их стало намного больше, чем когда Луи пришёл сюда с утра. Несколько бутылок чего-нибудь покрепче стоят по бокам, Луи икает и продолжает говорить, позволяя секретам наполнить каждый уголок захламленной комнаты.

— Знаешь, его квартира розовая.

Глаза Найла расширяются.

— Нет.

— Да, розовая, как у девочки. Это помогает ему чувствовать себя красивым, — нечленораздельно произносит Луи.

— Приятель, мне приятно, но твой мальчик — ооооочень симпатичный.

— Я знаю, я знаю! — икая, отвечает Луи, чувствуя, как в груди раздувается шар удовольствия. — Он великолепен!

Найл допивает пиво и кидает пустую бутылку на пол. Он пожимает плечами и хватает бутылку спиртного покрепче. Открутив крышку, одним глотком он выпивает пол бутылки. "Чёртов  _ирландец_ ", — думает Луи.

Неожиданно слева от него раздаётся тихое жужжание, Луи кривится и стонет в слух. 

— Что такое, что за  _раздражающий шум_?

— Это твой телефон. Он звонил уже несколько раз.

Луи резко вздыхает и берёт аппарат в руки. Он видит размытые цифры 3:54, и через пару секунд ему удается разобрать "пропущенные звонки" и "кудрявый<3".

Его мозг тёплый и нечёткий, тело рыхлое и вялое. Он чувствует себя хорошо, но в то же время комок горечи вперемешку со страхом всё ещё продолжает сидеть глубоко внутри. Мысли о Гарри проносятся в голове. Луи смутно представляет себе его образ и ему до чёртиков хочется поцеловать его, обнять. Он скучает по его глазам. Его персиковому лицу. Он скучает по нему так сильно, Боже,  _Гарри_ , что ты творишь.

Шатаясь, Луи поднимается с дивана, Найл смотрит на него с лицом " _какого хрена_?".

— Надо идти, Ни, потому что... потому что  _Гарри_. У нас с Гарри сегодня вечером свидание.

Найл глупо хихикает и посылает на прощание воздушный поцелуй. 

— Покажи ему, как ты его любишь, Томлинсон.

 

***

Спотыкаясь, оступаясь, спотыкаясь, и — “ _Боже_ , Луи, где ты был”.

— У Найла, — икая, отвечает Луи.

Гарри нежно обхватывает Луи за талию и ведёт его к дивану. Красные фонарики под потолком нежно окрашивают комнату в тёпло-персиковый свет. Обычно диван покрыт большим количеством розовых подушек, но прямо сейчас их почему-то нет. Луи замечает, что ранее приятные на вид подушки теперь кажутся ему уродливыми и некрасивыми. Гарри улыбается ему и, несмотря на ужасное, отвратительное дыхание, помогает ему лечь на диван. Он слегка смеётся, наблюдая за тем, как Луи пытается снять с себя одежду. 

— Ты хорошо провёл время?

Луи пылко кивает и затем тихо шепчет:   
— У нас сегодня свидание.

Гарри мягко улыбается и становится на колени перед ним. Он проходится пальчиками по ресничкам глаз, по щекам и затем аккуратно убирает с лица слипшиеся пряди. Волосы Луи уже довольно сильно отросли, и парень мысленно даёт себе обещание сходить в парикмахерскую на следующей неделе. 

— Лу, малыш, ты пьян.

_"Я пьян", — думает про себя Луи. — "Я тёплый и пушистый, и хочу поцеловать тебя по-настоящему. Ты прошёл через многое, но я люблю тебя, почему я не могу поцеловать тебя, почему я не могу прикоснуться к тебе?"_

Луи смотрит на Гарри и видит в его глазах своё пьяное отражение, чёрт, как же он его любит. Луи думает, что это  _чертовски_ странно, потому что он в жопу пьян, и да, как бы это печально ни звучало, он не может отвести парня на  _свидание_.

Луи закрывает глаза и вдруг внезапно понимает, что хочет очень-очень сильно поцеловать Гарри.  _По-настоящему_ поцеловать, с языком.

— Что он тебе сделал, — выпаливает Луи, отклоняя бредовые идеи своего пьяного разума.

Гарри моргает, и Луи становится чертовски  _грустно_ , он  _пьян_ , он просто хочет, чтобы Гарри был  _счастлив_.

Гарри морщится и с презрением шепчет:  
— Лу, ты пьян.

Луи чувствует, как у него начинает кружиться голова. Он чувствует, как рука Гарри ложится на его колено, его большой палец начинает поглаживать джинсы, отчего кожа вмиг покрывается мурашками. Луи чувствует тепло.

—  _Я знаю_ , — капризно отвечает Луи. — Я действительно хочу поцеловать тебя.

Больше нет света в небольшой квартире. Сейчас середина лета, серые облака клубятся в небе, что делает его довольно тёмным по сравнению с большинством ночей, которые были на этой неделе. Гарри встаёт, собирает конечности Томлинсона в кучу и ложится рядом. Наверное ему не очень удобно, но, несмотря на это, его голова покорно ложится на грудь Луи. Гарри слушает, как бьётся сердце Луи, и это так странно, на самом деле. Он так близко. Луи любит его, он любит его до осязаемости своей любви.

Гарри ласково улыбается, слушая пару минут биение сердца, затем, смущаясь, он приводить пальчиками по телу шатена. Достигнув щеки, Гарри счастливо начинает хихикать в футболку Луи. 

— Ты можешь поцеловать меня.

— Да? — бормочет Луи. — Да,  _в смысле_  да?

— Конечно, — тихо хихикая, отвечает Гарри.

Губы Луи потрескавшиеся, и Гарри может почувствовать вкус алкоголя на них. Он облизывает губы Луи, немного сосёт язык, хотя он знает, что не должен делать это. Его медового оттенка ногти впиваются по сторонам от Луи, и ему нравится это, нравится, особенно когда Гарри стонет в его рот, притягивая ближе к себе.

Вкус алкоголя должен беспокоить Гарри, когда он медленно исследует рот Луи, но это только заставляет его хотеть большего. И Луи старается продлить этот эффект как можно дольше.

 

## vi.

 

Луи просыпается от жуткой боли, похожей на кислоту в животе, копна знакомых кудрей щекочет щёку. Боль чувствуется везде — в локтях, ладонях, коленях. Он делает медленный, глубокий вдох. Закрыв глаза, Луи нежно отодвигает Гарри в сторону дивана для того, чтобы можно было встать. Он тяжело вздыхает, комната вращается перед глазами, и, сглатывая вязкую слюну, Луи хватает одеяло, которое комком лежит в конце дивана, и накрывает им Гарри.

Луи не был таким уж и пьяницей, чтобы чувствовать себя подобно всегда, но в то же время он по-прежнему чувствует себя нéсколько уязвимым, его мозг всё ещё помнит, из-за чего он так напился. Луи становится на колени перед унитазом и засовывает два пальца себе в глотку. Желчь вперемешку со спиртным извергается из горла. Он уже и забыл, как ужасно это на вкус, как неприятно почувствовать головокружение.

Повторно засовывая в рот пальцы, краем глаза Луи замечает прислонившегося к косяку и скрестившего руки на груди Гарри. Его волосы в сонном беспорядке, на лице сияет утренняя улыбка.

Всё из того, что произошло вчера ударяет в живот, Луи больше не приходится заставлять себя блевать, это просто происходит само собой. Он чувствует себя  _больным_ , настолько чертовски больным.

Всё причиняет боль.

Луи думает о своих сёстрах, о том, что если это когда-то случится с ними, он будет беспощаден с тем парнем, но окажет им самую лучшую помощь. Он любит их и никогда не позволит им опустится до такого уровня. Луи пытается представить, как больно это должно быть для Гарри, но единственное, что он может представить себе — это его отражение. Луи смотрит в зеркало и видит себя. Изображение искажается, кровь капает в раковину. Разница есть, только он заперт в гробу, камень стоит на его могиле. Вот он видит, как чистит зубы, идёт в класс и говори маме, что он любит её. Вот отражение Гарри. Парень  _нуждается_ в помощи, и Луи клянётся себе, что он собирается помочь ему. У него похмелье, но он никогда не сдастся. Это Луи.

Гарри заходит в ванную комнату и нежно оборачивает руки вокруг талии шатена. Луи оседает в его руках и закрывает глаза, слёзы ручьями текут по его щекам. Ему не нравится это чувство, это неизбежное чувство безнадёжности бежит по его венам быстрее, чем собственная кровь.

Гарри наклоняется и целует его в голову, шепча:  
— Я принесу тебе воды и "Ибупрофен", ладно, love?

Луи слабо кивает в ответ, Гарри грустно улыбается, добавляя:

— И я сделаю тебе вкусный, жирный завтрак, хорошо?

— Хорошо? — шепчет в ответ Луи.

— Я могу что-нибудь ещё сделать, малыш? — спрашивает он ласково, запуская пальцы в растрёпанные волосы Луи.

Тот кивает головой, подходит к унитазу и нажимает на слив.

— Что это? — улыбаясь, спрашивает его Гарри, смотря сверху вниз и потирая большим пальцем у виска. Небольшие импульсы, которые Гарри втирает ему в голову, помогают ему. На миг.

Луи думает, что он возможно ещё пьян, когда говорит  _«эти»_  слова.

—  _Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что он сделал с тобой_. 

Большой палец Гарри перестает тереть его голову. Просто останавливается.

— Луи, не надо.

Это предупреждение, он знает, но... Луи слышит слабое отчаянное  _"нет"_  в ответе Гарри, звуки его рыданий разъедают кожу словно кислота, он... он сжимает кулаки, пока те не становятся белыми и онемевшими. Но,  _блять,_  он не профессионал, он не знает, что делать. Все, что он знает, это то, что любить — это больно, и что когда он был маленьким, он видел, как его родители ругались, он чувствовал себя настолько плохо тогда, чтобы рассказать девочке, что жила через дорогу от него; рассказать всё то, что произошло.

— Гар-

— Нет, Луи, — говорит он громче, его слова, словно раскат грома, отражаются в плитках ванной комнаты. Луи издаёт всхлип, вспоминая что-то из вчерашнего дня.

— Я забыл купить клубничное молоко вчера, я так... так сожалею.

(И он никогда не чувствовал себя таким неудачником.)

 

## vii.

 

Очередной вечер. Утром у Луи последний экзамен, а у Гарри он был сегодня. Гирлянды, висящие на светло-розовых стенах, освещают квартиру мягким светом. На одной стороне кофейного столика — чашка теплого чая и бисквит, на другой разбросаны ручки и заметки. И Луи, чёрт возьми, не может учиться, несмотря на спокойную и комфортную обстановку; из-за горящей, пахнущей сладкой ватой свечки, которая, поддразнивая, мерцает перед ним, из-за сладкого запаха в воздухе и из-за Гарри и его ангельского голоса, раздающегося из кухни под мягкую музыку, играющую в квартире. И до сих пор у Луи не было причин отвлекаться. Учебник открыт, и в глазах жжёт.

Он просто хочет знать,  _почему_. Почему он должен ходить на все эти  _бессмысленные_  чёртовы занятия, когда всё, чего он действительно хочет — это учить маленьких детей алфавиту, цветам и цифрам?  _Серьёзно_ , как, чёрт возьми, естественные науки, история или математика помогут ему в этом.  
Он разочарованно вздыхает, закрывает книгу и потирает глаза. Луи знает, почему он  _на самом деле_  не может заниматься прямо сейчас.

Дело в том, что лучше всего Гарри выглядит, когда занимается любимым делом. Его кожа освещена желтым светом как солнцем, лучи которого касаются и Луи. Его взгляд сконцентрирован, золотые крапинки в глазах подрагивают, и Луи забывает всё плохое, что когда-либо случалось с ним, потому что он так погружен в свою работу; полностью сосредоточен в своем рвении готовить, и, правда, наблюдать за человеком, занимающемся чем-то с такой страстью — прекрасно.

В данный момент он смешивает ингредиенты для теста для круассанов, которые пытается сделать. Кажется, Гарри говорил, что они называются  _'pain au chocolat'_ , и это французская выпечка, которую его профессор назвал "просто божественной". Так что, разумеется, Гарри должен приготовить это.

— Гарри? — мягко зовет он, вдыхая шоколадный аромат вперемешку со сладким запахом свечи, заполняющим комнату.

Парень бросает на него взгляд, его густые ресницы отбрасывают тень на его нежные скулы. Луи забывает как дышать, правда.

— Ты же не злишься, что я остался с Найлом тогда, да?

— Конечно, нет, с чего бы вдруг? — на его губах появляется улыбка, а в следующее мгновение и в глазах.

Луи просто пожимает плечами, встает и входит на кухню. Он засовывает палец в миску с плавленым шоколадом, проводит им вокруг, чтобы собрать побольше сладкой жидкости на палец, и с мягким стоном на губах засовывает себе его в рот.

Гарри игриво смотрит на него, качает головой, продолжая раскатывать тесто.

— Хорошо, что ты проводишь время с кем-то еще, мы не должны  _всегда_  быть вместе, придурок.

В отместку Луи зачерпывает больше смеси на палец и игриво касается им кончика носа Гарри. Гарри показывает ему язык, в отместку Луи оставляет и там немного шоколада. Затем они смеются, потом целуются и в итоге забывают о круассанах и экзаменах, прижимаясь друг к другу ближе.

(— Гаррииии, оставь это на языкеее, я хочу это слизаать.

— Поверить не могу, что встречаюсь с таким чудаком.

— Ага, а я не могу поверить, что ты не сделаешь этого.

— Ты ешь мои ингредиенты.

— Ну, я знаю, что было бы вкуснее.

— Тебе нужно заниматься.

— Просто положи его на языыык.

— Я делаю это только ради твоего будущего.

— И потому что ты любишь меня.

— Для твоего будущего.

— Любишь.

— Будущего.)

 

 

## viii.

 

После некоторых махинаций Луи получает компенсацию из университета из-за смещения его занятий, плюс дополнительная стипендия. Луи не жалуется, нет, даже несмотря на множество хлопотливых звонков, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться.

Сейчас Луи в магазине, а Найл позади него уставился на косметику, будто прежде никогда ее не видел.

— Друг, у тебя крыша по нему едет, да? — говорит Найл, проводя пальцами по тюбикам с тушью.

— О чём ты? И не отставай, ты ведешь себя так, будто никогда раньше не видел всего этого дерьма, — Луи поворачивает в другой отдел, выдыхая, — болван.

— Ради кого другого ты бы такого никогда не сделал, я помню, каким ты был с Джошем. Для тебя это всё серьёзно, да?

Луи выдыхает, когда он доходит до лаков для ногтей, из-за обилия выбора цветов глаза разбегаются. Его сердце немного сжимается, он поворачивается к Найлу с комом в горле и шепчет:

— Да, — пауза, — для меня всё очень серьезно.

Он выбирает нежные цвета, легкие и бледные, потому что именно такие он больше всего любит на Гарри. Ему нравится, как они будто бы сливаются с его кожей, какие они мягкие, как и он сам. Найл пытается помочь, бросая в корзину зеленый, оранжевый и белый, но Луи дает ему подзатыльник.

(— Клянусь, я выложил их не из-за того, что эти цвета — цвета Ирландии. Я клянусь, дружище.)

— Как насчёт этого, Лу? — Луи смотрит на Найла. У него в руках небольшая черная квадратная коробочка, и он, прищуриваясь, спрашивает.

— Что это?

— Думаю, это что-то вроде румян? — Найл озадаченно смотрит на картинку на коробочке, надув губы. — Ну, девушки наносят это на щеки, что выглядит странно, как по мне, но они розовые. Гарри же нравится розовый цвет?

Луи закатывает глаза, но не может сдержать улыбки, расползающейся по его лицу. Он нуждается в Найле, и приятно знать, что Найл есть Найл, и всегда таким будет.

— Бросай в корзину, — он пододвигает ее ближе к Найлу, чтобы тот положил коробок.

(На кассе Луи притворяется, что не видит, как Найл незаметно подбрасывает пачку 'Мальтизерс'. В любом случае, он это заслужил.) 

 

## ix.

 

(— Лу... Лу, малыш.

Луи чувствует на своей щеке руку, горячее дыхание опаляет его лицо, он немного ворочается и просыпается. Сонно открыв глаза, он встречается с ярким взглядом Гарри, овал его лица очерчен окружающей их темнотой.

— Что-то не так? — хрипло спрашивает Луи;его голос непривычно хрипит после сна.

— Нет, ну... Я так  _не думаю_. Просто, — Гарри улыбается, — я не хотел ждать до утра, чтобы спросить.

Луи наклоняет голову, его волосы падают ему на глаза, когда он смотрит на Гарри. Зевая, он спрашивает:

— Спросить  _что_?

Гарри вдыхает, на его губах появляется небольшая беспокойная улыбка:

— Хочешь переехать ко мне? Ну, официально?

Спокойное чувство напряжения накрывает Луи с головой. Он думает, что должен чувствовать себя нормально из-за "официального" переезда к Гарри, но он чувствует себя более чем нормально. В этом их суть, они полностью доверяют друг другу, несмотря на то, что знакомы не так долго. Штука в том, что у Луи уже есть ключ, и все его вещи, кроме его кровати и комода, здесь. Прямо рядом с кроватью Гарри висят его семейные фотографии, его обувь раскидана по всей гостиной, и Гарри всегда аккуратно ставит её у двери. Но Гарри всё ещё продолжает приглашать его и позволяет оставаться, и этот факт заставляет сердце Луи вытворять кульбиты. И  _то_ , что Луи этим нисколько не напуган, говорит красноречивее всяких слов.

— Знаю, места не очень много, и все тут, ну,  _розовое_ , но мы можем сделать ремонт, если хочешь, и-

Луи прерывает его поцелуем, счастливо улыбаясь ему в губы.

— Если честно, — бормочет Луи в щеку Гарри, оставляя и там поцелуй, — я думал, что уже здесь живу.

Гарри нелепо смеётся, его улыбка такая большая, отчего сердце Луи начинает трепетать.)

 

 

## x.

 

В жаркий четверг горячий летний воздух окружает их и проникает в кожу, оставляя бисеринки пота. Луи покупает кондиционер в квартиру и закрепляет его на одном из маленьких окон со стороны кухни с минимальной затратой усилий,

(— Как думаешь, сможешь выйти на улицу и подержать заднюю сторону? Мне было бы полегче. 

— Луи, тебе не жарковато? Мы на втором этаже. Ты видишь, сколько пальцев я показываю, дорогой? 

— Не дерзи мне, Гарольд. 

— Я серьезно, тебе нужна моя помощь или нет? 

— Нет, можешь идти. 

— Ладно, но не забудь сначала вытащить его из коробки. 

— Ой, замолчи.)

и все, что им остаётся, это сидеть дома, потому мир за окном плавится, а Гарри и Луи могут помочь друг другу в этом и без помощи солнца, большое спасибо.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — Гарри с любопытством смотрит на Луи, — ну, не просто кое-что.

На Луи только его штаны, Гарри в тонкой хлопчатобумажной футболке, что едва прикрывает его попу, на которых, кстати, надеты только простые шелковые трусики милого жемчужно-розового цвета. Это было так чертовски горячо, что Луи от такого вида мог бы быть более, чем только наполовину твердым.

— Ну разумеется, — смеётся Гарри.

Луи закатывает глаза и нежно улыбается, доставая свою сумку из-за дивана. Оттуда он достает еще одну — она пластиковая и шуршит, — и Луи, сидящий на краю дивана со скрещенными ногами, ставит её между ними. Они сидели бы ближе, не будь так чертовски жарко.

Луи двигает сумку поближе к Гарри, даже немного смущённо, хотя он часто покупает что-нибудь Гарри. Это делает его таким счастливым, что он, давая ему то, чего тот заслуживает, показывает ему разными способами, как он его ценит.

Он наблюдает за Гарри, пока тот открывает сумку, и воздерживается от усмешки, когда его глаза начинают блестеть и на щеках появляются ямочки.

— Луи, — бормочет он с благоговением.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что получил компенсацию. Не волнуйся, часть я отложил, но ты же знаешь меня, — он пожимает плечами, — я должен был  _что-нибудь_  купить для тебя.

В ответ Гарри кивает, и его взгляд возвращается к сумке:

— Я никогда раньше не использовал этот цвет, — беспечно говорит он, доставая неоновый лак цвета Шартрёза* и рассматривая бутылёк.

Глаза Луи загораются:

— Ох! — начинает он, хлопая в ладоши и подпрыгивая на месте. — Это специально для тебя, потому что он называется "Я — зависим", а я зависим от тебя!

Гарри краснеет, запрокидывая голову и смеясь оттого, как нелепо звучит Луи:

— Это что, пикап фразочка, Томлинсон?

Луи ухмыляется:

— Не знаю, Стайлс, а это сработало?

Он наклоняется вперёд, и Гарри делает то же самое. Между их лицами всего пара сантиметров, они смотрят друг на друга с небольшими ухмылками на лицах, пока Гарри не подаётся вперед и оставляет быстрый поцелуй на губах Луи, после разражаясь смехом, когда Луи шокированно отпрыгивает.

— Ха-ха, — саркастически начинает Луи, но улыбка на его лице всё разрушает, — ну же, дай мне лак. Я накрашу тебе ногти.

Лицо Гарри озаряет счастливая улыбка, и он передаёт лак Луи, кладя ладонь на диван между ними и растопыривая пальцы. Луи цокает и берет парня за руку, пододвигая ближе к себе, и кладет его руку себе на бедро.

— Так не запачкаем диван, теперь приступим? — говорит Луи, поднимая бровь.

Лицо Гарри покрывается румянцем, и в ответ он немного сжимает голое бедро Луи. Он тихонько проводит своим большим пальцем по бедру под штанами парня, чувствуя, какая она мягкая на ощупь, и думая, какая она на вкус в этом месте. Он игнорирует прерывистое дыхание Луи и то, как он вздрагивает, открывая лак.

— Заигрываешь? — ухмыляется Луи, убирая палец Гарри. 

Луи аккуратно наносит лак на большой палец Гарри и улыбается, когда слышит расслабленный выдох, сорвавшийся с его губ.

— Моя мама недавно звонила, — тихо мурлычет он.

— Да?

— Да, спросила, когда я представлю тебя ей.

Гарри краснеет:

— Я не знаю, когда  _ты_  нас познакомишь.

Луи успокаивающе гладит своим большим пальцем руку Гарри, аккуратно нанося лак на следующий палец. Между ногтем Гарри и кожей остается лак, и Луи убирает его своим собственным ногтем.

— Она сказала, что пойдет на выставку Зейна, клянусь, иногда мне кажется, что его она любит больше, чем меня.

Гарри смеётся, широко открыв рот:

— Из того, что ты мне рассказывал, думаю, Лотти любит его больше.

— Я всё ещё не сказал ей, что он встречается с Лиамом.

Гарри распахивает глаза:

— Когда она придет туда, её сердце будет разбито.

Луи закатывает глаза:

— Вот что случается, когда тебе нравится тот, с кем ты никогда не сможешь быть.

— Ой, да брось, не говори мне, что тебе никогда не нравился кто-то старше тебя.

— Онанизм на задницу Дэвида Бекхема считается?

Гарри фыркает:

— Не знал, что планка так высока.

Луи осторожно дует на ногти Гарри и смотрит на него из-под ресниц:

— О, пожалуйста, ты и твоя маленькая задница в тысячу раз лучше.

— Даже рядом не стоят.

— Да, ты прав, хотя я привык кончать от мысли о твоих глазах.

— Дерьмо, — краснеет Гарри.

— Ага, знаю, — смеётся Луи, беря Гарри за другую руку, — но, возможно, я мог бы попробовать, если хочешь.

— Почему я должен хотеть, чтобы ты дрочил, если я сам могу доставить тебе оргазм?

— Не знаю, может потому, что ты слишком занят встречей с моей мамой, чтобы понять, что ты нужен мне, и я должен использовать свою руку вместо твоей, — Луи убирает щетинки у другого ногтя, прежде чем добавляет, — и чтобы ты знал, на твою задницу  _ещё как_  хочется дрочить.

— Ты по-настоящему нелеп, Луи Томлинсон, — закатывает глаза Гарри.

— Но ты любишь меня, Гарри Стайлс.

Гарри улыбается, когда смотрит вниз и видит, что Луи красит ноготь на его безымянном пальце.

— Да, люблю.

Луи закусывает губу, ломаясь, прежде чем спрашивает:

— Итак, Гарри Стайлс, я слышал, как ты разговаривал со своей мамой на днях, — которая, кстати, всё ещё не знает, что я вообще  _существую_ , — как у неё дела?

Гарри хмурится:

— Лу, ты зна-

— Знаю, знаю. Просто шучу. Но серьезно, как она? Встречусь ли  _я_  с ней когда-нибудь? — Луи ухмыляется и трясет головой, пытаясь убрать челку с глаз. Гарри делает это за него, действуя аккуратно, чтобы не испортить уже накрашенные ногти.

— Лу, я... — Гарри делает паузу, встряхивает голову, после чего добавляет, — я не видел ее с тех пор... с тех пор...

У Луи ощущение, будто в его кожу вонзилась тысяча маленьких иголок, когда он перестает красить ногти Гарри.

— Ты не виделся со своей мамой с каких пор?

Гарри трясёт головой и делает прерывистый вдох, когда его глаза наполняются слезами.

— Эй, эй, — свободной рукой Луи утирает ему слезу, — почему ты не виделся с ней, love?

— Ну, я не могу просто пригласить её к себе, чёрт, посмотри на это место, — эта горечь падает с его губ, и Луи старается не принимать это лично, но теперь всё, что связано с Гарри, касается и его тоже.

— Эй, теперь и я здесь живу. Не оскорбляй  _наше_  место, Гарри. Наш дом.

С губ Гарри срывается небольшой всхлип, и Луи быстро закрывает лак.

— Просто это странно, Лу, окей? Я знаю, что странно. Ты сам это сказал, когда мы впервые встретились.

У Луи чувство, будто его ударили в живот, а в его сердце впились цепкие пальцы, пока оно кричит  _"Мне жаль"_ , но простое извинение всего не исправит. Просто,  _оу,_  неужели Гарри всё ещё думает об  _этом_.

— Гарри, — начинает он, потрясённый, — если я... если я и  _правда_  думал, что всё это чертовски странно, то меня бы здесь не было. Я люблю тебя и всё это. Просто... перестань.

Гарри презрительно усмехается:

— Ага, ну а мать не захочет прийти домой к сыну и увидеть, — Гарри проводит рукой в воздухе, показывая комнату с расплывчатым взглядом, — это.

— Она твоя  _мать_ , — в неверии говорит Луи, — и будет любить, несмотря ни на что.

— Ты можешь любить кого-то, но всё равно быть разочарованным в нём.

И Луи... он... он чувствует себя таким  _разбитым_.

— Отлично, Гарри, — зло говорит он, — тогда почему бы тебе самому не навестить  _её_.

И как только эти слова срываются с его губ, он жалеет об этом, тяжело дыша и широко раскрыв глаза.

Гарри неподвижен, рот открыт и глаза наполнены слезами. Он медленно качает свой головой и начинает  _рыдать_ , уронив голову на руки и запуская пальцы в свои волосы, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

— Гарри, я... — Луи останавливается, проводя пальцем вниз по руке Гарри. — Прости меня. Я знаю, почему.

Луи ненавидит себя. Он ненавидит себя так сильно за эти слова, за то, что он так нечувствителен, он просто... иногда так _сложно_. Потому что иногда его голова полна всяких вещей, непонятных сердцу. Он не может поверить в то, что Гарри не виделся со своей мамой, как не может поверить, что он всё ещё думает, что Луи сказал ему, и он просто, блядь, не может поверить, что кто-то мог его обидеть. Это не укладывается в его голове.

Он делает вдох и берет Гарри за запястье, пытаясь вытащить его руку.

— Ты испортишь свои ногти, love, — лучшее, что он смог сказать.

— Мне плевать, — икает Гарри.

Луи понятия не имеет, что он вообще делает. Как обычно. Он сидит и наблюдает, как Гарри плачет, боясь прикоснуться. Он не знает, как заполнить трещины на коже Гарри. Он пытается, но кажется, что они только становятся больше.

(Он так отчаянно любит Гарри, любит его и будто горит изнутри. Иногда обжигается он, а иногда — Гарри.)

Он аккуратно откручивает колпачок лака, смотря на свои ногти и пытаясь побороть слезы. Внезапно он чувствует себя грязным. Грязным из-за того, что он действительно смог спросить что-то столь жестокое. Гарри этого не заслуживает. Им позволено сердиться друг на друга и ругаться, но Луи знает, что у него не было причин говорить что-то столь ядовитое. Так что он не знает, что делает, и начинает красить себе ногти. Это такой прекрасный оттенок и он думает, как он подойдет Гарри. Хотя это и странно, но это отвлекает его от всего, и на секунду ему кажется, что он понимает, почему Гарри делает это.

(Но потом он осознает,

что никогда не поймет.)

Пока он заканчивает, Гарри смотрит на него; тихие слезы скапливаются в его глазах, когда он выпрямляется. В комнате тихо, единственный шум исходит от кондиционера, но он где-то на фоне — ничто не сравнится с тяжелым дыханием Гарри и каждой упавшей слезой, сотрясающей их квартиру, и это так ужасно, так несправедливо.

Когда он заканчивает, он не поднимает головы. Он чувствует себя плохо —  _виноватым_ , — за свои слова, но пути назад нет. Просто жуть, как сильно какие-то буквы и слова могут повлиять на человека, отдаляя его от тебя.

Он вздыхает, не отводя глаз от своих ногтей. Единственный раз, когда он позволил Гарри накрасить себе их, был, чтобы поднять парню настроение, но сам он никогда этого не делал. Просто он чувствует себя так ужасно, и он сомневается насчёт себя и своей жизни и,  _блядь_ , ему так плохо, и он даже представить не может, каково сейчас Гарри. Он понятия не имеет, что бы он чувствовал, если бы его убили изнутри, если бы у него отняли его свободу.

Он всхлипывает, когда рука Гарри проскальзывает под его собственную, и его пальцы обхватывают его запястье. Он делает глубокий вдох и находит в себе силы посмотреть на него. Глаза Гарри красные и он легонько улыбается:

— Всё... всё в порядке, — тихо бормочет он, и это звучит почти как вопрос.

Это не так. Луи знает, что это неправда.

(Но он всё равно кивает.)

Гарри улыбается и отпускает Луи, чтобы вытереть ему глаза. Он глубоко вздыхает, затем берет сумку и достает оттуда небольшую коробочку, неловко улыбаясь:

— Что это?

— Оу, эм, это румяна? — улыбается он криво. — По крайней мере, я так думаю. Найл это выбрал.

— Найл? — спрашивает Гарри, раскрыв глаза.

— Да, — отвечает Луи, смущённо улыбаясь. Сейчас всё чувствуется по-другому. Вот они идут — и вдруг сбиваются с пути, и они идут не в том направлении. Это  _не_  нормально.

Но Луи лишь прикусывает щеку:

— Можно мне?

Гарри кивает, улыбаясь.

Луи тоже улыбается, и в его голове проносится целый рой мыслей, когда он прикасается к щеке Гарри. Из-за жары и слёз они немного мокрые и липкие. Он нежно их утирает, не убирая руку с лица и смотря в глаза Гарри. Он чувствует себя опустошённо, когда Гарри улыбается и на щеках появляются ямочки. Это грустно, ибо он чувствует в этом фальшь, только чтобы успокоить его.

— Я, на самом деле, не знаю, как это делается, — говорит он, открывая румяна. Луи достает кисточку и рассматривает её, трогая её щетинки, а потом прикладывает её к розовому порошку.

Гарри невинно улыбается, закрывая глаза, и подаётся вперед.

Луи хмыкает, мягко проводя кисточкой по щеке кудрявого, красиво и неторопливо, наблюдая, как скулы становятся светло-розовыми и как они оттеняют его глаза. Гарри медленно открывает их, Луи работает кисточкой, нанося легкий слой на верхней челюсти.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — тихо говорит он, избегая зрительного контакта с Гарри, пока он наносит румяна на щёки.

— Всё нормально.

Всё всегда всего лишь нормально.

 

## xi.

 

Лиам на занятиях, Гарри на работе, и Луи возвращается в свою квартиру, в которой уже официально не живет. Он ждет Зейна, чтобы рассказать ему новости, и параллельно копается в шкафчиках в поисках чего-нибудь вкусного. Он не находит ни йогуртов, ни фруктов или овощей — и уж тем более никакого клубничного молока, — и хмурится. Он находит пачку чипсов и думает, что ему этого хватит, пока он не пойдет к себе и Гарри домой.

(К Гарри, в его дом.)

Зейн ходит по дому в одном полотенце и Луи замечает, что у него новое тату, точнее, несколько. Он поднимает бровь, садится на столешницу и берет вруки открытую пачку с чипсами, закидывая парочку в рот. Они сразу же кажутся ему несвежими и слишком солеными.

— Давненько не виделись.

Луи закатывает глаза:

— Пять дней.

Зейн дуется и берет пару чипсов:

— Слишком долго, ты совсем не появляешься дома.

Луи пожимает плечами:

— Ну, да, —  _он всегда дома_. Ему, пожалуй, следует сказать Зейну важную информацию, но он не знает, почему так нервничает из-за этого.

— Как твой игрушечный мальчик поживает, кстати?

Вот оно. Луи давится и смотрит на Зейна, в его глазах сразу же зарождается гнев и чувство собственника.

— Не смей так больше называть его.

Отрываясь от шкафчика, Зейн поднимает на него глаза, удивленный резким тоном друга.

— Эй, это всего лишь шутка, Лу.

— Ну, мне это не кажется смешным,  _Зейн_. И я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил о нём так.

— Окей, Луи, что за муха тебя укусила? Я знаю, ты любишь его и все такое, но ты его так оберегаешь, это жалко. Ты относишься к нему как к чёртову ребенку.

Луи спрыгивает со своего места, и это его  _лучший друг_ , чёрт возьми. Тот, которого он знает с начальной школы. С которым они вместе росли, но больше ему так не кажется.

— Я просто забочусь о нем, ладно?

Зейн закатывает глаза:

— Мы практически не видимся, Лу, ты как будто исчез. Все, что тебя волнует – это Гарри; Гарри то, Гарри это. Слушай, да ты даже ногти накрасил, — Зейн хмурится, — это чертовски странно, приятель.

— Ерунда, не притворяйся, будто вы с Лиамом не в приоритете друг у друга, — Луи отряхивается и проводит большим пальцем по своим ногтям, — и, блядь, не говори, что вам еще и не нравится надевать женскую одежду.

Зейн придерживает полотенце, глядя на Луи:

— Нам кажется, что это горячо, ладно? Но ты, блядь, накрасил свои ногти, и я знаю, что это не из-за того же, — Зейн насмешливо смеется, — если только вы не кончаете себе в штаны, пока красите друг другу ногти.

— Иди к черту, — Луи говорит это так медленно, его голос сочится ядом.

— Я просто хочу знать, что случилось с моим лучшим другом, окей? Ты никогда так не отдалялся от нас из-за, блядь, парня. Почему, чёрт возьми, ты решил, что он важнее нас? — Зейн хочет подойти к Луи, но тот отступает назад.

— Я никогда такого не говорил.

— Что за хуйня происходит? — умоляюще спрашивает его Зейн. — Почему у меня такое чувство, что мы теряем тебя? — Луи приходится прикусить язык, когда Зейн говорит это. Он не  _просил_  этого.

— Вы не теряется меня, Зейн. Просто сейчас в наших жизнях появились другие люди.

— С Гарри по-другому, ясно? Он изменил тебя. Ты отдаешь ему всё свое внимание и-

— С ним жестоко обращались и его изнасиловали, Зейн! — прикусывая щеку, кричит Луи. Он ударяет кулаком в стену, и его самого будто ударили в живот, его сердце сжимается и ему так больно. — Изнасиловали, — шепчет он неверяще, и он правда все еще не может поверить, что кто-то мог так поступить по отношению к Гарри. К  _Гарри_.

— Лу...

— Ну надо, блядь, извиняться. — практически шипит Луи, слезы обжигают ему глаза.

— Я не знал, Луи, я... — Зейн так изумлён, он не может... он не... Гарри –  _что_?

— Точно. Ты, блядь, не знал, — едко говорит Луи, тряся кулаком и пытаясь прогнать боль, но она не проходит. — И это ещё не все. Я даже не знаю всего, через что он прошел, потому что он, чёрт возьми, не говорит мне и... — Луи утирает слезы. — Ты знаешь, как это тяжело? Как тяжело слышать, как ты зовешь его чёртовым игрушечным мальчиком, но он не такой, нет, — его голос ломается, и Зейн подходит ближе.

— Мне так жаль, Лу, — бормочет он, — я просто не хочу тебя терять, ты мой лучший друг. — Зейн останавливается, бережно беря его за плечо и успокаивающе поглаживая большим пальцем. Луи сильнее всхлипывает, избегая прикосновения.

— Я не... Я переехал к Гарри — официально, — плача, шепчет Луи, отворачиваясь от Зейна и качая головой в отвращении, — всё, что я оставил здесь, можешь забрать себе.

— Лу, пожалуйста. Мне так-

Луи трясёт головой. Он любит Зейна больше всего на свете, они через столько прошли, плечом к плечу против всего мира, они выросли вместе. Но прямо сейчас Луи должен разобраться с вещами, которые он даже не может осмыслить, и это лежит тяжёлым грузом у него на плечах; руки покрываются волдырями и в голове всё путается, когда он пытается воссоединить это и попытаться понять, как ему самому остаться целым. Ему не нравится думать, что то, что случилось с Гарри, высасывает из него жизнь, но это так — но это всё ещё Гарри, который любит его. И прямо сейчас ему нужен Гарри. Ему необходимо уйти от Зейна и пойти к Гарри.  _К его Гарри_.

Он уходит, игнорируя Зейна, игнорируя громкие крики и проклятия, вылетающие из его рта. Он плачет, он знает это. Он чувствует это, но не только физически, но и умственно. Он чувствует, как все внутри него разрывается, как слезы вытекают из каждой его клетки и вены, опустошая его быстрее, чем вытекающий из бутылки алкоголь.

Как только он переступает порог их квартиры, взгляд Гарри, сидящего на диване, обращается к нему. Рядом с ним стоит стакан клубничного молока, и он в одной из футболок Луи. Она ему коротка, и Луи может видеть его мягкий животик и бедра, белые чистые штаны свободно висят на нем.

Луи чувствует, что у него все еще из глаз текут слезы, Гарри вскакивает, поднимая брови:

— Малыш, ты в порядке?

Луи трясет головой. Его суставы пульсируют, как и весь он сам. Он так устал быть сильным, устал всегда быть здесь, и он просто так устал — чёрт. Он чувствует себя маленьким и беззащитным, когда Гарри подходит к нему.

— Что случилось? — мягко спрашивает его Гарри. Он не прикасается к Луи, но стоит достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, что у парня красные глаза, а его плечи вздрагивают.

— Ты мне нужен, — выдавливает из себя Луи. Он хочет его так сильно сейчас, когда тот закусывает свою губу. Он знает, что ему нужно. Он был так напряжён в последнее время. Это чувство убивает его.

Гарри понимающе надувает губы:

— Ох, малыш, — бормочет он. И, чёрт, Луи думает о его губах, таких розовых и полных, — я позабочусь о тебе.

Прежде чем Луи осознает это, Гарри целует его шею, так нежно, едва задевая его кожу своими зубами перед тем, как мягко засосать ее и вместе с этим забирая дыхание Луи прямо из горла. Его руки повсюду; на лице Луи, на его плечах, спине — (он выгибается в грудь Гарри) — он обхватывает его зад, притягивая Луи ближе, ближе и ближе и трется о него своими бедрами, вызывая трение. 

Луи хнычет, и Гарри смотрит на него. Он покрывает поцелуями его щеки, утирая ему слезы, сталкивается с ним носами.

— Ненавижу видеть тебя таким, Луи, — шепчет он ему в губы, одной рукой держа его за бедро и проводя под футболкой по животу другой. В животе у Луи затягивается узел, мышцы дрожат под мягкими, нежными прикосновениями Гарри, — хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

Глаза Луи зажмурены. Он забывает все, забывает каждую чертову вещь, что копились в нем и разрушали его изнутри, и позволяет пальцам Гарри спуститься к его штанам и обхватить его член, нежно целуя его мягкие губы.

— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет Луи, пытаясь прижаться к его губам еще сильнее, захватить их навсегда. Он тихо стонет и обнимает Гарри за шею, — так чертовски сильно, Гарри.

Гарри улыбается ему в губы, нежно закусывая нижнюю, и с губ Луи срывается удивлённый всхлип, когда Стайлс проводит своим языком по губе и нежно прикусывает ее.

— Нужно сесть, да? — говорит он наконец.

Этого хватает, чтобы Луи шатко плюхнулся на диван, его член уже стоит и натягивает штаны, когда Гарри разводит его колени и садится между ними на пол.

Пальцы исследуют его бедра, тут и там, пока Гарри кусает его живот, поднимая футболку носом, — он дразнится, Гарри так чертовски нравится его дразнить, и Луи купается в этих ощущениях.

Руки Гарри наконец-то добираются до резинки штанов Луи, и он смотрит ему прямо в глаза, когда стягивает их вместе с трусами. Член Луи налился кровью и упирается ему в живот, и Гарри, ни секунды не медля, обхватывает его губами.

Он посасывает головку, делая круговые движения, пока его язык проскальзывает в расщелину, и с губ Луи срываются тихие всхлипы, и это отзывается в нем, даже в кончиках пальцев. Гарри опускается ниже, наслаждаясь вкусом Луи: его членом, его кожей, его красивым телом.

Он тянется вверх и смотрит на Луи, распахнув глаза и сморщив губы, позволяя слюне стечь по подбородку прямо на головку Луи. Он сжимает Луи у основания его длины, медленно проводя вверх и вниз, делая Луи приятно. Тот становится мокрым и скользким между кончиками его пальцев.

— Ох, блядь... Гарри

Луи не может помочь, но он толкается в кулак Гарри и закрывает глаза, когда у него срывается сломленный стон. Гарри заставляет его чувствовать себя так хорошо, так приятно, с этими большими глазами и минетными губами. Он чувствует себя просто удивительно: не важно, почему и как — Гарри всегда позаботится о нем так же сильно. Будут ли это простые объятия, слова, еда или чёртов минет для отвлечения внимания — они сделают это друг для друга, и это замечательно.

Луи застигнут врасплох, когда губы Гарри скользят вниз, горячо и развратно, и оставляет мокрые поцелуи на выступающих венах на его члене, и затем скользит еще ниже, мягко посасывая его яички и заставляя многочисленные стоны и "ГарриГарриГарри" срываться с его искусанных губ.

Его ничто не волнует, кроме губ Гарри, языка Гарри, рук Гарри, самого, блядь, Гарри.

Луи не сразу осознает, что головка его члена задевает заднюю часть горла Гарри, скользит туда и обратно, вызывая рвотные позывы, но Гарри берёт его глубже, не закрывая глаз, чтобы смотреть на лицо Луи сквозь скапливающиеся в уголках глаз слезы. Он следит за каждым прерывистым вздохом, за морщинками у глаз — Гарри любит их так же сильно. Любит ощущение члена Луи во рту, как он разрывает его горло, вкус его смазки на языке.

Он гортанно стонет, посылая вибрации по члену Луи и усерднее обхватывая его головку своим языком.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в рот, — его голос похож на скрип, но это заставляет Луи заскулить, — жёстко трахнул.

Он возвращается к члену Луи, широко открыв рот и надув щеки, пока Луи ошарашенно смотрит на него. С его губ слетают проклятия, когда он почти умоляет об этом. Всего просто слишком, блядь, много. Гарри всегда слишком много.

(И на секунду Луи задаётся вопросом, кто вообще во всем мире может воспользоваться этим мальчиком и не быть достаточно хорошим по отношению к нему.)

Но сейчас, он прогоняет эти мысли, здесь он и Гарри, и никого больше. И так будет продолжаться и дальше. Всё в порядке, напоминает он себе, и нежно запускает пальцы в кудри Гарри, медленно толкаясь в горячий - такой, блядь, горячий, - рот Гарри, стараясь не поранить его. Он полностью забывает о своем ушибленном кулаке.

Он выпрямляется и наклоняет голову Гарри ближе к его истекающему смазкой члену, наблюдая, как кудрявый обхватывает себя в своих узких, чёртовых трусах. Его собственный член тоже истекает смазкой и стоит так сильно, что головка уже торчит из самых невинных трусиков. Непристойный вид резкой красной головки напротив нежного цвета заставляет Луи застонать, и его брови поднимаются, когда Гарри горячо дышит ему в живот.

Он закатывает глаза и откидывается на диван, забросив голову назад, пока его бедра толкаются навстречу Гарри. Единственные звуки в комнате — это всхлипы Луи, вздохи Гарри из-за члена Луи и голос Джеймса Мэя из телевизора с повтором "Топ Гир" на фоне.

— Черт, Гарри... принцесса... твой рот – воплощение греха, — стонет Луи, делая так, чтобы Гарри мог нормально дышать, и Луи так сильно хочет поцеловать его сейчас. Это он и делает. Он наклоняется и грубо целует его в губы. Он может чувствовать вкус слюны Гарри и собственной смазки, где она стекала по его подбородку. Гарри тяжело дышит через нос, но не разрывает поцелуя, он хочет Луи полностью, каждый его кусочек. Он важнее воздуха в данный момент, ибо он такой твердый и нуждающийся, и ведь это Луи.

— Малыш, такой красивый, ты просто удивительный, — Луи буквально рычит это в губы Гарри, прижимая его ближе. Гарри стонет ему в рот, облизывая губы Луи, и Луи кусает его, грязно посасывая его губу, и открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть за возбуждением Гарри.

Гарри ускоряет темп, двигая рукой быстрее, и проводит пальцем по расщелине, размазывая смазку по головке. Луи прерывает поцелуй и тяжело дышит в шею Гарри, все еще прижимая его близко к груди; он чувствует жар его тела через футболку, когда опускает свои руки по спине Гарри ниже, впиваясь пальцами в его зад, маленький и мягкий.

Они целуют друг друга в шею, засасывая кожу и оставляя маленькие засосы. Задыхаясь, они стонут друг другу в уши, задевая кожу ресницами.

— Чёрт возьми, Гарри. Я близко.

И это уже слишком. Так всегда с Гарри, и это невероятно. То, как он прикасается к Луи, как он дышит в его кожу, сладкий аромат его тела, проникающий в Луи, в каждую его клеточку. Гарри знает, как использовать свой рот и язык, знает, где нужно прикасаться. Мысль о том, где он столькому научился, убивает, но сейчас он здесь, в безопасности, и все в порядке.

Гарри отрывается от Луи, снова устраивается между его ног и убирает свою руку со своего члена, чтобы обхватить Луи, вызывая дрожь в мышцах каждым резким рывком руки. Он наклоняется вперед и скользит своим языком вниз по члену, снова посасывая одно из яичек, и обхватывает член у основания.

Луи задыхается, низ его живота горит, глаза зажмурены и меж бровей залегла складка, когда он выпускает порывистый стон и кончает, кончает сильно, с именем Гарри на губах.

Спустя несколько мгновений он открывает глаза и смотрит на лицо Гарри, всё в его сперме: его ресницы, его губы, его щёки. Он стонет и указывает Гарри на свои колени, чтобы тот там устроился.

Гарри прижимается к нему, сев на бедра, и быстро дрочит себе своими чертовыми длинными пальцами с накрашенными ногтями. Луи, затаив дыхание, наблюдает за ним, увлеченный тем, как красив его мальчик и его член. Такой темный, красный, близкий к разрядке. Луи поводит своим большим пальцем по головке, размазывая смазку по всей длине.

— Кончи на меня, — шепчет он, — так будет честно, ведь я кончил на твое прелестное личико.

Гарри стонет и закусывает губу, когда Луи начинает выводить круги своим большим пальцем по мягким и бритым бедрам Гарри, загипнотизированный своим милым идеальным мальчиком.

— Ну же, принцесса, — тихонько побуждает его Луи, чувствуя себя потрясенным, — кончи для меня.

Это становится последней каплей; дыхание Гарри прерывается, а его рука на члене теряет ритм и бедра дрожат, когда он кончает и горячая, белая сперма покрывает грудь Луи, его шею и даже подбородок.

Гарри наваливается на Луи, его глаза закрыты и он переводит дыхание, медленно отходя от оргазма. Луи тянет его за кудри, слегка мокрые от пота. Он проводит пальцем по его щеке, вытирая сперму. До того, как Луи успевает вытереть палец о свою футболку, Гарри берет его за запястье и берет палец в рот, слизывая с него сперму. Вид такого порочного Гарри заставляет Луи застонать.

— Идеально, малыш, ты идеальный, — шепчет Луи в отсутствии других слов, — спасибо большое.

Гарри тепло улыбается, его глаза блестят. Он лениво давит на Луи своим весом:

— Расскажешь мне, из-за чего ты расстроился?

— Зейн и мелочи, о которых тебе не нужно волноваться, love.

Гарри кивает, затаив дыхание, и поудобнее устраивается у него на коленях.

Луи улыбается, осторожно убирая спутавшиеся кудряшки с лица парня:

— Ты просто идеальный, ты знаешь это?

Гарри замирает, отстраняется и берёт Луи за руку:

— Твой кулак.

Луи распахивает глаза,  _о боже_.

— Это не-

Гарри отстраняется ещё больше:

— Ты же не ударил его, верно?

— Боже, Гарри, конечно нет. Я... я ударил стену.

Луи чувствует, как слёзы собираются у него в груди, когда Гарри снова расслабляется и шепчет:

— Почему?

— Он просто говорил ужасные вещи о ком-то, о ком не следовало, ладно? Мне так жаль, я вообще не знаю, зачем сделал это, — Луи вздыхает, волнуясь о том, что подумает Гарри, — чертовски болит, если честно.

Гарри качает головой, аккуратно пробегаясь своими пальцами по костяшкам пальцев Луи:

— Тебе нужно приложить к нему лёд прямо сейчас по крайней мере минут на 15. Я могу сходить за анти-

Он нежно сжимает руку Гарри, не обращая внимания на боль, потому что в данный момент ему больнее внутри из-за того, через что Гарри пришлось пройти, справляться с этим снова и снова.

— Прямо сейчас я хочу вздремнуть с моим хорошеньким мальчиком, после этого мне сразу будет намного лучше, - улыбается Луи, всё ещё ошеломленный после оргазма, и Гарри, и всего. Он проводит своим большим пальцем по бедру Гарри, наблюдая, как его щеки покрываются румянцем и он смущённо опускает глаза.

(Когда они обнимаются в кровати и голова Гарри мягко ложится на грудь Луи, Томлинсон притягивает его ближе, вдыхая знакомый запах, и Гарри шепчет:

— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

И Луи отвечает:

— Я чувствую это каждый день по отношению к тебе.

И он притворяется, что не чувствует обжигающих слёз Гарри на своей голой коже.)


	2. lumière, darling. lumière over me.

i.

— Боже, приятель, у них есть такие классные виды мороженого, типа "плацента" и "шарики в подливе", но ты, блядь, выбрал чертово  _ванильное_. Не ванильное с  _сахарной пудрой_ , не ванильное с  _шоколадом_ , просто ванильное, чертовое _ванильное_ , — качая головой, говорит Найл и неопределенно машет рукой в воздухе, когда Луи пинает его под столиком для пикника.  
  
— Если он хочет ванильное, он будет есть ванильное, ради бога, Найл, успокойся.  
  
Гарри смеется, радостно поедает свое ванильное мороженое и наблюдает за тем, как Найл и Луи спорят.  
  
— Я просто  _говорю_ , — в защиту говорит Найл, — какого черта платить 4.99 за гребаное  _ванильное_  мороженое, когда за ту же цену можно купить вафельный рожок, дважды опущенный в  _золото_ , с конфетками м&м на вершине.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, вытягивает руку вперед и хлопает Найла по щеке. Гарри со смехом давится — мороженое кусками выпадает из его рта, — и, быстро схватив салфетку, он выплевывает туда массу. Луи наклоняется к нему и оставляет нежный поцелуй на одной из его пухлых щек.  
  
— Ты можешь съесть все ванильное мороженое в мире, — нежно говорит Луи. — Ему не нужно никакое золото, а тем более плаценты, — добавляет Луи, пиная Найл снова только потому, что он этого хочет.  
  
— Вы двое отвратительны, я не знаю, почему я решил пойти с вами.  
  
Гарри дуется, мороженое размазывается по его вишневым губам.  
  
— Ну,  _Гарри_ , милый, — качая головой, говорит Найл. — Луи, если ты еще раз меня пихнешь, мне нужна будет операция на колено.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и размышляет, стоит ли снова ударить Найла. Он отклоняет эту идею только потому, что ванильное мороженое Гарри практически появляется перед его носом, и несмотря на то, что у него есть свое собственное мороженое, Луи не выдерживает, наклоняется вперед и облизывает белую массу.  
  
— Эээй, — обиженно говорит Гарри, пододвигая мороженое ближе к себе. Луи показывает ему язык, ванильное мороженое капает ему в рот.  
  
— Гарри, если ты собираешься вылизать ему рот, я ударю вас обоих, — говорит Найл. Перегнувшись через стол, он хлопает Луи по челюсти.  
  
— Так вот чему тебя учат в юридической школе?  
  
— Эй, Луи. В следующий раз, когда ты собьешь кого-то на машине, я не собираюсь больше быть твоим адвокатом. Наймешь себе другого адвоката.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и облизывает собственное бананово-ванильно-шоколадное мороженое, замечая, как Гарри смотрит на него в полном шоке.  
  
— Ты сбил кого-то на  _машине_?  
  
—  _Это был_  Зейн, ничего страшного.  
  
— Кстати, насчет Зейна, — начинает Найл, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Луи. — Он очень хочет с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Лу, он твой лучший друг, ты не можешь просто игнорировать его. Плюс, он продолжает прерывать мой ранний сон, — хлопая глазами, говорит Найл, заставляя Луи презрительно фыркнуть.  
  
— Может быть, если бы ты не спал днем, то ты бы не счел его настолько раздражающим.  
  
Найл открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но неожиданно на деревянном столе начинает вибрировать его телефон. Он поднимает его, читает, кто это, и потом пихает гаджет в лицо Луи:  
— Видишь, — шепчет он, — он всегда звонит и спрашивает о тебе.  
  
— Почему ты шепчешь, — шепчет Луи.  
  
Найл смотрит по сторонам, не обращая внимания на его телефон.  
  
— Он может услышать нас.  
  
— Ох,  _ради бога_ , Найл, — говорит Луи, беря в руки сотовый телефон, параллельно передавая Найлу на сохранение свое мороженое. — Привет, Зейн, давно не говорили. Найл устал от тебя и от твоих звонков, так что, — Луи замолкает и поджимает губы, — может, прекратишь?  
  
Гарри смотрит на него и, шевеля губами, говорит: " _Что ты делаешь_?"  
  
Луи вздыхает и затем снова пинает Найла, когда видит, как тот облизывает его мороженое.  
  
— Лу, ты где, почему ты меня игнорируешь? — спрашивает его Зейн. В фоновом режиме Луи может слышать голос Лиама с просьбой, чтобы тот позвонил ему.  
  
— Боже, Зи, прошло  _три дня_.  
  
— Три дня с момента, когда он впервые проснулся, правда, — добавляет Найл. Луи видит, что Гарри пытается не смеяться, слезинки-смешинки капают из уголков его глаз, и да, Найл — если он, блядь, заставляет Гарри смеяться, тогда он может остаться. Луи, вроде, обожает Найла тоже. Не потому, что он его друг, нет, просто он всегда его понимает.  
  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты рассказал мне, Луи?  
  
Луи снова вздыхает, ужасное чувство опаляет желудок снова и снова. Он просто хотел провести хотя бы один день без этого. Провести хотя бы один день со своим парнем и другом, не думая о том, что всегда у него на уме.  
  
Луи встает из-за стола, расцепляет руки с Гарри и уходит в сторону.   
  
— Зейн...  
  
— Нет, Луи, я серьезно. Ты знаешь, как хреново я себя чувствую? Какой же я эгоист?  _Ебать_.  
  
Луи ерошит челку. Летнее солнце прячется за облаками, тонкий слой пота блестит на его коже. Луи вздыхает и тихо говорит:   
— Зейн, он попросил меня никому не говорить об этом.  
  
Между ними виснет небольшая пауза.   
  
— Подожди, что?  
  
— Я сделаю все для него, Зейн. Я люблю его очень сильно, понимаешь? — нежно говорит Лу, смотря на стол для пикника, наблюдая за тем, как Найл размазывает мороженое по щеке Гарри. Лицо Гарри становится красным от смеха, несмотря на прохладный крем, который покрывает ее щеки. Он смеется долго и упорно, и Луи обнаруживает, что его сердце начинает колотиться сильнее, небольшая улыбка появляется на его собственном лице, когда он видит своего мальчика таким счастливым и беззаботным. Мысль о том, что Найл, возможно, может стать его шафером тонкой паутиной окутывает его мозг. Луи качает головой, говоря себе " _нет, нет, тебе не следует еще думать о браке, вы даже еще год не встречаетесь_ ".  
  
— Прости, Лу, — начинает Зейн, — я просто ненавижу смотреть на то, когда тебе становится больно. Я имею в виду, ты красишь ногти, и я понимаю, что ты больше никогда не вернешься домой, пойми, я вижу, как ты защищаешь его. Помнишь, когда ты впервые пригласил его к себе? Вы даже не встречались тогда.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи и замолкает, — я даже не знал тогда, что люблю его, просто это произошло спонтанно, понимаешь? Я никогда не чувствовал этого прежде.  
  
Зейн выдыхает: "Да".  
  
— Да, — копирует его Луи.  
  
— Он... он  _в порядке_?  
  
Луи снова смотрит на Гарри и Найла, замечая, что те разговаривают явно о чем-то интересном. Он улыбается и шепчет "да".  
  
— Луи? — снова говорит Зейн. — Давай, поговори со мной, boo bear.  
  
Луи стонет:  
— Я думал, мы договорились, что после того, как мне исполнится 18 лет, ты больше не будешь меня так называть.  
  
— Это особый случай,  _Бу_ , — серьезно говорит Зейн. — Теперь, пожалуйста, ответь мне честно, с ним все в порядке?  
  
Луи жадно глотает. Он чувствует как слово "нет" словно змея выскальзывает с его горла. Он чувствует, как она парализует язык и нёбо. Перед глазами проскальзывает картина того, как Марк, чертов ублюдок, бьет Гарри. Он слышит его крик четко и ясно. "Нет" — шепчет он.  
  
Луи слышит тяжелое дыхание через телефонную линию.  
  
— Лу, — тихо говорит ему Зейн, — как  _ты_  себя чувствуешь?  
  
Луи не может плакать сейчас, не тогда, когда двое его любимых людей сидят прямо напротив него. Луи вздыхает.   
  
— Я не знаю, как исправить его.  
  
Виснет небольшая пауза, и Луи почти хочется повесить трубку. Он хочет раскромсать провода и башни, соединяющие их голоса, пока одиночество не поглотит его в свою бездну.  
  
— Луи, — медленно начинает Зейн, — ты не можешь исправить  _всех_  людей. Он не такой, он не сломанная игрушка. Он человек.  
  
Луи сглатывает. Он знает, он, блядь,  _знает_ , но он не может. Но услышать, что кто-то говорит это ему, это делает его гораздо более реальным. Он просто... ему нужен Гарри, он хочет, чтобы он был в порядке. Луи жалеет, что не может стереть у него все плохие воспоминания, он просто... он просто хочет заставить его чувствовать себя, подобно себе. Но он не может, и это чертовски сильно причиняет ему боль. Боль, она похожа на бесшумное пианино, которое играет мелодию "это мое тело, ты не имеешь на него никакого права", но ничего не выходит.  
  
— Лу? — тихо спрашивает его Зейн.  
  
Луи моргает и смотрит вверх, стараясь сдержать эмоции.   
  
— Да?  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы встретиться сегодня вечером, только ты и я.  
  
Эмоции словно ураган сбивают его с ног, тихий, успокаивающий голос шепчет ему на ухо " _теперь он твой лучший друг_ ".  
  
— Это было бы круто, да, — отвечает Луи. Он может чувствовать, как улыбка расцветает на его лице. Он может чувствовать массу вещей, но прямо сейчас просто улыбается.  
  
— Ладно, я тебе потом напишу, хорошо? — говорит Зейн, — и мне очень жаль, Лу. Я просто пытаюсь помочь тебе.  
  
Луи фыркает и закатывает глаза.   
  
— Да, я знаю, ты тупой мудак.  
  
— И никогда не игнорируй меня так больше, придурок. Мы и ни через такое проходили.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, я знаю, Зейн. И ты меня прости, — Луи слышит, как Зейн фыркает. Улыбаясь, Луи добавляет. — Я, Гарри и Найл прямо сейчас сидим в парке.  
  
— Подожди-ка, получается Найл все знает?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи, — я пошел к нему, потому что он хорошо знает законы, ну и потому, что это Найл.  
  
Зейн мычит в одобрение:   
— Лиам одобряет твое решение.  
  
— Хорошо, просто, не говори Лиаму о Гарри, ладно? Гарри не знает, что я рассказал об этом.  
  
— Ох, Лу.  
  
— Я знаю, — вздыхает Луи. — Мне пора идти. Я люблю тебя, Зейн, так что перестань быть придурком.  
  
— Луи, ты же знаешь, что именно ты из нас придурок.  
  
Луи смеется и заканчивает разговор, возвращаясь обратно к столу для пикника.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи яркими глазами, а Найл виновно опускает взгляд вниз.  
  
— Ты съел мое мороженое, не так ли?  
  
— Ты дал его мне, — говорит в защиту Найл.  
  
— Я спас  _твой_  ранний сон.  
  
Найл с облегчением поднимает руки вверх.  
  
— Таким образом, я понял, что все улажено?  
  
Луи понимает, что он имеет ввиду.  
  
— Да, все хорошо.  
  
Найл кивает головой с небольшой улыбкой на лице, и Луи думает, что все не так уж и плохо.  
  
— Ну спасибо, что использовал все мои минуты, я пришлю тебе счет за телефон в конце месяца.  
  
Луи фыркает, снова пиная Найла под столом. Это заставляет Гарри смеяться в сотый раз за сегодня, он наблюдает за Луи мерцающими глазами и вручает ему свое недоеденное мороженое, параллельно переплетая их руки над столом.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри сидит на кухне, когда Луи, спотыкаясь, выходит из спальни, параллельно застегивая джинсы на ходу. Он смотрит на него с любопытством из-за своего ноутбука, очередной рецепт вкусняшки открыт на экране, словно он размышляет, стоит ли это готовить или нет; запахи сладостей и фруктов дурманят мозг.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, малыш? — хихикая, спрашивает Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Луи, подпрыгивая на одной ноге, старается попасть в заднюю часть ботинка. — Ты ведь знаешь, что можно развязать шнурки, да?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и через мгновение попадает ногой в ботинок. Он шевелит пальцами и поправляет носки.   
  
— Зейн и я хотим вместе потусить сегодня вечером. Я не знаю... — говорит Луи и замолкает, делая пару шагов в сторону Гарри, с любопытством смотря на противень. — Вау, пахнет очень вкусно. Что ты готовишь? — спрашивает Луи, окуная свой палец в миску, Гарри хмурится и шлепает его по руке.  
  
— Сколько раз я говорит тебе не делать этого? — качая головой, говорит Гарри, оставляя маленькую миску, что пахнет, как тропический рай, в сторону.  
  
— Прости, — отвечает Луи, обиженно выпячивая нижнюю губу. Гарри старается не потакать ему, он правда старается, но, черт, он просто не может сопротивляться такой картине. Улыбаясь, он наклоняется и дарит Луи нежный поцелуй.  
  
Гарри оглядывается и внимательно смотрит на экран ноутбука, его палец проворно скользит по словам следующего шага рецепта. Он кусает губу и хмурит брови. Перемещаясь к шкафу вправо, он открывает один из ящиков и достает из недр венчик.   
  
— Я делаю булочки. Я раньше только шоколадные попробовал делать, поэтому я пока не знаю, что из этого выйдет.  
  
Луи задумчиво говорит:  
— Я люблю, когда ты говоришь.  
  
Гарри фыркает и насыпает в миску муку, сахар и другие ингредиенты.   
  
— Я знаю про этот фетиш, Луи Томлинсон.  
  
Луи громко и заразительно смеется, чувствуя, как счастье, словно вакцина, в которой он так нуждался, струится по венам. Он был серьезен, когда сказал, что любит слушать, когда Гарри говорит о выпечке. Он любит, как концентрированно и страстно это звучит. Это правда красиво.  
  
— Ох, и Лу?  
  
Луи поднимает брови, замечая, что его телефон начинает звонить. Он смотрит на экран и видит имя Зейна.  
  
— Ты не должен спрашивать у меня разрешения, если хочешь провести время со своими друзьями. Как я уже говорил, мы не должны все время быть вместе.  
  
Луи знает.  
  
— Серьёзно, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, прогоняя Луи с кухни, — убирайся отсюда.  
  
Луи не может сдержать улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри закатывает глаза, поворачиваясь к ноутбуку. Прежде чем Луи уходит, он напоследок крепко обнимает Гарри за плечи, и шепчет: "Позвони мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится".  
  
— Будь осторожен.  
  
Они оба знают, что это - их способ сказать, " _Я люблю тебя_ ".  
  
  


***

  
  
Луи договаривается встретиться с Зейном на территории кампуса перед мраморной статуей университета. Сейчас десять вечера, солнце медленно сползает за горизонт. Когда Луи подходит к назначенному месту достаточно близко, он может разглядеть коварную ухмылку на лице Зейна. Луи поднимает бровь и вытягивает руки из карманов джинс.  
  
— Что за ухмылка, Малик?  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами:  
— Ну, я не знаю, — начинает он, заходя на статую, — просто, я тут на днях нашел эти два скейтборда.  
  
Луи.  _Ох_.  
  
Он может чувствовать, как счастье распространяется по всему телу, потому что это просто... это – одна из причин, почему Зейн является его лучшим другом.  
  
— Ты не сделаешь это.  
  
— Ой, я уже сделал, — отвечает Зейн, приподнимая брови. Он бросает одну из досок Луи, и тот ловит её рефлекторно, как будто он никогда не прекращал кататься на ней.  
  
Луи крутит борд в руках, не веря, что это все та же доска, которая была у него почти два года назад. Все те же царапины, знаки, наклейки. В верхней части все та же потертая черная царапина, толстый слой древесины приятно тяжелит ладони. Луи нежно проводит рукой по основанию. Она полностью белая, за исключением черного курсива, в котором излагаются его имя. Он помнит, как они с Зейном работали все лето для того, чтобы накопить достаточно денег, чтобы им выполнили на заказ доски с их именами.  
  
— Ты сказал, что я могу сохранить ее, — пожимая плечами, говорит Зейн. — Нашел ее под твоей кроватью.  
  
— Я совершенно забыл о ней, — отвечает Луи, смотря на Зейна, — также я не думал, что ты будешь выгребать мусор из-под моей кровати.  
  
Зейн фыркает:  
— Я не выгребал, у нас с Ли закончились презервативы, а я знаю, что ты хранишь полную коробку где-то под кроватью.  
  
— Ой, отвали, — смеясь, отвечает Луи. Он ловко бросает доску на землю и ставит ногу у основания.   
  
— Ты выглядишь испуганным, — комментирует Зейн, по-прежнему держа свою собственную доску в руках.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, я чувствую себя, подобно восьмидесятилетнему старику, который впервые пытается встать на доску, — отвечает Луи, перемещает доску ногой, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, как колеса гладко скользят по тротуару.  
  
— Ха, помнишь, как Ли пытался научиться кататься на скейтборде?  
  
Луи громко смеется.  
  
— Боже, он конкретно отбил себе тогда задницу.  
  
— Думаешь, у нас получится? — спрашивает Зейн Луи, ставя свой скейтборд на землю. Он не наступает на него, вместо этого Зейн вытаскивает пачку сигарет из заднего кармана и подносит сигарету к губам.  
  
— Может быть, если ты будешь голым, — отвечает небрежно Луи, и глаза Зейна тут же загораются. — Клянусь, единственная причина, по которой мы сегодня встретились, заключается в том, что я хочу, чтобы ты хоть на миг перестал быть чистюлей-ребёнком. Я знаю, каким ты можешь быть плохим мальчиком.  
  
— Ха, — с сарказмом смеется Зейн, ставя правую ногу на борт, — Не такой уж я и плохой мальчик.  
  
Луи наблюдает за тем, как Зейн начинает медленно двигаться, делая кривые зигзаги.   
  
— Ну, ты, по крайней мере, катаешься лучше, чем Лиам, — говорит Луи, замечая, как Зейн удивленно поднимает брови, белая сигарета зажата между его губ. — Раньше ты курил сигареты одну за одной, носил черную одежду и первый из всех нас потерял девственность. Лиам влип.  
  
Зейн закатывает глаза, игнорируя слова Луи.   
  
— Мы будем, блядь, кататься или нет?  
  
— Да, да. Держи свои сигареты, плохой мальчик Малик, — отвечает Луи. Он делает глубокий вдох и осторожно встает на борт. На удивление, он чувствует, что ничего не изменилось. Скейтбординг подобен дыханию — ты никогда не забудешь, как дышать.  
  
— Ли теперь не так невинен, как ты думаешь, ну ты понимаешь, — ухмыляясь, говорит Зейн. Он бросает сигару на асфальт, а затем тщательно отталкивается ногой.  
  
— Конечно, ведь ты трахаешь его уже в течение многих месяцев, — отвечает Луи , отталкиваясь посильнее ногой об асфальт и поворачивая голову назад, замечая, как Зейн на ходу кладет пачку сигарет в карман.   
  
— Нет, — бормочет Зейн, выпуская клубок дыма. — Он тот, кто сделал первый шаг.  
  
Луи спотыкается и теряет равновесие. Он падает на мостовую с таким же изяществом, как Гарри со своим долговязым телом и конечностями йети.  
  
Зейн громко смеется, выбрасывает сигарету и останавливает свой скейтборд пяткой.  
  
Луи громко матерится, мысль о том, чтобы избить Зейна своим скейтбордом моментально просачивается в его мозг. Ему так же приходит в голову, что пора носить футболки своего размера, чтобы в следующий раз не отскребать себя от асфальта.   
  
— Блядь,- матерится Луи.  
  
Смеясь, Зейн подъезжает ближе к Луи, чтобы увидеть повреждения. Его глаза сканируют Луи.   
  
— Тебе с Гарри, походу, придется купить новую пару черных джинсов, потому что эти ты порвал к чертям.  
  
Луи стонет, потому что у них семь пар черных джинсов, и на всех из них имеются дырки, кроме одной. Луи не говорит этого, вместо этого он хлопает Зейна рукой выше колена. Луи садится и морщится, чувствуя, как кожа чертовски горит в том месте, на что больше пришелся удар.   
  
— У меня мог быть нож в голове, но единственное, что ты заметил, это дырку в моих джинсах.  
  
Зейн закатывает глаза, спрыгивает с борда и встает на колени перед Луи.  
  
— Давай, приятель, — говорит он серьезно, — покажи мне свою рану.  
  
Это их фишка. Они всегда используют ее, еще с шестнадцати лет. Катаясь на досках, падая и смеясь друг с друга, они всегда заботятся друг о друге. Это странная дружеская любовь с насмешками, сарказмом, словно крепкий клей держит их дружбу вместе.  
  
Луи вздыхает и дарит Зейну небольшую улыбку, как знак того, что больше не ударит его. Зейн озорно улыбается и берет его на руку. Он держит Луи за плечи, наполовину выкуренная сигарета зажата между его губ, он хватает Луи за локоть и осторожно поворачивает его вправо. Сильное чувство подобно цунами накрывает Луи с головой, он не может достаточно точно определить, что это такое, он просто знает, что оно поглощает его полностью. Он думает о Гарри, о том, что у парня нет друзей, он думает о себе, о том, как он воспользовался его дружбой. Он не может не думать о том, что главная причина, почему Гарри призывает его общаться с его друзьями заключается в том, что он не хочет, чтобы Луи, в конечном итоге, потерял все, что у него есть.  
  
— Нахуй, — бормочет тихо Луи, забирая сигарету у Зейна. Малик улыбается, смотрит на него сверху вниз, осторожно счищая грязь с локтя.   
  
Это не необычно, ну, по крайне мере, сейчас, но раньше, Луи и Зейн всегда курили одну сигарету на двоих. На самом деле, Луи по-прежнему считает что его первый поцелуй произошел с Зейном, даже при том, что это было непреднамеренно. Это случилось, когда они пробовали впервые травку. Луи помнит, как Зейн затянулся, наклонился и выдохнул дурман ему в открытый рот. Это было чертовски смешно, на самом деле, рот и губы Малика непривычно скользнули по его губам, следующее, что помнит Луи, это то, что они сидят и прижимаются друг к другу. Луи закрывает рот, а Зейн продолжает оставлять небольшие, нежные поцелуи на его руках, спине и шеи. Вспоминая об этом, Луи думает, что он бы не хотел, чтобы его первый поцелуй был как-то по другому или с кем-либо еще.  
  
Луи вынимает сигарету из его рта и медленно выпускает дым. Он вдыхает его обратно через нос, чувствуя, как тот наполняет его легкие. Луи удивлен, что у него нет кашля, потому что бог знает, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он курил в последний раз.  
  
— Когда придешь домой, попроси Гарри налить немного алкоголя на рану, чтобы прочистить все дерьмо, что там накопилось. Рана выглядит болезненной, — улыбаясь, сочувственно говорит Зейн, Луи улыбается, затягивается еще раз и, выдыхая в небо клубок дыма, ложится на асфальт. — Ты не будешь курить лежа, — ворчит Зейн, помогая Луи сесть. — Ты не будешь курить вообще. Скажу Гарри, чтобы он тебя заставил почистить зубы перед тем, как ты поцелуешь его снова.  
  
Луи смеется, переворачивает доску и ставит ее обратно на асфальт. Он садится сверху, копируя то, что Зейн сделал перед ним пару минут назад. Луи улыбается, катаясь на ней вперед и назад, лениво кладя ладони на колени.   
  
— Вот так делает Лиам?  
  
Зейн, наверное, не хотел этого делать, но он это делает. Глубокий румянец покрывает его щеки, смущаясь, он тихо бормочет: "Что-то вроде этого".  
  
Луи, прищурившись, смотрит Зейна. Он знает этот взгляд. И, не раздумывая, он задает провокационный, по его мнению, вопрос.   
  
— Расскажи.  
  
Зейн делает вид, что смущен, переводя взгляд на небо. Уже темнеет, светлая полоса неба постепенно исчезает за горизонтом. Легкий ветерок колышет деревья вокруг них, душная жара, которая сидит на коже, постепенно сходит на нет.  
  
— Ну да-а-авай Зе-е-ейн, — стонет Луи, случайно задевая царапину. — Мы же лучшие друзья. Ты всегда рассказываешь мне все. Ты даже рассказал мне свой секретный метод мастурбации.  
  
— Трахание подушки не является секретным методом, — улыбаясь, отвечает Зейн. — мне было 12 лет и я не знал, как правильно дрочить.  
  
— Я знаю, — хихикая, отвечает Луи. — Ты всегда все мне рассказываешь. Даже если это стыдно, — обиженно говорит Луи, чувствуя, как рана на руке начинает пульсировать. — Я не могу поверить, что Лиам сделал первый шаг.  
  
Зейн краснеет еще больше, и Луи чувствует запах победы. Зейна почти невозможно смутить, но если это кому-либо удается, он становится застенчивым и до неприличия робким.  
  
— Ох, маленькому Зейну было страшно? — смеясь, подкалывает его Луи. У него не было чести сделать это так долго, так что да, он должен оторваться по полной. Улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, Луи протягивает руки вперед и хватает Зейна за красные щеки.  
  
— Ой, завали ебало, — бормочет Зейн, хлопая Луи по руке.  
  
Луи обиженно надувает губы.   
  
— Зейн, давай, поговори со мной.  
  
Он слышит, как Зейн тяжело вдыхает, видит, как тот задумчиво всматривается в его лицо.   
  
— Я расскажу тебе, если ты пообещаешь мне, что мы будем встречаться, по крайне мере, раз в неделю.  
  
Луи чувствует восторг. Не потому, что Зейн расскажет ему свою тайну, а потому, что Зейн хочет сделать это снова. Катание на скейтборде — это, своего рода, отдых, и да, безусловно Луи хочет еще раз это повторить с Зейном. Он думает, что он нуждается в этом.  
  
Луи не может поверить, что Зейн делает ему компромисс, нет, это ему совсем не нравится, ведь они практически выросли друг с другом, они научились держать в секрете все те вещи, которые они говорят друг другу. В основном, это похоже на исповедование, за исключением того, что в нем используется больше мата, хотя обычно все начинается со слов: "Отец, пожалуйста, прости меня, я согрешил".  
  
— Я надеялся, что ты захочешь сделать это снова, — слова слетают с уст Луи быстрее, чем он успеет подумать до конца.  
  
Зейн издает еще один тяжелый вдох, так что Луи даже не замечает, что Зейн держится из последних сил.   
  
— Слава богу. Мне действительно нужно иногда убегать от Лиама, так как в последнее время он стал чересчур капризным, наверное, это из-за смен в больнице или из-за мединститута. Мне действительно нужно пожаловаться кому-то об этой маленькой сучке, в которую он превратился.  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
— А что насчет Найла, почему ты ему не пожалуешься?  
  
— Тогда мне придется слушать его нытье о законах. Серьезно, Лу, я так рад, что ты не хочешь посвятить свои последние восемьдесят лет обучению и карьере.  
  
— Да, хорошо, после восьмидесяти лет из школы, я уверен, что они получат самый большой чек в мире за обучение. Я буду все так же сидеть у себя в квартире, пока ты будешь жить высоко-высоко в причудливом особняке со своим парнем-хирургом.  
  
— Он уже не хочет быть хирургом.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза. Зейн явно не видит в его словах точку зрения.   
  
— Да, да. Это странно, конечно, но мне плевать.  
  
— Ух ты, спасибо, — с сарказмом бормочет Зейн. Малик иногда пугает Луи, может, это просто потому, что он провел слишком много времени с Гарри и в каком-то смысле он уже отвык от своего лучшего друга.  
  
— Ну, мне не все равно насчет той странной вещи, которую ты явно не хочешь говорить мне.  
  
— Угадай.  
  
Луи не ожидал услышать это в качестве ответа, но безоговорочно он принимает правила игры. Он быстро меняет позу, подтягивает ноги к груди и кладет подбородок на них. Медленно отталкиваясь от земли рукой, Луи наугад выпаливает.  
  
— Что-то связанное с... искусством?  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Преступление?  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Хм, бля. Мне больше ничего не приходит на ум.  
  
— Ясно, — фыркает Зейн.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Секс?  
  
Луи ожидает, что его друг скажет "нет", но, блядь, тихое "да" выбивает землю из-под его ног.  
  
— Ооо, — мигает бровями Луи. — У него микро-пенис?  
  
— Как мы вообще начали говорить об этом? — бормочет Зейн.  
  
— Вообще-то, это ты начал этот разговор, обмолвившись, что Лиам является не таким уж девственником и бла-бла-бла, и еще то, что он сосал твой член. Ты покраснел, и я подумал, что это очень странно, — отвечает Луи, — но серьезно, у него правда микро-пенис?  
  
Зейн смотрит на Луи с удивлением, шипя: "Нет, у него не микро-пенис, придурок".  
  
Луи чувствует себя разочарованным. Почти.   
  
— Черт, — бормочет он, тихо добавляя, — как ты думаешь, Найл до сих пор помнит про ту ставку, что мы сделали, когда нам было 13. Ту, где я поставил две пачки моих любимый печенек на то, что у Лиама будет маленький член.  
  
— Нет, но я подумываю напомнить ему об этом.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза снова:  
— Это имеет какое-либо отношение к переодеванию в женскую одежду, да? Поскольку, я не знаю, помнишь ли ты или нет, но я — тот, который подарил вам обоим это, — подмигивая бровями, говорит Луи.  
  
Зейн кусает губы, и это безусловно можно считать за "да".  
  
— Так, что? Ему нравится быть распутной блядью или что? Я не знаю, Лиам походит на тех парней, с которыми в постели все хорошо или скучно.  
  
— Ну, последний пункт точно к нему не относится.  
  
Луи громко смеется.  
  
— Серьезно? Что случилось? Он что-то странное вытворяет в постели?  
  
Зейн краснеет снова, бормоча: " _Он не снизу_ ".  
  
— Что, — шокированно произносит Луи. Его брови поднимаются вверх, Луи почувствует, как озорная ухмылка расцветает на его лице. — Ты дразнил меня, когда в первый мой раз я был снизу, я не мог нормально ходить неделю... и вот выясняется, что мой лучший друг снизу.  
  
— Может быть, если бы ты рассказал мне, как это приятно, я бы не издевался над тобой.  
  
— Может быть, — насмешливо говорит Луи, больше не замечая рану на руке, — если бы ты перестал изводить меня последние 10 секунд, я мог бы рассказать тебе, как это клево.  
  
— Ты ужасен, вот почему я не рассказываю тебе о таких вещах, — отвечает Зейн, доставая из кармана пачку снова.  
  
Луи не может перестать дразнить друга, надеясь выудить чуть больше подробной информации.   
  
— Это значит, что ты владелец всего кружева?  
  
Зейн просто кивает, и Луи не может не думать о том, что его лучший друг на самом деле выглядит сейчас очень мило в данный момент. У него розовые щеки, дым клубками срывается с его алых губ. Противоречивое чувство закрадывается в душу, но, черт, ему так чертовски интересно. Луи чувствует себя виноватым, потому что он должен переживает за здоровье своего друга, за то, что дым клубится в его легких, но, как всегда, он ничего не говорит. Кроме того, он знает Зейна. Он знает, что Зейн имеет небольшую "независимость" на этот счет. Он знает, что тот когда-нибудь умрет, и он хочет, чтобы он умер, делая то, что он любит. Зейн просто любит вкус дыма.  
  
— А чем вы занимаетесь в постели? Ты реально странный или что? — дразня, спрашивает Луи Зейна, надеясь, что тому неловко от таких слов.  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами: "Я не знаю. Что у вас с кудрявым? Кто сверху?".  
  
Горечь обиды словно отрава снова оседает в горле Луи. Он пытается сказать себе, что Зейн поймет его, что Зейн — его лучший друг, что он может ему доверять. Он знает его секрет. Он знает, что с Гарри не все в порядке.  
  
— Лу?  
  
Луи трясет головой, прогоняя мысли, и смотрит вниз.   
  
— Мы еще не... ну ты понимаешь  
  
— Ох.  
  
Да, думает Луи,  _Ох_.  
  
Луи ожидает, что Зейн начнет расспрашивать его об этом, выуживать из него информацию, которую Луи не сможет ему дать, в итоге между ними повиснет неловкая тишина. Но этого не случается.  
  
Вместо этого, Зейн выпаливает:  
— Мы с Лиамом любим играть в папочку.   
  
Это происходит так неожиданно, что Луи никогда не был так благодарен Зейну за то, друг знает, когда нужно задавать вопросы, а когда нет.  
  
— Иногда он шлепает меня.  
  
Луи кусает губы.  _Ох_.  
  
— Иногда я люблю, когда он называет меня хорошим или маленьким мальчиком.  
  
Луи задается вопросом, если он и дальше будет молчать, то возможно Зейн расскажет ему все свои страхи, но Луи не хочет этого.   
  
— Я так же люблю, когда он называет меня непослушной шлюхой.  
  
Луи сдерживает смех, стараясь тем самым не задеть Зейна.  
  
— Он не заставляет меня чистить зубы, зато он заставляет меня сосать его член.  
  
— Ладно, так, все, ты должен остановиться, — громко смеясь, говорит Луи. Он ничего не может поделать, потому что, по сути, он обманул своего друга, заставив того рассказать ему все это дерьмо. — Мне нужна сигарета тоже, а то картина того, как ты сосешь член Лиама до сих пор стоит перед моими глазами.  
  
— Фу, ты не должен думать об этом.  
  
Луи смеется снова, решаясь встать. Он действительно не может ничего с этим поделать.   
  
— Просто это так сложно Зейн. Мысль о том, что ты стоишь перед Лиамом на коленях действительно меня заводит.  
  
— Ты омерзителен, — бормочет Зейн, выдыхая дым в небо. Из-за туч неба почти не видно, и Луи догадывается, что прошло гораздо больше времени, чем он рассчитывал.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, Лиам будет против, если мы с Гарри присоединимся к вам? Я бы не прочь попробовать групповушку с вами.  
  
— Боже, просто заткнись.  
  
— Я шучу, боже, — смеясь, говорит Луи, добавляя, — такие вещи действительно странно звучат.  
  
Луи докуривает сигареты и садится обратно на борд. Его ум блуждает к Гарри, а затем обратно к Зейну.   
  
— Мне просто интересно, — робко начинает Луи, почти так же, как когда Зейн рассказывал ему, что он любит называть Лиама папочкой. – Ты носишь женские трусики все время? Или только надеваешь их, когда вы занимаетесь сексом?  
  
Зейну кажется странным, что Луи это спрашивает. Наклоняя голову вправо, он отвечает:  
— Сначала я их надевал только для секса, но сейчас я, вроде как, их ношу все время? — нерешительно отвечает мулат, так же, как Гарри, когда спрашивает разрешения насчет чего-то. От этой мысли Луи становится грустно.  
  
Луи просто кивает, игнорируя чувства внутри.   
— Получается, ты сейчас в них?  
  
Луи может слышать, как Зейн издает вздох одобрения. Он видит, как Зейн тонкими пальцами расстегивает джинсы и показывает Луи край трусиков. Они леопардового цвета, ярко-розовые кружева красиво оттесняют окантовку резинки. Они красивые, и Луи думает, что ему все-таки больше нравятся трусики Гарри. Ему нравятся мягкие, невинные трусики, и да, он находит это сексуальным. Луи думает, что они хорошо смотрятся на Зейне, хотя бы потому, что Зейну всегда нравились более откровенные сексуальные вещи в жизни.  
  
— Они хорошо смотрятся на тебе, приятель. Ты определено горячо смотришься в них.  
  
— Спасибо, — счастливо отвечает Зейн. Он искренне улыбается,пока застегивает джинсы обратно, и Луи улыбается тоже — он и забыл, насколько они близки.  
  
Луи достает свой телефон и видит сообщение от Гарри с прикреплённой к ней фотографией партии французских десертов, которую он испек. Они выглядят отлично, и Луи не может не улыбнуться. Рот моментально наполняется слюной.  
  
Зейн закатывает глаза: "Иди к своему парню".  
  
Луи смотрит вверх, "да?".  
  
— Становится поздно, и тебе пора домой, — добавляет Зейн, гладя Луи по плечу, остерегаясь раны. — На следующей неделе встречаемся здесь же. Я все еще хочу попробовать съехать по перилам.  
  
— Хорошо. Я хочу посмотреть на то, как ты отобьешь себе задницу.  
  
— Как, например, ты сегодня, да, Лу?  
  
— Ой, отвали.  
  
(Когда Луи катится на скейтборде домой, он не может не чувствовать себя отдохнувшим. Глубокое чувство ностальгии смешивается с счастьем. Его кожа чешется, и Луи думает это потому, что он провел время не с Гарри, он знает, что это так и есть.  
  
Когда он входит в квартиру, он не может не почувствовать совершенно новый уровень любви. Особенно, когда он видит Гарри, лежащего на диване; пульт от телевизора лежит на его животике, ноги-палочки свешаны с конца дивана. Его яркая улыбка приветствует его, и Луи никогда еще не был так счастлив оказаться  _дома_ , как сейчас.  
  
Луи так же думает, что, возможно, Гарри будет ценить больше, если он будет больше времени проводить вдали от него. У него все-таки должна быть своя личная жизнь. Луи никогда не думал, что разлука с Гарри будет на него так влиять.  
  
Гарри сразу же замечает рану на плече Луи, но, тем не менее, целует Луи в губы, бормоча "Я скучал по тебе". Спустя пять минут Луи сидит на бортике ванной, а Гарри трясущимися руками обрабатывает рану. Он позволяет Луи сжать его плечо в приступе особо сильной боли, нежно шепча, что он почти закончил, скоро все кончится, не волнуйся, малыш.  
  
Когда все заканчивается, Луи с забинтованным плечом идет сразу же на кухню, чтобы попробовать то, что приготовил Гарри. Останавливаясь возле блюда, Луи хмурит брови.  
  
— Почему осталось только пять булочек, малыш?  
  
— Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что умеешь кататься на скейтборде?  
  
— Они и правда настолько хороши, что ты все съел?  
  
— Ты на вкус, как дым от сигарет.  
  
— О, хм, — начинает Луи, — иногда когда я с ним...  
  
Гарри мягко улыбается и говорит:  
— Тебе не надо оправдываться, Лу, просто, я очень надеюсь, что это не превратится в обычное дело.  
  
— Никогда, — успокаивающе отвечает Луи, не отрываясь смотря на булочки. — Я съем одну, потом пойду почищу зубы для тебя, а потом мы будем обниматься всю ночь, хорошо?  
  
Гарри пытается не улыбаться так сильно: "Идеально".

 

## ii.

— Гарри, что он тебе сделал, малыш?

Луи чувствует, как Гарри напрягается рядом с ним на диване. Сегодня ленивое воскресенье, они смотрят фильм 80-х годов и медленно поедают соленые закуски.

—Давай не будем говорить об этом?

— Я обещаю, что ты можешь дов...

— Я действительно не хочу говорить об этом, Лу, — твердо отвечает Гарри.

— Ты, наконец, скажешь мне, почему ты не хочешь поговорить об этом?

Луи может чувствовать, как Гарри дрожит. Он может чувствовать, как тело Гарри ломается, страх словно ток скользит по его коже, Луи видит, как его челюсть сжимается, он слышит слова "нет", "остановись", "все хорошо" и в конечном итоге он замолкает и встает.

— Что ты делаешь? — встревоженно спрашивает Луи. Он наблюдает за тем, как Гарри надевает обувь. Он одет только в шорты и белую, в пятнах футболку, Луи кусает губы и взволнованно задает следующий вопрос: "Куда ты идешь?”. Гарри никогда так раньше не поступал. Он никогда  _не уходил_. Луи не знает, куда он пойдет. Он может чувствовать, как его сердце давит на ребра. Он может чувствовать, как забывает дышать.

— Гарри, малыш, — мягко говорит Луи, пытаясь не показывать, что он умоляет, — все в порядке. Ты не должен говорить мне об этом, просто возвращайся обратно.

Рука Гарри сжимает дверную ручку, костяшки бледнеют от тяжелой хватки.

— Я использованный, Луи, — говорит он с горечью, — я использованный, и отвратительный, и просто использованный товар. Я попросту  _использованный_.

Луи не может двигаться. Он знает, что он может попытаться, он знает, что может попытаться встать и побежать за Гарри, чтобы убедить его, что все порядке, но его тело  _не двигается_ , блядь, оно просто  _не реагирует_. Боль похожа на то, когда ты просыпаешься ото сна и понимаешь, что это не реальность. Она похожа на кошмар. Красивый, прекрасный  _кошмар_ , который является реальностью. И ты просыпаешься со слезами на глазах, и пот скользит по лбу, и этот кошмар просто немного слишком реален.

Луи получает сообщение от  **Зейна** :  _Не хочешь покатятся на скейтборде_?

**Зейну** :  _Встретимся через двадцать минут_.

***

Прежде чем Луи уходит, он устанавливает Гарри записку на кухонном столе.

_Слово "красивый" **используется**  для описания вещей миллиарды раз, но это не делает слово менее красивым._

_То же самое и о тебе._

***

(Луи возвращается домой поздно. Гарри еще нет дома, но записка исчезла.

Той ночью Гарри не возвращается домой.

Утром, когда он тихо открывает дверь, ни один из них не говорит о том, что произошло.)

 

## iii.

Луи думает, что есть проблески возобновления, расположенные где-то между худобой Гарри и хрупкостью его костей. Где-то в пространстве между каждой клеткой, каждым соединением синапса, в промежутке между его  _Les lèvres,_  когда он шепчет, насколько безопасно он чувствует себя с Луи, то, где весь ренессанс формируется, достигая максимума в углах его улыбки.

Луи испытывает постоянную боль в шее, а самое смешное, что это даже нереально. Боль появляется, потому что он вытягивает шею вперед: щурится, пытаясь найти Гарри глубоко внутри оболочки его тела.

(Они не учат тебя, как любить сломанных людей в школе. Они не учат тебя, как сильно это разрывает тебя, не только тебя, но и твою душу. Заставляя тебя быть одиноким, блядь, одиноким.

Луи помнит слова дедушки, когда он только сел за руль: "Ты должен сам все узнавать, у тебя никогда не будет рядом человека, который будет орать на тебя, указывать тебе, что делать. Если ты врезался в пруд, тебе не нужны люди, которые будут тебе говорить, как выпутаться из этой ситуации, ты, в конце концов, должен разобраться самостоятельно".

Он думает, что это лучший совет, который он когда-либо получал.)

Луи уверен в себе, как никогда. Он полон решимости помочь Гарри. Согласно законам здравого смысла, написанного Луи Томлинсоном (ft. Найл Хоран) — ты должен вытащить все куски свинца из пулевого ранения, прежде чем она сможет зажить. Ты должен очистить грязь после падения на колено, иначе оно заразится. Ты не можешь исцелить рану, когда яд продолжает просачиваться в кровь.

Гарри должен поправиться, а для того, чтобы ему стало легче, ему нужен психолог. Он не может продолжать жить дальше с остатками прошлого, которые по-прежнему зажаты между его зубов, которые разрывают его ребра.

Требуется много мужества, чтобы начать разговор о том, что причиняет ему боль, но, Бог знает, он  _должен_  попытаться. Чувство отказа, словно стены, моментально начинают возвышаться вокруг него, кирпичи, словно тетрис заставляют чувствовать себя уязвимым; они, словно гниющие раны, просачиваются сквозь кожу, но, Иисус, иногда человеку нужен второй шанс на исцеление (третий, четвертый, пятый, пожизненный). Иногда ты должен растормошить рану до тех пор, пока клетки кожи окончательно не сформируют что-то новое. Новую жизнь. Это называется будущим, это называется надеждой.

— Гарри?

Луи сидит на полу, вокруг листы заявлений о приеме на работу, окружающие его, словно снег, Гарри маленькими глотками пьет клубничное молоко, глаза на секунду отрываются от телевизора к Луи. Он смотрит 11 сезон "Топ Гир", и, кажется, Луи сквозь думы слышал имена вроде Джереми, Ричард, Джеймс. Он не жалуется, нет.

— М-м, — мычит Гарри, мельком смотря на Луи.

— Как дела?

Гарри смотрит на него, как будто он сумасшедший. Луи чувствует это. — Что залезло в твой мозг, мой дурачок?

Луи закатывает глаза. — Я серьезно, Гарри.

Где-то через 0,2 секунды Гарри понимает, к чему это все идет, и он сжимается, говоря Луи: "Нет".

— Гарри, ты знаешь, что можешь мне доверять.

— Это плохая шутка,  _Луи_ , — горько отвечает он.

Луи садится. — Я не шучу,  _Гарри_. Я пытаюсь...

— ...помочь мне,  _я знаю_.

Луи качает головой. — Ты должен избавиться от этого, я уверен, тебе станет лучше.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Что  _он_  тебе сделал, Гарри? — отчаянно спрашивает его Луи.

— Я уже говорил тебе.

— Я знаю, что есть что-то еще.

— Блядь, хватит, Луи! — кричит Гарри.

Луи отодвигается назад, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри краснеет.

— Какое это имеет значение для тебя? Какого хера ты так переживаешь!

— Гарр... Гарри, я люблю тебя, поэтому Мэтт-

— Нет! — снова кричит Гарри, пиная маленький столик перед ним. Клубничное молоко разливается на пол, на книги и на пульт от телевизора. Все происходит за секунду, Гарри сжимается словно ребенок, голова зажата между коленями, плечи дрожат, рыдания вперемешку со всхлипами вырываются из его горла.

Луи тут же подбегает к нему. Он внимательно наблюдает за Гарри, не зная, как помочь ему, как помочь его  _Гарри_.

— Прости, — слышит через мгновение Луи. Эти слова, словно шипы, впиваются ему в кожу; Луи хмурит брови.

— П-прости?

Гарри начинает рыдать сильнее, он смотрит на Луи мокрыми, испуганными глазами,  _умоляя_ :  
— Пожалуйста, не злись, пожалуйста, не трогай меня, мне так жаль. Я не хотел, клянусь!

И,  _ох_.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прости меня. Не бей меня, я куплю новый, клянусь. Я сожалею, я так сожалею!

— Гарри, я... Я не сержусь на тебя, — мягко говорит Луи, успокаивающе водя рукой по его спине.

— Ты... ты не сердишься на меня?

— Конечно, нет, love, почему ты думаешь, что я  _должен_  сердиться на тебя?

— Потому что я сделал беспорядок-... — громко рыдая, отвечает Гарри. — И я накричал на тебя!

Луи не может сдержать улыбку. Он не знает, как реагировать на эти слова. 

— Ты имеешь право кричать на меня, Гарри. Ты имеешь право злиться и кричать, это нормально.

— Я... я не... он не... — шепчет Гарри, пряча голову в коленях.

Луи сглатывает, потому что это все, что он может сделать в данный момент. Эта болезнь выводит Гарри из строя, будучи молодым, он так и не познал, что такое настоящая любовь.

Он глотает еще раз и проводит рукой по его волосам. 

— Иногда полезно кричать, Гарри. Понимаешь, выпустить пар? — шепчет Луи, наблюдая за тем, как слезы скользят вниз по щекам парня. — Ты можешь кричать на меня. На самом деле, ты должен это делать.

— Что? — шмыгая носом, спрашивает Гарри, параллельно вытирая мокрые щеки рукой.

— Кричать! Накричи на меня! Это нормально, — отчаянно говорит Луи, пытаясь помочь Гарри побороть свои страхи.

Гарри медленно моргает, слезы по-прежнему скользят по его щекам.

— Хм.

— Продолжай.

Гарри сидит неподвижно, наблюдая за тем, как Луи кусает губу. Он осторожно встает, и Луи ободряюще ему кивает. Его пальцы моментально зарываются в шоколадные кудри, Луи улыбается ему, и Гарри не может удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ, слезы скользят по щекам, ямочки-впадинки появляются на красных щечках.

— Блядь! — кричит он вдруг, и Луи, не выдерживая, тихо смеется. Успокоившись, он кивает, давая Гарри знать, что это нормально.

— Черт! Дерьмо! Блядь!

— Да! — хлопает ему Луи. — Продолжай, любимый!

— Я скучаю по тебе, мама! — кричит он. — Я ненавижу человека, который сделал меня таким! И я чертовски люблю Луи Томлинсона.

Луи буквально весь светится, громко хлопая, и Гарри улыбается ему сквозь слезы. Он выглядит чертовски веселым, и Луи жалеет, что он не может поймать все чувства, что витают в этой комнате, и спрятать их в стеклянную баночку с надписью "кричать — это нормально", чтобы, когда ему будет особо сильно больно, вспоминать каждую эмоцию, что он испытал в тот момент. Этим воспоминанием он будет дорожить всегда.

— Я хочу попробовать суши! Я хочу быть похожим на Джереми Кларксона, когда я стану старше! Блядь! Черт! Охуеть!

Луи громко смеется, его глаза блестят, Гарри кричит в силу своих легких, не заботясь о соседях. 

— Жаль, что я когда-то повстречал его! Я надеюсь, что его жизнь превратилась в ад! Я действительно скучаю по своей маме и Джемме.

(Луи видит, как плечи Гарри опускаются, лицо вмиг становится красным.)

— И я действительно,  _действительно_  хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

— Ч-что? — заикаясь, спрашивает Луи, чувствуя шум в ушах.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Гарри, затаив дыхание, —  _Луи_.

— Я... я...

—  _Я так хочу тебя, Луи_ , — говорит Гарри, подходя к Луи все ближе и ближе, пока Луи не может видеть отчаяние в его глазах.

— Я не зна...

Луи замолкает, когда огромные руки Гарри обхватывают его лицо, его губы прижимаются к его собственным, Гарри наклоняет голову и решительно углубляет поцелуй, параллельно скользя пальцами по челюсти парня. Ресницы Луи трепещут, громкий стон срывается с его губ, его руки машинально хватают Гарри за  _бедра_.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Гарри ему в губы, прижимая Луи к стене. —  _Пожалуйста_.

Луи впадает в ступор. Перед глазами все плывет, такое чувство, что он смотрит телевизор в неправильном режиме, словно его окружает смесь белого шума и помех. Луи пару секунд думает и шепчет "да" в рот Гарри. Он настолько совершенно ошеломлён, что даже не уверен, что это происходит с ним в реальности. Он издает тихий всхлип удивления, чувствуя, как Гарри захватывает зубами его нижнюю губу, его язык моментально зализывает укус, черт, это совершенно крышесносно, то, как он шевелит губами, грубее, быстрее, сильнее. Луи любит его; любит чувствовать вкус клубничного молока у себя во рту, любит, когда его язык лижет язык Гарри, любит задевать его зубы, чувствуя, как губы Гарри захватывают в плен его язык, всасывая глубже в рот. Это, блядь, так непристойно, жар окутывает их тела, они двигаются инстинктивно и похотливо, не думая ни о чем; животное, первобытное желание затмевает мозг.

Нос Гарри прижимается к щеке Луи, пытаясь поцеловать его глубже, губы двигаются синхронно, дыхание становится одним на двоих. Луи чувствует, как легкие горят в огне. Они горят с запахом  _ГарриГарриГарри_ ; его аромат действует на Луи не хуже афродизиака, шатен рычит и начинает покрывать поцелуями ключицы и челюсть мальчика. Луи чувствует запах привилегии; привилегия в способе, которым Гарри позволяет Луи прикасаться к нему.

Они целуются, пока их рты не начинают болеть, а на руках появляются синяки. Луи хватает Гарри за спину и прижимает к розовой стене, бормоча, как чертовски красиво выглядит Гарри, шепча, как сильно он нуждается в большем. Ничто никогда не может насытить тягу Луи к вкусу Гарри, к его губам, коже и,  _боже_ , его всему. Луи слаб и в отчаянии, когда дело доходит до Гарри, он клянется, что жить не может без вкуса его тела; если он хоть один день не попробует его, он умрет.

Гарри отчаянно начинает тянуть футболку Луи вверх, с его губ срывается громкий стон, когда Луи начинает тереться своим членом о его собственный, хриплые всхлипы вперемешку со стонами срываются с их вишневых губ.  _Они хотят большего, большего, большего_. Луи чувствует себя подобно тринадцатилетнему мальчишке, который впервые решил подрочить в подушку, боже...

Руки Гарри отчаянно сжимают его плечи, и Луи думает, что это потому, что Гарри пытается его оттолкнуть. Но у Гарри, видимо, были другие мысли на этот счет; он хватает Луи за затылок и притягивает его ближе за кончики волос, которые он так и не подстриг, параллельно толкая Луи в сторону спальни. Желание, словно пелена, затмевает мозг. Паутина похоти и желания обволакивает их с ног до головы, бог знает, как давно они этого хотели.

Когда они добираются до кровати, Гарри нежно толкает Луи на нее, опаляя жаром его губы. Он проворно седлает его колени, и Луи, томно выдыхая, ложится спиной на матрас. Он хватает Гарри за заднюю часть коленей и поднимает ближе так, что промежность Гарри находится параллельно его; теперь они с легкостью могут тереться друг о друга. Гарри улыбается, наклоняет голову вниз и целует Луи снова. Шатен одним рывком снимает с Гарри футболку и припадает голодными поцелуями к долгожданному телу. Он просто... он должен спросить.

— Боже, Лу, — стонет Гарри, — я ждал этого так долго, — говорит он куда-то в район шеи, отчего у Луи перехватывает дух. Он чувствует, как острые зубки вгрызаются в его плоть, влажный язык проходится по месту укуса и, о боже... у Луи окончательно сносит крышу.

— Гарри, черт.  _Малыш_ , — скулит Луи, скользя пальцами по джинсам парня, сжимая его дерзкую, маленькую попку в ладони, разъединяя половинки и чувствуя, как тяжелое дыхание Гарри опаляет его шею, словно огонь. Луи становится все труднее сдерживать свое желание. Это так чертовски тяжело, особенно когда он чувствует мокрые трусики Гарри под своими ладонями.

В конечном счете Луи не выдерживает и откидывается спиной назад на кровать, его глаза смотрят, не отрываясь, за тем, как Гарри медленно встает и снимает с себя джинсы, гладкие, черные, кружевные трусики обтягивают его мягкие, соблазнительные бедра. Гарри распутно прикусывает губу, склоняется над Луи, хватает большими пальцами края его треников вместе с трусами и стягивает их с бедер до самых лодыжек. Член Луи с характерным звуком хлопает его по животу, кожа становится разгоряченной и влажной. Луи издает гортанный стон, когда прохладный воздух внезапно поражает его горячую кожу.

Сквозь пелену наслаждения Луи видит, как Гарри похотливо улыбается, нависает над ним и осторожно ложится на него сверху. Луи кладет свои руки на спину, чувствуя под пальцами неровности позвоночника, нажимая на один из них, и в комнате тут же раздается характерный щелчок. Луи скользит пальцами по выпирающим лопаткам и ребрам, и это так безгранично очаровательно, что Луи, не сдерживаясь, начинает целовать Гарри с новой страстью, показывая, как сильно он его хочет.

Он разрывает поцелуй, делает вздох и шепчет:  
— Расскажи мне.

Губы Гарри скользят по шее Луи, рыча в ответ, он шепчет "нет". Он интенсивно лижет горло Луи и неожиданно опять впивается в него зубами, на что Луи громко стонет, его бедра невольно приподнимаются вверх.

— Почему? — задает вопрос Луи, в то время как Гарри продолжает оставлять россыпь засосов под подбородком, параллельно зализывая это все своим горячим языком.

— Я ненавижу себя так чувствовать, — наконец, бормочет Гарри, проходясь своей эрекцией по члену Луи. — Я чувствую себя таким испорченным, — бормочет он себе под нос, закрывая глаза, создавая еще больше трения между ними.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Луи. Он кладет свою руку на бедро Гарри, тем самым останавливая его, а другой рукой находит щеку парня. Гарри открывает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Луи. — Я знаю, — шепчет Луи еще раз, прежде чем соединить их губы снова. Оно целуются медленно и грязно, их языки встречаются в жарком танце, они стонут друг другу в рот, не разрывая губ, пока их языки кружат вокруг друг друга, стараясь дышать через нос, который прижимается к чужой щеке. Отчаянно, грязно, еще, еще и еще.

Гарри отстраняется от Луи, разрывая поцелуй, прикрыв глаза и мягко смотря на него. Он проводит языком по своей ладони, чтобы было лучше трение, протискивает вниз между их телами и берет член Луи в руку. Он сжимает его у основания, крутя запястьем и оттягивая назад, дразня головку члена, используя свою слюну и естественную смазку Луи вместо лубриканта. Он медленно, круговыми движениями двигает сжатым кулаком, целуя грудь Луи. 

Голова Луи откидывает назад на подушку, шея и спина изгибаются, глаза закрыты. Он хныкает, прося большего прямо сейчас. Он просто... нет. 

Нет. Он не... он не хочет... он не хочет  _разрушить_  все это. Внезапно он открывает глаза, игнорируя стон, готовый вырваться из горла. Он слегка отстраняет Гарри от своей шеи, на которой он оставлял укусы и поцелуи.

— Не думаешь... — говорит он, задыхаясь и постанывая, когда Гарри двигает своим запястьем. — Не думаешь, что нам лучше принять -  _черт_  - душ? 

Гарри закатывает глаза, снова целуя Луи, но на этот раз более нежнее и успокаивающе:   
— Лу, у нас с тобой были месяцы прелюдий. Я хочу этого. Я доверяю тебе. 

Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Гарри прерывает его.

— Все в порядке, Лу. С тобой — безопасно.

Сердце Луи забилось в груди так сильно, будто со стены посыпались кирпичи. Он поглаживает пальцем щеку Гарри и улыбается, когда пересекается с ним взглядом. Он аккуратно сжимает нежные и бледные бедра Гарри, отодвигая от себя, так что теперь тот лежит на кровати на спине. Луи склоняется над ним, нежно целуя.

— Я тебя люблю, — выдыхает он в губы Гарри.

— Люблю тебя тоже. 

Луи вдыхает это в себя, вдыхает каждое слово. Легкость тянет его на землю, подобно противоположному эффекту от гелия. Луи целует Гарри еще раз, просто прижимаясь губами, и думает, что никогда не знал, что такое любовь, пока не встретил Гарри.

Гарри начинает слегка похныкивать, Луи отстраняется и видит, как тот надулся. 

— Какой нетерпеливый, — фыркает он.

— А ты медлительный, — отвечает Гарри, скрестив руки на груди, будто это поможет ему выглядеть более устрашающе, в то время как его щеки нежно-розовые, а сам он в кружевах.

Луи поворачивается и перевешивается через кровать, лежа на животе. Он отталкивает розовое пуховое одеяло на пол, а затем и под кровать, шаря рукой в поисках кое-чего. 

Он ищет еще немного, слегка опираясь на колени, чтобы забраться под кровать, где он, в конечном итоге, находит смазку. Когда он берет ее, он чувствует руку на своей заднице. Он ухмыляется через плечо, тряся задом. 

Гарри приподнимает бровь, наклоняясь вперед и прикусывая кожу на одной из половинок, заставляя парня извиваться. 

— Прекрати, извращенец, — смеется Луи, возвращаясь полностью на кровать. 

— Прости, просто твоя задница невероятна, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, снова ложась на кровать. 

— И это правда, не так ли? — Луи смотрит через плечо, снова тряся задницей, и Гарри стонет. 

— Ты должен уделить  _мне_  внимание, — рука Гарри, дразня, движется вниз по его животу, а зубы прикусили нижнюю губу, когда он обхватил свой член, все еще скрытый дурацкими черными трусиками. Гарри не признается, но и правда есть что-то горячее в том, что Луи дает собой полюбоваться, даже горячее, чем когда он любуется им. 

Луи закатывает глаза:   
— Гарольд, у тебя есть презервативы? 

Гарри краснеет.

— Я... знаешь, я проверялся. Все в порядке... — он запинается, — тебе не нужно... В смысле... У меня ничего нет... Я просто никогда... 

Луи прерывает Гарри поцелуем в губы, бормоча:   
— Помолчи. 

Гарри тает в поцелуе, тело слабеет. Он кусает губу Луи, посасывая, прежде чем отпустить. 

— Кроме того, — бормочет он, меняя свое обычное поведение, — я хочу  _почувствовать_  тебя.

Луи гортанно стонет и бормочет "блядь", толкая Гарри на матрас еще сильнее, чем он был, и держа за бедра, так что он теперь может удобно устроиться между ними. 

— Да? — говорит он горячо. Луи не может удержаться от того, чтобы взять в рот член Гарри, такой большой, твердый, великолепный. В ответ он слышит хныканье, когда он лижет его сквозь греховные трусики, посасывая головку, которая выглядывает сверху, и облизывая предэкулянт, что тает на языке. Он медленно отстраняется и ловит взгляд Гарри. Гарри кивает, и Луи медленно тянет вниз трусики, пальцы скользят по дорожке волос, пока он не стягивает их с бедер, а затем и совсем. 

Гарри берет смазку, развратно прикусывая губу, и открывает бутылочку. Луи снова расположился между бедрами Гарри, он улыбается, сверкая зубами, пока сам ставит засос на внутренней части бедра. Он протягивает руку, чтобы Гарри выдавил немного смазки ему на ладонь. Он окунает в нее три пальца и трет между собой, чтобы те немного согрелись, опускаясь поцелуями вдоль тела Гарри, целуя засос, который он оставил на чувствительной коже чуть выше его паха. Он кружит одним пальцем возле розовой дырочки Гарри, просто дразня, Гарри издает легкие стоны, отчаянно нуждаясь в большем. 

Он становится на колени, проскользнув руками под бедра Гарри, стараясь не испачкать их, и тянет того за ноги, приподнимая их. Он удерживает бедра снизу, раздвигая ноги Гарри еще шире, так, что перед ним открылось сморщенное отверстие. Он опять круговыми движениями проводит по ней одним пальцем, его рот наполняется слюной, а дыхание Гарри прерывается из-за прикосновений к розовой дырочке. 

— Ты просто прекрасен, малыш, — говорит Луи нежно. 

Луи медленно вводит внутрь один палец, наблюдая, как растягиваются стенки дырочки. Он чувствует, как Гарри туго обхватывает его, когда он проникает еще глубже, поглаживая стенки подушечкой пальца. Он медленно вытягивает палец и снова вводит его, так же нежно, как и в первый раз. 

— Скажи мне, когда я смогу добавить дру... 

— Сейчас, — отрывисто произносит Гарри. Луи отрывает взгляд от его попки и видит, что тот кусает свою губу, нахмурившись, — больше.  _Пожалуйста_. 

Луи сглатывает, быстро кивает и аккуратно добавляет еще один палец, слушая стоны, срывающиеся с губ Гарри, которые становятся только громче. Внутри него он раздвигает пальцы по типу ножниц, свободными пальцами обводя края дырочки и сам возбуждается еще больше. 

— Е-еще один, еще, — скулит Гарри. Его ноги, что упирались в матрас, поднимаются и скрещиваются у Луи за спиной, притягивая себя к нему ближе, так, что пальцы внутри него проникли еще глубже. 

Луи сдерживает себя, бормоча "Не шевелись, детка", когда добавляет третий палец. Он быстро сгибает пальцы, задевая особую точку, из-за чего Гари давится стонами, приходя в полнейший восторг. Одну руку он положил Гарри на бедра, увлекая того обратно на матрас, заставляя Гарри двигать ими — все же любил он, когда Гарри скрещивал ноги за его спиной. Он уже делал это раньше, зная, где следует провести внутри Гарри, как нащупать ту точку внутри него, чтобы заставить его громко кричать или дрожать. 

— Д-да,  _блядь_ , — стонет Гарри и сильнее опускает бедра, так, что пальцы Луи скрылись до самых костяшек.

Слабое жжение быстро сменяется звездочками перед глазами и внизу живота, находящие выход в грязных стонах, срывающихся с губ. 

— Как же ты горяч, Гарри. Боже. Когда ты такой, ты просто охуительно прекрасен, малыш, — Луи наклоняется и выдыхает это в кожу Гарри, надеясь, что, просыпаясь по утрам, тот будет помнить эти слова. Так он бы знал, что прекрасен в любом виде, что кто-то —  _Луи_ , — ценит его.

В ответ на это Гарри мило стонет, его голова откидывается назад, дыхание сбивается, из-за этого уже слишком твердый член Луи выделяет еще больше естественной смазки. Луи тяжело вздыхает и медленно вытягивает свои пальцы.

— Ты уверен... Я могу... мы можем подождать, если ты... 

— Нет, блядь, — Гарри приподнимается, увлекая его в еще один глубокий поцелуй. Он просовывает свой язык, соединяя их губы, и вылизывает так, будто у Луи во рту его любимый вкус. Когда он отстраняется, то смущенным взглядом пробегается по лицу Луи, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Это же ты... мы. Мы в порядке. 

Луи закрывает глаза и кивает. Это  _они_ , напоминает он себе. 

Гарри снова ложится на спину и видит, что Луи все еще сомневается. Поэтому он продолжает:  
— Я не боюсь... С тобой — нет. 

Луи не может сдержать улыбку, наклоняясь над Гарри, их члены соприкасаются, когда он целует Гарри в скулу, щеку, уголок рта, оставляя на губах обещание беречь его так долго, как тот ему позволит, или даже дольше. 

— Безопасно. С тобой безопасно. 

Он правда любит это слово.

Снова опускаясь поцелуями вдоль тела Гарри, Луи наслаждается тем, как горит кожа под его губами, посылая дрожь по венам и заставляя его возбужденно двигаться и стонать. 

Он чувствует, как мокрая рука взяла его член: Гарри тепло улыбнулся ему и покрыл член большим количеством смазки. Он почти прирастает к месту, потому что это просто... это будет первый раз Гарри после  _него_. И это просто убивает его, потому что он грубо и без разрешения развел бедра Гарри в сторону и он просто... он не может... он хочет, чтобы все было _идеально_  для Гарри, чего бы тот ни захотел. И это действительно особенный момент для него... для  _них_. 

Гарри неохотно выпускает из рук член Луи и подтягивает ноги к груди, открывая себя.. Луи так сильно этого хочет, так хочет ощутить, как Гарри обхватит его внутри. Он дразнит его, водя головкой члена возле входа, рот уже наполнился слюной, но... он снова смотрит на Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что тот не передумал. Он не хочет  _разрушить_  это. 

Гарри кивает, и Луи думает, что тот, скорее всего, мысленно закатил глаза. Так как ему снова дали разрешение, то он продолжает водить головкой члена по сжавшейся дырочке. 

Он кусает губу, снова доставая смазку. Гарри ничего не говорит, когда он распределяет смазку по его дырочке, только лишь смущенно улыбается, чувствуя, как щеки стали пылать безо всякой причины, разве что из-за того, что Луи правда,  _правда_ , очень милый. 

— Могу я? — завороженно бормочет он, отбрасывая смазку куда-то на кровать. Гарри снова кивает.

Луи размазывает еще смазки по розовому входу Гарри, перед тем как медленно толкнуться головкой, наблюдая, как мышцы расступаются под давлением. Он замечает, что Гарри немного вздрагивает, хмуря брови, и останавливается.

— Мы можем оста... 

Но до того, как он заканчивает предложение, Гарри насаживается на Луи, задыхаясь от боли и удовольствия, когда Луи проникает до конца по самые яйца.

— Боже, Лу, такой большой, так хорошо заполнил меня, — шепчет Гарри, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как член Луи растягивает его — смесь жара и чистого блаженства проходит через него и, блядь, ему это нравится. Нравится так сильно, как головка Луи задевает его простату. 

Луи снова стонет и закатывает глаза, чувствуя, как Гарри сжимает его и будто переносит его в совершенно другое место — туда, где они спрятаны от чужих глаз, где безопасно; он оборачивает ноги вокруг талии Луи, отчаянно шепча "двигайся".

И он двигается. Медленно, ласково, желая доставить Гарри удовольствие самым лучшим образом. 

Гарри фыркает, пытаясь насадиться сильнее, сильнее, сильнее,  _быстрее_. 

— Я не болен, Луи. Ты можешь  _трахнуть_  меня. 

Луи наклоняется и целует грудь Гарри, все так же медленно двигаясь:  
— Я и не думаю, что ты болен, любимый, просто нежен. 

— Лу, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня жестко, — непристойно выдыхает Гарри, откидываясь на подушки, — хочу, чтобы жестко трахнул меня своим охуенно большим членом. 

— Черт. Блядь, Гарри, — все, что может выдавить из себя Луи, задыхаясь. Все волнение испаряется, когда он слегка отстраняется, так, что внутри Гарри осталась только головка, и снова входит, заставляя Гарри закричать. Его ноги обвились вокруг талии Луи, пытаясь впустить его еще глубже внутрь и почувствовать каждый изгиб, пульсацию, каждую венку на его члене. Луи сильно трахает его, попадая прямо  _туда_  каждый, блядь, раз. И боже, ругательства, слетающие с губ Гарри, заводят его куда больше, чем он думал.   
Черт побери, это невероятно. 

Гарри дрожит от удовольствия, пальцы касаются разгоряченной и мокрой кожи, и из горла Луи вырывается легкое гудение, когда их бедра начинают двигаться в едином ритме. И даже не неловко, когда он выкрикивает "Луи", потому что он трахает его так жестко, так сильно, все так же наклоняясь и оставляя нежные поцелуи по всему телу. Бедра двигаются с такой силой, что перед глазами появляются вспышки света, и Гарри правда  _плачет_. Плачет от удовольствия и горечи, потому что Луи доставляет ему такое блаженство, заставляет чувствовать его таким живым и любимым, когда начинает усыпать поцелуями его щеки, двигаясь к губам, и бормочет о том, как он прекрасен.   
И это так интимно и любяще, чего Гарри не чувствовал уже очень давно.

" _Принцесса_ " выдыхает Луи, когда Гарри двигает бедрами вниз, встречая его движение на полпути. Его спина выгибается, а воздух застревает где-то в горле, потому что Луи поменял угол и теперь каждый раз попадает по нужной точке, так, что силуэт Луи расплывается перед глазами, а вокруг только белый свет. 

Луи наклоняется, увеличивая скорость, теперь в состоянии достать до Гарри и поцеловать его, будто это самая важная вещь в мире. Их влажные языки переплетаются, пытаясь до последнего поцелуя распробовать вкус, а дыхание друг друга они готовы смаковать вечность. Тяжелое дыхание, пот, вздохи, блядь, сильнее, "трахни меня сильнее". 

— Какой плохой малыш, — тяжело дышит Луи и стонет, когда Гарри прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу. — Такой великолепный, самый красивый мальчик в этом ебаном мире. 

Гарри скулит из-за слов Луи, отчаянно выдыхая его имя, ноги обвиты вокруг талии, прижимая ближе к своему потному и скользкому телу, пока Луи толкает член глубже, из-за чего Гарри оставляет на его спине красные полосы; жар охватывает их, когда его бедра подрагивают от удовольствия и удивления, потому что это лучший секс, который когда-либо у него был.

_Боже_ , думает Луи, смотря, как грудь Гарри дрожит, а ресницы трепещут, пока он кончает; тело все блестящее от пота, глаза горят зеленым, переливаясь золотом ближе к зрачку. Он такой ангельский, такой неземной.

Луи толкается в податливое тело Гарри, которое все еще отчаянно сжимает его, и  _его_  мальчик выглядит так великолепно, _его_  принцесса. Его бедра дрожат, и он кончает глубоко в маленькую попку Гарри, заполняя ее горячей спермой.   
Луи не знает, как умудряется выйти до того, как заваливается на грудь Гарри в невероятном наслаждении. Он уже скучает по теплу Гарри, по тому, как тот цеплялся за него, по тому, как они были связаны физически. 

Он слегка отстраняется, шатко опираясь на локоть. Он пытается выровнять дыхание, пока Гарри плавает и светится в посторгазменной истоме, его грудь вздымается, соприкасается с грудью Луи, его глаза затуманены, а на лице пьяная улыбка. Он приподнимает подбородок, вытягивая губы и ожидая от Луи большего. 

_Всегда большего._

Луи смеется, один раз клюет его в губы и все еще пытается отдышаться от сильного оргазма, от самого Гарри: мальчишечьих кудрей, накрашенных ногтей и нежной улыбки. Он снова наклоняется, нежно целуя Гарри. "Ты в порядке?" бормочет он, лениво целуя опухшие и искусанные губы. 

— Великолепно, — мурлычет Гарри, его глаза закрываются, а ресницы трепещут, когда сон одолевает его разнеженное и прекрасное тело. 

Луи нежно улыбается и убирает со лба своего мальчика кудряшку. Ему не верится, что Гарри — единственный груз в мире, который может удержать веревку, что связывает их, привязывая его к Гарри ближе, чем кого бы то ни было. 

Только Гарри заставляет чувствовать себя настоящим и в то же время чувствовать, будто они вдвоем находятся в совершенно другом мире, только они двое.

(Перед тем, как Гарри засыпает, он улыбается, показывая ямочки, и тихо шепчет "люблю тебя".

Луи хочет потянуться за этими словами, хочет еще раз получить подтверждение этому и оставить с собой навсегда.)

 

## iv.

(Луи думает, что человек, которому предназначено любить тебя, это не тот, кто делает тебя самым счастливым, это человек, который заставляет чувствовать себя самым значимым. Гарри это делает. Даже когда Гарри разбит и в буквальном смысле режет его разбитым стеклом, Луи всегда будет испытывать благоговейный трепет перед ним,то, каким чертовски _потрясающим_  он выглядит и как свет отражается от него, освещая мир вокруг; и Луи не заботит, если он истечет кровью до смерти.)

Прямо сейчас, в раннее утро, они лежат в постели, лицом к лицу, комната залита ярким солнечным светом. Простынь запуталась между ними, их лодыжками, ногами; ткань каскадом покрывает их тела. Пуховое одеяло валяется где-то на полу, там же и следы того, что они сделали.

Глаза Гарри, наполненные нежностью, лучики-проказники играют с его шелковистыми кудряшками на висках, его кожа теплая, с оттенком медового загара, сверкает словно бриллиант, и Луи... он просто теряется в его красоте. На его щеку падает ресница, и Луи думает, что он влюбляется в Гарри снова и снова; каждый день.

Почему-то в глубине души Луи думал, что, проснувшись после секса, Гарри заплачет; он представлял себе его, всхлипывающего и испуганно зажимающегося в себе. Он просто  _до абсурдного_  боялся, что ему снова придется напоминать Гарри, что он — не Марк и никогда не причинит ему боль.

(Утром Гарри разбудил Луи, проведя своим пальцем по его скуле, из его приоткрытых губ прямо напротив лица Луи вырываются легкие нежные вздохи — никаких слов.)

Они еще ничего не сказали, просто смотрят друг на друга. Они просто рассматривают тела друг друга, будто в первый раз видят их нагими, будто это — первый день их жизни, и все такое новое, захватывающее, а они — неприкосновенны.

Они лениво переплетают руки, удерживая самую важную вещь во всей вселенной на данный момент — аромат эйфории в воздухе, чистое блаженство.

— Знаешь, я все еще помню количество шагов до его квартиры.

Его голос такой безжизненный, когда он говорит это, смотря прямо на Луи, но в то же время он будто далеко—далеко, будто он покинул эту кровать и их жизнь. Луи позволяет горькой слезе скатиться по щеке Гарри: он думает, что это — самый лучший способ напомнить ему, что он все еще может жить в самой нежной из форм.

(Он думает о прошлой ночи, о том, как красив был Гарри, когда задыхался под ним; о том, как его мышцы вздрагивали, когда он испускал кроткие вздохи. Он вспоминает его лицо, когда он кончал, звуки, которые он издавал,  _Боже_ , Луи не понимает, почему ему этого не достаточно. У него в голове не укладывается, как кто-то мог просто использовать то, что им не принадлежит.

Ему больно об этом думать, но Луи знает, что Гарри в тысячу раз больнее.)

Луи не уверен, что теперь делать, но слабая улыбка появляется на лице Гарри. Он улыбается в ответ, и его пальцы вырисовывают на нежной коже Гарри узоры, вверх и вниз по позвоночнику. Он выводит: "Я люблю тебя" на его коже, но не уверен, что Гарри это заметит.

Но тот заметил, он улыбается, закусывает губу и выводит в ответ "И я тебя" на спине Луи, и Луи в тот момент никогда не чувствовал себя настолько целым.

 

## v.

Между днями, когда Гарри в порядке и когда — нет, целое море точек с запятыми. Они не говорят о возмущении: они обрушиваются на него, когда он пытается стереть с себя прикосновения, забыть слова и, боже,  _вкус_.

Очевидно, что в день, когда Луи Томлинсон влюбился в очаровательного мальчика Гарри, его жизнь перестала быть  _его_. Он думает, что это — самая несправедливая вещь, что когда—либо случалась или еще случится с ним. Тело и сердце Луи принадлежат Гарри, и сердце Гарри тоже принадлежит Луи, без сомнений, но вот его тело принадлежало кому-то другому, кто решил, что украсть чье-то тело, не убивая его буквально — совершенно нормально.

Луи больно думать, что Гарри был таким юным, слишком влюбленным и слишком мягким, чтобы сказать "нет". Как вообще можно понять, что некоторые руки не несут добра? Как руки, эти могущественные инструменты, способные создавать музыку, искусство и утирать слезы, могут быть уродливыми? Луи больно от мысли, что Гарри тогда не знал, что не все руки могут быть ласковыми, и иногда они прикасаются к тому, к чему не должны, и тогда-то, с каждым неправильным прикосновением большого пальца, ладони, с каждым неверным ударом костяшками расстояние между твоим телом и дыханием увеличивается. Даже когда слово удалось выдавить из себя в пропитанный сигаретным дымом воздух, оно игнорируется, потому что у некоторых людей алфавит заканчивается на "м" и только на "п" снова продолжается.*

_(— Луи, это слишком, я не могу... это...  
Луи обнимает Гарри со спины, стараясь его успокоить.  
— Мн-Мне страшно, Луи. Если я скажу, то я боюсь, что он вернется. Я не хоч...  
— Гарри, - мягко начинает Луи, — я не позволю ему тебя обидеть. Обещаю. Он не уйдет, пока ты его не отпустишь, понятно? — Луи видит, как Гарри переваривает его слова. Луи пугает, что то, что говорит и думает Гарри, кажется тому разумным. — Обещаю, я не дам тебя в обиду.  
— О-окей.)_

*

_Они у фруктового ларька:_  он на окраине города, где тюки сена покрывают поля насколько хватает глаз, и воздух здесь мягче, чем в городе, с ароматом пота и душистой травы. В середине дня углы домов покрыты маленькими цветущими маргаритками, а у Гарри на сгибе локтя небольшая корзинка. Он собирает различные фрукты и овощи, и у некоторых названия настолько странные, что с первого раза их трудно выговорить правильно. Он проводит по ним пальцем, пытаясь понять, достаточно ли они свежи для весенних закусок, рецепты которых он нашел в интернете. Луи, как бы защищая, держится рядом, его пальцы скользят по наименованиям различных продуктов, и он изо всех сил сдерживает себя, чтобы не назвать ту или иную продукцию "пафосной фигней" или "вычурной хренью". Одна его рука покоится на спине Гарри — ему всегда нужен физический контакт с его мальчиком.  
Гарри останавливается у перезрелых слив — согласно красной табличке, на них скидка:  _2.00 за все._  Гарри уставился на них, закусив нижнюю губу, и потом с задержкой, отстраненно, произносит:

— Когда он напивался, своим пальцем он надавливал на мои синяки... Так сильно, просто... просто  _сидел_  и смеялся надо мной. И... и если бы я попытался двинуться, то кое-что похуже могло произойти. Я должен был просто сидеть и позволять ему делать это.

И все, что Луи может сделать — это уткнуться ему в шею и грустно вздохнуть. Его кожа будто отслаивается от тела, восставая против него. Ему нужно оставаться сильным, но в его голове только крутится вопрос: сколько еще должен Гарри думать обо всем этом и проходить через это. А он все еще борется с этим, оно никогда не уйдет, и это, думает Луи, хуже всего.

_Они лениво целуются на диване:_  Гарри лежит на Луи, они возбуждены, их горячие поцелуи замедляются, становясь более вялыми и ленивыми, и они оставляют долгие, легкие поцелуи друг на друге, мягко дыша друг другу в румяные щеки.

Гарри откидывается назад и укладывается на грудь Луи, подвернув под себя ноги. Его щеки раскраснелись, губы опухли и потемнели, а взгляд нежный, но в то же время отстраненный.

— Он швырял меня к стене, полу,  _куда угодно_ , — его тон сочится горечью, — и половину всего я даже не помнил. Я просто просыпался, и болело все: голова, зад... И мне приходилось смывать с себя засохшую сперму. 

Луи кажется, что Гарри сейчас стошнит, но и он сам тоже испытывает подобное чувство. Но вместо этого он собирает сломанные кости, замыкая кишками открытые раны, и обнимает Гарри за шею, почесывая кожу его головы и накручивая кудряшки на пальцы. Он пытается не заплакать, пытается не показать Гарри, что его сердце разбито, боясь, что Гарри снова замкнется в себе. Он не может ничего сказать, это за него делают нежные прикосновения, показывающие, что его больше нет.

Он знал, что то, что он услышит, разобьет ему сердце.

_Посреди ночи:_

—Он засовывал свой член мне в горло до тех пор, пока я не начинал задыхаться, и он заставлял все проглатывать. Лу, я ненавидел его вкус.  _Я его ненавидел._

Гарри плакал, плакал и плакал, слезы струились по его лицу ручьями, пока Луи прижимал его к себе так сильно, как только возможно, успокаивающе поглаживая его пальцами. Своими объятиями и нежными поцелуями Луи старался дать понять Гарри, что то, что с ним случилось — неправильно, и что он никогда не допустит подобного. Но между "что", "если" и "возможно" захоронено слишком много вопросов, которые Гарри просто не может озвучить.

(Луи целует Гарри медленно, вяло, вылизывая последние капли  _его_  вкуса.)

_В ванной, пока Гарри принимает душ, а Луи чистит зубы:_

— Он заставлял меня пить это.

Когда Гарри говорит это, Луи замирает, его лицо выглядит неловко из-за попытки достать зубной нитью до задних зубов.

— Хм? — вопрошает он.

— Он постоянно напивался, Лу. Он... он заставлял меня пить. Алкоголь. Худший раз был, когда он купил бутылку... виски, — на этой паузе у Луи чувство, что ему в горло впились ногтями, — и он откинул мою голову назад, не позволяя закрыть рот, и, блядь, принуждал меня глотать это.

Луи сдерживает океан слез, он не... он не думал, что все было настолько плохо. Он и не представлял, что это и есть то насилие, о котором говорил Гарри. Звучит чертовски безумно и, возможно, жалко, но Луи думал, что он просто бил его иногда, раздвигая его ноги без разрешения. Он чувствует себя таким  _виноватым_ , он не думал, что все настолько  _плохо_. Всегда, когда слово "нет" игнорируется — плохо.

Луи, черт возьми, ненавидит себя еще больше, когда с уст Гарри срывает слабый всхлип.

— Достаточно было того, что он заставлял меня объезжать его и смотреть прямо ему в глаза, когда он кончал в меня. Но ему нужно было больше... Заставлял меня пить только потому, что знал, как мне это будет неприятно, он знал,  _Луи_ , — рыдания Гарри не такие же сломленные, как и он сам, но до этого недалеко. И Луи боится, что если он отодвинет душевую занавеску, то увидит Гарри и все его ушибленные места, смывающиеся в канализацию.

— А однажды меня вырвало, меня все время тошнило, но в этот раз меня стошнило прямо перед ним, на пол, и он так разозлился и становился только злее, он... 

Луи отодвигает занавеску и видит, что глаза Гарри покраснели и в них застыли слезы, но в них же и пустота. Он протягивает к нему руки, не обращая внимания на горячие струи воды, и Гарри прижимается к нему, жалобно рыдая, а его кожа раскраснелась до ярко—малинового.

— И.. и он трахал меня прямо в этом. Он заставил меня, я... я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, Луи. Я не хотел испортить ковер, мне  _ужасно_  жаль. Я не хотел.

И Луи тоже плачет, но они покрыты каплями воды, так что это незаметно. Все, на что он сейчас способен — это посильнее прижать Гарри к груди. Он знает, что всхлипывает. Он не может удержаться, потому что чертовы объятия и поцелуи — недостаточно, чтобы помочь Гарри. Луи знал, что Гарри сломлен, но прямо сейчас, в его руках, казалось, что он мертв.

И разница между сокрушенностью и смертью в том, что то, что сломано, можно починить. И в данный момент Луи не думает, что Гарри однажды удастся починить. Он может стать новым, обновленным, быть счастливым и двигаться дальше, но он уже никогда не будет прежним Гарри.

_Более того:_

— Он плевал мне в горло и говорил, что это и есть любовь. Говорил, что мне нужно  _преодолеть_  себя.

— Он удерживал меня, сцепив мои руки, и говорил, что мне это понравится. Затем, когда все кончалось, он скатывался с меня и смеялся, Лу. Говорил: "Было не так уж и плохо, правда, ангел мой?" Он называл меня  _ангелом_. 

— Когда ты находил меня плачущим в ванной, это случалось, когда мне снился его смех.

— Он звонил мне с работы во время обеденного перерыва и извинялся, снова и снова, повторяя "никогда больше",  _"никогда больше"_. Он возвращался домой с подарками для меня: с дорогим ужином, вином, и целовал меня нежно, пока мы обнимались на кровати. Луи, он плакал, плакал и говорил, как он сожалеет.

— Мне следовало уйти, просто оставить его. Я знал, что то, что он делал со мной — неправильно. Но я просто придумывал ему оправдания. Я пытался понять, как мог так влипнуть, влюбившись в него,  _Лу_ , — Гарри качает головой, его взгляд не отстранен, а просто... грустный. Съежившись, он говорил все, что копилось у него в душе, — это... как будто ты заходишь в бассейн, и вместо того, чтобы нырнуть, ты просто неловко барахтаешься в холодной воде, понимаешь? И ты знаешь, _знаешь_ , что проще было бы просто нырнуть, но все равно этого  _не делаешь_.

(Пока Гарри на работе, Луи отправляется к озеру, расположенному всего в часе езды; он подходит к воде, игнорируя людей вокруг, и, черт возьми, он  _понимает_. Перед тем, как нырнуть, его тело все еще колеблется, тормозит его. Луи знает, что лучше всего просто окунуться и уже не будет так холодно, и он сможет просто наслаждаться плаванием, а не тратить время, пытаясь сделать это медленно, шаг за шагом, но это так чертовски трудно, он не может... он просто...

Он думает, что это — самое простое, что он когда—либо сможет понять.)

— Однажды ночью я врезался в стол, и лампа, подаренная его мамой, упала и разбилась. Его мать умерла, и от этого все еще хуже, она была... особенной для него. Он выебал меня... держа своей рукой мои запястья над головой, и... в другой руке был осколок от этой лампы, он проводил им по моей коже и шептал: "Грязным шлюшкам нужно преподать урок", — у Гарри вырывается всхлип, — он не переставал повторять мне, что я плохой мальчик, Луи, плохой. Я не хочу быть плохим мальчиком. Я не такой.

Луи в ту же секунду обнимает  _его_  мальчика за дрожащие плечи, зная, о каком конкретно шраме идет речь. Каждый раз, видя его, Луи спрашивал о нем, но в ответ не получал ничего, кроме пожимания плечами. Он не глубокий и не огромный, но он есть, как напоминание, и от этого-то и больно.

Так что он сильнее прижимает к себе дрожащего в его руках Гарри, пока он шепчет про себя снова и снова:

— Я не хочу быть плохим мальчиком, не хочу быть плохим мальчиком, Лу.

— Ты самый лучший мальчик, Гарри, - говорит ему Луи. Голова Гарри покоится в изгибе шеи Луи, и тот, разместив свою руку у него на спине, нежно укачивает его, как ребенка, пытаясь не выдать дрожь в голосе чтобы спрятать, что он тоже плачет. Боже, просто... люди, как он, и  _правда существуют_ , и это, блядь, просто ужасно. — Самый лучший, самый замечательный во всем мире, — его голос ломается, и он жмурится, прижимая Гарри еще ближе, что, казалось бы, уже невозможно. И он плачет, плачет, плачет. Луи на мгновение думает, что рыдания Гарри превращают всю их квартиру в шквал эмоций, волны слез и тихие, невежественные  _"нет! нет! пожалуйста, прекрати!"_.

Тело Гарри не принадлежит ему,  _нет_ , его тело было словно мокрым цементом, и  _он_  оставил на нем свои отпечатки и позволил им высохнуть.

_— Я все еще чувствую себя ужасно за то, что разбил ту лампу._  


 

 

## vi. (1)

Восстановление не происходит мгновенно, по щелчку пальцев, или будто ты открываешь жалюзи, в ту же секунду впуская свет внутрь. Восстановление проваливается в диванные подушки, словно крохи мужества и десятицентовые монеты надежды. Восстановление намеренно забывает эти гигантские куски жизни, куски нежелательных воспоминаний, что ты никогда не просил. Но независимо от того, насколько ты хочешь, чтобы воспоминания испарились, ты цепляешься за них, как липкая лента к черному полиэстеру. После того, как океан поглощает тебя, ты только потом начинаешь бороться, пытаешься выбраться из него.

Но так же идти на поправку — значит спать по понедельникам и не ложиться допоздна по пятницам. Это клубничное молоко, наполняющее живот счастьем, аромат новых свечей со вкусом конфет вокруг тебя, напоминающий обо всех милый вещах. Это значит смеяться так сильно, до тех пор пока не поперхнешься напитком и он не выльется через нос. Это поцелуи, сладкие как мед, медленные, легкомысленные, теплые и нежные, от которых ты таешь от переполняющей любви. Это ощущение, когда сыт после ужина, но все равно не отказываешься от десерта, потому что, черт возьми, ты  _заслужил_ кусочек двухэтажного шоколадного торта. Это осознание поздней ночью, когда ты весь в слезах, что это пройдет и завтра будет лучше. Обязательно.

Это жизнь. Она полна и хорошего и плохого, и ты никогда не знаешь, как в итоге закончишь в этом бесконечном калейдоскопе, что есть космос. Но только потому, что сегодня выдался плохой денек, полный приглушенных слез, завтра — это новый старт, начавшийся с выливающегося клубничного молока из носа от сильного смеха. Завтра поцелуи будут слаще меда, будут казаться вечностью.

День начинается с парочки дополнительных минут в постели. Гарри еле слышно стонет, в отличие от Луи, который стонет громко, когда будильник наконец выключается. Верьте или нет, но сейчас — 9 утра, лето, что означает, что вообще—то сейчас должен был бы быть обед, и они могли бы не заводить будильник. Но Гарри нужно идти на работу в библиотеку, а Луи нужно ее себе найти. Так что, хотят они того или нет, но они теперь „взрослые“ и им нужно заниматься „взрослыми“ вещами, например, быть ответственными.

Гарри потягивается в постели и упирается ногой Луи в лодыжку, вздыхая от растяжки. Руки тянутся высоко над головой, ребра выпирают сквозь кожу, пальчики ног поджаты. Тогда—то и Луи начинает шевелиться. Он тихо зевает, залезая Гарри под руку и размещая свою у кудрявого на груди, слушая тихие вздохи Гарри. Это непривычно, потому что, обычно, Луи обнимает Гарри. Но Луи думает, что так ему нравится так же сильно, ведь теперь он может слышать, как бьется сердце Гарри под ним.

— Лу, нужно вставать и в душ, — говорит он глубоким и немного хриплым ото сна голосом.

— Еще пару минут, — зажмуривается Луи, прижимая Гарри ближе и тихо шепча, — пожалуйста.

Гарри вздыхает:  
— Но мне нужно приготовить ланч, малыш, — он прочищает горло и смеется, — и найти чистую одежду.

Луи открывает один глаз и смотрит на Гарри. Он удивляется, почему он  _никогда_  не видел его с такого угла, из—под его подбородка. Он наклонен вниз, улыбка растягивается по зубам, и Луи и правда никогда не видел Гарри с этого места. Он такой мягкий, как и всегда, его нижняя губа выглядит еще пухлее, а щеки округлее. Загнутые ресницы отбрасывают тени на щеки, глаза кажутся темнее, а золотые крапинки у зрачка едва заметны (радужка из золота заметна на нижнем крае его зрачка — это удивительное, знакомое смешение цвета и мягкой улыбки  _Да, я твой навсегда_ ), и Луи думает, что это — лучший способ просыпаться по утрам. Кудри Гарри спутаны и в беспорядке торчат в разные стороны.

Луи замечает это и думает:  _какой милый второй подбородок, когда он наклоняется и смотрит на меня!!!_  Гарри всегда красив, без сомнений, но прямой сейчас, с этого ракурса, его красота будто вышла на новый уровень, и Луи намерен смотреть на него с этой стороны намного чаще.

— Я приготовлю тебе ланч и найду, что тебе сегодня надеть, пока ты будешь в душе, ладно? — говорит он, совершенно не желая двигаться. — Побудь со мной еще немного.

Луи кажется, что в то же мгновение он слышит, как тает сердце Гарри у него под ухом, когда тот ему мягко улыбается. Он обнимает Луи, прижимая к себе рукой его бедра. Его пальцы другой руки невесомо скользят по его спине, выводя ногтями узоры, но не слишком глубоко, не царапая, и Луи чувствует себя таким послушным здесь, свернувшись под Гарри.

Он утыкается Гарри в кожу и улыбается, и у глаз сразу появляются морщинки. Он не знает, почему чувствует себя сейчас таким невероятно счастливым, но это правда. Он целует Гарри там, прямо над сердцем, и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на его тело.

Он проводит своей рукой по груди Гарри, опускаясь к животу. Он мягкий, совершенно очаровательный, но в то же время сексуальный, чего Луи не понимает, задумчиво водя пальцем вокруг пупка Гарри. Он красивый, милый и нежный, и Луи никогда не чувствовал себя более удовлетворенным.

— Что это ты там делаешь? — Луи слышит по голосу Гарри, что тот улыбается, и Луи улыбается в ответ, слегка пожимая плечами.

Рука Луи скользит в сторону Гарри, и он, не задумываясь, нежно сжимает его маленькую попку. Она — одна из любимых у Луи вещей в Гарри; он любит, когда он носит обтягивающие вещи, он любит то, как они обтягивают его задницу, то, как аппетитно она выглядит, черт… Луи просто не может не прикоснуться к ней. Половинки настолько мягкие в его ладонях, когда он сжимает их, настолько великолепны, совершенны под его пальцами.

Луи довольно вздыхает, хватая Гарри за руку, которая все еще лежит на его бедре, он широко улыбается и переплетает их пальцы на груди Гарри. Он чувствует, как Гарри сжимает их, так что он, не раздумывая, сжимает его спину, растягивая губы в широкой ухмылке. Луи не знает, что с ним происходит на данный момент, он не знает, почему он так мягок и податлив, он хочет подарить весь мир Гарри, чтобы удержать его, он хочет коснуться его тела и он… правда любит его. Несмотря ни на что.

Гарри под ним двигается — он знает, что кудрявый смотрит на время. Луи повторяет за ним. На циферблате красным мигают 9:12, и он понимает, что Гарри уже пора в душ. Он громко, драматично целует его в челюсть, оставляя последний поцелуй на губах, которые хихикают напротив его собственных, заражая смехом и Луи.

— Иди, пора в душ, — говорит Луи, зевая и скатываясь с Гарри, только чтобы завернуться опять в простыни.

— Окей, босс, — шепчет Гарри, показывая свои ямочки и вставая с кровати, снова потягиваясь.

Луи беззастенчиво наблюдает за ним, за его телом, за тем, как мускулы двигаются под его шелковистой кожей. Он садится и подкрадывается к Гарри, чтобы обвить свои руки вокруг его живота. Он не позволил бормотанию „может, я?“ испортить ему настроение, как Гарри говорит, „конечно“, как будто Луи спрашивает какие-то глупости. Луи всегда спрашивает.

Луи целует его позвоночник, когда Гарри поднимает руки над головой в последний раз, маленький стон вылетает из его уст. Луи тут же хихикает, утыкаясь носом выше задницы Гарри, и тот, не раздумывая, лениво пихает его в плечо.

— Ну же, Луи, мне нужно принять душ, — хнычет Гарри, — и ты обещал сделать мне ланч и найти одежду.

Луи улыбается, и, возможно, это выглядит странновато, но не для них. Луи скользит ниже и немного нахально кусает Гарри за ягодицу. Луи смеется, когда Гарри ойкает, и покрывает поцелуями его спину до самой шеи.

— Что на тебя сегодня нашло? — восхищенно смеется Гарри, сотрясаясь всем телом.

Луи вздыхает кудрявому в шею, разместив подбородок на плече и оставляя легкие поцелуи на его коже:  
— Перед тобой просто  _невозможно устоять_ , малыш.

Гарри стонет и с его губ срывается тяжелый вздох:  
— Если ты продолжишь, я не буду больше ходить на работу.

Луи закусывает губу, улыбаясь ему в плечо:  
— Хорошо, иди. А я сделаю тебе лучший ланч в мире.

Он шлепает Гарри по попе, подгоняя в ванную кудрявого, кричавшего вслед „Поторопись, ты, мерзавец!“.

(Луи, наконец, тоже выбирается из постели и начинает копаться в ящиках, в шкафу, ища что-нибудь помимо футболок, спортивок и шорт для Гарри. Ему нравится одевать Гарри, он чувствует себя невероятно гордым, зная, что Гарри одет в то, что выбрал для него Луи. Неряшливость Луи и любовь Гарри к порядкам смешались в  _их_  квартире, но это такая  _чистая_ дезорганизация, что она идеальна для них обоих. Плюс, Луи не позволит беспорядкам помешать ему или Гарри выглядеть хорошо.

В самых глубинах шкафа Луи замечает рубашку на пуговицах, бледно—голубую, и думает, что на золотой коже Гарри это будет выглядеть сногсшибательно. Он находит черную пару джинсов  _без_  дырок и кладет ее на кровать рядом с рубашкой. Для дополнения образа он выбирает пару коричневых ботинок. Луи закусывает губу и подходит к ящику с бельем, с довольно нахальным видом останавливая свой выбор на темно—голубых стрингах с кружевом.

Луи далеко не Гарри и совсем не стремится к какой-либо степени в кулинарном искусстве и с продуктами не так талантлив. Он хорошо готовит рамен, у него самые лучшие сырные тосты и закуски, но это все, на что хватает его умений.

Но в этот раз Луи хочет сделать все хорошо. Он открывает холодильник, вытаскивая остатки вчерашнего бекона и подогревает его в микроволновке. Два кусочка хлеба отправляются в тостер, пока он нарезает помидоры, проклиная всех и вся, когда чуть не лишается пальцев. За это время бекон и тосты уже готовы. Последние он намазывает маслом, и раскладывает бекон в форме сердечка, размещая внутри помидоры. Он добавляет майонез в пределах сердца из бекона и за ними, когда Гарри, с мокрыми после душа волосами, заходит на кухню в расстёгнутой рубашке, выбранной Луи.

Он умиляется, когда Луи заканчивает с сэндвичем и, улыбаясь, поворачивается к нему.

— Боже, Гарольд, — начинает Луи, бегая взглядом по обнаженному торсу Гарри, хотя и сам не одет, — собираешься на работу голым идти?

Гарри смеется, запрокинув голову назад, а Луи роется в ящиках в поисках контейнера для сэндвичей.

— Не думаю, что это я здесь голый, — говорит Гарри спустя момент, подходя к Луи, аккуратно упаковывающего свой шедевр. Он чувствует руки Гарри вокруг себя, его голая грудь прижимается к голой же спине Луи, и он прижимается к нему, наслаждаясь свежим, вишневым запахом кожи Гарри. Он разворачивается к Гарри лицом, хватая его за край рубашки и притягивая ближе.

— Этим утром ты был довольно развязным, — улыбается ему Гарри, и Луи замечает в его глазах блеск, который, он уверен, никогда раньше не видел. Гарри наклоняется, целуя шею Луи, — куда  _ты_  лезешь?

— Ммм, — стонет Луи, подставляя ему шею, — надеюсь, что в тебя.

Дыхание Гарри прерывается, и это — единственное предупреждение, которое получает Луи, перед тем как Гарри впивается в его губы, проникая в него языком и вылизывая его рот. Его руки скользят вниз по спине Луи, к его обнаженному заду, и хватают за ягодицы, прижимая к столу. Луи притягивает его ближе, углубляя поцелуй, кусая его губы.  
От одних только пальцев, впившихся ему в зад, Луи становится тверже, плюс он абсолютно голый, а Гарри трется своим пахом прямо об его. Луи и не знал, что трение джинсовой ткани о его кожу будет чувствоваться таким приятным, но, эй,  _ты узнаешь что-то новое каждый день_.

Но помимо этого он так же знает, что Гарри уже пора на работу, но Луи не хочет оставаться один. Так что он мягко закрывает рот, отстраняясь и тяжело дыша. Гарри прижимается своим лбом к его, его мокрые волосы, высыхая, становятся кудрявыми.

Луи не хочется открывать глаза, но потом он слышит, как Гарри хихикает, и следит за его взглядом, опуская свой вниз на его рубашку и  _упс_.

— Думаю, ты пропустил здесь пару пуговиц, Лу, — говорит Гарри. Сейчас он выглядит так, будто застегивал свою рубашку в пьяном состоянии. Он снова смеется, щеки покрываются румянцем, и он расстегивают рубашку, чтобы по новой ее застегнуть.

Луи тоже смеется, отстраняясь от него и убирая свои восхитительные сэндвичи в его рюкзак. Он замечает листочек и ручку и оставляет для Гарри милую записку, пряча внутри, прежде чем поворачивается к нему. Он проводит руками по спине Гарри, торопливо застегивающему пуговицы. До того, как он заканчивает, Луи просовывает руку под джинсы и оттягивает резинку стрингов, ухмыляясь, когда Гарри вздыхает, а его пальцы начинают дрожать над последней пуговицей.  
_Упс._ ) 

*  
_И еще:_

— Ему не нравилось, что я готовил, не позволял делать мне десерты и выпечку. Говорил, что это не может быть настоящей работой, говорил, что я стану слишком  _толстым_. Я не толстый, ведь правда, Лу? Да, ведь?

*

Это не покидает голову Луи, отказываясь уходить, заставляя его думать об этом. И он это ненавидит, это его так чертовски _злит_.

(Он печет Гарри торт.) 

Он мог купить коробку шоколада — ничего слишком экстравагантного, но он решил испечь чертов торт. Он портит его, когда разрезает его пополам, достав его из печки, чтобы украсить глазурью из сливочного сыра середину, он кладет верхнюю половину торта обратно, когда тот ломается. Он добавляет больше шоколадной глазури в надежде на то, что это заставит его выглядеть лучше. Затем он пытается нарисовать сердце взбитыми сливками поверх крема, потому что, честно говоря, все, что он делает, это заставляет выглядеть его еще немного дерьмовее, чем это уже выглядит.

Он отступает назад, убирая прилипшую челку со лба, потому что здесь ужас как жарко, и начинает  _плакать_. Потому что торт выглядит кошмарно, он похож на кусок дерьма, а он так хочет сделать это для Гарри. Он хочет показать ему, какой он красивый и как  _он_  был неправ, он просто хочет приготовить этот чертов торт для него.

Потому что Гарри не толстый, и даже если бы он весил больше, Луи было бы плевать. Гарри великолепен, он — его сокровище, и Луи никогда и никого не любил так сильно, как любит своего мальчика. Его красивый малыш может зарабатывать на готовке и быть в два раза успешнее этого жалкого отребья.  _Блядь_.

Так что он быстро надевает на себя обувь, даже не завязывая шнурков, а просто запихивая их в стороны. Он бежит по улице до кондитерской, в глазах все еще слезы. В животе у него тянущее, тревожное чувство, как он только он заходит в магазин, сладкие запахи окружают его, и у него чувство, будто он задыхается. Он выбирает первый попавшийся торт, так как знает, что Гарри уже скоро будет дома. Он шоколадный и с кремом, и Луи не отрицает, что его рот тут же наполняется слюной от мысли, какой он на вкус. На кассе он еще берет упаковку свечей и зажигалку, потому что это праздник, и они, черт возьми, отпразднуют его.

(К несчастью, Луи встречается с Гарри на лестнице, когда тот уже засунул ключ в дверь и теперь смотрит на Луи, как на сумасшедшего.) 

— Что это? — спрашивает он, любопытно улыбаясь.

Луи не отвечает. Он просто проходит мимо него в квартиру, идя на кухню, чтобы поставить купленный торт рядом со своим позорным тортом. Он стучит головой об столешницу, выпуская наружу стоны и хныканье, и он не знает, что делать, он чувствует разочарование, от которого ему хочется начать рыдать.

Луи собирается удариться головой об стол снова, но встречается с чем-то гораздо мягче. Он прижимается лицом к нему, вдыхая любимый запах — запах  _Гарри_.

— Что это? — снова спрашивает Гарри.

Луи бормочет ему что-то в руку, и Гарри смеется.

— Да ладно, серьезно?

Луи делает глубокий вдох и начинает оправдываться:  
— Я хотел сделать тебе торт, и все шло хорошо, пока я все не испортил. Я попытался это исправить, но ничего не вышло. Я заплакал и пошел в магазин, чтобы купить  _тебе_  торт и я… черт, я даже, блядь, купил свечи и я… я не могу поверить, что кто-то назвал тебя жирным, Гарри. Иисус, — бормочет Луи, вытирая ладонью глаза, чтобы остановить слезы, — ты прекрасен, и я просто хотел сделать тебе сюрприз… —, но ты пришел раньше, так что это у мен… — речь Луи прерывают настойчивые губы Гарри, и Луи чувствует, как все напряжение, словно снег, тает под его прикосновениями.

— Я хочу попробовать его… пожалуйста?

Луи ошеломленно моргает.

— Хм, — начинает он, дергая за бантик коробки с тортом.

— Нет, не этот, — говорит Гарри, отодвигая руку Луи, — я хочу попробовать  _твой торт_.

Чувство нежности окутывает животик Луи, все, что он сейчас испытывает — это гордость; он застенчиво улыбается и бормочет:  
— Хм, у меня есть свечи, — он достает из кармашка рубашки пачку разноцветных свечей. Все каким-то образом превратилось с жалкой путаницы в жалкий,  _застенчивы_ й бардак. Его эмоции немножко не в порядке прямо сейчас.

— Тогда, как насчет того, чтобы я это подготовил, — говорит Луи, замечая, как Гарри тянет свои пальцы к крему. — Пойди, переоденься во что-нибудь более комфортное.

_Ладно_. Луи чувствует, как его щеки горят, когда вставляет в торт красные свечи в форме сердечек, стараясь засунуть их одинаково из-за неравномерности крема. Он быстро хватает зажигалку, посылая тихое „спасибо“ Зейну за то, что тот однажды показал ему, как надо зажигать свечи, когда ему было пятнадцать, и так же помог ему преодолеть страх перед пламенем, прикрывая его рукой огонь. Он щелкает зажигалкой пару раз, но пламя не начинает мерцать, в конце концов, он, не раздумывая, поджигает им каждую из красных палочек.

Он хмурится, потому что хочет, чтобы свечи горели в два раза сильнее, а не просто еле-еле. Он хочет, чтобы их свет видели все вокруг. Луи выключает все огни в надежде, что это поможет свечам гореть сильнее, но сейчас лето, и солнце мигает сквозь шторы на окнах, по-прежнему освещая помещение. Так что он хватает темно-фиолетовое и синие одеяла Гарри с дивана и завешивает ими окна в кухне. В комнате сразу же становится  _темнее_ , достаточно для того, чтобы свет свечей освещал интерьер комнаты.

Луи думает, что он может дышать сейчас. Он надеется, что торт на вкус вкуснее, чем выглядит, и Гарри нисколько не разочаруется в его ужасных навыках готовки, так что он просто позволяет себе  _дышат_ ь.

Гарри застенчиво заходит на кухню. Он скрещивает руки на груди и смущенно улыбается. И Луи, блядь, забывает, как дышать.

Он кусает губы, опускает подборок вниз, и Луи замечает, что его щеки приобрели светло-розовый цвет. Его волосы зачесаны назад, и Луи видит, как маленькие локоны-барашки завиваются возле ушей.

Его грудь голая, свет свечей мерцает на его коже и Луи может видеть, как лавандовый лосьон мерцает на коже, бедрах, _боже_.

Луи делает несколько шагов к нему и задерживает дыхание, когда Гарри делает медленный поворот вокруг себя, демонстрируя ему кружевную отделку трусиков с бантиком сзади. Сексуальная, просвечивающая ткань трусиков отделана мягким шлейфом кружева, формируя на попе бант из шелковых лент. Сквозь тонкие вырезы возле резинки можно увидеть наполовину ставший член Гарри, кружевная отделка по краям трусиков обтягивает попу Гарри, позволяет рассмотреть розовые половинки. Его маленькие ручки едва-едва дотрагиваются до края трусиков, лаская подушечками пальцев мягкую кожу, Луи, не выдерживая, издает вздох удовольствия — ему не вертится, что этот мальчик — его, что у него есть право любить его. Его член аккуратно заправлен внутрь, его четкие контуры видны через ткань. Он просто выглядит так чертовски сексуально и невинно, что от увиденного у Луи перехватывает дыхание.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Гарри, — шепчет он, скользя глазами по телу Гарри, замечая, как щечки парня краснеют.

Гарри счастливо вздыхает, подходя ближе к столу и смотря на торт. Свечение маленького пламени заставляет его лицо переливаться подобно меду. Он улыбается, оглядывается назад и смотрит на Луи: „Я должен загадать желание?“.

Луи не нравится эта идея. Он вспоминает, как его младшая сестра плакала, когда загадала щенка на день рождения, но в итоге его не получила. Кажется, ей было шесть лет. Но, в любом случае, у Луи есть другие планы. Очень сочные, дрянные планы, которых и не сосчитать.

Он кивает головой „Нет“, добавляя „Ты можешь задуть их по одной“.

Гарри в замешательстве, но тем не менее он улыбается, делая небольшой кивок. Он вытягивает свои губы, осторожно наклоняется, убедившись, что погасла только одна свеча. Воск немного капает на торт, но Луи не очень-то обращает на это внимание, потому что торт и так уже испорчен и потому что лицо Гарри светится так ярко, что ослепляет глаза и все остальное.

— Что теперь? — спрашивает Гарри, смотря, как свечи мерцают в сумраке комнаты.

— Та свеча была так же прекрасна, как и ты, — тихо говорит Луи, —  _от и до_.

Губы Гарри растягиваются в широкой улыбке. В идеальном мире Гарри был бы в состоянии контролировать волнующий прилив нежности, который распространяется через него, заставляя его плавиться, словно сыр в тостере, от каждого комплимента Луи. Но этот мир не идеален, Гарри знает это. Поэтому он старается не обращать внимания на комок в горле, красные щеки и слезы счастья, которые могут политься из его глаз в любой момент. Он пытается держать свое дыхание устойчивым, когда задувает следующую свечу.

— Ты добр и нежен, со всеми и во всем.

Гарри кусает губы, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

— Твое обаяние.

— Твои кулинарные способности.

Следующая.

— Твоя сила.

Гарри трудно поверить, что кто-то может видеть что-то хорошее в нем, когда он видит в себе только плохое.

— Твоя настойчивость…

— Все твое мужество…

— То, что ты все-таки встаешь с постели каждый день, независимо от того, как ты себя чувствуешь…

— И тот факт, что ты можешь заставить меня влюбляться в тебя больше каждый день.

Гарри смотрит на Луи. В идеальном мире Гарри не было бы рыдающих, беспорядочных эмоций, а так же он не выглядел бы нуждающимся, как он, когда отчаянно тянется к Луи за поцелуем, но этот мир не идеален, он знает, что Луи любит его больше, чем кого-то в мире,  _он знае_ т. Дело в том, что Луи смотрит на него, будто он — самая важная вещь во всем мире, и этого достаточно для него, чтобы только видеть его лицо всю оставшуюся жизнь, он является всем, в чем он нуждается, и хочет и жаждет. Луи смотрит на него, как будто он искал что-то всю жизнь, и вот он нашел что-то в нем. Он смотрит на него словно: „ _Ах, вот ты где_ “.

Гарри отстраняется, дотрагивается кончиком носа до Луи, смотря на его тонкие розовые губы, чувствуя жжение на губах. Луи обнимает Гарри за талию, скользя пальцами по кружевной ткани трусиков, прижимая парня ближе. Всегда,  _всегда_ ближе.

Когда они целуются в первый раз, это просто легкое нажатие губ; надеясь, что свет их любви озарит весь мир, они обнимают друг друга, медленно двигая губами, наслаждаясь вкусом поцелуя, словно это их реальность, их мир. Это то, кем они являются, и это то, что они есть, и так будет дальше. В идеальном мире этого не существует. В идеальном мире Гарри будет в порядке. Но в идеальном мире все было бы так идеально, что им не пришлось бы искать его.  
Есть звезды на кончике языка Гарри, когда он облизывает открытый рот Луи. Между каждым пространством дыхания и напуском их языков, они вдыхают галактики в рот друг другу, пока Луи не затаивает дыхание от вращения квазаров в его горле. Его язык — Млечный Путь, его зубы — звезды, и Гарри, боже,  _Гарри_  — он солнышко и земля, которая плавает в космосе между ними;  _их реальность_.

Он тянет Гарри до невозможности ближе, осматривая их тела, то, как они нежно держат друг друга. Вскоре поцелуи перестают в вялое чмокание и синхронный поворот головы. Песня о любви играет вымышленной мелодией на губах, когда они двигаются друг против друга, нежные ноты вздохов и стонов наполняют воздух любовью.

Гарри отстраняется первый, он облизывает губы, слегка смеясь себе под нос.

— Ты отвлекаешь меня от дегустации моего торта.

Луи нехотя отстраняется от Гарри и фыркает. — Наслаждайся, но он не такой уж и великолепный.

Гарри улыбается:  
— Но это… для меня, — медленно говорит он. Луи сделал бы ему все, что угодно, за такую улыбку; он прекрасен.

— Да, — кивает он. — Это для тебя.

Гарри не может остановить счастливую усмешку, которая распространяется по всему его лицу, когда он убирает свечи с торта, стараясь быть осторожным с воском, который все еще может быть горячим. Он кладет их на стол рядом с миской черешни и поднимает глаза верх, замечая, как Луи наблюдает за ним. Гарри ухмыляется, решительно берет в руки торт и идет к маленькому столику перед диваном.

— Раздевайся, — говорит он Луи.

Глаза Луи расширяются, на губах появляется игривая улыбка: „Что?“.

— Давай, снимай свои штаны, — игриво говорит Гарри, садясь на деревянную поверхность, зачерпывая пальцем шоколадную глазурь. Он кладет палец, покрытый глазурью, между пухлых губ, втягивая щеки, посасывая его до неприличия пошло, смотря на Луи с широко раскрытыми глазами, и, черт, это все, в чем нуждается Луи. Чтобы быть справедливым, во-первых, он никогда не нуждался в упрашивании, но эта просьба заставляет его расстегнуть джинсы немного быстрее.  
Луи садится рядом с Гарри, и Гарри перебирается к нему на колени. Прислонившись к его груди, он садится на его бедра, и Луи, не раздумывая, обнимает Гарри сзади, прижимаясь лицом к его шее.

У них обоих в штанах уже наполовину встал член, но им это не важно, обнимашки наполняют их тела теплом, нежностью, любовью. Гарри опускает палец в глазурь снова, окуная его в сливочный сыр по середине, и затем вытаскивает его. Луи поднимает бровь, когда Гарри сует пальцем между губ Луи, держа его за шею другой рукой. Луи кусает Гарри за палец, слизывая глазурь, и шоколад, в то время как рука Гарри скользит вниз по спине в район талии.

Гарри улыбается, вытаскивая палец изо рта Луи с небольшим смешком на губах, отламывает от торта кусочек, кладет крошечный кусочек бисквита себе на язык и тянет лицо Луи ближе к себе. Это так непристойно, то, как Луи облизывает его рот, держа кусочек между их губами, откусывая бисквит, в то время как Гарри со смехом жует оставшуюся часть во рту. Шоколадная глазурь покрывает их губы, когда они отстраняются и проглатывают, смеясь друг другу в рот, прижимаясь друг к другу лбами.

— Дело не в том, что плохо, а что нет, то, каким способом мы едим торт… это странно, — шепчет Луи, слизывая шоколадную глазурью, покрывающую пухлые, идеальные губы Гарри.

— Как ты думаешь, Ли и Зейн это делали?

Луи фыркает, целуя Гарри в щеку:  
— Они, наверное, уже сделали это, странные ублюдки. Я говорил тебе, что у них есть кинк на папочку?

Гарри застывает.  
— Серьезно?

Луи ухмыляется, окуная собственный палец в шоколадную глазурь, дегустируя.

— Зейн сказал, что Лиам его шлепает.

Челюсть Гарри падает вниз, и его глаза начинают заинтересованно блестеть: „Ни за что“.

Это так по-детски, то, как они говорят об этом, как будто сплетничая.

— Да, серьёзно, — отвечает Луи.

Гарри качает головой, ухмыляясь:  
— Кинки, кинки, — говорит он сквозь зубы с улыбкой, зачерпывая пальцем взбитые сливки.

— Мы не должны так много говорить, я хочу сделать твоему пальцу, покрытому шоколадом, минет.

Гарри закатывает глаза, вытирая сладкую массу, что была у него на пальце, об щеку Луи.

Глаза Луи расширяются, рот открывается в удивленном, потрясенном выражении. Он шикает и сжимает пальцами бока Гарри посильнее, роняя Гарри на пол.

— Кто-то был сегодня непослушным мальчиком, — дразнит он, и Гарри громко смеется, даже не протестуя, когда Луи седлает его колени. — Папочка должен отшлепать своего непослушного мальчика?

Гарри фыркает и громко смеется, его щеки становятся ярко-красными, в глазах плескается восторг. Луи не может не смеяться тоже, чувствуя, как невероятное количество радости заполняя его тело, он запускает палец в торт, который был еще не забыт, и размазывает крем по груди Гарри.

Странное чувство возникает в нем, когда он покрывает глазурью его кожу, Гарри немедленно перестает смеяться, он открывает глаза, и смотрит, на покрытые шоколадом пальцы Луи. Томлинсон ухмыляется, замечая на себе его взгляд, он не раздумывая, проводит пальцами по шеи и лицу парня.

Гарри задыхается, и Луи не можете не смеяться над реакцией Гарри, при смехе он запрокидывает голову назад, вокруг глаз появляются маленькие морщинки. Гарри почти не делает то, что он собирается делать, потому что он не может оторвать глаз от вида, как Луи нереально красиво смеется: его звонкий смех, словно колокольчик, растворяется в тусклом свечении света, который просачивается сквозь занавески из одеял над окном в кухне, его кожа цвета жидкого золота и, черт, его улыбка заразна. Он никогда не видел его таким раньше, это завораживает. Гарри быстро тянет торт на край стола, и он „случайно“ падает Луи на грудь, вымазывая полностью его живот.

Луи замирает, открыв рот от удивления.

— Ты не…

Гарри невинно моргает, наклоняя голову в сторону и  _выпячивает нижнюю губу вперед_. Луи поднимает бровь, бормоча несвязное „непослушный“, зачерпывая рукой массу из крема и бисквита, и прижимает ее к Гарри, размазывая рукой смесь шоколада и сливочного сыра и взбитых сливок по груди и по бокам Гарри.  
Гарри высовывает язык, бормоча „мне плевать“, и кладет обе руки на грудь Луи, размазывая торт по его бокам и спине, а затем по его штанам и заднице. Луи качает головой, игриво отвечая „Нет“, хватает Гарри за кудри, втягивая его в грубый, буквально сладкий, поцелуй.

Гарри целует его так же сильно, облизывая его губы языком, игнорируя тот факт, что торт размазан между ними и что он будет в их волосах. Он сосет губы Луи и тихо стонет от сладкого вкуса, крепко сжимая липкими руками его попу.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Луи Гарри в губы, опуская руки вниз на его бедра.

— Не смей портить эти трусики, — игриво бормочет Гарри.

*

На следующий день Луи шлет Найлу смс:

_Агент Whoran*, есть задание, ты готов? Прием._

_Конечно, агент Looseville**. что за задание? прием_

_черт возьми найл я louisville. я не широкий._

_прости я не знаю что за чувак этот найл, хотя звучит клево. думаю ты ошибся номером приятель._

_срочно встречаемся в hallmark'е*** агент whoran._

_ты не сказал прием. прием._

_встречаемся в гребаном hallmark'е прямо сейчас или клянусь богом я тебя разорву. ПРИЕМ._

_а вот это другое дело агент looseville. увидимся там. прием. ;)_

 

Первое, что Луи делает, когда видит Найла в hallmark, это бьет его по затылку со словами "придурок". Найл ухмыляется, как последний ублюдок, но даже не вздрагивает. Бог только знает, как сильно Луи любит его.

— Какое задание, босс? — смеется Найл, следуя за Луи, который надул губы и скрестил руки на груди с картой торгового центра в руках.

— Нужно купить Гарри открыток.

— Каких открыток?

— Что-нибудь, чтобы он понял, насколько он особенный, или что-то, что заставит его смеяться. Я не знаю.

— Ох, — замолкает Найл, серьезность моментально появляется на его лице. — Как у него дела?

Луи держит свои эмоции в узде где-то миллисекунду, затем сутулится и позволяет Найлу вовлечь себя в мягкое объятие. 

— Я не знаю, такое чувство, что он делает успехи, понимаешь? Но потом что-то происходит, и мы делает три шага назад, вместо шага вперед.

— Эй, это займет у него некоторое время, понимаешь? Он не поправится быстро.

— Я знаю, я просто, — замолкает Луи, продолжая обижаться дальше, — я просто хочу, чтобы он поправился.

Найл потирает спину Луи несколько раз, скользя глазами по открытке. Он берет ее и вручает Луи. На ней нарисован цыпленок, поэтому он думает, что это забавно и должно поднять ему настроение. Так и есть.

(Все заканчивается тем, что Луи покупает открытку "выздоравливай", открытки к юбилею, и все, что Найл выбрал, потому что он доверяет Найлу, так как у него хороший вкус на подобные вещи. По крайней мере, можно сказать о всех прошлых открытках на день рождения, которые он получил от него.  
Луи даже использует часть своих карманных денег, покупая Найлу чрезмерно эмоциональную, сентиментальную, романтическую открытку, которая, он надеется, заставит его передернуться от отвращения, когда он найдет ее позже в своей сумке.) 

В ту ночь, он усаживает Гарри на диван. Он стоит перед ним и читает каждую открытку ему вслух. Будь то длинные или короткие или совсем смешные, он читает их ему. В некоторых из них он написал свои собственные слова, и довольно скоро он просто выплескивает наружу разные вещи, которые он думает о Гарри. В конце он бросает открытки на пол и просто дает Гарри знать, какой он охуительно классный.

Гарри плачет на последней открытке, ту, которую Найл выбрал для него, с цыплёнком, Гарри смеется сквозь слезы, начиная тихо бормотать "спасибо".  
Луи обнимает его, медленно оставляя маленькие поцелуи на щеках Гарри, пока они не засыпают.

*

Существует широкий простор ничего внутри Гарри; области и области вопросов и извинений, которые невозможно разгадать. Луи пытается найти материальную форму для слов "он ушел", но он все равно продолжает его чувствовать, потирая круговыми движениями спину Гарри во время истерик, вытирая его слезы. Если бы он мог исполнить какое-нибудь желание, он бы пожелал, чтобы Гарри имел функции Феникса — он мог бы сгореть в своем сиянии и потом восстать из собственного пепла.

(Иногда Луи думает, что когда Гарри становится безучастным, то это потому, что тот снова слышит его голос, в другие же дни он думает это потому, что Гарри находится в ловушке комнаты без окон и дверей со звуками прошлого на повторе в звенящей тишине.) 

Гарри заправляет постель. Он не спал всю ночь, потому что плакал, и сейчас его тело вялое, а веки приобрели бледно-фиолетовый цвет, открываясь лишь наполовину. Луи помешивает кастрюльку с лапшой на плите, брызгая туда лимонный сок и добавляя лавровый лист для дополнительного вкуса.

Он вводит числа, написанные на бумажке, которая висит на их холодильнике, в телефон. Он прижимает свой сотовый телефон к уху и отключает печку, отодвигая кастрюлю с лапшой в сторону.

— Алло! — отвечает ему женский голос. — Меня зовут Джеси, вы дозвонились до библиотеки графства Вестфилда, чем я могу вам помочь?

— Эм, привет, Джеси, — говорит Луи, кусая губу, — это парень Гарри. Ч-

— Луи! — слышит он радостный крик через телефонную линию.

— Э, да. Это мое имя. — отвечает Луи в замешательстве.

— Боже, Гарри говорит о тебе постоянно, дорогой.

Луи улыбается, удивленный тем, что девушка по имени Джеси знает его. Он не может сдержать улыбки, спрашивая "неужели"?

Он слышит, как девушка смеется через телефонную линию.

— Самые красивые глаза, самые мягкие губы, самые вонючие ноги, большой член и лучшая задница в мире.

Луи смеется, он ничего не может поделать. Он чувствует, как краснеют его щеки, качая головой, он отвечает: "Да, это похоже на меня".

— О, это всего 8% от того, что он говорит о твоей внешности. Мы даже еще не начали обсуждать твою личность, потому что потребуются годы, чтобы высказать все, что он думает на этот счет.

Луи не знает, почему у него внезапно возникает желание обнять подушку, вжаться туда лицом и визжать изо всех сил, пока не сядет голос. Нет, он мужчина, он не собирается поддаваться этому чувству.

— В любом случае, love, — говорит Джеси, — почему ты звонишь? Гарри здесь нет, у него сегодня выходной, до... — она замолкает, и Луи знает, что она наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на что-то, наверное, график.

— О нет, я не поэтому звоню, — отвечает Луи. — На самом деле, он чувствует себя не слишком хорошо.

Луи слышит мягкое "Ох" через линию.

— Да, он чувствует себя не очень, правда.

— Бедняжка, я надеюсь, что он поправится. Я могу прикрыть его, скажи ему, чтобы он не беспокоился на этот счет.

— Хорошо, я передам ему.

— И, Лу? А нормально, если я называю тебя Лу? Просто Гарри всегда так говорит, — она затихает, — в любом случае, Лу, позаботься о нем ради меня. Я не позволю никому обидеть моего малыша.

Луи хочется ворковать. Он просто... это так волнительно знать, что есть кто-то еще, кто заботится о нем так, как и он, даже если он не знает, кто она.

— Не волнуйся, love. Он в хороших руках.

— О, это еще одна из вещей, что он говорит про тебя!

Луи фыркает снова, произнося короткое "пока", вещая трубку. Он не может не улыбаться, правда. Он задается вопросом, почему Гарри никогда не говорил ему о том, что знает кого-то по имени Джеси, потому что ее имя кажется ему знакомым.

Он вздыхает, насыпает в миску лапшу и ставит ее на поднос. Гарри, неуклюже свернувшись, лежит на кровати, глаза красные, темные впадины на его щеках заставляют его сердце стучать быстрее. Он видит, что Луи входит в комнату, слабо улыбается, приподнимаясь.

— Прости, что не разбудил тебя у-

Луи перебивает его:   
— Тебе не нужно извиняться, Гарри. Тебе абсолютно не за что извиняться, понимаешь?

Гарри вздыхает, кивает и садится поудобнее, смотря на то, как Луи ставит поднос ему на колени. Луи садится рядом с ним, быстро решая не спрашивать его о Джеси, по крайней мере, пока. Может быть, он спросит, когда Гарри будет чувствовать себя немного лучше.

Он берет в руки вилку, накручивает лапшу, и слегка дует на нее, прежде чем подносит к губам Гарри.

— Я сам могу поесть, ты знаешь, — ворчит тот, усталая улыбка на его лице уверяет его, что он не раздражен.

— Отлично, — отвечает Луи, помещая вилку с лапшой ему в рот. Гарри вяло дуется на него, жуя лапшу неприлично громко.

Его губы в синяках и покусаны, и Луи хочет стереть это все поцелуями.

Он накручивает еще немного лапши, охлаждая ее, и на этот раз Гарри послушно открывает рот и позволяет Луи кормить его.

Где-то на середине всего этого Луи бормочет: "Скажи мне, когда ты почувствуешь себя теплым и целым снова, love".

(И они оба знают, что это означает на самом деле.) 

*

— Я просто не знаю, почему так происходит. Несколько дней были хорошими, и вдруг все изменяется. Я просто... я помню, как он сравнивал меня с боксерской грушей. Это было все, что я был для него.

*

Луи пытается.

Он говорит Гарри, что они не могут съесть ужин до полуночи, а потом он выключает весь свет в их квартире. Они накрывают на стол в темноте, хихикая над тем, как спотыкаются, проливая немного вина на скатерть. Их глаза уже немного привыкли к темноте, так что они надевают друг другу на глаза импровизированные повязки. Они хихикают и пытаются кормить друг друга. Луи уверен, что часть куриной пасты прилипла к его щеке и что домашнее мороженое вымазано на его носу. Он не знает, каков ущерб он нанес Гарри, но слышит, как он громко смеется, и Луи может практически чувствовать, что счастье исходит от Гарри к нему.

Они медленно танцуют под  _falling for you and sex_  группы  _1975_ , касаясь лбами друг друга, медленно целуясь, их ладони прижимаются друг к другу или обернуты вокруг талии или шеи. Раскачиваясь вперед-назад, они не прерывают зрительного контакта, медленно целуясь, и когда Луи пытается покружить Гарри, они падают. Луи садится на Гарри, и они смеются до тех пор, пока в глазах не появляются слезы, " _and on this night and in this light, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_ " играет на заднем фоне потому, что их сердца бьются громче.

Луи делает импровизированную сцену, действительно, ужасную сцену, из журнального столика и картонных коробок, и они решают изобразить Элвиса Пресли. Гарри зачесывает назад свои непослушные локоны, используя половину бутылки дерьмового геля для волос, которую он купил в магазине через улицу, чтобы форма была правильная, и даже тогда локоны все равно падают ему на глазах. Он поет "A Little Less Conversation", параллельно говоря "Спасибо, большое спасибо" идеальным голосом в воображаемый микрофон, которым является расческа для волос. Луи громко кричит и хлопает, бросая воображаемые розы в Гарри, и изображает обморок, когда Гарри подмигивает ему.

Они идут в маленький зоомагазинчик в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Они позволяют котятам облизывать их пальцы через прутья клетки, наблюдая, как песчанки бегают в их колесиках. Птицы пронзительно кричат на них, а змеи ползают вокруг них, высовывая маленькие язычки наружу. Они 100% убеждены, что один из хорьков был пиратом в прошлой жизни, потому что окраска вокруг его глаза черная и то, что он бегал без остановки вверх и вниз в клетке. Они держатся за руки, сцепив пальцы, когда идут по проходу. Они проходят вдоль резервуаров с цветными рыбами, и следующее, что они знают, это то, что они приносят домой золотую рыбку с темными плавниками. Они помещают его в круглый аквариум с кучей маленьких розовых скал и маленьким замком по середине. Они называют его  _illimité_ , имея в виду — неограниченный. Они наблюдают за тем, как малыш плавает. Они не нервничают и улыбаются, потому что эта маленькая рыбка теперь принадлежит  _им._

(Однажды они сидят на балконе, солнце светит вниз на них. Тонкий слой пота покрывает их кожу, когда они потягивают клубничные молочные коктейли, время от времени прикасаясь друг к другу коленями. Каждый раз, когда прохладный ветерок развивает их волосы, успокаивая кожу, они стонут вокруг соломинок.  
Они наблюдают за людьми внизу на улице, смотря как они входят в магазины. Здания вокруг квартирного комплекса Гарри все сплошь одноэтажные, поэтому им открывается хороший вид на парк, расположенный за ними, наполненный деревьями, детьми и смехом. Луи замечает способ, которым Гарри наблюдает за всем вокруг, то, как он вглядывает и отдаляется, если ему что-то не нравится, вздрагивая от вещей, которых точно не может определить Луи. Гарри прошел буквально через мир пыток.

Луи хочет спросить кое-что уже довольно давно у него.

— Гарри, любовь моя? — говорит он тихо, рассматривая людей сквозь щели на балконе. Он слышит, как Гарри мычит вокруг коктейльной соломинки, и его губы поднимаются в маленькую улыбку. — Как получилось, что тебе стало хорошо со мной?

Гарри косится на него в замешательстве, брови приподнимаются немного вверх.   
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Луи вздыхает.   
— Я имею в виду, — он делает паузу, подбирая слова, — почему ты не боишься меня? Я имею в виду, нет, как так получилось, что ты так легко доверяешь мне? — Луи замолкает снова. — Не то чтобы ты не должен...  _просто_... то, через что ты прошел... кажется, что у тебя должны быть определенные проблемы... знаешь... с тем, чтобы иметь  _любимого_ , — говорит он последнее слово с оттенком юмора. Нога Гарри начинает подпрыгивать рядом с ним, и Луи пытается притвориться, что это не беспокоит его.

— Ну, — начинает Гарри, его рот до сих пор находится вокруг соломки. Он делает маленький глоток. — Я... — он замолкает. — Помнишь первый день в кафетерии? Там было так людно и шумно, что я немного испугался. Но увидев тебя, я просто... думаю, я просто решил, что могу сесть рядом с незнакомцем, и если бы мне причинили боль, я хотел, чтобы это был, — отвечает Гарри, смеясь себе под нос. — Глупый придурок, я знаю.

Луи раздражённо вздыхает, маскируя это под смех, и Гарри продолжает говорить.

— Ты не сказал мне убираться или в таком роде. Хм, но тогда ты начал говорить насчет клубничного молока и моих ногтях, то, что это странно, я...

Луи знает ответ, он не хочет услышать остальные слова от Гарри.

— Я, хм. Я ушел и поел в туалет на улице, плача. Я поверил тому, что ты тогда сказал, я поверил, что это странно. Я 100% считал после этого, что каким ты меня тогда увидел, значит все меня так,  _видят_. Не... не зависимо от того, что бы я ни делал, я не был милым. Лак для ногтей не заставит меня быть милым или чистым, и я просто... я поел в самом грязное месте в мире, чувствуя себя грязнее, чем когда-либо.

Луи чувствует, как слезы жгут ему глаза, но он не вытирает их; он  _не заслуживает_  этого. Он никогда не ненавидел себя так, прямо сейчас.

— Я имею в виду, я прятался от людей в течение двух лет, ты знаешь? Я устроился на тихую работу, я бросил универ, я просто спрятался. Я всегда думал, что это  _моя_  ошибка. Я только-только начал исцеляться, но встретил тебя, ты сказал мне, что это ужасно... я понял, что могу быть  _в порядке_  снова. На долю секунды, когда я спросил тебя, могу ли я сесть рядом  _с тобой_ , я чувствовал себя таким  _храбрым_. Я никогда не спрашивал продавцов в магазинах, где висят определенные вещи, но мне удалось спросить это у тебя.

Гарри замолкает и качает головой "Нет" вместо окончания. Нет. Нет.  _Нет_.

Он потирает большим пальцем колено Луи, прижимая его к коже, чтобы сообщить ему, что все хорошо. Ему хорошо сейчас. Луи не чувствует себя очень хорошо.

— Но потом, несколько недель спустя, ты подошел ко мне и извинился. И Иисус, Лу, ты не... ты даже не знаешь, что ты сделал со мной там. Я был так смущен. После пар я пошел домой, и я плакал и плакал, и я не понимал, почему ты извинился после всего этого, почему тебя это заботит, если ты даже не знаешь, кто я, — говорит Гарри, смеясь себе под нос, — но ты сделал, ты сказал, что был не прав, что ты ведешь себя, как придурок. Ты просто был честным.

— Затем, когда ты  _вынудил_  меня пойти мою квартиру, — немного смеется Гарри, качая головой, — я был так чертовски напуган. Ты был буквально первый и единственный человек, который заходил туда. Там буквально все кричало "розово", и "симпатично" и "девчачье". Я просто... я думал, что как только ты войдешь туда, ты рассмеёшься и расскажешь про это всем вокруг; я думал, что ты будешь издеваться надо мной, пока я не умру или сбегу из страны или что-то в этом роде. Но ты принял это, ты переехал сюда, ты буквально стал частью всего этого.

Гарри буквально вкладывает все эмоции в последнее предложение, прижимаясь губами к Луи. Он делает быстрый глоток из своего смузи и кладет руку на внутреннюю часть бедра Луи, слегка сжимая его.

— До тебя я прятался, если я ломал что-то,  _я боялся_ , что он появится. Я замирал от громких звуков, я буквально боялся принимать душ из-за громких брызг. Я так боялся всего... Что в буквальном смысле стал параноиком. Я почти поменял свое имя.

Луи все еще чувствует, как слезы скользят по щекам. Это другой Гарри. Этот Гарри кажется ему таким свободным, открытым, непобедимым, но в то же время более уязвимым, чем когда-либо.

— Когда мы встретились с твоими друзьями, ты так защищал меня тогда, даже если это была просто смена темы разговора. Ты видел вещи, которые поставили бы меня в неловкое положение... ты исправил их, — отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь Луи, и Луи улыбается в ответ, к сожалению, — и все это помогло мне.

Он вздыхает, оглядываясь на балкон. 

— Я знаю, что то, что я пережил, было ужасным, было... было абсолютной  _пыткой_. Я так же знаю, что я этого не заслуживаю, и что, возможно, если бы я знал тебя тогда, я, возможно, пошел бы в полицию. Я знаю, что ты заставил меня понять, что не все люди похожи на него. И я знаю, что это похоже на трусость, что я до сих пор не говорю тебе всего, что он сделал со мной, потому что то, что он делал, не было каким-то маленьким вредом, это было отвратительно и зло. И я всегда думаю: что если,  _что если_  кто-то еще проходит через это, понимаешь? Я думаю об этом каждый день.

Гарри замолкает. Луи действительно хочет крикнуть "все хорошо!" и провести его через все это, но он предпочитает сидеть и молчать. 

— Но я так же думаю о том факте, что если бы я действительно сообщил о нем, он бы узнал меня. Он бы узнал меня, Лу, — отвечает Гарри, качая головой, — каждый день я надеюсь, что если это случилось с кем-то еще, я очень надеюсь, что этот человек достаточно умен, чтобы сообщить об этом или, по крайней мере, сбежать. Но я не могу, — говорит он просто, — потому что я знаю, я далек от того, чтобы быть хорошим снова, но я близок к этому, чем когда-либо, чтобы быть хорошим снова, понимаешь? Так как я чертов эгоист, я не буду рисковать еще одной жизнью,  _ты... ты очень дорог мне_.

Луи выпускает небольшой всхлип и плачет,  _боже_ , он плачет, в то время как большой палец Гарри продолжает тереть нежные круги на его бедре, и это так невыносимо  _доверчиво_ , что от этого становится  _вдвойне больнее_.

— И, Лу, отвечая на твой вопрос, после всего этого было так легко отдать тебе всего себя. Так легко. Так легко было позволить тебе прикасаться ко мне, целовать меня, обнимать. Потому что я влюбился в тебя так, как когда кто-то влюбляется и чувствует себя "абсолютно новым".)

 

## vi.(2)

Луи заканчивает заполнение бесчисленных заявлений о приеме на работу по причине того, что однажды Найл звонит ему и говорит, чтобы он тащил свою задницу вниз, в его магазинчик. Следующее, что он делает, это надевает фартук, кепку и работает посменно с Найлом. Так что да, Луи действительно любит Найла, даже если он никогда не произносит это вслух.

Сегодня его первая пятница, первый рабочий день, сегодня ему поручили открыть магазин. Несмотря на то, что ему пришлось приехать на два часа раньше, чтобы сделать уборку, Луи думает, что пятница — его любимый день недели, так как его смена до 12:50.

В 13:00 Луи несет две пиццы пепперони с ананасами, один сок и небольшую картонную коробку с картошкой фри домой. Это не для него одного, нет, он просто случайно решил, пока выскабливал жвачку с нижней части стола, что, " _Эй, я должен принести Гарри обед_!".

Таким образом, это является для него новым, определенно новым, потому что Луи никогда не был в библиотеке, где работает Гарри. Не потому, что он ненавидит чтение или что-то в этом роде, нет, он просто любит собственные книги, книги, которые он может прочитать в любой момент.

Когда он заходит в большой зал библиотеки, первое, что его поражает — не запах книг, он слышит громкий смех своего _бойфренда_. Который является действительно громким, Луи ожидал тишины, потому что, ну, это же библиотека и все такое, но нет, он определенно слышит смех Гарри.  
Луи проходит через зал и видит в углу сидящего на стуле Гарри, его рот широко открыт, голова откинута назад.

— 1, 2, 3!

Луи слышит знакомый голос девушки – это голос  _Джесси_ , она держит в руках миску с виноградом, бросая одну виноградинку Гарри в рот, но та отскакивает от его носа.

— Тебе стоит лучше поработать над этим, — говорит Луи, и Гарри сразу закрывает рот.

— Луи?

— Привет, love. Я теперь рано освобождаюсь по пятницам, поэтому я решил принести тебе обед.

Гарри нервничает, когда Луи наклоняется над столом, чтобы обнять его.

— Луи! — слышит шатен рядом голос, он поворачивается и видит перед собой знакомую девушку, которая от нетерпения прыгает на месте.

— Джесси! — отвечает в том же тоне Луи, обнимая девушку. Она пахнет персиками и имеет большие, красивые, карие глаза и прекрасные, пухлые губы.

— Повернись, повернись. Позволь мне посмотреть на тебя.

Луи вращается на месте для девушки, понимая, как же он ее любит.

— Вау, — говорит она, достав ее телефон, — не двигайся, я должна сфотографировать твой зад.

Луи слышит звук вспышки и оборачивается назад. 

— Довольно большая, я знаю, — комментирует он, тряся попой. Луи переводит взгляд на Гарри, который пустым взглядом смотрит на пол.

Джесси, кажется, замечает тишину тоже, поворачиваясь, она смотрит на Гарри вопросительным взглядом.  
— Ты в порядке, малыш?

Он качает головой, продолжая все так же смотреть на пол. 

— Вы, ребята, как... я не знаю... как ты узнал ее имя?

Луи чувствует, как узел тревоги в его груди затягивается. Что-то выключается в нем.

— Я говорил с ней по телефону, love.

Ох, ладно.

Луи косится на Джесси, Джесси же в ответ косится на Луи. Похоже, что она в курсе всего, и Луи понимает, что Гарри скрывает намного больше черноты от него. Луи не сердится на него, нет, вместо этого, он просто делает вид, будто все нормально, он просто целует Гарри на прощание, обещая Джесси позвонить вечером.

(Луи сидит на диване, когда Гарри вечером возвращается с работы. Дверь открывается и Гарри замирает, наступает момент, момент, когда они просто смотрят друг на друга. Луи чувствует себя немножко сердитым, и чуть-чуть грустным, но больше всего он чувствует смущение.

— Прости, — первое, что вылетает из его рта.

— У тебя есть друзья. Это не вопрос, это заявление.

— Эм.

Луи видит, как Гарри начинает дрожать, и все, что он хочет знать, почему Гарри прячется от него.

— Гарри.

— Я знаю. Я имею в виду... друзья... у меня есть др...

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — монотонным голос спрашивает Луи, он просто, черт, как же неловко.

— Я... я...

— Просто скажи мне, Гарри! — кричит Луи, отчего Гарри сразу же вздрагивает.

— Прости меня! — начинает рыдать Гарри. Он подбегает к Луи и практически падает на него, постоянно бормоча. — Прости, прости, прости.

Луи не двигается — он просто хочет знать почему, вот и все. Он не хотел, чтобы все так вышло. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри начал плакать.

— Прости меня, я...

— Гарри...

— Он не позволял мне иметь друзей, Луи. Он не разрешал ни с кем дружить. Мне так жаль.

_Охренеть_.

Луи немедленно обнимает Гарри. Он, черт, он не корит себя или чувствует себя виноватым, он просто обнимает Гарри. Он обнимает его, чувствуя, что его сердце сжимается в груди. Луи мягко поглаживает ему спину, стараясь успокоить его. Он фокусирует все свое внимание на Гарри, отгоняя раздражение в сторону.

— Гарри, Гарри,  _посмотри на меня_ , — просит Луи, хватая Гарри за подбородок и нежно поворачивая его лицо на себя. — Тебе разрешено иметь друзей, я хочу, чтобы у тебя были друзья.

— Прости, — снова бормочет Гарри.

— Шшш, малыш,  _малыш_. Не извиняйся, не извиняйся.

— Вот, куда я пошел в ту ночь, вот, где я ночевал тогда.

Луи кивает, вытирая слезы на щеках Гарри:  
— Это хорошо, love. Она выглядит так мило, я рад, что у тебя есть такой друг.

— И когда ты ушел с Зейном, осталось пятеро, потому как к нам присоединились Джесси, Перри и Найл.

— Найл? — любопытно спрашивает Луи.

Гарри кивает, пожимая плечами.

— Я пригласил Джесси за ночь до того, как ты переехал ко мне. По пути она столкнулась с Перри и Найлом, так что они все пришли.

Гарри говорит это так, как будто Луи — священник, и он исповедует ему свои грехи.

Луи потирает ему спину. 

— Гарри, все в порядке, все хорошо, — шепчет Луи, целуя его в щечку. — Мне интересно, почему Найл не сказал ничего об этом мне, но это неважно, правда, — слегка смеется Луи, прижимая к себе Гарри покрепче. — И, Гарри? — говорит Луи, игнорируя эмоции. — Я действительно хотел бы познакомиться с твоими друзьями.

 

## vii.

Эти мелочи помогают Луи и Гарри встать на путь восстановления. Они работают над этим самым нежным способом. И это тяжело, потому что с тем, через что прошел Гарри, ему бы _следовало_  обратиться к психотерапевту. Он нуждается в нормальной, настоящей консультации, ибо то, через что ему пришлось пройти — не просто нездоровые отношения. Это было чем-то мучительным, травмирующим и оставило психологическую травму Гарри, которую Луи не в состоянии исправить.

Но в глубине души Луи есть маленький лучик надежды, что, если он сделает Гарри счастливым, даря ему любовь, безопасность и восхищение, какое он и заслуживает, то ему удастся отвести Гарри на консультацию. Ему просто нужно показать Гарри, что это нормально. Все в порядке, он в безопасности, и он хочет только лучшего для него.

(Он встретил Гарри, когда тот был разбит на части своим горем, и сейчас Луи хочет, чтобы он чувствовал себя таким целым, что не смог бы уместиться в эти осколки.)

Сейчас Гарри и Луи прогуливаются по самой оживленной улице города, бутик за бутиком, магазин за магазином, поедая мороженое. У Гарри два ванильных шарика, а у Луи — печенье со сливками. Суббота выдалась славной, и они решили, что неплохо было бы выйти из квартиры и сходить на небольшое свидание.

Луи все время не отходит от Гарри ни на шаг, зная, что тот нервничает в шумных и забитых местах. По пути они останавливаются посмотреть на витрины, но в основном только, чтобы передохнуть; они не купили ничего, кроме мороженого. Не до тех пор, когда Луи останавливается, чтобы выкинуть бумажный стаканчик от мороженого, и замечает Гарри, который  _уставился_  на бутик через дорогу. Длинное здание арендованного помещения окрашено в романтичный розовый цвет, и более ярким, вычурным шрифтом, надпись:  _кружева и отделки_.

Луи улыбается про себя, закусывая губу, когда Гарри тоже заканчивает с мороженым. С его новым источником дохода и возможностью больше не беспокоиться о деньгах, он думает, что пора немного побаловать Гарри. Он не уверен, почему подарки делают Гарри таким счастливым. Скорее всего, это способ показать свою любовь.

Когда они переходят на другую сторону улицы, у Гарри на лице "Я—знаю—что—ты—хочешь—сделать—и—мы—этого—не—сделаем" взгляд. Луи все равно открывает дверь в бутик, ухмыляясь и прислушиваясь к зову колокольчика над дверью. Луи знает, что все эти милые, красивые вещи помогают Гарри держаться. Но также он знает, что это он познакомил Гарри с трусиками, так что между тем, что Гарри делает, чтобы чувствовать себя чистым и тем, что он делает просто потому, что ему это нравится, есть граница. Между его желаниями и нуждами существует тонкая грань.

Гарри стонет:  
— Луи, ты не дол...

— Гарри, — хнычет он, — у меня есть лишние деньги, позволь мне побаловать тебя.

Гарри фыркает, закатывая глаза, и заходит внутрь, пряча свои покрасневшие щеки.

Внутри магазин окрашен в приятный бледно-голубой цвет. На одной стене краски пестрят красными и пурпурными ленточками, с черными кружевами и отделками: там есть подвязки, корсеты, чулки и другие вещи, попадающие под определение "озорные". Есть раздел с ночнушками: некоторые довольно непристойные и дерзкие, но есть и более невинные. Есть вещи, крашенные в бледные цвета: светло-розовые, фиолетовые, желтые. Трусики, и еще больше трусиков, целые круглые стойки с нижним бельем, немного с одеждой и косметикой. У Луи просто голову сносит при мысли о Гарри во всем этом.

Он берет корзинку, к неудовольствию Гарри.

— Ну же, ты наверняка хочешь хоть  _что-то_.

Гарри поддается, закатив глаза, а на его щеках румянец:  
— Только одну вещь, — говорит он Луи с ложной строгостью, и Томлинсон отправляет его выбирать то, что он хочет.

Луи тоже выбирает, забывая о словах Гарри, когда он находит губной блеск цвета жвачки и задается вопросом, как бы это смотрелось на губах Гарри. Потом он видит тушь и Луи хочет знать, как засияют глазки его мальчика. Еще он находит заколки для волос с фальшивыми алмазами, а еще с цветами, и ничего не может с собой поделать, когда кидает их в корзину, думая, как красиво они будут смотреться на кудряшках Гарри.

(Это на самом деле странно, как тело Луи восстает против вагин, грудей и, если честно, один только вид женщины сделает Луи мягким, но вот такие предпочтения у его члена. Но вот Гарри, в этой одежде,  _боже_ , он затвердеет меньше, чем через минуту.)

Он бездумно прогуливается по бутику, игнорируя странные взгляды на себе, и берет белую, хлопковую футболку. Он берет ее для себя, потому что она  _такая_  мягкая и тонкая, что тут он бессилен. Еще одну он берет и для Гарри, зная, как ему это понравится, тем более с таким-то летом.

Он уже собирается развернуться и поискать Гарри, как вдруг ему на глаза попадается ночнушка. Простая белая ночнушка с широкими — в четыре пальца, — лямочками на плечах, с закругленным низом, выделенным простой оборкой, и с несколькими пуговицами в ряд. Можно разглядеть небольшой рисунок, а ближе к низу она струится складками, и Луи очень хочет увидеть в этом Гарри. Она настолько невинная и красивая, и нет — он не твердеет от представления Гарри в ней, — но он все-таки краснеет, и его сердце пропускает удар, потому что это, и правда, настолько милая вещь, что Гарри она обязательно нужна, если он захочет. Он выбирает ночнушку его размера и отправляется на его поиски в глубоком, нервном предвкушении.

Когда Луи находит его, он замечает у Гарри в руках бледно-розовую юбку со складками, что придает ей объема, но она все равно довольно простая и очень, очень милая. Луи даже не удерживает "Боже", слетевшее с его губ, когда он представляет Гарри в этом.

Гарри испуганно поднимает взгляд и моментально краснеет, когда видит, что это Луи.

— Я просто... я просто смотрел... я не...

Но Луи обрывает его, поставив корзину и забирая юбку из рук Гарри. Ткань приятная и мягкая на ощупь, но еще и прочная, так что она не теряет форму. Юбка с завышенной талией и для удобства она сделана с молнией. Он прикладывает ее к талии Гарри и сглатывает, видя, что она ему до половины бедер. Он уже может представить, как идеально она будет сидеть на маленьких пухлых ягодицах Гарри.

— На тебе смотрелось бы так мило, малыш, — говорит Луи мягко, отрывая наконец взгляд в сторону и замечая, что Гарри беспокойно двигал пальцами. Его щеки просто горят. — Могу я купить это для тебя? — спрашивает Луи.

— Эм, не знаю, — застенчиво говорит Гарри, — уверен, что не возражаешь?

И это то, что Луи любит больше всего в их отношениях. Тот факт, что даже если они и являются лучшими друзьями и уже несколько месяцев встречаются, им все еще удается волновать друг друга такими простыми вещами.

— Конечно же, нет, love, — лицо Луи озаряется нежной улыбкой, — я... эм, — Луи ищет глазами корзину, — я тоже кое-что выбрал.

— Я думал, мы договорил на одной вещи, — качает головой Гарри.

— Ну, да, что на самом деле означает пять или десять, — сообщает Луи. — Не знаю, понравится ли тебе все, что я нашел, но я бы хотел купить все это для тебя? — говорит он застенчиво, поднимая бровь, и это звучит как вопрос.

Гарри достает две белые футболки, и Луи начинает:  
— Одна из них для меня. Просто в последнее время так жарко, а они такие тонкие и мягкие и не выглядят, как девчачьи, просто футболки, так что... — уклончиво говорит Луи, и Гарри проводит пальцами по ткани.

Гарри достает ночнушку. У Луи сводит живот, и он краснеет. Он просто надеется, что Гарри не сочтет это странным.

Гарри улыбается. Он закусывает губу и бросает взгляд на Луи:

— Что это?

— Оу, эм. Это ночнушка. То есть, я знаю, что у тебя нет... ну, или ты просто не носишь подобных вещей, типа платьев и так далее. Но я увидел это и просто... по ночам жарко, и, — Луи выдыхает. — Я просто знаю, что ты бы выглядел в этом просто удивительно.

На щеках Гарри появляются ямочки, его глаза как зеленые моря, как на брошюрках в тур агентствах.

— Хорошо, — говорит он мягко, почти шепотом. Он глубоко вздыхает и достает следующие предметы из корзинки.

Он издает небольшой смешок, довольно мило, и говорит:  
— Мне начинает казаться, что ты хотел бы, чтобы я был девушкой.

— Боже, нет, — выдавливает Луи и быстро качает головой, брови сведены в линию, — Просто... ты очень милый, и я думаю, что тебе нужны милые вещи. — Он пожимает плечами. — Я не рассматриваю эти вещи, как мальчишечьи/девчачьи, Гарри. Раньше — да, но сейчас это просто одежда, которую может носить, кто угодно. И если человек хочет чего-то милого, то ему это полагается.

Улыбка на лице Гарри становится шире, и Луи, понизив тон, добавляет:  
— Но будь уверен, твой член такой же красивый, как и ты сам, а если ты однажды отрастишь грудь, то я уже, скорее всего, никогда больше не смогу возбудиться.

Гарри смеется, откинув голову назад. Несколько покупателей и работников смотрят на них, но Гарри такой счастливый, так что Луи не против и он улыбается своему мальчику.

Они еще немного бродят по магазину. Луи  _настаивает_  на нескольких парах новых трусиков, и после небольшого спора, Гарри, наконец, сдается. Он выбирает одну пару лазурного цвета с изящным белым кружевом, другие — белые в светло—розовый горошек на промежности и с небольшим розовым бантиком посередине, а бедра и зад покрывает розовая сеточка, и они невероятно невинные и сексуальные, так что Луи не знает, что и думать. И последняя пара, которую Луи позволяют купить, — белые стринги с полоской белых кружев шириной в 5 сантиметров на талии и с большим розовым бантом там, где она переходит в полоску трусов.

Они тратят еще двадцатку и спешат домой с тяжестью в животах и большими ухмылками. Гарри начинает целовать Луи, как только тот вставляет ключ в замочную скважину, и заталкивает его в квартиру, смеясь ему в губы. Он закрывает за ними дверь, пока Луи разбирается с сумками, и они снова сливаются в поцелуй. При каждой попытке остановиться они только сильнее жмутся друг к другу.

— Одежда, — выдыхает Гарри Луи в губы, но не предпринимает попытки оторваться от поцелуя, — хочу… одежду… примерить ее, — шепчет он и углубляет поцелуй, встречаясь с его зубами и тяжело дыша.

— Да, пожалуйста, — отвечает Луи, также не отрываясь от поцелуя и слегка покусывая его губу. Гарри стонет ему в рот и прижимается к нему ближе. Руки Луи опускает ему на зад, сильно сжимая ягодицы и пододвигая его ближе так, что теперь их промежности трутся друг о друга. Одна рука Гарри покоится на шее Луи, а другая потирает бедро, вызывая тихие вздохи.

Они отстраняется друг от друга, тяжело дыша и разглядывая покрасневшие лица напротив. Затем снова притягиваются, соединяя свои горячие, открытые рты и языки, не стесняясь нужды друг в друге. Пока не спотыкаются о сумки и не хихикают, легонько целуясь. Гарри качает головой, показывая в сторону ванной комнаты.

— Иди, — все, что может сейчас сказать Луи, и Гарри кивает, подбирая пакеты. Они оба возбужденно смеются, и Гарри спотыкается, выходя из комнаты.

Луи закрывает глаза, не прикасаясь к своему уже ставшему члену, и проходит на кухню за стаканом холодной воды. Гарри такой…  _Гарри_. Луи допивает воду, полностью пораженный, и пытается успокоиться. Он хочет это продолжить. И определенно не хочет кончить себе в штаны от одного только вида Гарри, хотя он и был бы чрезвычайно польщен, если бы это произошло. Но Луи бы хотел выкопать себе яму и закопаться там от стыда, потому что, черт возьми, ему 22, а не 15.

Он сидит на диване, разместив руки на бедрах, и ждет, сжимая колени. Луи пытается отвлечь себя от мыслей от Гарри в ванной, в розовом и кружевах, с макияжем и, боже, он не может. Он слабый, такой слабый. После, казалось бы, вечности, Гарри медленно выходит из ванной и выглядывает из-за угла в коридоре. Луи глубоко и грубо стонет, и, хотя он еще не видел, в чем Гарри, он уже представляет и,  _боже_ , да.

Он делает глубокий вдох, мягко улыбается и похлопывает по месту рядом с собой.

— Выходи, принцесса, дай мне взглянуть на тебя.

Гарри выходит, выглядя, как гребанный серафим. Он смущенно сложил руки перед собой и моргает своими огромными кукольным глазами. Сердце Луи отбивает бешеный ритм. Розовая юбка идеально легла на бедра Гарри, она едва доходит до середины длинных, бритых и увлажненных бедер. Светло—розовый цвет довольно кокетливо контрастирует с медовой кожей, и все, чего хочет Луи, — это укусить, облизать и поцеловать ее.

В розовую юбку заправлена одна из тех белых футболок, и это выглядит довольно изящно на нем. Рукава закатаны так, что маленькие, но в то же время мускулистые руки Гарри кажутся еще более миниатюрными. Она висит немного мешковато, и воротник обнажает тонкие ключицы и грудь. Карман на груди висит под нелепым углом, и из—за этого футболка кажется еще больше, а Гарри — еще меньше. Луи не знает, дышит ли он вообще.

— Ты такой красивый, Гарри. Не покрутишься для меня?

Гарри мягко закусывает губу и делает, как велено. Луи может разглядеть маленькую молнию на спине Гарри, а ткань просто божественно облегает его попу. Спереди заметен бугорок от уже вставшего члена, и головка трется о ткань, когда Гарри кружится. Луи хочет записать это на пленку, он хочет записать все это на пленку и держать ее всегда рядом, потому что он никогда не видел ничего более греховно красивого, чем то, как Гарри выглядит в эту секунду.

— Ох, малыш, ты восхитительный, знаешь? — говорит Луи, скользя взглядом по телу Гарри и, остановившись на лице, говорит, — садись.

Он немного раздвигает ноги, похлопывая по своим коленям. Медленно, Гарри направляется к нему, слегка покачивая бедрами и позволяя небольшой улыбке растянуться по его накрашенным губам. Устраиваясь на бедрах Луи, он поддерживается о диванные подлокотники для стабильности; теперь юбка накрывает их обоих.

С близкого расстояние Луи замечает блеск на губах Гарри, и чувствует запах жвачки. На щеках румяна, выбранные Найлом, — Луи понимает, что Гарри они очень нравятся, — и его ресницы черные и объемные, что делает его и без того огромные глаза еще больше. Он выглядит как ангел, и  _чувствует_  себя так же. Луи берет его за подбородок и проводит пальцами по скулам. Его шоколадные кудряшки разделены по пробору, челка убрана назад новой короной с ненастоящими алмазами. Корни его волос, прямые и блестящие, плавно переходит в очаровательные кудряшки, мягко спадающие на его плечи.

Луи нежно проводит пальцами по короне, наблюдая, как от нее отражается свет, и встречается взглядом с Гарри, чьи глаза горят еще ярче.

— Совершенный, — шепчет он.

Гарри закусывает губу и улыбается, показывая свои ямочки, его глаза темнеют. Луи позволяет себе посмотреть вниз и опускает руки ниже, по груди и животу Гарри к его голым бедрам. Он проводит пальцем по самому краю юбки, чувствуя, как Гарри задрожал. Он поднимает руки повыше и замечает, как дергается член Гарри под тканью. Луи беззастенчиво тихо стонет, и Гарри оживляется на его коленях.

— На принцессе есть трусики? — решительно спрашивает он. И он задается вопросом: что такого великого он сделал в прошлой жизни, раз в этой он знаком с Гарри и может к нему прикасаться.

Он счастливо вздыхает, поглаживая бедра Гарри и направляясь к его попе, сжимая голые ягодицы в руках. Он позволяет пальцам проскользнуть между ними и находит там тонкую полоску ткани, должно быть от стринг. Он улыбается и легонько тянет за нее, заставляя Гарри всхлипнуть и податься вперед в поисках трения. Луи улыбается шире, хваля мальчика.

— На принцессе  _есть_  трусики.

Луи убирает руки с его ягодиц и размещает их на его талии. Он сжимает ладони и мягко выводит большими пальцами круги — и думает; думает, как же он на самом деле сильно любит Гарри и как его сердце разрывается при мысли о нем. Он наклоняется и целует Гарри в щеку, едва касаясь губами кожи, и снова отклоняется.

— Позволишь мне попробовать твои губы?

Гарри снова закусывает губу, пытаясь спрятать ухмылку, грозившую растянуться по лицу — он, черт возьми, дразнится. Он моргает и наконец наклоняет голову, слегка кивая. 

Луи улыбается и подается вперед, прижимаясь губами к Гарри. Они у него липкие, и при движении помада остается над верхней губой и в уголках рта. Он слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу Гарри прежде чем осторожно облизывает ее. Гарри на вкус сладкий, в точности, как и вкус его губного блеска с жвачкой. Но любимый вкус Луи — это настоящий вкус Гарри, когда тот вылизывает его рот. Луи уверен, что никогда раньше не глотал столько чужой слюны, но он не против. Он только сильнее впивается в его губы, упиваясь каждым его кусочком. Каждым вкусом, его вкусом.

_Боже_ , он может чувствовать его вкус. Может чувствовать его на своих губах, языке, зубах и деснах. Он чувствует его с каждым вздохом Гарри, который он проглатывает, проводя пальцами по горячей коже под юбкой. Гарри проник во все его органы чувств. Вкус, осязание, обоняние, ощущения, слух, — боже, когда Гарри стонет, он стонет тоже, потому что это одна из самых заразных вещей.

Поцелуи становятся медленнее, теперь они просто сомкнули губы, переплетя языки и наклонив головы, дыша друг другу в щеки. Они сталкиваются носами, их скользкие губы странновато блестят, а в груди горит от нехватки кислорода, но они скорее умерли бы от нехватки друг друга.

Гарри нежно проводит большим пальцем по уху Луи, играясь с волосами за ним, вторую руку он разместил на его плече, слегка впиваясь ногтями. Он медленно двигается своими бедрами навстречу Луи, а потом прижимается с такой силой, что у того перехватывает дыхание. И Гарри это нравится. Нравится знать, что он — причина, по которой Луи такой твердый и по которой так тяжело дышит. Нравится знать, что Луи любит его.

Луи стонет Гарри в рот и отстраняется, облизывая собственные губы. Он все еще пробует его вкус и пытается перевести дыхание.

— Думаю, я хочу попробовать кое—то еще.

— Что? — невинно выдыхает Гарри и хлопает ресницами.

Луи не сдерживает ухмылки оттого, какой же все—таки Гарри озорной, и от мысли о всех тех грязных штучках, которые он сказал или сделал. Он чувствует себя почтенным, зная, что Гарри доверяет ему достаточно для того, что вести себя так, касаться его и играть. Боже, никому еще не удавалось так сильно возбуждать Луи, как это делает Гарри.

— На колени, и я покажу тебе.

Гарри шкодливо улыбается, глаза его темнеют, пока не становятся просто двумя угольками. И этот взгляд — благодарный взгляд, потому что он знает, что скоро он получит свою вторую любимую вещь после Луи — его язык.

Он слезает с колен Луи, делая из этого шоу: двигает своими маленькими бедрами немного больше, чем необходимо, и юбка задирается достаточно, чтобы подразнить Луи открывшимся видом на чуть виднеющиеся ягодицы. После он встает на колени на другой стороне дивана и опирается головой и руками о подлокотник. Он немного виляет своим задом, выгибая спину и наслаждаясь ощущением задравшейся еще больше юбки.

Луи не сдерживает рычания, быстро снимает рубашку и расстегивает джинсы, освобождая стоявший колом член. Когда Луи избавляется от одежды, он встает за Гарри, позволяя стону сорваться с губ от такого вида.

— Могу я прикоснуться к тебе, малыш?

Гарри кивает, все еще упираясь головой в свои руки, и еще сильнее выпячивая зад в подтверждение.

Луи счастливо выдыхает, обхватывая ладонями бедра Гарри и чувствуя, как он вздрагивает под его пальцами. Большими пальцами он давит на бедра с внутренней стороны, раздвигая ноги в сторону и устраиваясь между ними.

Юбка уже натянулась на пухлую маленькую попу Гарри, полоска трусов, которую ему ранее купил Луи, едва виднеется, пока он не разводит ягодицы, чтобы подцепить стринги и оттянуть в сторону, дабы ему открылся вид на маленькую, узкую дырочку Гарри.

— Могу я попробовать, малыш? — сладким голосом спрашивает Луи, сжимая в руках ягодицы парня.

— Пожалуйста, — почти шепчет Гарри, — да, пожалуйста, попробуй меня.

— Тебе бы это понравилось, да? — говорит Луи, наклоняясь и целуя каждую ягодицу.

— Да, — хрипит Гарри, — понравилось бы  _так_  сильно.

Луи покрывает поцелуями всю его попу, наслаждаясь готовностью Гарри. Он останавливается, чтобы укусить кожу и оставить там засос. Он немного отклоняет и дует прямо в розовое отверстие Гарри.

— Да, и всегда принцесса получает то, что хочет?

Гарри стонет еще одно отчаянное ‘да’, выпячивая зад и выгибая спину еще сильнее. То, что нужно Луи, который тут же наклоняется и медленно проводит языком по дырочке, восторженно слушая вздохи Гарри в ответ.

Он делает это снова и снова: страстно вылизывает его, оставляя небольшие засосы вокруг и сжимая ягодицы в руках, раздвигая их большими пальцами.

Он отстраняется и плюет на миленькую дырочку Гарри, делая его мокрым и приятным, а потом снова прижимается к отверстию, ускоряя темп и вылизывая его как котенок, снова и снова. Его яркий язык контрастирует с бледной кожей Гарри, и с каждым прикосновением он оставляет жгучую отметку ‘да, да, пожалуйста,  _еще_ ’. Гарри пытается отклониться назад, чтобы Луи проник языком  _вовнутрь_ , но Луи тоже отклоняется вместе с ним, поддразнивая его быстрыми и легкими движениями языка.

Он сминает ягодицы в руках, закрывая и снова раздвигая их, и шепчет:

— Не двигайся, будь хорошим для меня.

Луи снова подается вперед и Гарри тихо сопит. Он улыбается, вылизывая его дырочку и дразня языком вокруг нее. Он вылизывает широкие, корявые круги вокруг нее и не приближается к самому отверстию, потому что скулеж Гарри он мог бы слушать вечно.

— Боже, у тебя такая красивая маленькая дырочка, — замечает Луи, откидываясь назад и потирая ее своим большим пальцем; розовую, мокрую и припухлую. — Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил, малыш? — ласково спрашивает Луи, целуя правую ягодицу кудрявого.

— Да, да, прошу, — отчаянно стонет Гарри, сжимая голову в руках, — больше. Всегда больше.

Луи улыбается, работая языком, только в этот раз он удивляет Гарри тем, что просовывает его вовнутрь. Ему приходится удерживать Гарри на месте, который так удивился, что резко дергается назад, громко застонав из глубин горла.

— Еще, пожалуйста,  _ещеещееще_ , — скулит Гарри в отчаянии так, что Луи не может отказать своей принцессе.

Он снова приближается к дырочке, трахая ее языком и мягко постанывая, потому что, боже, он буквально упивается  _Гарри_. Он просто  _обожает_  ощущение замкнутости вокруг своего языка и сладкий вкус Гарри, и _только_  Гарри. Его стоны только поощряют Луи на то, чтобы впиться языком глубже и довести Гарри, заставляя того скулить. Луи даже может представить, какое у Гарри лицо сейчас. Луи нравится нежный запах кожи Гарри, как его бедра дрожат и его вкус.

Луи раздвигает дырочку до невероятного широко, пытаясь засунуть язык дальше и получить столько Гарри, сколько он сможет. Он вытаскивает язык, облизывает его отверстие, покусывая и пробуя его обод, и проталкивает язык обратно, и, _боже_ , Гарри это так нравится: он сильнее выпячивает зад, его ноги дрожат, а голос разрывается от отчаянных криков, _блять_ , он в этом просто нуждается.

А Гарри просто обожает, когда его вылизывает. Это его самая любимая вещь, и Луи со своим грешным язычком его не разочаровывает. Он неустанно пробирается глубже, пока не задает нужный ритм, что вызывает слезы на глазах у кудрявого, а его тело дрожит от ошеломительных ощущений. С его губ срываются бессвязные, но такие отчаянные звуки, и ему плевать, если он слишком громок, плевать, если эти звуки неприятны и непривлекательны или его ноги дрожат.

Он протяжно скулит, когда Луи отступает и нажимает своим большим пальцем на его миленькое отверстие и просовывает туда кончик пальца. Луи бы продолжил и продолжал бы делать это до тех пор, пока Гарри бы не кончил, снова и снова, пока внутри совсем ничего не останется. Но он видит, что его собственный член твердый и истекает естественной смазкой и ему нравится идея о Гарри, седлающим его в этой милой розовой юбке и с подпрыгивающими кудряшками. О, ему бы понравилось, как Гарри скакал бы на нем.

Он садится, гладя Гарри по спине.

— Ты такой вкусный, малыш. Очень вкусный.

Гарри садится на свои дрожащие колени и поворачивается к Луи. Его собственное лицо горит, а в блестящих глазах нужда и _Луи_ , чьи волосы в абсолютном беспорядке, как после цунами.

— Хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня, — шепчет он, закусывая губу. Он оттягивает воротник футболки вниз и играет с одним из своих сосков, закидывая голову назад и скуля. Он просто хочет  _продолжения_.

Голос Луи ломается, когда он выдыхает:

— Да?

— Да, да, — стонет Гарри, щипая и оттягивая свои разбухшие соски и покусывая губу. — Хочу тебя так сильно. И твой большой член.

Глаза Луи закатываются и с губ срывается стон. Он приподнимает бедра и стягивает с себя трусы. Луи не знает, как следующее срывается с его губ, но он спрашивает:

— У принцессы грязный ротик, раз она так говорит. Непослушные принцессы не получают того, что хотят, не так ли?

Луи кажется, что Гарри вот—вот засмеется, но вместо этого он наклоняет голову и грешно улыбается, хлопая своими длинными ресницами так невинно, как может только он. Он забирается на колени Луи и берет его за запястье, размещая его руку на своей попе.

— Я был таким непослушным, ты можешь отшлепать меня.

И у Луи перехватывает дыхание, а Гарри засасывает кожу на его шее, стиснув бедра. Луи не--

Без сомнений, он думал о порке после того, как Зейн ее упомянул. Он думал о маленькой попе Гарри, выпяченной вверх, как он сжимал бы ее прежде чем ударить. Но из—за того, через что прошел Гарри, Луи не думал, что ему бы этого захотелось, и сейчас он-– боже. Гарри очень, очень грязный мальчишка.

— Придется, если ты хочешь получить то, чего желаешь, — говорит Луи, затаив дыхание и впиваясь пальцами в попу Гарри. Прямо сейчас он размывается между реальностью и Гарри, но он всегда выбирает Гарри, каждый раз Гарри.

Гарри кивает в плечо Луи.

— Полагаю, что да? — шепчет он, качая задом в руках Луи, выгибая спину и прижимаясь грудью ближе к парню.

Когда Луи чувствует, что одна из рук Гарри спускается по его груди к его промежности и сжимает его твердый член, он решает, что время для первого удара. Одну руку Луи размещает на спине Гарри, приподнимая юбку, а вторую размещает на его правой ягодице. Для начала он хочет убедиться, что Гарри правда хочет этого, и ударяет очень нежно. Он думает, что тихие вздохи Гарри ему в шею можно считать за согласие. А когда Гарри упирается лбом ему в плечо и прекращает исследовать рукой его член, тяжело вздыхая, Луи понимает, что ему очень,  _очень_  это нравится.

— Этого недостаточно, чтобы принцесса получила то, чего хочет, да? — мурлычет Луи, и в ответ Гарри мотает головой — ‘нет’.

Он снова ударяет его по той же ягодице, не мягко, но и не слишком сильно, все еще волнуясь, как бы не причинить Гарри боль. Но Гарри кусает его за плечо и жалобно стонет, а его бедра дрожат. Луи делает еще несколько ударов, переключаясь с одной стороны на другую и пытаясь понять, что ему нравится больше: стоны Гарри или звуки шлепков. После двух особенно грубых ударов, Гарри начинает дрожать в его руках, впиваясь ему зубами в плечо, а с его искусанных губ срывается ‘больше, больше, больше’.

Луи чувствует, что зад Гарри горит под его ладонями, и все, чего он хочет, это покрыть поцелуями всю его попу, но вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Не думаешь, что этого достаточно, малыш? 

Гарри чувствует, как внутри него разливается тепло, он не может составить внятное предложение и бормочет ‘трахни меня, трахни меня, трахни меня’.

Луи наклоняется и целует его в лоб, что заставляет того покраснеть, и он упирается бедрами в твердый член Луи.

— Как думаешь, сможешь оседлать меня, милый? 

Что—то во взгляде Гарри загорается, какое—то возбуждение, посылающее армии мурашек по позвоночнику Луи. Лицо кудрявого озаряется улыбкой, и в нее он вкладывает всю свою нежность. Его прелестный малыш, вот кто Гарри. 

— Тебе бы этого хотелось? — воркует над ним Луи.

Гарри быстро кивает:

— Да, очень.

Гарри слазит с его бедер и опускается на колени между ног Луи. Его рот открывается при виде члена Луи, темно-красного и аппетитно лежащего на его животе, а головка маняще блестит от естественной смазки. Он распахивает глаза и его ресницы подрагивают, когда он целует основание члена Луи. Он проводит губами с низу до верху, до головки, и засасывает ее. Гарри сильно нажимает языком на расщелину и Луи стонет, поощряя его.

— Ммм, тебе нравится? — шепчет он в головку Луи, медленно облизывая ее.

Луи стонет:

— Да, малыш, очень.

Похотливая ухмылка растягивается по лицу Гарри, когда он снова заглатывает член Луи и отстраняется с непристойным звуком.

— Уверен, если бы я оседлал тебя, тебе бы понравилось больше.

\- Блять, Гарри.  _Малыш_ , - стонет Луи, запуская ладонь ему в кудряшки, - ты такой  _грязный_.

— Только для тебя, — произносит он нечленораздельно, будто пьяный. Луи чувствует то же самое. Руки Гарри скользят по бедрам Луи вверх и снова вниз. Он в последний раз целует его член прежде чем медленно поднимается и оборачивается. Он задирает юбку и вертит своей попой перед лицом Луи.

— Твоя попа такая красная, сладкий, — задумчиво подмечает Луи, наклоняясь вперед и оставляя легкий поцелуй на гладкой, чувствительной коже. Гарри нежно мурлычет и медленно стягивает с себя трусы, нагибаясь, чтобы стянуть их с лодыжек, и открывая Луи вид на свой зад. Луи чувствует себя благословленным, а его заинтересованный член дергается, упершись ему в живот и капая на него смазкой.

Гарри уже собирается оседлать его, но Луи его останавливает:

— Понадобится смазка, love.

Гарри подмигивает и тянется в нагрудный карман на футболке, доставая оттуда компактный пакетик смазки. Он снова подмигивает и шепчет самым соблазнительным тоном:

— Думаешь, я бы забыл?

Глаза Луи как блюдечка. Он поднимает бровь, одновременно и приятно удивленный, и шокированный тем, каким странным может быть Гарри. Он молчит, пока Гарри снова не садится ему на колени, и наблюдает, как тот открывает пакетик зубами.

— Как насчет того, чтобы я побыл хорошим мальчиком и ублажил тебя пока  _ты_ , - Гарри проводит рукой вниз по груди Луи, - подготовишь меня? – он хлопает своими темными и объемными ресницами, и Луи сразу соглашается с этим предложением.

Он оборачивает ладонь вокруг его истекающего смазкой члена, а в Гарри уже три пальца. Луи сгибает их, пытаясь достать до простаты. Рука Гарри на члене Луи, он выгибает спину и стонет, раскрыв рот. Луи улыбается своему красивому мальчику.

— Готов, милый? — спрашивает Луи, в последний раз проталкивая пальцы и высовывая их после.

И это правда замечательно, потому что обычно всякий раз, когда Гарри и Луи дурачатся, в голову последнего все время лезут мысли о том, через что прошел Гарри — о его травме. Но он не думал об этом до сих пор,  _все еще_  не думает. Все, что крутится у него в голове –  _ГарриГарриГарри_  и они. Просто они, чувствуют себя в безопасности рядом друг с другом. И это идеально, Луи чувствует это, Гарри  _и сам_ идеальный, и все это — идеально, когда Гарри сжимает его член и медленно опускается на него; узкая дырочка поглощает его член в свой жар. Луи стонет, чувствуя вокруг себя Гарри. Это — безопасность.

Гарри опускает вниз с небольшим придыханием, и вздыхает.

— Не спеши, хорошо? — это – не часть того, чем они занимаются. Это не является частью его  _принцессы_ , его  _малыша_  или _поддразниваний_. Это искренняя забота и любовь, и Луи целует Гарри в лоб.

Гарри немного виляет задом, чувствуя себя полностью заполненным. Он не двигается, пока еще нет. Но он выводит круги бедрами, дразня Луи; он чувствует, как головка его члена упирается ему в живот и думает, сможет ли он заставить их обоих кончить вот так, от этих медленных движений бедрами.

Он это проверит, но не сегодня.

— Все хорошо? — Гарри дразнится, ухмыляясь Луи, вцепившегося ему в талию.

Луи стонет. Он знает, что Гарри уже привык, и все, чего он хочет — это жестко выебать его. Вокруг его члена узкая задница Гарри, которая, блять, не двигается. Гарри — это несколько понятий, правда. Милый, мягкий и все синонимы к этому, но прямо сейчас он--

\- Задира.

Гарри невинно улыбается, поправляя свою маленькую розовую юбку и прикрывая ею их обоих, уверяясь, что это выглядит красиво и аккуратно. Если бы кто—то увидел их, то это выглядело бы будто Гарри просто сидит на коленях Луи. Если не брать в расчет то, что Гарри в юбке, трусы и джинсы Луи разбросаны по полу и рядом открытый пакетик со смазкой.

Когда Луи кажется, что он уже сходит с ума и он низко стонет, Гарри поднимает бедра почти до конца и резко опускается вниз, отчего у обоих перехватывает дыхание.

Он делает это снова и снова; скачет вверх и вниз на члене Луи, вырисовывая круги бедрами. Луи ногтями впивается тому в кожу на талии, помогая ему подниматься и опускаться на свой член и попадая прямо по простате, судя по крикам и бессвязным бормотаниям Гарри, закинувшего голову назад.

Довольно скоро они теряют ритм и все получается небрежно. На юбке расползается темное пятно от смазки Гарри. Его кудри подпрыгивают вместе с ним, щеки горят, глаза закрыты, голова закинута назад и с открытых вишнево—красных губ слетают неконтролируемые вздохи каждую секунду.

Луи внутри него, на его талии. Целует его шею и стонет его имя.  _Боже_ , Луи везде. Своими губами он покрывает его, пытаясь поцеловать, но в основном это всего лишь горячие стоны друг другу в рот. Луи обхватывает зад Гарри, разводя ягодицы и насаживая его под другим углом, что заставляет кудрявого кричать его имя. Его накрашенные желтым лаком впиваются в плечи Луи, оставляя метки в форме полумесяцев, когда он пытается сильнее впиться в него, стать  _ближе_.

— Такой, красивый, малыш. Скачешь на мне так хорошо. Боже, ты такой красивый, — стонет Луи ему в шею, слегка кусая там кожу. Он шипит сквозь зубы, когда Гарри начинает вращать бедрами восьмерки, и его пальцы сильнее впиваются в тело Гарри.

— Да? — это звучит так развратно, то, как он  _скулит_. Его глаза сверкают как кристаллы, а губы распухли, когда он снова насаживается на член.

— Блять, — выдыхает Луи, сильнее сжимая попу Гарри в руках и толкаясь бедрами ему навстречу. Гарри выгибает спину и Луи упирается лбом ему в грудь. Он прижимается к одному из сосков Гарри сквозь белую ткань футболки, засасывая его, покусывая, облизывая, пока он не становится заметным сквозь ткань, и проделывает то же со вторым.

Из—за этого Гарри теряет ритм, задыхаясь от стонов и со слезами на глазах, потому что он так чертовски близок.  _Боже_ , ему кажется, что он горит. То, как Луи касается его, чувство его члена внутри, его поцелуи, любовь, то, как он его  _трахает_. Черт, он никогда не чувствовал столько тепла, а себя таким полным.

И, Иисусе, эти слова — клише всех порно, но Гарри думает, что член Луи мог бы заполнить все его пустые места прямо сейчас, и когда с его губ срываются похвалы  _‘Принцесса такая красивая, ох, малыш’, ‘Ты идеален, такой идеальный’, ’Я так люблю тебя, малыш. Люблю твою маленькую попу, твой член, язык, детка’_ , Гарри расцветает, он никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким обожаемым, ему кажется, он вот—вот взорвется.

— Я близко, малыш, — бормочет Луи, — ты тоже?

Гарри стонет несколько раз ‘да’, когда его бедра начинают дрожать. Луи размещает свою руку на юбке Гарри, проводя пальцем по мокрому от естественной смазки месту на ткани.

— Такой мокрый для меня, малыш, — он снова проводит по нему своим большим пальцем и хватает Гарри за талию, — позволишь мне кончить в тебя, а, принцесса?

Гарри пылко кивает головой, ускоряя темп быстрее и быстрее; он опускает бедра бесконтрольно, потеряв ритм, когда Луи прикасается к нему. Он не хочет, чтобы Луи когда—либо прекращал касаться его.

— Блять, — стонет Луи, — кончи для меня, принцесса. Ну же.

С этими словами у Гарри перехватывает дыхание и его член дергается; его нижняя губа дрожит, когда он кончает на юбку и на живот Луи. Менее чем через секунду Луи кончает следом, глубоко в Гарри, и медленно покачивает стонущего Гарри, упавшего ему на грудь после оргазма.

Они переводят дыхание. Луи лениво скользит рукой по спине Гарри, вверх и вниз, закрыв глаза в блаженстве. Он чувствует дыхание Гарри в своей шее, чувствует, как стучит его сердце где-то в районе плеча Луи. Они прижимаются друг к другу, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. С губ Гарри срывается удовлетворенный звук, он прижимается губами к шее Луи, оставляя там нежный поцелуй.

И потом они смеются. Громко и нелепо, их глаза горят слишком ярко даже для них. Но это заразно, и в этом есть что-то особенное, в воздухе, что трудно сдержать. Луи сильнее прижимает к себе Гарри так, чтобы он смог выйти из него, а затем укладывает их на диван, все еще хихикая, затаив дыхание.

Гарри смотрит на юбку и стонет. Он находит молнию на спине и расстегивает ее, чтобы снять с себя юбку, но перед этим Луи берет салфетку и вытирает высыхающую сперму с его живота.

Они удобно устраиваются и просто лежат, рассматривая друг друга, и потом начинают тихонько хихикать, их лица излучают свет после оргазма. Луи протягивает руку под футболкой Гарри, выводя круги на его спине и широко улыбаясь.

—  _Порка?_

Гарри краснеет и прячет лицо в плече Луи, пробормотав:

— Заткнись!

— Да ладно, — Луи берет Гарри за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему с лицо, и целует в щеку, — тебе это нравится?

Гарри снова краснеет, закатывая глаза:

— Да, наверное, это странно, с… — Гарри пожимает плечами, будто то, о чем он говорит –  _не то_ , что он хочет сказать, — но с тех пор, как ты обмолвился о Зейне… Я не знаю, — пауза, — просто, я и раньше об этом думал, до него. Я—я смотрел видео.

Луи ухмыляется:

—  _Ты_  шалун.

— Ммм, только для тебя, — Гарри целует шею Луи, оставляя нежные укусы.

— Каким ты был? — внезапно спрашивает Луи. — Раньше?

Гарри откидывается назад и смотрит на Луи с задумчивой улыбкой.

— Эм, чудным?

Луи громко смеется, выдавливая из себя:

—  _О, неужели?_

Гарри качает головой, расплываясь в улыбке:

— То есть,  _конечно же_ , я и сейчас такой. Но раньше это было просто… — Гарри смотрит на Луи, будто сам смущенным своими словами. — Я не знаю,  _Лу_ , я был глупым ребенком, когда рос. Ты бы наверняка подумал, что я самый большой неудачник, если бы встретил меня тогда.

Луи усмехается, протискивая свою ногу между ног Гарри:

— Да? Ну, расскажи мне об этом,  _‘очевидный неудачник’_. То есть, ты не мог быть хуже, чем Найл.

Гарри смеется – на губах уже нет блеска, а на его горящих щеках румяна уже не так заметны. Но его ресницы все еще черные, и Луи нравится, как они мрачно отбрасывают тени на его щеки, когда он закрывает глаза и смеется.  
\- До 12 лет я всегда носил разноцветные комбинезоны. Я просил маму покупать мне яркие цветные чулки до колен, и всегда носил разные одновременно. Я был полным придурком, - Гарри улыбается, разглядывая стену. – У меня было чучело кролика, которое я везде таскал с собой. У него не было одного глаза, и ухо было оторвано. Я всегда пел ему пения из фильма  _‘Реальная любовь’_.

— О боже, — умиляется Луи, легко посмеиваясь, — это просто очаровательно.

Гарри смеется, закрывая глаза и качая головой.

Через мгновение Луи ухмыляется:

— Думаю, я должен знать, — начинает он, играя бровями, — есть у тебя еще какие—нибудь кинки, которые нам следует сейчас обсудить?

Гарри краснеет и закусывает губу, и Луи широко распахивает глаза.

— О боже, они есть! — Гарри смеется в плечо Луи, и шатен продолжает. — Ну же, давай, расскажи мне. Ты  _должен_  сказать мне!

— Тебе покажется это странным, — мягко хихикает Гарри. Луи наблюдает за ним, подняв брови, и это так по—детски. Они чувствуют себя такими юными, такими влюбленными.

— Неправда, — искренне говорит Луи. — Я не подумаю, что это странно, обещаю, — он наматывает кудряшки Гарри на пальцы и оттягивает их назад. Они оба все еще немного потные, но они игнорируют это, прижимаясь только ближе другу к другу.

Гарри вздыхает, пожевывая губу:

— Эм, могу я рассказать тебе кое-что… сначала?

Брови Луи взлетают:

— Конечно.

— Это о нем.

Луи проводит пальцем по линии челюсти Гарри. Ему нравится, что он делится с ним этим.

— Все в порядке.

— Ну, — начинает Гарри, — он не был… сначала он был правда милым, понимаешь? Были и хорошие воспоминания с ним, — Гарри делает паузу, — оу, то есть,  _были_ … эм… ну, ты понял.

Луи наблюдает за его лицом, как он нервно смеется и продолжает:

— Когда мы были в старшей школе, когда он еще не  _изменился_ , ну или что там пошло не так, наши друзья бросали нам вызов, сможем ли мы подрочить друг другу под столом.

Луи правда не знает, что и думать, и просто смотрит на Гарри.

— Так что… — растягивает Гарри. — Вот.

Он моргает, Гарри явно избегает его взгляда, а его щеки начинают краснеть.

— Что это, love?

— Еще один  _кинк_.

Луи снова моргает и хмурится:

— Дрочки под столом?

Гарри смеется и нежно ударяется его:

— Нет, придурок. Эм, я не знаю. Просто это в  _общественных местах_.

_Оу._

— Понимаешь, когда есть риск, что кто-то может увидеть? Не знаю, просто, вот так, — вздыхает Гарри и наклоняет голову. Луи сглатывает.

— Л-ладно, — говорит он, и просто,  _боже_. Он определенно хочет это попробовать, хочет попробовать все кинки Гарри и, кажется, у него может встать только от мысли об этом.  _Боже_ , кто-то может наблюдать, как он может довести Гарри, разрушить его, и как он может разрушить  _Луи_.

— Видишь, тебе это кажется странным, — роняет Гарри разочарованно, — он тоже так думал, так--

— Нет—нет, я просто… Я думаю, что нам нужен второй раунд на балконе… если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

*

Над их верхними губами остался след от клубничного молока, и они хихикают, слизывая его друг с друга. Они пробуют его вкус друг у друга во ртах, на их языках, и в их животах тяжелеет. В холодильнике еще 7 пакетов, плюс один они разливают по чертовым  _рюмкам_. Они чокаются и залпом выпивают его, но это не тушит пожар внутри них. 

(У Гарри все еще выдаются дни, когда ему необходимо почувствовать себя хорошо изнутри. Луи видит это по его глазам, и в эти дни Луи тоже в этом нуждается.

Может, также сильно.)

*

Гарри медленно выходит из ванной, опустив голову и закусив губу. Луи удивлялся, почему он был там так долго, но он решает не спрашивать – Гарри заслуживает уединения. Так что он просто осторожно наблюдает за ним с кухни, проверяя свою электронную почту, чего не делал уже давно. Гарри выглядит разбитым, пальцы сжаты и костяшки побелели. Он разворачивается и направляется обратно в ванную, потом разворачивается  _опять_  и смотрит на Луи.

Луи быстро перемещает взгляд на экран ноутбука, но он замечает, что Гарри направляется к нему. Он слышит мягкий кашель:

— Лу?

Луи поднимает глаза на Гарри, чей голос звучал почти испуганно, и выдыхает:

— Да? — и это больше звучит как ‘Что случилось? Ты в порядке?’, будто он только и ждал случая спросить это, как только Гарри вышел из ванной.

— Ты можешь, эм, — Гарри застенчиво смотрит в пол, сплетя руки перед животом, — можешь помочь мне?

Луи закрывает ноутбук, немного смущенный, и встает.

— Конечно, что тебе нужно? — у него чувство, что он спрашивает слишком напористо, и это пугает Гарри еще больше.

— Просто хотел, чтобы ты помог мне убрать… кое—что?

То, о чем он говорит, написано у него на лице, Луи видит это. Гарри выглядит очень расстроенным, но еще больше напуганным, будто это вернет  _его_.

Луи ободряюще улыбается, наклонив голову в сторону. 

— Хорошо, — мягко выдыхает он, отходя от стойки и размещая руку у Гарри на спине, — конечно, да.

Гарри не отвечает, и они идут в ванную. Луи замечает, что все средства для ухода за телом вместе с зубными пастами выстроены в линию.

— Все это? — спрашивает Луи, все еще придерживая Гарри за спину и выводя на ней круги пальцем.

— Нет! Нет, — говорит он поспешно, но сразу краснеет и опускает глаза. — То есть, нет.

Луи понимает, что этот момент — особенный, даже больше, это может показаться другим. Он целует Гарри в плечо, в шею, шепча ему в кожу нежное  _‘окей’_ , а потом отстраняется и захватывает их все.

— Что ты делаешь? — Гарри нервничает, это заметно, но Луи всего лишь кладет их на пол и плюхается рядом после.

Он зовет Гарри за собой:

— Мы выберем те, которые тебе меньше всего нравятся, love.

Гарри моргает и неуверенно устраивается рядом на маленьком розовом коврике.

Луи берет бутылочку:

— Французская лаванда и мед?

— Оставляем, — бормочет Гарри,  _краснея._

— Ванильная карамель?

— Оставляем.

— Кокос и лайм?

— Н-нет.

Луи успокаивающе улыбается, откладывая флакон в сторону.

— Белый чай и имбирь?

— Оставляем, определенно.

— Эвкалипт с мятой?

— Мне он нравится.

— Хорошо, love, — улыбается Луи, — что насчет душистого горошка?

— Нет? — Гарри колеблется, закусывая губу и таращась на бутылочку, — Нет? — повторяет он.

— Это твой выбор, как  _ты_  захочешь, — Луи научился терпению с Гарри и своим разбитым сердцем. Если бы он умер завтра, то он назвал бы это своим лучшим достижением.

Гарри застенчиво кивает, вздыхая:

— Оставляем.

Луи улыбается, стараясь показать Гарри, что все нормально.

(К концу на выброс они откладывают три скраба для тела и одну зубную пасту. Гарри выглядит разочарованным в себе, будто не замечая, что это – уже шаг вперед. Луи целует столько, сколь ему позволяет Гарри, повторяя снова и снова, как он гордится им.)

 

 

 

 

 


	3. he way it brings out the blue in your eyes, is the tenerife sea

i **.**

Между отправкой шуток про кошек, пьяно-смешными сообщениями и фото членов, им все-таки удается вовлечь себя в расширенный праздник выходных дней.  
  
Групповой чат был идеей Лиама — он утверждал, что они всегда должны держать свои телефоны рядом, дабы поддерживать связь из-за разногласия в графиках. Вначале все хорошо, пока Луи и Гарри не начинают присылать друг другу фотографии своих членов, а Зейн и Лиам флиртовать, хотя они, вероятно, сидят рядом друг с другом — и, если честно, это немного напрягает Найла. Смотря на все это, он обычно посылает грустные кошачьи мордочки, гневные тирады или фотографии поддельных слез, текущих по его лицу. Это было жестокое противостояние.  
  
Они поддерживают контакт, который, в своем роде, является опорой.  
  
Сейчас одиннадцать часов вечера, голова Гарри лежит на коленях Луи, они оба сидят в телефонах, тихо посмеиваясь над тем, что написал Найл:  _"идите нахуй, мне нужен отпуск"._  
  
Лиам тут же отвечает:  _"я тоже хочу в отпуск"_ , добавляя:  _"мы должны куда-нибудь поехать"_ ,  _"я могу взять отгул на следующей неделе"_  и  _"я могу арендовать микроавтобус и мы сможем съездить к побережью"._  
  
Именно поэтому сейчас Лиам едет к Гарри и Луи домой, Зейн сидит впереди, а Найл зевает у окна. Когда они подъезжают к обочине, Найл радостно выскакивает из машины, крепко обнимает парня, звонко целует в щеку и в шутку валит его на землю.  
  
Луи слышит, как Лиам смеется на заднем плане и то, как Зейн открывает багажник фургона. Найл громко смеётся, встает и протягивает руку другу.  
  
— Привет, кудрявый, очень скучал по тебе и по твоему неуклюжему бойфренду, — говорит Найл, хлопая Гарри по спине.  
  
Тот смеется в ответ, на что Луи фыркает, ставя дорожную сумку в фургон и бормоча себе под нос: "дерьмо".  
  
Лиам приветствует Гарри нежной улыбкой, шепча: "Я могу обнять тебя, приятель?".  
  
Луи внимательно наблюдает за этим, а Найл… он просто взволнованно подпрыгивает рядом с ним. Гарри застенчиво улыбается.   
  
— Конечно, — шепчет он в ответ, разводя руки для Лиама.  
  
— У тебя все в порядке, да? — спрашивает Лиам, Гарри улыбается и смущенно кивает в ответ.  
  
Зейн делает то же самое — он нежно обнимает Гарри за плечи, тихо шепча ему на ухо:   
— Я надеюсь, что с тобой все в порядке…  
  
Гарри хихикает и в подтверждение кивает Зейну в шею, смотря на Луи, но тот быстро отводит взгляд в сторону, и, засунув руки в карманы, начинает нервно шаркать ногой о землю.  
  
— Ладно, у вас еще есть сумки?  
  
— Эм, да, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, — есть еще парочка, я пойду за ни—  
  
Луи тут же перебивает его:   
— Я  _сам_  схожу за ними, не переживай.  
  
— Я тебе помогу! — радостно говорит Найл, отчего живот Луи непроизвольно скручивается, он качает головой и выставляет руку вперед.  
  
— Ни, все в порядке. Я сам схожу за ними.  
  
— Почему мы никогда не были у вас в гостях, парни? Вы никогда не показывали нам, где живете, — обиженно говорит Лиам, смотря на Луи большими карими глазами, и тот взволнованно переводит взгляд на Гарри, боясь увидеть в его глазах знакомый, душераздирающий страх.  
  
— Хм, давайте пот... — начинает говорить Луи, но Гарри его тут же перебивает.  
  
— Все нормально, — мягко говорит Стайлс. — Все нормально, — говорит он снова, смотря на парня, надеясь, что он понимает,  _что_  он имеет в виду.  
  
Гарри и Луи поднимаются с парнями по лестнице вверх, проходят по коридору и останавливаются перед дверями квартиры, чувствуя, как липкий страх струится по спине.  
  
Луи открывает дверь и позволяет им войти внутрь, ожидая суда. Он не может не задаться вопросом, почему Гарри так спокоен на этот счет. Черт, он не понимает, что происходит. У них однозначно будет очень долгий разговор на эту тему...  
  
— Это удивительно, приятель, — тихо говорит Зейн, проводя рукой по светло-розовой стене. Сказать, что Луи удивлен — ничего не сказать.  
  
Зейн честен, он всегда говорит людям правду. В квартире чисто и опрятно, и хотя это не совсем то, к чему он привык, она по-прежнему  _нравится_  ему. Он думает, что, возможно, она вдохновила его на мягкую, новую сторону его искусства.  
  
Лиам кивает в знак согласия.   
  
— Здесь так чисто. Боже, это квартира-мечта. Почему у нас не так, Зи?  
  
Гарри краснеет, цвет щек совпадают с цветом обоев на стенах, Луи улыбается и нежно берет парня за руку, разделяя счастье на двоих. Гарри моргает ресничками-бабочками и крепко сжимает его руку в ответ. Это не шаг, это прыжок. Это, блядь, гигантский чертов прыжок, и Томлинсон может чувствовать, как его живот скручивает спазм волнения. Он не понимает, как его мальчик смог сделать это, как он смог открыться не только ему — в комнате стоят три их друга, по сути, они чужие ему люди, он… он их даже близко не знает.  
  
— Такое чувство, будто я в сказке, — говорит Найл. — Тут так красиво. Мы можем иногда тусоваться у вас? Мне очень нравится, как здесь пахнет.  
  
Зейн фыркает и закатывает глаза.   
  
— Ты в своем стиле, Найл.  
  
Луи отпускает руку Гарри и поворачивается к ирландцу. Он ухмыляется, тихо шепча:   
— Я знаю, что ты уже здесь был.  
  
Луи не думает, что когда-то видел Найла таким же виноватым, он думает, что… ему не нужны его извинения или оправдания.  
  
 _Все нормально._  
  
Все в порядке, Луи чувствует это. Он может  _чувствовать_ , как пульс Гарри спокойно бьётся под его запястьем, когда он прижимается к нему губами, и запирает квартиру. Он может чувствовать это в непрекращающемся поцелуе, в олицетворяющем сжатии его руки.  
  
Они кидают вещи в фургон Лиама, арендованный им, и трогаются в путь. Найл опускает все окна в машине, до которых может дотянуться, выкрикивая  _"свобода!"_  в жаркий воздух августа, чувствуя, как тот треплет ему волосы. Парни смеются, и Зейн, не раздумывая, громко включает радио "Валери", начиная звонко подпевать знакомой песне.  
  
Гарри хихикает и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Луи, показывая этим жестом, что он принадлежит только ему. Луи улыбается, закрывает глаза, поворачивается к Гарри и поет:  _"Почему ты не приходишь"._  
  
Он делает это. Гарри пододвигается ближе, сжимает посильнее руку Луи и обнимает его. Он может чувствовать, как грудь парня вибрирует, когда тот подпевает, и неудержимое чувство счастья устремляется по его жилам, словно горячий ром, и единственное, чего он хочет сейчас — смеяться. Смеяться во весь голос, до хрипоты в горле, до звёздочек в глазах. Боже, как же он счастлив.  
  
Луи — это счастье. Счастье и любовь, оно… просто переполняет его.  
  
Они покидают город в 17:00, после того, как Лиам заканчивает смену в больнице. До пляжа они добираются за три-четыре часа езды, не считая перерывов. Достаточно скоро Найл перебирается на заднее сидение, рев наушников и мягкий храп растворяются в ночном воздухе, словно песчинки. Ноги Зейна перемещаются на приборную панель, блокнот для эскизов лежит на его коленях, сам Зейн улыбается и рисует карандашом проплывающие мимо него пейзажи. Тихая, расслабляющая музыка играет в его наушниках, и, качая головой в такт песни, он, сам того не замечая, начинает на полях белой бумаги рисовать милые сердечки. Лиам нежно улыбается и гладит его по бедру, устало смотря вперед на дорогу.  
  
Окна открыты и вечерний прохладный воздух, словно горячая испанская девушка, танцует в их волосах. Пейзажи молча пролетают мимо, легкий хрип радиостанции заполняет промежутки тишины, и Луи слегка удивлен, почему Лиам до сих пор ее не починил. Может быть, он просто слишком устал или просто сосредоточен на вождении.  
  
Гарри достает телефон и открывает заметки, быстро печатая:  _"ты рассказал им, да?"_. Он блокирует телефон и вручает его Луи.  
  
Луи удивлённо берет в руки телефон. Парень дарит Гарри растерянную улыбку и тот, он… он просто кивает. Луи еще раз в подтверждение кивает головой в ответ, снимая блокировку.  
  
Он моргает, взволнованно кусая нижнюю губу. Он просто знает, что должен попросить прощения, но часть его не жалеет об этом, потому что Гарри нуждается в помощи, ему нужно еще с кем-то поговорить об этом. Ему не следовало рассказывать никому о том, что произошло с Гарри, это его выбор.  
  
Луи тяжело вдыхает, он знает, что не может принести извинения через текст.   
  
— Прости, Гарри, — бормочет он ему куда-то в район уха. — Я просто… я муд—  
  
— Все нормально, — спокойно отвечает Гарри, прерывая его. Он поворачивается и смотрит Томлинсону в глаза, тем самым показывая, что он не злится.  
  
Луи чувствует, что что-то происходит с парнем, что-то новое для него.  
  
— Я кое-что хочу тебе сказать, — шепчет Гарри, не прерывая зрительного контакта.  
  
— Что, милый? — тихо спрашивает Луи, чувствуя, как сердце выстукивает бешеный ритм под ребрами.  
  
— Я… эм… — делает паузу Гарри, нервно заламывая пальцы. — Я начал разговаривать с психотерапевтом, — говорит он тихо, кусая губы, как будто спрашивая, хорошо ли это. Он говорит это настолько тихо, что Луи не верится, правильно ли он все расслышал.  
  
 _Это правда, о боже, это правда._  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы пока говорим об этом по телефону, знаешь… такие маленькие сеансы.  
  
Слова Гарри разрывают его на части. Расщепляют на черные и белые туманные краски жизни, они, словно нити коварного паука, окутывают его, поглощают, заставляют чувствовать привязанность и гордость. Он чувствует, как пыль прошлого больше не окружает их, больше нет силуэта темноты; светлые, яркие, своеобразные столкновения галактик окружают их, словно песчинки будущего.  
  
Луи чувствует, как каждый разбитый маленький кусочек его сердца, словно пазл, становится обратно на свое место, и вместе с ним прибывает самый большой, свежайший глоток воздуха.  
  
 _Человек, которому предназначено любить тебя, заставляет тебя чувствовать себя целым, самым важным._  
  
Луи чувствует это. Боже, он чувствует это.  
  
— Как… когда? — это всего лишь небольшой вздох, но, боже, он такой… такой… блять.  
  
— Хм, это произошло после того, как мы впервые занялись сексом, — краснея, шепчет Гарри. — Я…  _ты_  отдал мне всего себя, и я… я хочу иметь возможность отдать всего себя тебе. Я — твой, я так хочу любить тебя, быть  _твоим._  
  
Луи кусает губы, это не… ему жаль, что его не было рядом тогда, потому что это, боже, это удивительно. Это кажется ему таким интимным, таким личным. Это настолько прекрасно, попросту говоря, красиво и замечательно, что все, чего Луи сейчас хочет — это коснуться Гарри. Нежно прикоснуться к нему, провести кончиками пальцев по его лицу, шее, груди. Он хочет прошептать ему, как он счастлив, как  _горд_  им,  _боже_. Гарри — самая парализующая эмоция; парализующая в том смысле, что весь мир вокруг них останавливается, чтобы они смогли поцеловаться.  
  
Луи отодвигает спинку сиденья к багажнику фургона и достает из пакета любимое одеяло Гарри, которое он взял в последнюю минуту. Он стелет его на сиденье и ложится, показывая жестом, чтобы тот сделал то же самое. Места не так уж и много, так что он, не раздумывая, подталкивает Гарри к спинке сиденья, а затем ложится набок рядом с ним. Дюйм, может, два, разделяет пространство между ними, их ноги неловко согнуты в неудобной позе, но это не так уж и важно сейчас.  
  
Снаружи темно. Луи знает это только потому, что видит, как небо отражается в глазах Гарри. Он улыбается и проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке Гарри. У него так много вещей, которые он хочет сказать, шептать, кричать.  
  
— Это помогает?  
  
Гарри улыбается и кивает.   
  
— Да. Психолог сказал мне, что рад, что я смог уйти от него, он помогает мне не чувствовать себя виноватым, он… он сказал, что рад, что я не рассказал об этом полиции. Он говорит, что многие люди этого не делают, хорошо, что я не сделал этого тоже.  
  
Луи моргает, чувствуя, как кудри Гарри щекочут ему лицо. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя  _таким счастливым._  
  
— Он говорит, что большинство людей, которые прошли через это, они, эм, обычно намного хуже меня. Я рассказал ему о тебе, я всегда говорю ему о тебе, Лу, — шепчет Гарри, глядя на губы Луи. — Я рассказал ему о том, что ты сделал для меня, о том, как ты поддерживаешь меня. Он сказал, что хочет поговорить с тобой. Он думает, что ты одна из главных причин, почему я не так плох, как должен быть.  _Спасибо, Лу, посмотри, посмотри, что ты сделал для меня, я… я люблю тебя._  
  
Луи не может поверить, что Гарри делает это. Он сделал это, и он сделал это сам, и это просто не описать словами. Все, что он знает — он горит, но ему наплевать.  
  
— Он объяснил, что это странно — то, как ты помогаешь мне; ему не нравится, что ты делаешь меня зависимым, он хочет, чтобы я попробовал сам стать открытым, счастливым. Ему нравится, что ты хорошо справляешься с этим, он не ожидал, что все будет действительно хорошо. Я люблю тебя и я до сих пор не могу поверить, что смог позвонить ему. Он не слишком дорогой и он был моим терапевтом в течение двенадцати с лишним лет, прямо сейчас он помогает мне быть более открытым с людьми, быть честным.  
  
Луи кусает губы. Все, что он знает, это то, что Гарри — самый красивый, самый храбрый человек, которого он когда-либо встречал; ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как трепещут его ресницы — это важнее, чем какой-то там закат или рассвет.  
  
— Я просто… я продолжал думать о тебе, — шепчет Гарри, — о том, как тебе приходилось сталкиваться с моим, хм, диагнозом? Я даже не предпринимал попытки попробовать понять, что произошло. Я просто пытался притвориться, что этого не было. Я знал, что ты не заслуживаешь такого, ты заслуживаешь больше усилий с моей стороны.  
  
— Эй, вставание с кровати каждый день не было таким уж и большим бременем. Ты прошел через многие неприятности, Гарри, — отвечает Луи, легонько целуя его в губы, нежно проводя рукой по его челюсти, мягким губам. — Ты не представляешь себе, как я горд тобой из-за того, что ты сделал. Боже, я так счастлив, Гарри. Ты  _заслуживаешь_  этого. Ты заслуживаешь снова чувствовать себя хорошо. Я… я просто так  _горжусь_  тобой, так горжусь тобой.  
  
Гарри улыбается, чувствуя, как слезы радости скользят по щекам. Он кусает губу, тихо смеется, шепча:   
— Как ты думаешь, мы можем, — он закрывает глаза, давая слезам скатиться на подбородок, — сделать это прямо сейчас?  
  
Луи пытается громко не хихикать, он улыбается и кивает головой.  
  
 _Наполненный. Абсолютный. Целостный._  
  
Луи полностью прижимает Гарри к спинке фургона, скользя руками под одеялом. Он целует его спокойно, их языки скользят друг о друга во рту, чувствуя зубы, гладкость неба и сладкий, сладкий вкус друг друга…  
  
Луи чувствует, как его внутренности скручиваются, а тело наполняет знакомая истома. Ему до скрежета в зубах хочется целовать каждую часть Гарри: каждую смесь звездной пыли, каждую морскую ракушку, древнее дыхание Ван Гога, который, возможно, кружится где-то рядом, создавая красивое цунами по имени Гарри.  
  
Парень целует уголок его губ, скулы, челюсть; легкое дыхание Гарри опаляет ему щеки, грудь предательски дрожит под его прикосновениями.  
  
Если они хотят это сделать, они должны быть тихими.  
  
Луи расстегивает Гарри шорты и начинает гладить ладонью по хлопчатобумажной ткани, скрывающей уже полу-вставший член. Гарри хихикает и бьет его по руке, радостно шепча:   
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Томлинсон кусает губы, видя, как золотые ободки зрачков объединяются в ирисы. Он целует его снова, просто прижимает губы, просовывая руку в трусики Гарри.  
  
— Ох, — тихо стонет Гарри в губы Луи, понимая, что он серьезен. Тот убирает руку и видит, как глаза парня широко раскрываются.  
  
— Ты сказал, что тебе нравится мой член, — шепчет он, задевая зубами кожу на шее Стайлса, чувствуя, как его пульс ускоряется.  
  
— Я… — ресницы Гарри трепещут, он кусает губу, чувствуя, как подушечка большого пальца Луи скользит по головке. — Я… я…  _ох_ … я не знал, что ты воспримешь мою просьбу… — он задыхается снова, когда тот ногтем проходится по щелке. — Я… я хочу этого.  
  
— Конечно, малыш, — ухмыляется Луи ему в губы, чувствуя, как тот тихо стонет ему в шею, медленно толкаясь членом ему в руку.  
  
Томлинсон сжимает его член у основания, начиная быстро двигать рукой, шепча:  
— Мы должны быть тихими, малыш. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел, как я делаю с тобой такое, — он ухмыляется, добавляя. —  _Принцесса._  
  
Гарри вздрагивает, капли предэякулята смутными каплями сочатся по его члену, внезапно мир для них замирает. Храпящий Найл, лежащий в дюйме от них, быстрые линии карандаша, звук шины, радио и духота воздуха, это… просто уходит на второй план.  
  
Между ними существует только острая смесь нужды, они хотят этого, но глаза Гарри предательски твердят "нет". Луи медленнее поглаживает его; он дразнит его легкими прикосновениями, размазывая капли естественной смазки по головке члена.  
  
— Я так горжусь тобой, малыш. Ты знаешь это?  
  
Он хнычет, зубы впиваются в полную нижнюю губу, затем кивает и плотно зажмуривает глаза.  
  
— Такой смелый, такой сильный, — бормочет Томлинсон, оставляя маленькие поцелуи-бабочки на его коже.  
  
Парень хочет, чтобы Стайлс никогда не думал о  _нем_  снова. Он не хочет думать о том, что он когда-то мастурбировал ему под столом. Луи хочет быть значимее, лучше, бесстрашнее. Он хочет, чтобы у Гарри было все, что он захочет, дать ему все, что он жаждет.  
  
Не раздумывая, Луи засасывает кожу на его шее, шепча:   
— Я могу отсосать тебе?  
  
Когда он это произносит, то пугается, что Гарри пошлет его, но вместо этого лицо кудрявого искажает мука удовольствия, тело на мгновение замирает — ему никогда прежде не предлагали такого… боже, рот Луи… ох.  
  
Гарри кивает головой и тихо отвечает "да". Они сползают вниз на пол фургона. Там не так много пространства, как хотелось бы, но, по крайней мере, их точно никто не увидит. Луи стелет одеяло и тихо шепчет:  
— Ложись сюда, малыш.  
  
Не стесняясь, Луи берет в рот покрасневший, пульсирующий член Гарри, стягивая вниз шорты и трусики, раздвигая бедра чуть шире. Он скользит языком по щелке, слизывая капли предэякулята. Он заглатывает член полностью, втягивая щеки, чувствуя, как тело парня со стоном выгибается навстречу ему. Его собственный член больно трется о жесткую ткань джинсов, но Луи игнорирует его, отдавая все свое внимание Гарри, потому что это  _Гарри._  
  
Все по-другому, думает Луи. Не потому, что он стоит на коленях в движущемся фургоне с друзьями; все по-другому, потому что обычно, когда Луи открывает глаза, он смотрит на Гарри и видит, как тот смотрит на него сверху вниз с раскрасневшимися щеками и стеклянными глазами. Сейчас он видит молочные бедра Гарри и заднюю части фургона. Так что это другое, отсасывать ему, неудобно изогнувшись, но вкус тот же и ощущение толкающегося ему в рот Гарри - то же, так что Луи не жалуется.  
  
Луи выпускает член изо рта и берет в рот яички, смотря из-под густых ресниц на Гарри. Он видит, как его малыш кусает запястья, стараясь изо всех сил не стонать в голос. Боже, Луи так любит его. Он любит, как отчаянно Гарри выглядит, когда он делает тому минет, ему  _нравится_  то, что в любой момент Найл может проснуться и буквально увидеть все, чем они занимаются. Боже, одна мысль об этом заставляет его член стать еще тверже, хотя некуда. Он любит то, что делает.  
  
Луи берет член в рот снова, пытаясь сдержать непристойные звуки сосания, вбирая член до конца; он любит делать ему глубокий минет, чувствовать, как его нос утыкается в мягкость бедер, кружить языком по татуировкам на животе. Он сжимает горло вокруг члена, Гарри отчаянно дрожит и с тихим стоном кончает в Луи.  
  
Он сжимает пальчики на ногах, выгибается, позволяя маленькому стону сорваться с его вишнёвых губ. Луи все еще держит его член во рту, продолжая облизывать и посасывать член, пока тот не становится вялым. Облизав губы, Луи тянет трусики Гарри вверх, проглатывая его вдохи и стоны, насколько это возможно. Он застёгивает шорты и, не удержавшись, целует его в мягкий животик, облизывая пупок.  
  
Он  _слышит_ , как Гарри громко дышит, чувствует, как его руки нежно гладят его волосы.  
  
Луи улыбается, наклоняется и смотрит парню в лицо. Его мальчик выглядит таким оттраханным. На его лице сияет озорная улыбка, щечки имеют цвет самых прекрасных гвоздик в мире, глаза предательски блестят.  
  
Гарри мягко хихикает, приподнимается, смачивает слюной палец и вытирает с подбородка Луи капли спермы. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он озорно улыбается и, блять, облизывает палец.  
  
Луи рычит и шепчет:  
—  _Шалун_ , — и проникает языком глубоко в рот Гарри, пробуя его еще раз на вкус. Он обожает его вкус, боже, с каждым разом он хочет его  _больше и больше._  
  
Гарри отстраняется, шепча одними губами:  
— Ты  _действительно_  это сделал?  
  
Луи смеется и снова целует Гарри.   
  
— Ага, теперь подвинься.  
  
Он игнорирует собственный стояк, который упирается в джинсы, и ложится рядом с Гарри, отодвигая одеяло в сторону, потому что ему слишком жарко сейчас.  
  
— О боже, — выдыхает Гарри.  
  
Луи смеется:  
—  _Тебе понравилось?_  
  
Гарри хихикает и кивает:  
— Ага, очень.  
  
Луи улыбается — он счастлив порадовать своего малыша, счастлив, что Гарри может думать в этот момент только о нем, а не о том, что было несколько лет назад. Он чувствует себя настолько несвязно сейчас, мозг словно дымка, в голове бьется только " _Гарри Гарри Гарри_ " и то, как он гордится им.  
  
— Я был скрытным, когда был помоложе, — тихо и нечленораздельно произносит Гарри, — мне кажется, я был даже замкнутым или вроде того.  
  
Луи просто кивает, взглядом изучая его лицо, то, как он выглядит после оргазма, его запах, речь.  _Боже_ , он действительно не в себе. Луи на самом деле хочет еще раз повторить, и если твердый член в его джинсах не доказательство тому, то он не имеет понятия, что это может быть.  
  
Важнее того, Луи видел и все еще продолжает видеть то, как Гарри приходит в себя. Он наблюдает за тем, как все это становится промежутком между всеми маленькими и большими моментами, которые они разделили друг с другом. Луи считает это  _честью_ , правда считает, потому как ни что не чувствуется лучше, чем ощущение того, как сжимается его сердце при осознании, что однажды жизнь Гарри перестанет быть призраком прошлого.   
  
Гарри лениво улыбается Луи, кладя руку на бедро, скользя ею под ткань его джинсов и трусиков.  
  
— Так люблю тебя, — шепчет он, скользя дальше под ткань, прямиком к заднице. Гарри хнычет, сжимая во рту мягкую кожу своей ладони.   
  
Луи тихо хнычет, когда парень отзывается на прикосновения, толкаясь в ладонь. Он немного наклоняет голову, так, чтобы его губы слегка соприкасались с губами Гарри, оставляя все как есть, позволяя мягкому дыханию Гарри смешиваться с собственным:  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри, — шепчет он, целуя его в уголок рта.   
  
Луи улыбается, приподнимая свою руку и кладя ее на шею Гарри, нежно очерчивая большим пальцем линию его челюсти.   
  
— Я так тобой горжусь, — шепчет он, чувствуя, как дрожат ресницы парня напротив его щеки, — так… так невероятно горд тобой.

***  
**

Парни прибывают в прибрежный отель примерно в 22:00 из-за чрезмерного количества остановок в туалет и перекусов. ("Найл, ты буквально только что ходил в туалет", "Но я выпил пару со-о-одовых после того, как сходил", "Это твои проблемы, ты не можешь потерпеть?", "Ли-а-а-ам", "Ладно, мы остановимся". После того, как Найл возвращается из туалета, он покупает еще одну бутылку содовой. И так бесконечно.)

  
Луи приоткрывает глаза, маленький зевок срывается с его губ. Гарри склоняется над ним, улыбается и слегка гладит его по плечу.   
  
— Давай, просыпайся, love.  
  
Луи моргает и слышит, как Найл бормочет что-то типа "просто спихнуть его на пол". Он очень благодарен Гарри за то, что тот так не делает, вместо этого он просто крепко прижимает Луи к себе, утыкается носом ему в шею и тихо смеется.   
  
— Мы приехали в отель, давай, вставай.  
  
Они все просят номера на одном этаже, и когда Луи платит за их номер, он не может подавить зевок. Лиам поворачивается в сторону Зейна и устало зевает ему в шею. Зейн целует его в висок и закидывает их сумки на плечо. Наблюдая за ними, Луи не может не улыбнуться. В их поведении есть что-то сюрреалистически безопасное, нежное, и когда ты видишь, как твой лучший друг прижимается к человеку, которого он любит и кем дорожит, ты начинаешь чувствовать восторг и гордость за них.  
  
Им с Гарри очень повезло, так как большинство номеров в преддверии лета уже были заняты, им достался номер с видом на океан. Плюс к номеру еще прилагался балкончик с двумя загнутыми вверх шезлонгами. Они бросают свои сумки на пол с тихим стуком и с восторгом начинают осматривать номер. Это не ночная фантазия или что-то подобное, потому что они студенты, они не могут себе позволить ничего слишком дорогого. Стены окрашены в светло-голубой успокаивающий цвет, картины с морской тематикой висят на стенах. В номере стоит одна кровать, темно-красное пуховое одеяло, покрывающее ее, контрастно сочетается с синими оттенками комнаты. В номере есть маленький телевизор, шкаф и ванная комната. Запах, который стоит в комнате, заставляет Луи чувствовать себя взбудораженным и спокойным одновременно, он понимает, что они не дома, но тут как-то... безопасно. Возможно, это не из-за запаха, может, это из-за отеля в целом. Когда он идет босиком из ванной с щеткой в руках, он видит, что кровать, к которой он так привык,  _другая_ , все по-другому. Это просто приятные мелочи, наверное.  
  
Гарри достает свою зубную щетку из сумки, улыбается, подмигивает Луи и уходит в туалет, прикрыв за собой дверь. Луи смеется и идет к раздвижной стеклянной двери. Он отодвигает шторы в сторону и выходит на балкон.  
  
Первое, что поражает его — это нежный ветерок, несущий соленый запах океанских волн. Луи садится на шезлонг и смотрит на то, как волны разбиваются о берег. Океан выглядит черным и бесконечным: гигантские волны, словно ритмичное сердцебиение земли, бьются, накатывают, живут. Луи улыбается и вдыхает свежесть утра, боже, ему не верится, что он будет этим наслаждаться каждый день. Отрицательные ионы, плавающие в воздухе, создают нежную положительность, которую он очень хочет впитать.  
  
Луи слышит, как дверь в ванную открывается, и различимые звуки шагов Гарри по ковру, направляющиеся к нему. Достаточно скоро он чувствует тепло парня рядом с собой. Оно окутывает его сладким запахом дождя из вишни и ванили, этот запах не принадлежит утру или океанскому ветру. Этот запах принадлежит только Гарри, боже, как же он любит его.  
  
Томлинсон поворачивается к нему, чувствуя, как дыхание, словно детский гелиевый шарик, растворяется в воздухе.  
  
Эллиптическая татуировка Гарри мерцает в бледном лунном свете, тело, раскаленным добела шаром, сверкает в темноте вокруг них. Он одет в платье. В прекрасную ночнушку, которую они купили в самый первый раз. Она гармонично сливается с цветом кожи Гарри, боже, что он с ним делает. Его хрупкие ключицы, словно бриллианты в тысячу каратов, переливаются в лунном свете. Ночная сорочка свободно висит на его плечах, нежные кружевные рюши скользят вниз, растворяясь там, в роскошном потоке мягкости. Подол едва прикрывает колени – молочные чашечки, игриво, словно белокурая девушка, выглядывают из-под кромки тончайших кружев. Каждый его ноготь окрашен в разный цвет, потому что Гарри не знал, какой цвет он хочет, поэтому Луи просто покрасил их все по-разному. Он красив. Он по-настоящему красив в этой струящейся ткани, выглядя так молодо и невероятно грациозно, заставляя сердце Луи стучать в бешеном ритме.   
  
— Привет, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
Есть что-то новое, что-то мягкое в том, как он говорит это.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Луи. Ничто не может оторвать его глаз от Гарри. Ничто не может быть таким красивым. После того, как тот сказал ему, что он говорит с психотерапевтом, Луи чувствует, что их жизнь  _налаживается_. Это скачок, который показывает, что Гарри становится лучше, что он заботится о Луи, об их отношениях. Это настолько  _прекрасно_ , что Луи не хочет, чтобы это останавливалось.  
  
—  _Спасибо тебе за то, что любишь меня._  
  
Луи закрывает глаза и тихо шепчет в ответ: " _Спасибо, что позволил мне любить тебя_ ".  
  


***

  
  
Парни просыпаются от крика чаек и волн, разбивающихся о берег пляжа.  
  
Зейн просыпается первым, он хватает со стола альбом и автоматически делает визуальный набросок океана. Им с Лиамом достался номер в конце коридора, в номере есть маленькое окно, которое открывает вид на кусочек пляжа. Возможно, он рисует эскизы оконной рамы. Квадраты, треугольники, калейдоскоп волн, словно крошки от печенья, начинают мелькать на чистом холсте.  
  
Лиам просыпается полчаса спустя, он сонно потирает глаза и видит, как его бойфренд сидит в кресле у окна с альбомом в руках. Он прочищает горло, пытаясь отогнать сон, Зейн нежно улыбается, кладет альбом с карандашом на стол и идет обратно в кровать. Он вытирает подушечками пальцев сонливость с глаз Лиама, целует его в пропитанные кофе губы, слизывая с них капельки напитка, и тихо шепчет: "Доброе утро, любимый".  
  
Они будят Луи и Гарри легким стуком в дверь, говоря им, чтобы они вставали на завтрак.  
  
Луи сонно отвечает "Хорошо", переворачивается, растягивает конечности по постели и видит, что Гарри все еще мирно спит. Его губы стали полными и пухлыми ото сна, ресницы, словно крылья бабочки, элегантно отбрасывают тень на скулы. Луи нежно оборачивает руки вокруг Гарри, притягивает его ближе и зубами отодвигает в сторону лямку ночнушки, которая защищает его тело. Он целует его в губы, щеки и челюсть до тех пор, пока Гарри не зевает и не просыпается.  
  
Луи целомудренно целует Гарри в губы, бормоча: "Пора просыпаться, love".  
  
Лиам и Зейн стучат в дверь Найла, зная, что он крепко спит, и когда он спустя двадцать минут не открывает им дверь, они спускаются в вестибюль и звонят ему в номер в надежде, что он проснется в ближайшее время. Спустя полчаса Луи и Гарри спускаются, сонно бормоча: "Доброе утро".  
  
Когда они заканчивают завтракать, солнце уже во всю светит. Луи потирает бедро Гарри под столом, тихо шепча ему в шею: "Мне нужно клубничное молоко".  
Кудрявый улыбается и целует его в голову: "Мне тоже".  
  
— Как вы, парни, пьете столько этой фигни и не толстеете? Боже, Лу, мне кажется, ты похудел, — спрашивает Зейн, вытирая рот салфеткой, отодвигая свою тарелку с несколькими кусками блинов с сиропом в сторону.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, кладет руку на стул Гарри и пододвигает его еще ближе:  
— Верите или нет, я думаю, что оно целебное.  
  
Зейн смеется.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь здоровую пищу.  
  
— Ну, Гарри прекрасный повар. Он может сделать даже  _спаржу_  вкусной.

*****

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, пожа-а-а-алуйста.

— Ты сумасшедший, Лу. Совсем рехнулся!  
  
Луи маниакально смеется, запускает руку в океан и брызгает на него водой.  
  
— Сумасшедший, говорю тебе! — кричит снова Гарри, отбегая в сторону. Стайлс зарывается пальцами на ногах в теплый песок и засовывает руки в карманы. Он одет в хлопчатобумажную футболку и шорты, широкая улыбка сияет на его вишневых губах, он предостерегающе качает головой, когда Луи подходит ближе.  
  
— Сумасшедший из-за тебя, — широко улыбаясь, кричит в ответ Луи. Он одет в белую хлопковую футболку, шорты закатаны наверх так, чтобы он мог без проблем забегать в морскую воду.  
  
— Это ужасный пляж! — со скорбью качает головой Гарри, но его улыбка говорит Луи иное. Он знает, что Гарри так говорит о всех пляжах, где они побывали.  
  


***

  
  
Пляж тянется от кромки отеля до конца горизонта, Лиам и Зейн строят замок из песка с помощью дешевого пластикового ведра и лопатки, которые они купили у побережья. Они хихикают и смеются, Лиам медленно поднимает ведёрко вверх, Зейн следом за ним укрепляет песком стены импровизированного замка. Луи должен признаться, что это один из самых впечатляющих замков из песка, который он когда-либо видел.  
  
— Эй, почему вы, парни, меня не разбудили? — кричит Найл, спускаясь вниз. Его руки в возмущении подняты вверх, он одет в то же, что и вчера. Прежде чем он достигает песка, птичий помет приземляется ему на футболку. Он вопит как ребенок, пытаясь стянуть ее через голову. Ничего не видя, он спотыкается о замок Лиама и Зейна, который находится в нескольких шагах от отеля.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри сгибается от смеха, в глазах стоят слезы, когда Луи подкрадывается к нему сзади. Он хватает его за талию и, несмотря на их разницу в росте, несет упирающуюся тушку в воду океана, то и дело спотыкаясь о прибрежные камни, и кидает его в воду.  
  
Гарри тяжело дышит, его глаза блестят, губы растянуты в широкой улыбке. Луи смотрит на него сверху, широко раскрыв глаза, улыбаясь еще шире.  
  
— Луи Томлинсон! — игриво кричит Гарри. — Ты за это заплатишь!  
  
Луи слегка медлит и затем бросается вперед, перепрыгивая через волны, в то время как Гарри гонится за ним, крича бессвязные глупости о мести ему вдогонку.  
  


***

  
  
Лиам и Зейн, но в основном Лиам, гоняются за Найлом за то, что тот разрушил их замок из песка. Зейн останавливается, смеется и пытается переделать его снова.  
  
Найл просто продолжает кричать на них: "Ай. Птица. Накакала. На. Меня!".  
  
— И какое это дает тебе право разрушать наш шедевр?  
  


***

  
  
Гарри и Луи хватаются друг за друга в воде и беспрестанно хихикают, когда соленая вода попадает в рот и глаза. У Гарри насквозь промокли волосы, они облепили его лицо, словно щупальца осьминога.  
  
Это продолжается до тех пор, пока они не достигают берега. Луи, смеясь и тяжело дыша, валит Гарри на мокрый песок.  
  
Сам он падает вместе с парнем, держа его за запястья.   
  
(В его груди появляется легкость, когда он замечает, что Гарри не вздрагивает.)  
  
Он нахально ударяет Гарри большим пальцем по жестким и красным соскам, которые просвечиваются через тонкую, белую ткань футболки. "Ты должен держать свои сиськи прикрытыми, Стайлс. Это не нудистский пляж."  
  
Гарри поднимает брови, и Луи знает этот взгляд, знает его так хорошо. "Думаю, тебе придется купить мне бикини."  
  
Луи стонет над ним, покусая его губы, Гарри хохочет, толкает Луи и убегает, оставляя после себя мокрые следы. Луи тихо смеется и представляет себе Гарри в бикини.  
  


***

  
  
Найл и Лиам до сих пор спорят над тем, правда ли птица накакала на него, или он просто хотел уничтожить замок. ("Что, если там были живые существа внутри?", "Это был замок из песка!", "Ты будешь ужасным адвокатом!")  
  
Зейн улыбается, молча восстанавливает замок и затем строит рядом еще несколько.

*****

Они пьют коктейль из одного стакана с двумя трубочками, наблюдая за Найлом, который заигрывает с продавцом.  
  
— Как думаешь, Найл осознает, что этот парень — гей? — спрашивает не на шутку взволнованный Лиам, когда Зейн делает глоток.  
  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Луи, потягивая коктейль и играя с трубочкой Гарри, — но из них двоих вышла бы отличная пара.  
  
Гарри кивает, тем самым выражая согласие, наблюдая, как Найл смеётся, откинув голову назад.  
  
— Найл знает, что тот тоже с ним флиртует? — спрашивает Лиам, но Зейн в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Может, его начали интересовать парни, — предполагает Луи, когда Найл направляется к ним с салфеткой от того парня в руке.  
  
— Этот парень такой дружелюбный, он дал мне бесплатный коктейль! — восторженно говорит Найл, садясь на высокий деревянный стул. — Он дал мне свой номер. Сказал, что нам нужно потусоваться вместе как-нибудь.  
  
Луи фыркает, и Гарри шлёпает его по колену.  
  
Найл улыбается, смотря на парня, который тут же подмигивает ему.  
  
— Оу, он только что подмигнул мне, вы видели? — улыбается Найл, подмигивая в ответ, потягивая свой коктейль.  
  
— Найл? — начинает Лиам. — Ты понимаешь, что он гей, да ведь?  
  
— Как и вы, парни, — пожимая плечами отвечает Найл.  
  
— И он флиртовал с тобой, — добавляет Лиам.  
  
Найл снова пожимает плечами.  
  
— И было похоже, что ты тоже флиртовал с ним.  
  
Найл заливается румянцем, застыв с открытым ртом перед очередным глотком.  
  
— Было похоже, что ты не просто флиртовал с ним, ты хотел трахнуть его прямо там, — говорит Лиам, отчего Луи и Зейн давятся своими напитками.   
  
Лиам немедленно толкает Зейна в плечо:  
  
— Не плюй в наш коктейль.  
  
— Ты вылизывал мне зад час назад и теперь волнуешься насчёт моих слюней? — спрашивает Зейн игриво. Лиам закатывает глаза, забирая у Зейна соломинку.  
  
Найл краснеет ещё больше, отодвигая свой стакан.  
  
— Тебе лучше сразу сказать ему, — отвечает Лиам, наблюдая за борьбой на лице Найла.  
  
В ответ Найл громко стонет:  
  
— Но мы можем быть друзьями, разве нет? — говорит он как маленький ребёнок, надув губы и понурив плечи.  
  
— Конечно, пр... — начинает Гарри.  
  
— …просто убедись, что он знает, что ты не по членам. — Заканчивает Луи, и Гарри с нежностью смотрит на него.   
  
— Вы двое такие милые, — говорит Найл, снова потягивая коктейль, — что аж тошно.  
  


*

  
  
Они возвращаются в отель пораньше, чтобы приодеться к ужину.  
  
Найл, что удивительно, собирается самым первым: он принимает душ и укладывает волосы, игриво подмигивая себе в зеркало. Он надевает джинсы, которые сидят на нем отлично, белую футболку и чёрное пальто; он укладывает чёлку наверх, тем самым подчёркивая свою элегантность.  
  
Лиам и Зейн же, как ни странно, собираются дольше всех. Они решают принять душ вместе, надеясь ‘сэкономить время’. В итоге все это закончилось тем, что Зейн становится на колени, заглатывая по самые гланды член своего парня.  
  
Когда они выходят из душа в одних трусах, они вскрикивают и снова скрываются в ванной, когда до них доходит, что это всего лишь Найл - сидит на их кровати и лениво листает каналы на ТВ.  
  
Он окидывает их ленивым взглядом, и хмурится.  
  
— Почему на Зейне женские трусики?  
  
В это время Гарри надевает свою собственную пару нижнего белья. Оно довольно игривое: красные стринги с кружевами в сердечко из чёрной прозрачной ткани сзади. Когда Луи выходит из ванной с полотенцем на бёдрах, он прижимает Гарри к себе, слегка сжимая его зад и мягко мурлыча:  
  
— Кто у нас сегодня секси, а, Стайлс?  
  
Он садится на кровать, притягивая к себе парня за талию; зарывается носом в розовую шею, вдыхая сладкий, опьяняющий аромат геля для душа с жимолостью, и Гарри тихо стонет, отчего Луи победно улыбается, начиная покрывать поцелуями голый животик кудрявого, запах на коже уже почти исчез, но нет, Луи не расстраивается. Он знает, что тот старается, и это единственное, что имеет значение.  
  
Гарри ухмыляется, оборачивается и виляет попой перед лицом Луи. В голове он танцует под песню «Partition» Бейонсе, качая бёдрами в такт. Луи гортанно стонет, уже собираясь убрать полотенце. И Стайлс ухмыляется снова, натягивая свои джинсы до конца и застёгивая.  
  
— Гаррриииии, — протяжено скулит Луи, откидываясь на кровать.  
  
Когда они все встречаются в холле, Найл, не отрываясь от телефона и что-то печатая, бросает взгляд на Луи и Гарри и спрашивает:  
  
— Вы знали, что Зейн носит женские трусики?   
  


*

  
  
Они заходят в популярный ресторан, усаживаясь за круглый столик. Их окружают кожаные мягкие стулья, приглушенный свет, и они определённо не вписываются в эту атмосферу со своими слишком потёртыми джинсами и мягкими рубашками поверх футболок.  
Луи чувствует, как с его коленом соприкасается колено Гарри, и, не раздумывая, он размещает на нем свою ладонь, начиная нежно выводить круги по ткани большим пальцем.  
  
— Как насчёт того, — начинает он, наклонившись поближе к Гарри, — чтобы купить завтра большую бутылку скраба для тела и клубничного молока?  
  
Гарри вздыхает, смотря на Луи с облегчением:  
  
— И ты не расстроишься? Потому что… ну… — он осекается, и Луи наклоняется, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на его скуле.  
  
— Нет, никогда. В отелях этого всегда недостаточно, а мне бы хотелось помыть тебя, знаешь? — улыбается Луи в кудряшки Гарри. — И пока у нас есть клубничное молоко, я у тебя на крючке.  
  
(Найл заказывает клэм-чаудер в тарелке из хлеба, Зейн — салат с лососем, а Лиам — лобстера, тогда как Луи и Гарри ограничиваются одними суши на двоих.)  
  
В ожидании еды они ведут небольшую беседу. У них был выбор: либо каждый день питаться на среднюю сумму, либо однажды поужинать в дорогом месте, а все оставшееся время перебиваться фаст-фудом. Они выбрали последнее.  
  
Лиам берет в рот арахис с миски на столе, — что выглядит довольно странно, потому что обычно, на столе есть специальные ведёрки, куда можно было бы выбросить скорлупу, — чистит его и отдаёт Зейну. Луи кидается скорлупой в Найла, который, в свою очередь, только взмахивает чёлкой и продолжает печатать что-то в телефоне.  
  
— Эй, Ни! С кем это ты переписываешься? — наконец спрашивает Лиам, заметив разочарование Луи оттого, что Найл не отвечает на его вопросы, — с той девушкой с крашенными волосами? — поднимает он бровь, не переставая чистить арахис для Зейна.  
  
— Кто, Перри? Она всего лишь мой парикмахер, — отвечает Найл.  
  
— Стоп, что? Но вы все время тусуетесь вместе, — начинает Зейн.  
  
Найл трясёт головой, широко раскрыв глаза и сжав губы, и Гарри смеется, потому что ему очень знакомы те отношения, в которых сейчас Найл и Перри.  
  
— Ну да, — выдавливает он безразличным голосом, — я помогаю ей выбирать одежду. Причина, по которой она такая горячая — я.  
  
Луи сползает по спинке стула.  
  
— Господи Боже, — произносит он с закрытыми глазами.  
  
Телефон Найла пищит, извещая о новом смс, и он быстро смотрит на экран, после чего на его лице тут же расплывается улыбка.  
  
— Ладно, и с кем же тогда ты переписываешься? — спрашивает Гарри, потому что Найл рассказывает ему обо всех девушках, которые ему нравятся. Это игра, на самом-то деле.  
  
( — Что насчёт неё, Ни? Она, кажется, в форме.  
  
— Джеси, нет, ты знаешь, как я боюсь девушек на каблуках.  
  
— Она довольно милая.  
  
— Перестать указывать на всех, кто похож на твоего мудака-парня, Гарольд.  
  
— Оу, посмотри-ка на эту.  
  
— Гд… Перри! Мы ищем мне возможную жену, не собаку! Перестань… о Боже, Перри! Я хочу её!)  
  
— У тебя появился секретный любовник, о котором мы не знаем? — добавляет Лиам.  
  
— А? — бормочет Найл с ухмылкой на лице, отправив своё сообщение.  
  
— Ну же, Найл, кто тот, кому ты отдаёшь все своё внимание? — дразня, спрашивает Зейн и отбирает у Найла телефон, передавая его Лиаму.   
  
— Зейн, — Найл буквально прожигает его глазами, — это всего лишь Ми, теперь отдай мне мой телефон назад.  
  
— Ми? — переспрашивает Луи, смотря на Гарри, который в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ми, Майло. Ну, тот парень с коктейлями. А теперь верни мне телефон, — говорит он это так, будто в этом нет ничего особенного.  
  
 **Но это не так.**  
  
Зейна охает, протягивая ему мобильник.  
  
— О чем вы, ребята, болтаете?  
  
— Футбол, — пожимает плечами Найл, хватая арахис и очищая его от скорлупы, стряхивая ее на Луи, который фыркает и утыкается Гарри в плечо.   
  
— О Боже, Ни, ты ведь не собираешься таким способом сообщить ему, что ты натурал? – спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Что, нет! — защищается Найл. — Он первый начал об этом разговор!  
  
— Кто первый из вас написал смс? — спрашивает Гарри с лёгкой улыбкой.  
  
— Я.  
  
— И что ты ему написал? Мерзавец, — добавляет Луи тихо.  
  
— Эм, привет? Как все нормальные люди? — говорит он это как нечто само собой разумеющееся.   
  
— И что он ответил?  
  
— Не знаю, что-то вроде ‘Привет, Ни!’.  
  
— И он уже дал тебе прозвище? — смеётся Зейн.  
  
Найл тоже смеётся:  
  
\- Да, мы решили, что нам следует называться Минни. Поняли?  _Ми, Ни._  Круто, правда?  
  
Все громко вздыхает:  
  
—  _Найл._  
  
— Что? — снова спрашивает он оборонительно.  
  
— Тебе следовало уже сказать ему! — говорит Лиам,  _опять_.  
  
— Я тяжело вздохнул, потому что это самое не оригинальное прозвище, — встревает Луи.  
  
Найл его игнорирует:  
  
— Я не собираюсь обращаться с ним иначе только потому, что он — гей, — разочарованно вздыхает Найл.  
  
Лиам тоже в ответ вздыхает, кивая:  
  
— Да, ты прав. Наверное, не следует этого делать.  
  
Найл бормочет тихое ‘ _спасибо_ ’, когда приносят еду.   
  
  
— О, Зейн! — говорит Луи, вытирая рот после суши, которые оказались почти фантастическими. — Моя мама и сестры собираются на твою художественную выставку.  
  
— Правда? — распахивает глаза Зейн. — Это замечательно! Я так рад, что они смогут прийти. И мы все снова будем в сборе.  
  
— Да, мама уже соскучилась по тебе. Плюс Лотти её умоляла, так что, — улыбается Луи.  
  
— О Боже, — начинает Лиам, — она знает о нас?  
  
— Конечно же нет, — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
— Почему я все ещё ей нравлюсь? — стонет Зейн.  
  
— Ну, малыш Зейни, — начинает Луи, — во-первых, ты практически жил у меня дома. Во-вторых, ты вообще в зеркало смотрел? К тому же, однажды она поймала тебя, дрочащего в  _моей_  постели. А на следующее утро ты сказал, что она выглядит мило, Боже же мой, — качает головой Луи. — Оу, и не забывай тот раз, когда ты ее поцеловал.  
  
— О боже, ты целовал Лотти? — восклицают Лиам и Найл одновременно.  
  
— Это вышло случайно! — с недоверием говорит Зейн.  
  
— Ты выпрыгнул из машины, когда мы уезжали в универ!  
  
— Ну, это разбило бы ей сердце, если бы я просто уехал, даже не попрощавшись.  
  
— Это не значит, что нужно было её целовать, — вставляет Найл.  
  
— Я собирался поцеловать её в щёчку, но она развернула лицо!  
  
— Да, да, плохой парень. Они всегда так говорят, — ухмыляется Луи Зейну, который сидит красный как рак.  
  
Он раздражённо фыркает и поворачивается к Лиаму, который просто смеётся и берет его под руку.  
  
— Может моя мама тоже прийти, Зи? — воркует Найл просто для удовольствия. Конечно же, они и так придут.   
  
— Нет.  
  
Гарри смеётся и давится суши, замечая, как надувается Найл.  
  
— Но мама Гарри может прийти, — говорит Зейн спустя мгновение, глядя на Найла, который притворяется, что вот—вот заплачет.  
  
Гарри улыбается, но качает головой:  
  
— Спасибо за приглашение, но не думаю, что она сможет.  
  
— Это плохо, — хмурится Лиам, — все наши семьи соберутся вместе на ужин. Как в прошлом году.  
  
— За исключением Найла, который в этом году не приглашён, — добавляет Зейн, — но его мама может прийти.  
  
Луи тоже хмурится. Он берет Гарри за руку и легонько сжимает его ладонь, поднося её к своим губам, целуя. Он знает, что для него это больная тема. У Гарри прочные отношения с мамой, вот только он многое от неё скрывает.  
  
— Это потому, что она далеко живёт? — спрашивает Найл. Он испачкал супом себе рубашку, и Гарри предпочитает смотреть на эти пятна, чем на что—либо ещё. Помимо Луи, Найл — самый близкий Гарри человек, но он ещё многого не знает о кудрявом.  
  
— Нет, просто…  
  
— Она не… — подхватывает Луи. Он не знает, что происходит в голове у его парня прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я не видел ее…  
  
— Несколько лет…  
  
— С… тех пор, — заканчивает Гарри.  
  
В помещении становится тихо и все всё понимают. Гарри закусывает губу, опуская взгляд на свои ногти. Луи пытается взять его за руку, но тот сразу же отстраняется от прикосновения.  
  
И… это больно.  _Это очень больно._  
  
Ощущение, будто что-то их разделяет, как лопасти потолочного вентилятора. Они крутятся,  _боже_ , они крутятся так быстро, и это расстояние между ними не становится меньше. Вы можете кричать на них, наблюдать, но никогда не сможете подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы заполнить их любовью, что они заслуживают.  
  
Луи пытается понять, что с Гарри не нужно постоянно нянчиться, понять, что иногда ему нужна дистанция. Но это тяжело сдерживать, когда ты можешь просто успокоить его, сказать, что все нормально,  _нормально_.   
  
Всё всегда просто нормально, в этом-то и проблема.  
  
Луи отодвигается, кладя руки на колени. Он запрещает себе смотреть на Гарри, чувствуя себя почти эгоистом, ведь его это не касается, но в то же время  _да, касается_. Ведь это касается Гарри.  
  
— Приятель, ты не можешь отгородиться от мамы, — мягко говорит Лиам, выводя круги на спине Гарри. От него он не отстраняется, и Луи хочется плакать. Он ревнует. Он правда ревнует, потому что хочет быть единственным, с кем Гарри комфортно.  
  
— Она присутствует в моей жизни. Мы постоянно говорим по телефону, — отвечает Гарри, нервно заламывая пальцы.  
  
— Да, но тебе нужны её объятия и поцелуи. Нужно, чтобы она была рядом с тобой. Физически, понимаешь? — говорит Зейн, хмурясь при виде страдальческого лица Гарри.  
  
— Я просто… не могу…  
  
Лиам сжимает его в крепких объятиях, и он  _не_  отстраняется. И внезапно Луи чувствует себя будто отравленным ядом. Он не понимает, почему Гарри так поступает с ним. Почему парень оберегает свое личное пространство лишь от него?  
  
Найл спрашивает, где она живёт, и Гарри говорит ему. Луи слушает, как парни говорят, что мог ли бы подвезти Гарри, пойти с ним, что все будет в порядке.  _Да_ , Луи рад, что его друзья такие заботливые, не описать словами, сколько это значит для него. Просто он хочет быть частью этого. Хочет успокоить Гарри. Хочет быть единственным, кто способен это сделать, и внезапно его накрывает ощущение, что, может, он недостаточно  _хорош_  для Гарри. Может, ему просто нужно больше…  _да_ , Гарри нужна вся поддержка, что он только может получить, но это не значит, что ему надо отталкивать того, чтобы быть с ним все время. Луи не хочет, чтобы Гарри его отталкивал.  
  
Это просто  _убивает_  его. Убивает потому, что он знает, что раздувает из мухи слона. Но ведь это Гарри.  
  
— Мы все можем накрасить ногти, и все такое! — щебечет Найл, и это заставляет Гарри улыбнуться и показать свои ямочки. Луи любит Найла, правда. Он любит его так сильно, что хочет обнять его прямо сейчас.  
  
Довольно скоро парни отправляются обратно в отель в полной тишине. Один только Найл свистит, да слышен шум океана. Луи идет прямо за жизнерадостным Найлом, Гарри чуть впереди. Луи чувствует напряжение между ними и все, чего он хочет, это чтобы оно исчезло.   
  
Когда Гарри открывает дверь в их номер, Луи проходит мимо, не прерывая разговора с Найлом о лифтах и о том, где должны быть расположены ванные комнаты в экстренных ситуациях. Он притворяется, что не чувствует на себе взгляда Гарри, когда заходит в комнату Найла.  
  
— Я просто говорю, что было бы удобно, если бы они были у две… — его телефон вибрирует в миллионный раз, и Луи наблюдает за прервавшимся Найлом, отвечающим на сообщение.  
  
— Это Майлоо, — тянет Луи.  
  
— Да. Клёвый парень. Говорит, что может научить меня кататься на серфе.   
  
— Он может научить тебя кататься не только на серфе, — бормочет Луи, заваливаясь на кровать Найла.  
  
— Почему ты расстроен, что я общаюсь с геем? — фыркает Найл, скидывая обувь и ложась рядом с Луи.  
  
— Ты просто слишком мил, Найл. Ясно как день, что у него на тебя планы, — цокает Луи. — Ты и сам вёл себя довольно по-гейски сегодня, друг.  
  
— Это потому, что я тусуюсь с вами.  
  
Луи лениво смеётся, хватаясь за живот.  
  
— Как вышло, что тебя никогда никто не привлекал, Ни? Ты смешной и отлично выглядишь: тебе будет несложно подцепить кого-нибудь.  
  
Луи не смотрит на него, но чувствует, как блондин пожимает плечами.  
  
— Всегда так было.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — удивлённо смотрит на него Луи. Он хочет поговорить о чем-нибудь, не касающемся его жизни.  
  
— Мне никогда никто не нравился по-настоящему.  
  
Луи фыркает:  
  
— Херня.  
  
— Я серьёзно. В смысле, конечно, я нахожу некоторых людей привлекательными, но только в физическом плане. Но никто мне не нравится так.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Ты странный, — выдыхает Луи в конце концов. — Ты бы стал встречаться с парнем?  
  
Найл снова пожимает плечами:  
  
— Не знаю. Я как-то раз пытался посмотреть гей-порно, но не смог.  
  
— Найл, предполагалось, что ты возбудишься, — воркует Луи, играя с волосами Хорана как наседка.  
  
— Отвали, извращенец, — смеётся Найл, отталкивая Луи.  
  
— Теперь ты хочешь посмотреть на мой член? Найл, ты же знаешь, у меня есть парень.*  
  
Найл смеётся громче, зажмурив глаза и широко раскрыв рот, сотрясаясь всем телом.  
  
Луи улыбается, цокая.  
  
— Говоря о парнях, — начинает Найл, все ещё ухмыляясь, — тебе не пора вернуться к своему мальчику?  
  
Луи вздыхает, не позволяя грусти отобразиться на его лице, и кивает.  
  
— Да, пожалуй, мне пора, — Томлинсон игнорирует узел, завязывающийся в его животе, — почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что вы вместе проводите время?  
  
— Гарри сказал нам, — вздыхает Найл.  
  
Луи моргает, глядя в потолок.  
  
— Я не хотел предавать его доверие, понимаешь? Он сказал нам, что ты знаешь, и все. Он просто… Попросил не говорить тебе.  
  
Луи кивает, закусывая губу.  
  
— Тогда почему ты выглядел таким удивлённым, когда я рассказал тебе?  
  
Найл снова пожимает плечами. Его телефон вибрирует, но он игнорирует его.  
  
— Я был удивлён. Гарри рассказал нам лишь то, что тот парень его оскорблял.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Чем же вы, ребята, тогда занимаетесь? – просто спрашивает он. — Ну, когда вы вместе.  
  
Найл издаёт смешок.  
  
— У нас уже давно не получается всем вместе встретиться, но иногда тайком мы собираемся и смотрим «Top Gear». Перри приносит ноутбук в библиотеку в выходные, и мы смотрим до конца рабочего дня Гарри и Джес.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что мы все сидим в кругу и красим ногти друг другу, да? Обсуждаем горячих звёзд?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, поворачиваясь на бок, и смотрит на Найла:  
  
— Ты не можешь меня винить за такие предположения.  
  
— Да, да, — выражение на лице Найла нечитаемо, — на самом деле, мы просто превращаемся в невоспитанных монстров. Мы едим кучу вредной еды и устраиваем соревнования по отрыжкам. Перри приносит PS3 и Xbox360. Она купила их для своего бывшего, но потом поймала его на измене. Так что мы стараемся как можно чаще встречаться.  
  
Луи надувает губы:  
  
— Звучит весело.  
  
— Это так, тебе не следует постоянно присматривать за Гарри.  
  
Луи вздыхает, откидываясь на подушки:  
  
— Я знаю, но это сложно.  
  
Найл сочувственно улыбается:  
  
— Приятель, мы присмотрим за ним, окей? Перри и Джес его обожают, как и все мы, — Найл гладит Луи по голове как чёртову собаку, — с нами он в безопасности.  
  
Луи не будет отрицать, что его сердце оттаивает. Он наклоняет голову и благодарно улыбается:  
  
— Спасибо, Ни, — говорит он мягко.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза.  
  
— Да, да. Постараюсь помнить об этом завтра, когда мы достанем друг друга.  
  
Луи фыркает, пихая Найла.  
  
— Дурак, — слабо защищается он. — Кто такая Перри? Джес я знаю.  
  
— Перри похожа на Гарри, ну, такая же причудливая. Ей постоянно нравится менять цвет волос, — вздыхает Найл. — Она правда милая, не переживай на её счёт.  
  
Луи гудит в ответ.  
  
— Да, я думаю… — Найл обрывается и смотрит серьёзно на Луи, — думаю, она мне нравится, знаешь? Типа, нравится-нравится.  
  
Луи фыркает в подушку, пытаясь сдержать смех, и смеётся только тогда, когда Найл ударяет его.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Извини, — смеётся Луи, — так почему ты… не пригласишь её куда-нибудь?  
  
— Ей нельзя заводить отношения с клиентами.  
  
Луи не может сдержаться, правда не может. Он смеётся так сильно, зажмурив глаза, что почти задыхается. Найл надувается, и в следующий момент Луи уже на полу, что заставляет его смеяться только сильнее.  
  
— Отвали, я только что сказал тебе, что мне кто-то нравится, а ты просто сидишь и ржешь.  
  
— Я… я… — Луи пытается извиниться, но не может успокоиться. — Просто, но, черт, — Луи делает глубокий вдох, — почему ты просто не скажешь ей?  
  
С пола Луи может услышать, как Найл падает на спину.  
  
— Стесняюсь. Знаешь, я хочу купить ей все эти дорогие помады, что ей нравятся, объедаться вредной едой с ней. И ещё я хочу ею трахнуть.  
  
— Приятель, ты только что подытожил своё признание в любви наименее романтическим образом, — фыркает Луи.  
  
Томлинсон слышит шум и потом видит Найла, опирающегося на край кровати и смотрящего прямо на Луи.  
  
— В любви?  
  
Луи правда переживает за друга, ведь Найл кажется таким обеспокоенным словом «любовь».  
  
— Ни, все не так, тупица. Думаю, у тебя просто одна из тех подростковых влюблённостей из-за гормонов, — он делает паузу, бормоча под нос, — которая перерастёт в любовь.  
  
Найл стонет, и в этом звуке смешиваются страх и отчаяние.  
  
— Луи, я не знаю, что делать, если тебе кто-то нравится, я просто…  
  
— Не знаешь, что делать? Найл, ты любишь буквально каждого человека, которого знаешь. Ты себя накручиваешь, Боже. Если вы с ней так часто проводите время, то она, должно быть, что-то знает о тебе. В смысле, она была у тебя дома?  
  
Тут Найл ободряется:  
  
— Да! Мы устраиваем ночёвки все время!  
  
Луи закрывает лицо ладонями.  
  
— Вы когда-нибудь напивались вместе?  
  
— Она часто приносит с собой пиво.  
  
— А как она ест при тебе?  
  
— В см…  
  
— Она говорит, что наелась, после одного куска пиццы?  
  
— Нет! Мы утраиваем соревнования по поеданию пиццы!  
  
— Господи Боже, Найл, — бормочет Луи, — либо ты во френдзоне, либо она думает, что ты гей, или же ты ей правда, _правда_  нравишься, и ей просто  _комфортно_  с тобой.  
  
Найл снова стонет:  
  
— Боже, ты разрушил мою жизнь. Ненавижу тебя, убирайся.  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя прямо как я во время моего большого гей-момента,  _Боже_ , — закатывает глаза Луи, выпрямляясь.  
  
— Это большой гей-момент для меня! — восклицает Найл. — Только, пожалуй, менее гейский.  
  
— И я ухожу не потому, что так сказал ты, а потому, что я сам этого хочу.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
— Иди нахер.   
  
— А я-то думал, тебе нравится Перри?**  
  
Найл стонет в подушку. Луи фыркает, встаёт и хлопает его по спине.  
  
— Удачи тебе с твоим большим гейским моментом, друг.  
  
— Пошёл ты, — бормочет Найл, не убирая с лица подушку.  
  
— Эй, — начинает Луи, — я одобрил того коктейльного мальчика.  
  
Найл вскидывает голову и хватает свой телефон.  
  
— О, черт, я забыл ответить ему.  
  
— Ладно, Ни, до завтра, — фыркает Луи.  
  
Он идёт к двери и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Найла, который уже ничего не замечает кроме своего телефона. Томлинсон закатывает глаза и выходит из номера. Он не позволяет факту страха сковать себя, он на самом деле не осознает, что ему сейчас нужно встретиться лицом к лицу с Гарри, который испортил его настроение после беседы с Найлом, по крайней мере, пока. Он достаёт телефон и пишет Найлу:  _в случае, если ты не заметил, я захватил с собой твой пульт от телевизора. хх_  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений Луи слышит громкий смех Найла. Он победно улыбается, позволяя себе побыть в  _хорошем_ настроении ещё немного.  
  
Когда он доходит до их с Гарри номера, он понимает, что у него нет ключей. Ему становится трудно дышать, лёгкие сжимаются, и он, наконец, стучит. Он не готов встретиться с Гарри. Не потому, что тот зол, или больше не  _любит_  его, просто ему страшно и больно от того, что Гарри раньше никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя так, по крайней мере не из-за себя самого.  
  
И он знает, что ведёт себя сейчас как ребёнок. Просто ему правда больно, и Луи не знает, как унять свою боль, он знает только то, что должен успокоиться.  
  
Как только дверь открывается, Гарри бросается в объятия Луи. Громкие рыдания душат его, лицо мокрое от слез и соплей, и он дрожит —  _чертовски сильно_  трясётся, — и Луи просто медленно оборачивает свои руки вокруг Гарри, прижимает его к себе ближе, хмурясь, потому что его просто разрывает изнутри.  
  
— Я думал, ты не вернёшься, — хнычет Гарри Луи в шею, — думал, ты больше не захочешь видеть меня.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя уязвимо, он сильнее впивается ногтями в спину Луи, нуждаясь в комфорте и похвале. Ему нужен Луи, и он знает, что гораздо сильнее зависим от него, чем думает тот или кто-то ещё. Он просто знает, что, когда он рядом с Луи, все становится лучше. Будто все мёртвые цветы, окружающие его, снова оживают, как только Луи прикасается к ним.  
  
Только Луи может дать ему одну вещь. Это — чувство расцвета под тёплым, ярким солнцем. Луи обращается с ним так, будто он для него — целый мир, но когда Луи смотрит на Гарри, боже, когда он смотрит на него, и в его глазах можно читать « _да, ты идеален, ты единственный для меня_ », его сердцебиение учащается. Гарри знает, что Луи не достанет ему звёзд с неба, но кудрявый чувствует, будто Луи все это уже сделал для него, достал самого Гарри с неба, словно тот — ярчайшая и красивейшая звезда в мире. Ни его терапевт, ни мама, ни друзья никогда не подарят ему такого чувства. Это под силу только Луи.  
  
— Гарри, я бы никогда… Я не оставлю тебя, — Луи отстраняется и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Я люблю тебя, Гарри, и никогда не брошу.  
  
Гарри громко всхлипывает, его лицо искажается от рыданий, и он выглядит таким  _несчастным_. Боже, это так сильно ранит Луи. Его горло горит, но он знает, что под кожей Гарри огонь горит ещё сильнее, ярче со всеми эмоциями, воспоминаниями и остальными  _вещами_ , с которыми он не может справиться. Гарри пытается подавить эти чувства, притвориться, что у него просто чешется кожа, но, несмотря ни на что, он не может избавиться от этого ощущения. Но это не так, видит Бог, это не так. Это ощущение глубоко внутри него, и Гарри пытается добраться до него, разрывая кожу; поэтому он игнорирует это, думая, что оно исчезнет само.  _Но оно не проходит._  
  
— Мне кажется, тебе тяжело со мной, — всхлипывает Гарри, — ты не просил всего этого. Мне  _так_  жаль.  
  
— Гарри… — начинает Луи.  
  
— Пожалуйста, только не бросай меня, — умоляет Гарри.  
  
 _Боже_ , Луи никогда не видел Гарри таким.  
  
Стайлс целует его в щеку, в губы, не переставая плакать. С ним слишком много всего происходит сейчас. Он чувствует себя грязным, и еще эта беседа с парнями о его маме, плюс Луи ушел с Найлом, когда Гарри так в нем нуждался. Гарри плохо, ведь тот, на кого он рассчитывает, не с ним. И Томлинсон сначала отталкивает, а потом притягивает назад.  
  
 _Сначала отталкивает, а потом притягивает назад._  
  
— Он найдёт меня, — бормочет Гарри, — здесь небезопасно. Он узнает. Пожалуйста, не  _оставляй_  меня, Луи.  
  
Гарри продолжает бормотать бессвязные фразы о  _нем_ , и как сильно он нуждается в Луи, и Луи просто…  _перегружен_. Ничто не ранит его сильнее, чем вид такого Гарри, у него не хватает слов, чтобы описать все чувства, содрогающиеся в его животе, лёгких, горле, в  _сердце_. Все, что он может сделать — задуматься, это ли чувствует земля, когда капли дождя разбиваются о неё. Как будто ты, блять, тонешь. Глубже, глубже, и вот ты задыхаешься.  
  
 _«Я боялся, что, прикоснувшись ко мне, ты почувствуешь его вместо меня.»  
  
«Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил»_  
  
Гарри не боится, что Луи — это Марк. Все эти шаги назад, секс, ссоры, примирения, страхи и  _слезы_. Это не потому, что Гарри видит Марка в Луи. Не потому, что он чувствовал себя не в безопасности с ним. Гарри любит Луи, правда любит.  
  
(Оправдания. Страхи. Чёртовы  _оправдания_.)  
  
Гарри не боится, что Луи обидит его. Гарри боится обидеть  _Луи_.  
  
Томлинсон чувствует, будто грудь, словно цепи, сковывают тревожные эмоции парня, пытающегося стереть синяки с кожи. Он чувствует, как его мышцы дрожат, кости, словно сухие ветки, ломаются под тяжестью любви кого-то, кто боится  _себя_.  
  
— Гарри…   
  
Он не может даже проговорить слова успокоения, потому что тот цепляется за него и рыдает прямо в его потрескавшиеся губы.  
  
— Прости меня, прости. Я больше так не поступлю.  
  
Луи поворачивает голову и тащит их к стеклянной двери, ведущей на балкон. Волны океана с шумом разбиваются о берег, заглушая рыдания Гарри. На улице темно и холодно. Но свежий воздух — это хорошо, в самый раз.  
  
— Гарри, я… — Луи пытается подобрать правильные слова, что-то, способное помочь парню. Не просто «все в порядке», нет, есть тысячи слов, которые лучше, чем «окей».  
  
Он не хочет, чтобы его мальчику было страшно. Не с ним и не из-за него.  
  
— Посмотри на океан, — Луи не хочет, чтобы это звучало, как приказ, но так и выходит. — Если ты пойдёшь туда, он… он проглотит тебя, — шмыгает носом Луи, — ни на секунду не остановится и утопит тебя. Ему плевать на все, что ты сделал или через что прошёл.   
  
Гарри удивлённо хмурится, слезы продолжают стекать по щекам, и Луи  _мягче_  добавляет:  
  
— Но я не океан. — Луи еще не до конца не уверен в том, что хочет сказать. — Если ты придешь ко мне, я поглощу тебя в своих объятиях. Меня будет волновать все, через что тебе пришлось пройти, я… Я волнуюсь о каждом участке твоего тела, которого он касался, Гарри. Я не… я не просто какая-то огромная бесчувственная вещь, нет. Я… я человек, Гарри, я…  
  
Это слишком.  
  
Луи рыдает. Луи, черт возьми, рыдает Гарри в плечо. Разговор выходит сломленным, состоящим из слез и прерывистых вздохов. Вдох. Выдох. Дыши.  
  
Кажется, будто в последнее время у всех проблемы с дыханием.

*****

Прохладный океанский воздух, словно туман, просачивается сквозь открытое окно в их гостиничный номер, и когда Луи и Гарри просыпаются утром, они — сплошной клубок эмоций и спутанных конечностей под одеялом. Луи просыпается первым. Он слегка приоткрывает глаза, и, чувствуя резкую боль, издаёт громкий стон, отчего Гарри, кряхтя рядом, просыпается тоже.  
  
Затем он вспоминает прошлую ночь.  
  
Гарри быстро распутывает их конечности и опускает босые ноги на холодный пол.  
  
— Гарри, — предупреждающе говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри отмахивается от него, молча надевая пушистые тапочки. Парень вздыхает, понимая, что его мальчик не в настроении. Поэтому он просто… ползёт до конца кровати и неуклюже падает на него своей тушкой.  
  
— Лу, слезь с меня, — безжизненно стонет Гарри.  
  
— Мы должны поговорить об этом.  
  
— Я не хочу.  
  
— Мы  _должны_.  
  
— Я ничего тебе не должен.  
  
— Перестань капризничать,  _Гарри_.  
  
— Это ты ведёшь себя как маленький,  _Луи_. Я не хочу говорить о том, что произошло, ладно? Теперь отъебись от меня.  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь говорить об этом?  
  
— Я просто  _не хочу_.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что мне  _стыдно_!  
  
— Ох, тебе стыдно? Тебе стыдно, что я твой парень? Неужели?  
  
Гарри пытается вырваться, отчего Луи валит его на пол. Тот кричит, кусается, царапается, пытается вырвать свои руки из цепкой хватки.  
  
— Я вчера сказал тебе слишком много! — кричит Гарри. — Ты не просил всего этого! Я знаю, Луи!  
  
—  _О чем ты говоришь, Гарри_? Я вполне уверен, что когда я просил тебя стать моим парнем, я так же просил тебя рассказать мне все. Я знаю обо всем этом, Гарри. Ничто из того, что ты мне вчера сказал, не меняет факта, что я люблю тебя!  
  
Кудрявый закрывает глаза, отворачиваясь от него, и расслабляется.  
  
— Мне нужно знать, что творится в твоей голове, Гарри. Мне нужно знать, как помочь тебе, — отчаянно говорит Луи, заправляя его кудряшки за ухо. — Почему ты качаешь головой, love?  
  
— Потому что я  _не знаю_ , что происходит со мной половину времени, — начинает плакать Гарри. — Иногда вещи просто _случаются_ , Лу. Я просто… никто не любил меня так, как ты. И… я боюсь тебя потерять, мне так страшно.  
  
— Почему тебе страшно, love? — спрашивает Луи, ложась рядом и начиная покрывать поцелуями-бабочками его линию челюсти.  
  
— Потому что я думаю, что если ты увидишь, какой я беспомощный, — шепчет Гарри сквозь слезы, — ты бросишь меня.  
  
Луи засасывает кожу на его шее, стараясь успокоить, параллельно шепча: — Что ты чувствовал прошлой ночью? — бормочет он ему в кожу, наслаждаясь дрожью, которая проходит через его тело.  
  
— Ревность… страх… грязь.  
  
Эти слова, словно испорченная татуировка, отпечатываются в его мозгу. Они, словно огонь, сжигают все вокруг. В том числе и его.   
  
Луи поднимает руки вверх, запутывая пальцы в кудрях Гарри, поцелуями переходя от челюсти к горлу. — Почему ты ревнуешь?  
  
— Я не знаю, как ты рос, ничего не знаю про твоё детство, — тихо отвечает Гарри, наклоняя голову назад, поддаваясь прикосновениям Луи. — Я был так напуган этим, боже… Я чувствовал себя таким грязным. Я чувствовал себя очень грязным и толстым. Я не знаю тебя, я не знаю ничего о твоей семье, я не знаю как быть  _нормальным_...  
  
Луи целует Гарри в губы, вкладывая в поцелуй всю любовь, что он испытывает к нему.   
  
— Я ревновал тебя к Лиаму, мне было так больно оттого, что ты позволил ему прикоснуться к себе, — стонет Луи в губы Гарри. — Я думал, что я не достаточно хорош для тебя, Гарри.  
  
— Луи, я...   
  
— Гарри, тебе не нужно извиняться, — отвечает Луи, целуя его снова. — Это не твоя вина. Здесь нет твоей вины.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза, кусает губы, качая головой. — Я просто не знаю, что делать, — шепчет он.  
  
Сердце Луи разрывается на части, когда он видит, как парень тонет… тонет в собственном болоте жалости к себе. – Ты делаешь то, что можешь, Гарри. Посмотри на все, что ты уже преодолел. Посмотри, как далеко ты продвинулся. Просто… просто позвони своему терапевту, ладно? — шепчет Луи, целует Гарри в нос, пока тот кивает ему в ответ. — И, пожалуйста, Гарри, запомни.  _Я не брошу тебя._  Я буду с тобой до самого конца. Я… я хочу только  _тебя_ , всегда  _тебя_ , ладно?  
  
Гарри молча кивает, машинально вытирая рукой с розовых щёк кристаллики слез. Он стыдливо отводит глаза в сторону, отчего Луи наклоняет его подбородок вверх, целуя его снова. — Теперь, когда ты успокоился, как насчёт того, чтобы съездить в город за клубничным молоком и персиковым гелем для душа, а?   
  
— Да, — вытирая сопли, отвечает Гарри. — Да, звучит действительно хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
После того, как они заканчивают все обсуждения и выяснения, становится легче дышать. И теперь вместо того, чтобы дышать воздухом, они дышат друг другом; они дышат прикосновениями к персиковой коже, хихиканьем в шеи друг другу. Боже, они могут часами заставлять друг друга сиять. Они впустую могут потратить годы на объятия, шепча на ушко друг другу нежные мелочи, и, господи… им не хватает слов, чтобы сказать друг другу о тех чувствах, эмоциях, что они испытывают к друг другу, так что взамен приходится просто дышать… насыщаться друг другом.  
  
В восемь утра, в круглосуточном магазине, они находят пачку клубничного молока рядом с отвратительно дешёвым гелем для тела. Они осторожно нюхают ‘оригинальный аромат’ голубой бутылочки, сразу же кривясь от запаха туалетной бумаги. Луи хочет выбрать что-то получше, но Гарри уже встаёт в очередь, оплачивая это дерьмо, так что вместо этого Луи вздыхает и берет Гарри за руку просто потому, что у него нет выбора.  
  
Прямо сейчас они сидят на деревянной скамейке, которые расставлены по всему пляжу. Несмотря на то, что сейчас лето, тучи все равно, словно зефирки, плывут по небу, или, может быть, это оттого, что сейчас ещё довольно рано. Воздух вокруг них сырой, горизонт представляет собой смесь пыли и темноты, вода в свою очередь выглядит холодной и ужасающей. Делая медленные глотки молока, они передают пачку друг другу, позволяя шальному бризу танцевать в волосах свой причудливый танец.  
  
Здесь ощущается свобода. Воздух… он какой—то по—своему свежий; деревья, земля, магазины — все так кардинально отличается от того, к чему они так привыкли. И, наверное, самое волнительное — это то, что никто не знает, кто они. Это — просто они, просто два парня, которые сидят рядом друг с другом, медленно попивая клубничное молоко. Луи чувствует, что это сиюминутное новое начало.  
  
(Пока они сидят там, они оба думают об одном и том же:  _дни проходят, и я определённо буду скучать по ним_.  
  
Медленные волны океана и бриз воздуха является единственным напоминанием о том, что они существуют. Они не теряют времени. Они не ограничены точностью линейной регрессии.  _Они живы_.)  
  
Луи наклоняется и кладёт свою голову на плечо Гарри, переплетая их пальцы вместе. Волны океана становятся из тёмных - белыми, когда, словно орки, с разбегу терпят крушение о прибрежные черные скалы.   
  
— Гарри? — бормочет он тихо. — Ты чувствуешь сияние внутри себя?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри улыбается, крепко сжимая руку Луи в ответ.   
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  


***

  
  
Они не возвращаются в отель, нет, пока нет.  
  
Вместо этого Луи отправляет смс—сообщения парням о том, что они пообедают вместе.   
  
Засунув телефон в карман, Луи берет Гарри за руку и ведёт его вдоль песчаной пляжной косы, изредка целуя смущённого парня в румяные щёчки. Гарри чувствует, как между ними появляется цельность, нить, цепь, которая намертво приковывает их друг к другу; она обнажает все их потайные страхи, капризы, ревность,  _боль_. Все это — совершенство их отношений.  
  
Между ними появляется невидимая связь, которая заставляет их хотеть постоянно чувствовать друг друга кожей, прижиматься друг к другу; закидывать друг друга хлопьями, делать ужасные фотографии вместе, и бесится оттого, что кто—то очень долго занимает ванную.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри берет ладонь Луи в свою руку, когда они заходят в маленькое кафе на другой стороне скалистого берега. Он держит её с наслаждением, чувствуя каждую фалангу, каждую костяшку и изгиб; под тихое хихиканье рядом стоящих девушек, он медленно подносит её к губам, целуя. Оглядываясь, он замечает на ближайшем столе маркер 'Кено', и, не раздумывая, хватает его и аккуратно рисует сердце на том месте, которое только что поцеловал, напоследок выводя жирное ‘Г.’  
  
Затем облизывает ладонь Луи, до тех пор, пока чернила не становятся светлым пятном на складках и линиях ладони. Закрыв глаза, он напоследок целует её снова, тихо хихикая от своей шалости.  
  
(Нет таких слов, чтобы описать это.)  
  
Сердце Луи наполняется карамелью, в голове, словно кошачье мурлыканье, звучит лишь  _ГарриГарриГарри_. Луи настолько сильно шокирован этими чувствами, что, не раздумывая, наклоняется через небольшой столик и запускает пальцы в кудри Гарри, втягивая его в быстрый, грубый поцелуй прямо там, в маленьком кафе. Он может чувствовать чернила на языке Гарри, как они просачиваются в него, и боже… это настолько опьяняюще. Луи никогда не хочет прекращать целоваться, или прикасаться, или любить.  
  
(Он думает, причина необъяснимого поступка Гарри в том, что это красиво. В его поведении есть что-то… метафорическое, и если бы Луи был писателем, он смог бы рассказать, что это значит. На данный момент единственное, в чем он нуждается, это в языке Гарри в его рту, его локонах между пальцев, одном дыхании на двоих.)  
  


***

  
  
Они покупают небольшие сэндвичи в гастрономе и едят их на скалистом берегу, наблюдая за тем, как волны разбиваются о скалы под ними. Солнце постепенно начинает согревать все вокруг своими тёплыми лучиками, отчего пляж моментально заполняется красочными полотенцами, зонтиками и группами людей. Сегодня суббота, а это значит, что сегодня будет много бумажных змеев, маленьких детей и взволнованных родителей.   
  
Они потихоньку идут обратно в отель, когда Луи резко останавливается на склоне холма, притягивая Гарри за руку, и тот машинально приобнимает его.  
  
— Почему ты остановился, Лу? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри.  _Боже_ , его улыбка. Она… такая искренняя. Эта улыбка… она только  _его_ … только  _его_.  
  
Луи наигранно дуется, кладя руку на грудь Гарри, прижимая его к себе так близко, как только возможно. Он наклоняется к его ушку, развязно шепча: — Ты помнишь обещание, которое ты мне дал?  
  
Гарри закусывает изнутри щеку и качает головой. – Нет, — отвечает он с маленькой улыбкой на губах.  
  
Луи кусает губы. Подмигивая, он игриво начинает выводить круги на рубашке Гарри, как бы « _случайно_ » задевая короткими ноготками ореол его сосков. — Ты сказал, что я могу купить для тебя бикини.  
  
Глаза Гарри мгновенно загораются. — Я не помню, что бы соглашался на это, — выдыхает он, утыкаясь красными щеками в плечо Луи, позволяя ветру играть со своими волосами.  
  
Луи хлопает ресничками, выпятив нижнюю губу. — Пожалуйста?  
  
Луи знает, что Гарри тоже этого хочет.  _Он знает_. Он чувствует это в пристальном взгляде Гарри, он видит, как его зеленые глазки начинают гореть по—особенному.  
  
— Лу, я не пойду на пляж в бики—  
  
— Нет! — тут же перебивает его Луи. — Нет, — повторяет он мягче. — Просто для меня. Я не хочу, чтобы кто—то тебя видел, только я, — горячо шепчет он, легонько толкаясь членом в бедро Гарри. —  **Мой. Ты только мой**.  
  
Гарри вздрагивает, чувствуя, как горячее дыхание Луи обволакивает его, словно теплое одеяло. Он быстро кивает, тихо добавляя: — Да, пожалуйста! Ты купишь его для меня?  
  
— Конечно, малыш, — отвечает нежно Луи, целуя Гарри в губы, замечая вдалеке яркую вывеску магазина 'Все для плавания'.  
  
Улыбаясь, они заходят в большой магазин с рисунками пальм на стенах, из динамика мягко льются звуки океанских волн. Полки, стойки, все вокруг заполнено различными вещами для пляжа: одеждой, игрушками, досками, полотенцами. Гарри улыбается и незаметно берет с полки то, что, как он считает, подойдёт ему. Он с издёвкой смотрит на Луи, пряча комплект за спиной, отказываясь позволить ему их увидеть.  
  
Луи фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди в раздражении. Он думает, что он имеет полное право видеть то, что Гарри выбрал.  
  
Гарри тихо хихикает, жарко шепча ему на ушко. — Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы это было сюрпризом?  
  
Так, прекрасно.  _Ладно_. Луи опускает руки и позволяет Гарри примерить это в одной из кабинок. Он дуется снаружи, и когда Гарри хихикая, покупает это, Луи составляет в уме список способов, которыми он может отомстить Гарри за эту шалость.  
  


***

  
  
Луи плюхается на песок, рядом с полотенцем, где уже рядышком лежат Лиам и Зейн. Их глаза закрыты, они лежат на спине, с блаженной улыбкой впитывая в себя горячие лучи солнца.  
  
Он издает громкий вздох, объявляя о прибытии, и когда ни один из них не открывает глаза, обиженно надувает губы. Про себя он надеется, что у них будет плохой загар. Но, зная Лиама, его черту «папочки» насчёт крема и бла-бла-бла, у них сто процентов будет просто восхитительный загар. Счастливые ублюдки.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Луи? — спрашивает, в конце концов, Зейн, поднимая руки над головой. Не открывает глаз, он машинально находит руку Лиама. Луи думает, что это мило, качает головой, дуясь дальше.  
  
— Вы такие милые, — бормочет он в песок, топая по нему ногой.  _Семантика_.  
  
— Где Гарри? — спрашивает Лиам, и Луи почти хочет сказать им, что он стоит прямо рядом с ними, и, возможно, если бы они открыли свои проклятые глаза, они бы увидели его. Но он этого не делает.  
  
Он не делает это, потому что замечает, как Гарри спускается на пляж по деревянной лестнице. Ему потребовалось всего пять минут, чтобы пойти положить вещи в их гостиничный номер, и да, возможно Луи немного тяжело дышать. Он просто… чувствует себя очень нуждающимся в нем прямо сейчас, особенно из-за того, что недавно произошло. И в бикини.   
  
Первая вещь, что он делает, когда воссоединяется со своим красивым парнем, которого он не видел целых пять минут, — это щипает его за соски, а затем хмурится, когда не находит никаких бикини под шортами.  
  
— Дурак, я же сказал, я не собираюсь одевать их сюда. Кроме того, — говорит он, ухмыляясь, — я не пойму, почему ты расстроился?  
  
— Ну, я бы не был против, если бы они были под одеждой, и мне было бы приятно, что я был бы единственным, кто знал об этом.  
  
— Да, да. Нуждающийся придурок, — улыбается Гарри, направляясь в сторону Лиама и Зейна.  
  
— Я думаю, что это ты у нас нуждающийся придурок,  _Гарольд_.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, игнорируя Луи, вместо этого спрашивая: — Где Найл?  
  


***

  
  
Они находят Найла.  
  
Ну, на самом деле, Найл находит их.  
  
Лиам и Зейн переворачиваются на живот, по—прежнему держась за руки, но на этот раз их глаза открыты, они лежат близко, шепча что-то нежное друг другу на ушко. Гарри и Луи только что вернулись с моря, окунув лишь пальцы ног. На самом деле, только Гарри зашел в воду, Луи же от невнимательности просто окатило волной. И когда это случилось, он попытался, шутливо «борясь», затащить Гарри в океан (“Луи, что ты делаешь?”, “Я не хочу быть единственным мокрым”. “Луи, с тех пор как ты узнал, что  _мне нравится публичный секс и борьба, ты пытаешься постоянно меня куда—то завалить, и прямо сейчас это выглядит неприлично_. “Я не думаю, что трение друг об друга в океане считается неприличным”, “Заткнись.”), но, так или иначе, все заканчивается тем, что Луи спотыкается и падает лицом в воду. Гарри начинает заливисто смеяться, и, хихикая, убегает на берет. Луи — мокрый — выбирается на бпесок, садясь на старый пляжный журнал, с недовольной гримасой на губах. Гарри садится между его ног, несмотря на мокрые штаны. Он закрывает глаза, тихо мурлыча, когда Луи бесспорно сдаётся, начиная играть с его волосами.  
  
Они слышат фырканье, а затем: —  _О Боже_.  
  
Оба оборачиваются и видят, как Найл раздражённо фыркает и идёт туда, откуда пришёл. Он одет в шорты по колено и чёрную обтягивающую рубашку поло; его волосы насквозь промокли, отчего он раздраженно смахивает их с глаз.  
  
— Что случилось, Найл? — кричит Зейн.  
  
В ответ они получают очередное ворчание. — Вы все, — кричит он им. — Вы все мне противны.  
  
— Если ты идёшь в магазин смузи, купи мне банан напополам с киви! — кричит Луи, отчего Гарри фыркает, шлёпая его по колену.  
  
— Там закрыто! — раздражённо отвечает Найл. По пути он пинает Vans Луи, которые он положил на песок для просушки.  
  
Луи громко смеётся.  
  


***

  
  
Найл находит их снова через какое—то время. Блять, как же ему жарко. По его спине струится пот, словно он одет в три свитера. На голове полный беспорядок, поло уже давно где—то забыто. Он пытается лечь рядом с Лиамом и Зейном, но они пихают его локтями в ребра, из-за чего он приземляется лицом в песок. Он хныкает как маленький ребёнок, и ползёт к Гарри и Луи, сворачиваясь калачиком рядом с ними.  
  
— Посмотрите на волосы на его груди! — говорит Луи как гордая мамочка, ведя рукой по туловищу Найла. — Что за мужчина растет!  
  
— Прекрати, придурок.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза. Он все ещё одет только в штаны, которые уже почти высохли, и он также по—прежнему играет с волосами Гарри, пытаясь заплести ему французскую косу. По крайней мере, Гарри ценит его сентиментальные прикосновения.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Найл? — спрашивает Гарри, нежно улыбаясь ему. Луи тянет его за волосы, говоря, что бы ты тот держал голову прямо.  
  
Найл пожимает плечами, играя в телефоне.  
  
— Ну давай, — слегка настаивает Гарри, — поговори с нами.  
  
— Майло, он должен был учить меня сегодня сёрфингу, — говорит он, выпячивая по—детски губы.  
  
Луи пытается сдержать смех, кусая губы, но, как всегда, у него ничего не выходит. Найл кривится, пытаясь убить его взглядом.  
  
— Что? — обиженно говорит он.  
  
— У тебя встал, — смеётся Луи.  
  
— Это было не свидание, — недоверчиво говорит Найл.  
  
— Тогда почему ты так расстроился из-за этого? — спрашивает Лиам, и Луи отчётливо слышит, как Зейн шепчет ему: ' _люблю тебя_.’  
  
— Потому что это  _серфинг_ , — отвечает Найл, как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире. —  _Серфинг_.  
  
— Ты не похож на  _серфера_ , — дразнит его Гарри. Луи дёргает его за волосы снова, не потому, что он двигается, а потому что ему так хочется. Он видит, как Гарри немного кривится, но, возможно, это просто его воображение.  
  
—  _Я знаю_ , — радостно отвечает Найл, выпрямляясь. — Поэтому я и хочу научиться.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза снова, наклоняясь вперёд, дёргая Гарри за волосы так, что бы его голова наклонилась вверх. Он нежно целует его в щеки, губы, хихикая, когда задувает воздух ему в рот. Луи думает, что ему нравятся губы Гарри вот так, вверх тормашками…  
  
— Хваааатит, — стонет Найл, отворачиваясь от них.  
  
Луи выпускает преувеличенный стон, отчего Найл встаёт. — Зейн, Лиам?  
  
Прежде чем Лиам что-то отвечает, Зейн хватается за лицо, засовывая язык ему чуть ли не в горло.  
  
— К черту всё, к черту вас, всех вас! — резко кричит Найл. — Пойду тоже найду себе кого-то с языком, — бормочет он себе под нос. — Сборище гомосеков.  
  
Они должны чувствовать себя плохо, правда, но сейчас единственный, кто действительно чувствует себя плохо — это Найл.  
  
— Привет, красавица, хочешь, ох, я не знаю, подержать меня за руку? — ненавязчиво спрашивает Найл, подмигивая брюнетке. Симпатичная брюнетка в ответ качает головой, машинально поправляя пляжную сумку на плече.  
  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы вместе позагорать? — продолжает Найл, легонько проходя подушечками пальцев по её руке.  
  
Девушка смотрит на него испуганно. Она моргает, улыбается и уходит с парнем, который тут же оборачивает свою руку вокруг её талии, напоследок вперив взгляд в Найла.  
  
— Серьёзно, Найл? — говорит Луи.  
  
— Я думал, что смогу, — обиженно отвечает блондин.  
  
Луи качает головой. Он все ещё почёсывает пальцами кудри Гарри, чья щека прижата к его бедру, пристально наблюдая за Найлом.  
  
— Эй, приятель, — спрашивает Найл широкоплечего парня с темными волосами. — Не хочешь подержать меня за руку и все такое?  
  
— Хм, — отвечает парень, смотря куда угодно, только не на Найла.  
  
Найл поднимает брови, подмигивая ему.  
  
— Я не гей, братан. Прости.  
  
Найл смотрит на него в замешательстве. — Я тоже не гей! — кричит он парню, добавляя для эффекта “братан!”.  
  
— Приятель, — говорит Лиам, усаживаясь рядом, несмотря на руку Зейна, который тянет его обратно. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не один из твоих методов пикапа.  
  
Найл качает головой, упирая руки в бедра. — Мы находимся в городе, где никто не знает, кто я, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами. — Моё новое имя Дрю, и я веду себя как Дрю.  
  
— Жуткое имя, — бормочет Луи Гарри на ухо, слегка целуя его в шею. — Могло быть ещё хуже… боже, ты только посмотри на его попытки заняться с кем—то сексом.  
  
— Привет, милашка, — подмигивает Найл проходящей мимо маленькой девочке.  
  
— Ну нет, нет, — стонет Луи, вставая и переступая через бревно. — Я не позволю тебе позорить себя, я вытащу тебя из этого дерьма, только, пожалуйста, перестать вести себя как педофил.  
  
— Я не педофил! — кричит Найл, качая головой, снова глядя на маленькую девочку, которая улыбается ему. У неё не хватает пары передних зубов, и Найл действительно находит это смешным.  
  
— Ты просто гово—  
  
— Линдси, что я тебе говорила насчёт того, что нельзя беспокоить незнакомых людей, — кричит женщина, бегущая к ним. Она снимает солнцезащитные очки, укоризненно смотря на белокурую девочку.  
  
Найл улыбается ей, когда она приближается к ним, и, не раздумывая, выпаливает: — Она не мешает нам, — говорит он снова, тыкая пальчиком девочке в пупок. — Так ведь?  
  
Луи еле сдерживает стон.  
  
Девочка хихикает, из-за чего глаза Найла моментально расширяются. — Я заставил её смеяться. Я заставил её смеяться!  
  
Женщина улыбается, начиная тоже смеяться над волнением Найла. — Ты сделал это, да.  
  
Найл встаёт, протягивая ей руку. — Привет, я Найл!  
  
Женщина поднимает бровь и пожимает руку парня, ловко хватая дочь на руки. — Привет, Найл. Я Кэти.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, смотря на Гарри. Тот в свою очередь улыбается ему, посылая воздушный поцелуй. Луи не может не укусить его за губу, моментально краснея, когда тот, не стесняясь, углубляет поцелуй.  
  
После того, как Кэтрин, наконец, говорит им, что ей надо идти, Найл наклоняется, легонько обнимая девочку за плечики. – Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся, милашка.  
  
Когда они скрываются из виду, Луи укоризненно смотрит на Найла. — Я знал, что ты маменькин сынок, но чтобы настолько… чувак, ты меня пугаешь.  
  
— Луи, — стонет Найл. — Я трачу все своё время на учебники по праву, учёбу и тот ужасный магазин пиццы. Пожалуйста, дай мне пожить нормально.  
  
— Если хочешь жить нормально, вместо того, чтобы подкатывать к маленьким девочкам и их мамам, лучше скажи Перри, что она тебе нравится.  
  
Глаза Найла моментально расширяются, он «шикает» на него, прикладывая палец к губам.  
  
Луи лишь закатывает глаза на это. Он упирается спиной в бревно, подгибая ногу под задницу, так, что бы Найл мог свернуться калачиком рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Мне нужен алкоголь, — бормочет Найл.  
  
— Знаю, — соглашается Луи, отчего Гарри тут же хлопает его по бедру.  
  
Луи действительно чувствует себя не очень. Найл является одним из его лучших друзей, и он знает, как Найл легко привыкает к людям. Не в романтическом плане или в чём-нибудь подобном, нет, он просто по по-настоящему добрый. Однажды ночью Найл, будучи пьяным, рассказал ему, как сильно он скучает по старушке из булочной, к которой он не заходил уже три дня. Он просто… просто любит думать, что они его друзья.  
  
Когда Луи уже хочет предложить ему кружку пива, или сказать, чтобы тот пошёл себе купил сникерс, вдалеке показывается знакомая фигура.   
  
— Эй, разве это не парень-смузи?  
  
Найл поднимает голову. — Ми?  
  
— Эй, это он, — улыбаясь говорит Гарри, ударяя Найла локтём.  
  
— Найл! — кричит парень. Он одет в светло-розовую гидро-футболку и соответственно черные шорты с розовыми полосками по бокам. Его кожа покрыта тёплым медовым загаром, волосы цвета тёмного шампанского небрежно свисают до плеч.  
  
Луи наклоняется к Найлу, шепча: - Готов поспорить, что ему понравятся волосы на твоей груди.  
  
— Ой, иди в задницу, — отвечает Найл, вставая, чтобы поприветствовать парня.  
  
Парень сминает его в объятиях, зарываясь носом в шею Найла. – Готов к сёрфингу?  
  
Луи сгибается от смеха, падая на Гарри, который толкает его назад. Он падает на спину, смеясь так сильно, что слезы появляются в его глазах. Гарри моментально вскакивает, закрывая ладошкой ему рот.  
  
— Оказывается, он—  
  
Гарри грубо целует Луи, засовывая язык ему в рот, чтобы тот заткнулся, но, не смотря на это, он чувствует, как Луи продолжает смеяться.  
  
— Просто игнорируй тех двоих, — говорит Найл. — Они всегда так себя ведут.  
  
Когда Гарри отстраняется, Луи начинает кричать “гей! гей! гей!” снова и снова, из-за чего Гарри снова всеми силами пытается закрыть ему рот руками.  
  
— А ещё он умственно отсталый, — добавляет Найл.  
  
Теперь, не выдерживая, начинает смеяться Гарри. Он падает на живот, прикрывая рукой рот и хихикая сквозь пальцы. Гарри не может сдержаться, это заразно, и Луи просто… он так действует на него.  
  
На фоне их смеха парень объясняет Найлу, почему его не было в магазине, и если предложение всё еще в силе, он хотел бы его научить. И когда Найл раздевается до плавок, на Луи накатывает вторая волна смеха.  
  
— Давай, ты должен это увидеть, — истерично смеётся он, толкая Гарри в плечо.   
  
— Боже...   
  
— Зейн! — звонко кричит Луи со спины Гарри. — Ты должен видеть это!  
  
— Это отвратительно! — смеясь, отвечает Зейн.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как ужасно банально это будет звучать, когда он узнает, что мы все геи?  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза, скатываясь с Луи на песок. — Я, честно, никогда не встречал группу друзей, где все бы были геями.  
  
— Ну отлично,  _Гарольд_ , — говорит Луи. — Как думаешь, это странно?  
  
— Гарри, — говорит Зейн. — Твой парень — полный идиот.  
  


***

  
  
Зейн, Лиам, и Гарри собирают дрова для костра, в то время как Луи  _сидит возле костра_ , сооружая из палок и веток вигвам. ("Луи, зачем ты это делаешь?" "Посмотри фильмы, Лиам. Так делают все профессионалы.") Гарри просто закатывает глаза, не в силах устоять перед нежностью, что вызывает у него его бойфренд.  
  
Лиам в конце концов отправляется в магазин купить сосиски и зефир, чтобы жарить их над огнём, настаивая, что " _это гораздо лучше, чем есть фаст-фуд_ ", добавляя " _да Луи, я куплю шоколад_ ".  
  
Когда он скрывается за поворотом, Гарри, Луи и Зейн начинают говорить ни о чем. В основном, они ковыряются ногами в песке, наблюдая, как все больше и больше людей начинают уходить с пляжа, когда солнце опускается за океан.  
  
Когда, в конце концов, вигвам Луи рушится, они все вздрагивают оттого, что были застигнуты врасплох. Зейн громко начинает смеяться, а Луи проклинает свою затею, пиная ногами лежащие рядом дрова. Гарри старается не смеяться, поскольку Луи дуется, зарываясь головой в колени, но все равно не может остановить хихиканье, чувствуя, как зубы Луи в ответ впиваются ему в бедро.  _Это бесподобно_.  
  


***

  
  
Достаточно скоро Найл вновь присоединяется к ним. Парень-смузи практически  _виснет_  на нем,  _громко смеясь_  над какими—то их общими шутками.  
  
— Не делай этого, — шепчет Гарри, щипая Луи за бедро.  
  
— Гарри, — стонет Луи, — ты знаешь, я должен.  _Посмотри на них_.  
  
— Если ты это сделаешь, — шепчет Гарри, — я не позволю тебе увидеть меня в новом бикини.  
  
Он игриво целует своего парня в шею, опуская руку, которая была ранее на бедре, на ширинку. Луи чувствует, что задыхается.  
  
Новый воздух... он связывает их вместе. Каждый день они учатся, как общаться друг с другом. Каждый поцелуй что-то значит, каждый взгляд, вздох, дыхание — это нечто большее. Под всем этим всегда скрывается что-то большее.  
  
Они не знакомы и года, но Луи чувствует, что Гарри был с ним каждый день его жизни.  _Гарри часть его_ … как будто он любил его всегда, всю жизнь.  
  
 _(Он думает, что они звезды, взрывающиеся звезды, которые превращаются в вечность.)_  
  
Луи еле держит себя в руках, когда потная ладошка Гарри слегка сжимает его член. Он не может не представлять себе, как голова Гарри опускается ему на колени, как его рот приближается к его паху, как он горячо дышит прямо на его напрягающийся член у всех на глазах. Он хочет запустить пальцы ему в волосы, все же будут думать, что Гарри просто сонный. Боже, он хочет Гарри прямо сейчас.  
  
— Мы сейчас придём, — говорит Найл, из-за чего Луи вздрагивает, глубоко вздыхая. Гарри, словно читая его мысли, ложится на песок, кладя голову на колени Луи.  
  
— Они скоро вернутся, — повторяет с небольшой улыбкой на губах Зейн, по—прежнему делая ямки в песке ногами. Гарри хмыкает, а Луи продолжает играть с его кудрями, которые уже становятся все менее и менее вьющимися из-за того, что он их перебирал в течение дня. Он остро чувствует, как рука Гарри перемещается на внутреннюю сторону его бедра, стоит ему лишь чуть-чуть потереть его, и он взорвётся. Если честно, Луи кажется, что он всегда немного возбужден, когда рядом Гарри.  
  
Найл громко хихикает, когда Майло идёт вслед за ним. Луи видит, как они делят один телефон, играя в игру, склонившись друг над другом. На Найле по—прежнему только штаны, его волосы в полнейшем беспорядке, и Луи замечает, что рука Майло покоится на его бедре.  
  
Хватка, сжимающее его собственное бедро, крепчает, Луи блестящими глазами смотрит на Гарри сверху вниз, который, в свою очередь, ухмыляется, едва-едва касаясь большим пальцем вставшего члена парня. Луи гладит пальцами его челюсть, скулы, веки, нос, рот. Зейн наблюдает за этим в полном шоке, он не может видеть того, что творит Гарри, и действительным шоком для него является то, что делает Луи. Если можно так сказать, это дружеский шок. Он чувствует любовь Луи к этому парню. Он никогда не видел своего лучшего друга таким с кем—либо. Они словно кусочки пазла. Луи является практически ему братом, и смотреть на то, как он так сильно влюбился в кого—то, действительно захватывающе.  
  
Зейн мягко улыбается, погружаясь в свои мысли до тех пор, пока не возвращается Лиам.

*****

Ярко горит огонь. Никто из парней не заботится о том, чтобы убрать рядом валяющиеся деревья, вместо этого они просто кидают зажжённую спичку в дрова, политые жидкостью для розжига. Связка хвороста и хот-доги валяются посередине костра, потому что Найл и Луи решают, что будет хорошей идеей фехтовать палочками с насаженными на них хот-догами, стоя по разные стороны от огня, что в конечном итоге приводит к этим ужасным потерям. Пустая спайка пива валяется в стороне, небрежно набитая двенадцатью смятыми банками. Слышатся зевки, время 21:36 — вечер, словно мягкое, пушистое одеяло, окутывает их после целого дня, проведённого в блужданиях по пляжу.  
  
Прямо сейчас Луи и Гарри готовят для всех сморы*. Они постоянно отрываются, чтобы поделиться кусочком шоколада друг с другом — высмеивая стереотипы романтики, глядя друг на друга из—под пушистых ресниц и преувеличенно долго облизывая губы. Как ни удивительно, парень-смузи всё ещё с ними и все ещё цепляется за Найла, постоянно (флиртует, настойчиво утверждает Луи) болтая с ним.  
  
— Эй, Ни, — зовёт его Зейн, привлекая внимание, — Как продвигаются твои дела с сёрфингом?  
  
Парень-смузи начинает тихо хихикать над ответом Найла. — Ну, неплохо, ты не можешь просто так взять и научиться этому за один день, так что...  
  
— Так что ты как всегда облажался, да? — добавляет Луи, ловя проблеск в глазах парня-смузи.  
  
Найл иронично улыбается в ответ, пододвигаясь ближе к костру, чтобы взять пару сморов. Луи на это лишь закатывает глаза, смотря в сторону Зейна, и замечает рядом с ним Лиама. Тот наклоняется к Зейну, шепча, — Ты уже решил, что будешь делать, малыш?  
  
—  _«Ты уже решил, что будешь делать, малыш»_  с чем? — спрашивает Луи, прерывая их.  
  
— Я ещё не придумал, каким будет мой карандашный рисунок для выставки, - вздыхая, отвечает Зейн.  
  
— Темы такие же, как в прошлом году? — спрашивает его Луи, забывая, как надо положить крекер, на что Гарри тут же ловит его за запястье, чтобы помочь. Прекрасно, теперь они выглядят, будто служанка и нерадивый хозяин.  
  
— Видение вещей в новом свете, - кивает Зейн.  
  
Луи в замешательстве замирает. — Это несколько другое.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — отвечает Зейн, пожимая плечами, — Более глубокое раскрытие темы, нежели в прошлом году.  
  
— Для нас будет предпросмотр? - мычит в ответ Луи.  
  
Лиам тихо смеётся ему в плечо, на что Зейн дарит ему небольшую улыбку.  
  
— Чувак, я пытаюсь взглянуть на его эскизы с того самого дня, как он получил приглашение.  
  
— Может, стоило трахнуть его перед этим? - подмигивая, спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри отворачивается в сторону, пытаясь сдержать смех, пока Зейн поворачивается к Лиаму с ухмылкой, вопросительно приподнимая брови.  
  
— Думаешь, я не пробовал? — закатывает глаза Лиам, переплетая их руки с Зейном, кладя их ему на колено.  
  
Зейн мило краснеет под жёлтым светом пламени огня, закусывая губу, крепче сжимает руку Лиама. Гарри, смеясь, передаёт им несколько сморов, а Луи осматривается по сторонам в поисках Найла.  
  
— Черт возьми, — бормочет он себе под нос, когда видит, как влюблённая парочка кидает кусочки еды друг другу в рот, — Не могли бы вы двое перестать флиртовать и уже заняться делом?  
  
Неожиданно Луи чувствует, как что чьи-то ногти полумесяцами впиваются в его руку, на что он поворачивается, видя, как Гарри качает головой. Он бы сказал, что Гарри пытался неодобрительно посмотреть на него, но две ямочки на его щеках заранее обрекают эту попытку на провал, и они оба знают это.  
  
Луи надувает губы, потакая ему, — Я должен был это сказать, малыш.  
  
— Что именно? — спрашивает парень-смузи, растерянно смотря на Найла.  
  
— Будь полегче с ним, он не привык к такому напору на свой зад, — усмехается Зейн.  
  
— А? — вновь переспрашивает парень, приподнимая брови.  
  
— Если ты, конечно, не хочешь быть снизу, — добавляет Луи с притворной заботой.  
  
— Я не гей, — в замешательстве отвечает Майло.  
  
— Господи, — бормочет Найл, закрывая ладонями лицо. — Я тоже.  
  
Неожиданно Гарри начинает громко и беззаботно смеяться, сгибаясь пополам и дёргая Луи за руку. Луи смотрит на Лиама, одними губами спрашивая "Что происходит?", на что Лиам пожимает плечами в недоумении. Смотря на их удивлённые лица, Гарри уже практически бьётся в истерике, когда Луи мягко треплет его по плечу.  
  
— Ну ладно, все, успокойся, Гарольд, — произносит он, — На этот раз я ошибся, понимаю, это шокирует, — сводит Луи все к сарказму, отчего Гарри опять смеётся.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза, вставая. — Ну, я так понимаю, это знак того, что нам пора. Он протягивает руку парню-смузи, помогая ему подняться и вновь закатывая глаза, когда Луи делает вид, что его тошнит.  
  
— Эй, нет, стоп — сипит Гарри, пытаясь успокоиться, — ты не должен уходить, прости...  
  
— Нет-нет, Хаз, — останавливает его Найл, — это не из-за тебя, что ты. Не переживай, - улыбаясь, добавляет Найл, поворачиваясь к остальным и кланяясь, — Спокойной ночи, гомики, мы бы остались подольше, но мы, очевидно, не вашего круга, — говорит он, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти со смеющимся ему в плечо Майло, но вдруг опять поворачивается, добавляя, — Как вы могли заметить, у нас есть кое-какие заднеприводные дела.  
  
Майло начинает громко смеяться, хватая Найла за руку, ведя, по всей видимости, в смузи-магазин. Почему-то, это напоминает Луи тот случай, когда Найл закатил шумную вечеринку в доме его родителей, когда те уехали во второй медовый месяц, а когда весь народ напился в хлам, он просто послал всех к черту, ушёл на чердак, и сидел там, поедая пиццу с каким-то студентом, взявшимся из ниоткуда.  
  
Лиам поднимается с места несколькими мгновениями позже. — Я думаю, мне тоже пора, — произносит он, зевая и потягиваясь, замечая, как Зейн с озорным блеском в глазах наблюдает за ним. — Ты идёшь?  
  
— Нет, я посижу тут с этими двумя ещё немного, хорошо?  
  
Лиам улыбается ему, собирая с песка остатки мусора, чтобы выкинуть по пути. — Как пожелаешь, любимый, увидимся.  
  
Зейн нежно улыбается ему в ответ, поворачиваясь к Луи с Гарри.  
  
— Подхалим, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи.  
  
— Чья бы мычала.  
  
Гарри прячет смущённое личико Луи в плечо, автоматически беря его за руку, переплетая пальцы.  
  
Луи нежно улыбается ему в ответ, крепче сжимает его руку. — Ладно, давайте обсудим то, насколько натурален парень-смузи.  
  
Зейн стонет, а Гарри лишь закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы он оказался геем? — дразнит его Гарри.  
  
— Нет, — тянет Луи, — но вы видели, как он крутится вокруг Найла? Ради Бога, они даже ушли, держась за руки!  
  
— Если честно, — начинает Зейн, — Найл такой всегда. Ну, типа, он ведёт себя так со всеми.  
  
Луи лишь качает головой. — Если бы вы не знали его ориентацию и увидели его в общественном месте, то что бы вы подумали о нем, гей он или натурал?  
  
— Ну ты и мудак, — вздыхает Зейн, бросая в него ракушку. - Ты же прекрасно знаешь, как он чувствителен к людям. Может, Майло такой же.  
  
— Ну не знаю, — расстроенно отвечает Луи, — Но в одном я уверен, этот парень — извращенец.  
  
Зейн закатывает глаза и смотрит на Гарри. — А ты что думаешь?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами. — Теперь, когда мы знаем, что он натурал, я вижу, как легко ошибиться в чьих—то намерениях, так что...  
  
— Именно!  
  
— Гарри, — стонет Луи, прерывая Зейна. — Ты должен был поддержать меня.  
  
— А, точно, — подыгрывает Гарри, закатывая глаза, — Он определённо гей. Я на 100% уверен, что он сегодня был с анальной пробкой в заднице.  
  
Луи аплодирует, показывая язык Зейну. — Я же говорил. Моя взяла!  
  
Зейн закрывает глаза и глубоко выдыхает, указывая рукой на океан. — Слабо сейчас пойти искупаться?  
  
— Ты думаешь, я этого не сделаю? — отвечает Луи, поднимаясь.  
  
— Да как только ты окунёшь один палец в воду - завизжишь как девчонка!  
  
— Я расцениваю это как вызов, мистер Малик, — с пафосом заявляет Луи, выгибая бровь.  
  
— Как тебе угодно, приятель, — отвечает Зейн, поудобнее укладываясь на песке, наблюдая за тем, как Луи бежит по песку к тёмному океану, освещаемому луной.   
  
Гарри закусывает губу, смущённо наблюдая за тем, как его бойфренд замедляется, останавливаясь прямо у полосы мокрого песка, омываемого волнами. Луи оглядывается, широко улыбается и поднимает палец вверх. Гарри тихо смеётся себе под нос, поднимая палец вверх в ответ.  
  
Луи разгоняется и прыгает в океан, сопровождая все это громким визгом. Через какое-то время он, смеясь, выбегает обратно на песок, начиная отряхивать волосы, словно собака. Зейн начинает громко смеяться, отчего Луи вновь ныряет и выбегает обратно, истерически смеясь, бегая туда-обратно между волнами и пляжем.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает, нежно улыбаться на эти шалости и поворачивается к Зейну, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. На удивление, парень смотрит на него, вместо того чтобы наблюдать за Луи. — Он действительно любит тебя, знаешь?  
  
Гарри краснеет и опускает взгляд вниз на свои колени. Он смущённо берет в руку горсть песка и медленно начинает высыпать его на босые ноги. Ему кажется это чуть более неожиданным, чем есть на самом деле, но Зейн мягко смотрит на него, так что ему просто приходится ответить "Да?"  
  
Зейн издаёт смешок, подползает к нему ближе и плюхается на бревно рядом с ним. В свою очередь, Гарри прижимает колени к груди, не опуская ноги на песок.  
  
Не то чтобы ему было некомфортно рядом с ним, нет, просто они с Зейном как бы... никогда много не болтали. Потому он сейчас немного заинтригован тем, что же ему скажет Зейн.  
  
— Я его не видел ни с кем таким, каким он становится рядом с тобой, — начинает Зейн, наблюдая за тем, как его лучший друг играет в салочки с океаном. — Я был рядом с ним, когда он спал в подгузниках, когда у него была ветрянка, когда он впервые проснулся со стояком, и да, он всегда был такой же своевольный, как и сейчас.  
  
Зейн начинает смеяться, переводя взгляд на Гарри. — Я был рядом, когда у него впервые появилась девушка и когда настал его "гей-момент", — шутливо улыбаясь, продолжает он. — Который... настал сразу после его первой подружки.  
  
Гарри не остаётся ничего, кроме как кивать на протяжении всего рассказа Зейна. Он начинает медленно пропускать чуть тёплый песок через пальцы, ожидая продолжения истории. — Я был рядом, когда он встречался со своим первым бойфрендом, и когда случилось первое расставание.  
  
Зейн замолкает, когда Луи кричит особенно громко, и они оба видят, как парень падает на зад. Он громко визжит, пытаясь поскорее встать, прежде чем волна намочит его целиком. И когда у него это получается, он даёт пять самому себе, оборачиваясь и широко улыбаясь парням на берегу.  
  
— Я был рядом, когда он встречался с Джошем, знаешь, это были его единственные продолжительные отношения. Он был классный, но они скорее были как друзья, чем нечто большее. — Морщится Зейн. — Если честно, я лишь помню, как Луи рассказывал мне, что он хочет его поцеловать, и не будет ли это странным, так как они только начали встречаться.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как ревность, словно коварный паук, опутывает его разум, ему не верится, что кто-то кроме него прикасался к Луи; этот кто-то видел, как того накрывает оргазм, он слышал его стоны, чувствовал вкус его кожи, черт, даже ощущал его запах.  
  
— Я видел его во всех воплощениях королевы драмы и все его эмоциональные срывы. Я видел, как он относится к своей маме и младшим сёстрам, и всей остальной фигне, о которой знают только лучшие друзья. — Закатывает глаза Зейн. — Но я никогда не видел его таким, каким он бывает с тобой, - мягко произносит он, будто раскрывая секрет.  
  
И Гарри, он... лишь краснеет, но часть его внезапно чувствует себя вновь рождённой, особенно когда он смотрит на Луи, который по-прежнему смеётся и плещется в воде, кидая камни в тёмные волны. А Луи просто… он - это он. Это его жизнь, его реальность, и Луи, черт побери, - его. И так невероятно осознавать то, что он заполучил его. Между ними так много ещё не досказано и им так много ещё предстоит вытерпеть, но Гарри не хотел бы когда-либо что-то менять.  
  
Зейн тем временем продолжает, — То, как он относится к тебе, это просто сбивает меня с толку, друг. Я просто… не понимаю, ты что-то сделал с ним, ты как-то смог открыть его по-новому, по-новому влюбить в себя. — В недоумении качает головой Зейн. — И это прекрасно, черт, это прекрасно, потому что я вижу, как он растёт. Если честно, я всегда думал, что он будет с кем-то типа этого смузи-паренька. Но у него есть ты. — Улыбается Зейн. — Он смотрит на тебя так, будто ты — самый важный человек для него. И иногда, мне кажется, что так оно и есть.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что сейчас заплачет. Он переполнен счастьем и любовью, не только оттого, что Зейн сказал ему о Луи, но и потому, что он просто решил сесть и рассказать ему про это. Все это настолько сильно ошеломило его, что он не знает, как дальше жить с этим. Все эти люди — они теперь часть его жизни. Они знают, кто он, знают, через что он прошёл, и они любят его.  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает, все ещё не уверенный, как ему реагировать. Зейн улыбается, встаёт и протягивает ему руку, предлагая помощь, Гарри смущённо улыбается ему в ответ, принимая её. Как только он встаёт, Зейн, не раздумывая, обнимает его.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет он Гарри в шею, сжимая руками его плечи. - Не говори Луи, что я рассказал тебе все это, он убьёт меня.  
  
— Хорошо, не беспокойся, — смеётся в ответ Гарри.  
  
Зейн целует его в макушку и отстраняется. — Я собираюсь уже пойти спать, пожелаешь Луи доброй ночи за меня, ладно?  
  
— Конечно, спокойно ночи.  
  
— Тебе тоже, кудрявый, - улыбается Зейн.  
  
Гарри прикусывает изнутри щеку, наблюдая, как Зейн идёт через пляж к лестнице. Как только он убеждается, что тот благополучно поднялся к дверям отеля, он переключает свое внимание на Луи.  
  
Тот немного замедляется, отрываясь от своей увлекательной игры с океаном, громко крича Гарри, — Куда ушёл Зейн?  
  
— Спать, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не пойти поплескаться со мной тогда? — кричит ему Луи. Гарри все ещё чувствует эйфорию и зарывается пальчиками в мокрый песок. Ему нравится это забавное сочетание комфорта и релаксации, то, как слегка теплый песок скользит сквозь пальцы.  
  
— Там, наверное, довольно холодно, — улыбаясь, кричит в ответ Гарри. По его лицу расползается довольная улыбка, смотря на то, как Луи фыркает в ответ.  
  
— Да, — честно отвечает Луи, пиная волны, которые достигают берега. Он пожимает плечами и подходит ближе, добавляя, — Хотя, тут скорее приятно.  
  
Гарри думает, что, возможно, он — океан, а Луи — луна. Мгновение он чувствует огромную пустоту, которая содрогается, когда Луи притягивает его ближе, ещё ближе. Притяжение между ними мощнее, чем первый сонет Шекспира, чем "Лилии" Моне. Гарри на шестьдесят пять процентов состоит из воды и, кажется, он абсолютно опустошает себя, стараясь вывернуться наизнанку. Он хочет большего, хочет, чтобы Луи всегда имел эту власть над ним. Любовь к нему — как притяжение. Неизбежно.  
  
Гарри подходит к кромке воды и берет Луи за руку, и тот, не раздумывая, тащит их в океан. Необъятность океана толкает их друг к другу, ближе и ближе; они заходят глубже, пока не погружаются по грудь, дрожа, то ли от холода, то ли от соприкосновений. Вода тёмная и устрашающая, вокруг них может быть кто и что угодно. Лунный свет — единственное, что может поместиться в их сплетённых пальцах.  
  
Проблеск луны изредка пронзает воду в массе сверкающих волн. Спокойствие; вокруг холодно и темно. Это жуткое ощущение, похожее на то, когда ваша бабушка связала вам одеяло за день до её кончины. Они держатся друг за друга, они невесомы в воде.  
  
— Гарри... — разносится тихий шёпот по водной глади. Звук его имени, слетающий с языка Луи, является внезапным напоминанием того, что это все реально. Он не замечтался, лёжа на старом коричневом диване с дурно пахнущими пятнами от алкоголя, это не просто его разгулявшаяся фантазия. Он не просто опьянён идеей о лучшем месте, где есть только они. Это его жизнь, а Луи — часть её.  
  
Гарри кладёт свою ладонь Луи на щеку, чувствуя, как капли соленой воды стекают по его руке и лицу Луи. Он жадно целует его, чувствуя, как их губы сочетаются, словно золото и жемчуг. В воде адски холодно, но они все равно здесь, дрожат, целуясь с жаром, позволяя языкам тесно скользить во рту, будто от этого зависят их жизни. Из их уст льётся океан, проникая прямо в вены, заставляя силу притяжения между ними бушевать, словно ураган, разнося все вокруг по крупицам...  
  
— Я так тебя люблю, — выдыхает Луи в приоткрытый рот Гарри, посасывая его нижнюю губу и оттягивая её вниз, — так чертовски сильно.  
  
Их сердца учащенно бьются, будто вот-вот сломают ребра, их лёгкие горят: жжение усиливается по мере того, как поцелуи становятся грубее и напористее. Больше, больше, им все время нужно больше.  
  
(Бесконечность навсегда остаётся морским узлом в груди.)  
  
Их бедра сталкиваются, когда они вжимаются друг в друга в ледяной воде, ещё ближе притягивая за зад. Затем, внезапно, Гарри выдёргивает их из толщи океана. Держась за руки, они бегут по песку в сторону отеля, тихо хихикая над своей шалостью. Достигая этажа, Гарри прижимает Луи к двери их номера, целуя его так глубоко, что кажется, будто он может чувствовать сердцебиение Луи на языке.  
  
— Как насчёт душа, — произносит Луи, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть, — А потом ты покажешь мне, как ты смотришься в новом бикини?  
  
Гарри никогда прежде не слышал лучшей идеи.  
  
Они снимают насквозь промокшую одежду, которая покорно шлёпается на пол в ванной, как и песок, покрывающий их тела, когда они заходят в душ. Гарри ставит переключатель в душе на комфортную температуру, берет с полки розовую мочалку, выдавливает на неё немного клубничного геля для душа и ведёт круговыми движениями по груди Луи, массируя кожу.  
  
— Твоё тело умопомрачительно, Лу, — восторженно бормочет Гарри, и Луи чувствует, как его щеки, шея и, господи, даже грудь начинают краснеть.  
  
Луи тихо стонет, упираясь лбом в холодный кафель. Он тоже хочет мыть и касаться Гарри, хочет, чтобы тот всегда чувствовал себя уютно и чисто рядом с ним. Он хочет любить его через каждое своё прикосновение. Когда Гарри, хихикая, проходится мыльной стороной по его животу, Луи, не раздумывая, шарит рукой за занавеской, хватая с полки полотенце нежно сиреневого цвета. Оно немного больше, чем Луи ожидал, хлопковая масса тут же тяжелеет в его руках под струёй воды, но он все равно накрывает им плечи Гарри.  
  
— Ты мог бы взять мочалку, идиот, — смеётся Гарри, скручивая рукой один из сосков Томлинсона. Луи в ответ визжит, отчего Гарри начинает громко смеяться.  
  
— Не жалуйся, Стайлс, — парирует Луи, опуская полотенце по спине к талии. Оба конца намокшей ткани находятся в его руках, и он использует это, чтобы притянуть парня ближе.  
  
— Ты же не будешь нахальным? — приподнимая бровь, спрашивает Гарри, прижимаясь к голой груди Луи, сдаваясь без борьбы. Он решает использовать немного собственного нахальства и скользит мочалкой вниз по спине Луи к его попе, проводя ею нежно между ягодицами. В награду Гарри получает тихий стон от Луи, отчего он, не раздумывая, продолжает кружить пенистой частью мочалки у входа.  
  
Луи начинает тереться об Гарри, сбрасывая на пол пропитанное насквозь водой полотенце. Они оба уже наполовину твёрдые — ещё со времени купания — но, несмотря на это, все равно продолжают вжиматься друг в друга сильнее, не касаясь нигде, но одновременно везде. Лишь ощущения.  
  
Гарри начинает покрывать поцелуями шею Луи, чувствуя, как солёный вкус океана остаётся у него на языке. Он по-прежнему массирует тканью сжатое отверстие Луи, медленно, нежно кружа, выбивая из Луи тяжёлые вздохи. Он никогда не делал это прежде, по крайней мере, не с Луи. Но это вовсе не значит, что он не хочет этого, не значит, что он не хочет касаться, и вылизывать, чувствовать вкус Луи.  
  
— Лу? — выдыхает Гарри во влажную кожу парня, не обращая внимания на брызги воды, — могу я... могу я попробовать тебя на вкус?  
  
 _И, черт, да. Луи этого хочет. Кажется, он ещё никогда не желал этого так сильно._  
  
Боясь, что Гарри передумает, Луи хватает его за мокрые волосы, грубо притягивая ближе и так жадно целуя, что, кажется, тот может потерять сознание.  
  
— Тебе будет хорошо, Лу, — бормочет Гарри в губы Луи, позволяя тому сминать свои, как ему вздумается, — Я могу вылизать тебя, как ты захочешь. Все что пожелаешь. Пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри отчаянно смотрит Луи в глаза, умоляя того дать ему себя попробовать. Губы Луи красные, но у Гарри ещё хуже — они полностью опухшие.  
  
Луи тихо стонет, с волнением в глазах впиваясь ногтями в кожу Гарри. — Черт, принцесса. Ты точно хочешь этого?  
  
Гарри энергично кивает головой в ответ. Он бросает мочалку на пол и кладёт свои руки на попу Луи, слегка сжимая её, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы. — Да. Пожалуйста. — Просит он, закусывая губу, глядя на него из-под опущенных ресниц.  
  
Луи судорожно выдыхает "блять" и поворачивается спиной к нему, кладя руки на холодную плитку душевой кабины. Он оттопыривает задницу и выгибает спину, чтобы лучше раскрыться. Покачивая попой, он оборачивается, замечая, как Гарри ошеломлённого смотрит на его половинки, автоматически облизывая губы.  
  
— Это единственный шанс в жизни, кудрявый. Не трать время попусту, — подмигивает ему Луи. В ответ Гарри лишь качает головой, стараясь не рассмеяться, вставая на колени, чувствуя, как тёплые струи душа бьют ему в спину. Он начинает массировать руками попу Луи, большими пальцами раздвигая половинки, разминая, подбираясь к середине.  
  
— Осторожней, там может быть песок, — ухмыляется Луи, наслаждаясь мягким смехом Гарри, раздающимся в душевой. Луи чувствует, как что-то тёплое прижимается к его левой ягодице, он тут же оборачивается, видя Гарри, хихикающего и прижимающегося лицом к ней. Луи улыбается ему, чувствуя, как ресницы Гарри порхают по его коже.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — бормочет Гарри, мягко целуя нежную кожу.  
  
 _Да, Гарри для него тот самый._  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выдыхает Луи с улыбкой, не обращая внимания на болезненно пульсирующий член или на то, что вода постепенно становится холоднее.  
  
Это их момент. Тот момент, когда они просто любуются друг другом, их глаза искрятся светом только что рождённой звезды, отражаясь друг в друге. Это завораживает. Как если бы черные дыры замёрзли, орбиты остановились, а люди стали ничем.  
  
 _Это их все._  
  
Но между реальностью и мыслью они всегда выбирают реальность. Потому что никакие мечты, никакие фантазии не сравнятся с тем, что у них есть. Даже если это не идеально, крохотно и немного сломлено. Это принадлежит им.  
  
Возвращаясь к реальности, Луи выпячивает попу немного назад, разрывая зрительную связь. Они вспоминает, насколько они оба уже возбуждены, и то, что Гарри сейчас стоит на коленях перед задницей Луи.  
  
Гарри трясёт головой, тихо хихикая, перед тем как шире раскрыть Луи, любуясь его плотно сжатой розовой дырочкой. Он мягко проводит по ней пальцем, наблюдая за тем, как дрожат мышцы под его прикосновением. Он даже не может совладать со своим желанием.  
  
Голова Луи падает вниз на грудь, руки дрожат, когда он отчаянно пытается удержаться ими за стены душевой, костяшки пальцев белеют, крохотный стон соскальзывает с его губ, когда он ищет, за что бы ухватиться. Язык Гарри неторопливо лижет его дырочку, дразняще кружа вокруг колечка мышц, прежде чем мягко нажать и проникнуть внутрь, лаская горячие стенки, которые сейчас же тесно сжимаются вокруг него.  
  
Луи задыхается, чувствуя, как Гарри шире раскрывает его, пытаясь проникнуть глубже, — Блять, малыш, это великолепно. Ты так — ах — хорош.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается, довольный своим результатом. Он медленно отстраняется, закусывая губу, и проводит пальчиком по кольцу мышц, наслаждаясь вкусом Луи на языке.  
  
— Я все делаю правильно? — искренне спрашивает он, кружа пальцем у входа Луи, чувствуя там свою слюну и воду. И Луи.  
  
— Идеально, принцесса. Ты все делаешь идеально, — произносит Луи дрожащим голосом, пытаясь насадиться на палец Гарри.  
  
Гарри сглатывает, наблюдая, как кончик его пальца проникает в жар тела, как кольцо мышц смыкается вокруг. Луи вздрагивает, сильнее выгибаясь назад. Его рот открыт в форме "о", когда он издаёт невероятно пошлый стон.  
  
Гарри оставляет все как есть, немного сгибая палец, прикусывая губу и заворожённо наблюдая за тем, как Луи дрожит под его прикосновениями.   
  
Когда вкус Луи растворяется на его языке, все, чего он хочет — это вернуть его. Гарри медленно прокладывает языком дорожку к дырочке Луи, обводя её вокруг, там, где его палец все ещё мягко давит на плоть, прежде чем вытянуть его и прошептать одним из своих самых мягких голосов, — Ты оттрахаешь мой рот, Лу?  
  
И, блять.  
  
Луи, не раздумывая, тянется к нему, хватает Гарри за волосы и притягивает его ближе к заду. Тот, улыбаясь, сразу же начинает жарко лизать плоть, пока его язык не оказывается сжатым внутри тугой дырочки Луи. Издавая громкий стон, Томлинсон насаживается на язык, чувствуя, как Гарри жарко начинает трахать его, заставляя Луи стонать и задыхаться, шепча: — Да, малыш, ещё, ещё, ещё.  
  
Гарри на мгновение отстраняется, но лишь для того, чтобы обернуть руку вокруг подрагивающего члена Луи и притянуть другой рукой его бедра ближе к своему лицу.  
  
Луи хрипит, начиная толкаться членом в руку Гарри; заряд проходит через ладони и пальцы, и, конечно же, язык, которым он глубоко трахает Луи, вырывая из его горла придушенные стоны и рычание, чередующее бормотанием "детка", "блять" и "ещёещёещё". И это, боже, так возбуждает его: то, как Луи шире раскрывается перед ним, самостоятельно засаживаясь на его шелковистый язычок, требуя глубже, ещё глубже.  
  
Все происходящее вырывает у Гарри глубокий гортанный стон, посылающий вибрации от его языка к пульсирующему кольцу мышц, отчего Луи захлёбывается вздохом "Блять, да", выплёскивая горячие белые струи на стену душевой. Он слегка ослабляет хватку на волосах Гарри, все ещё продолжая толкаться в руку с прикрытыми глазами в посторгазменной истоме.  
  
Через какое-то время Гарри отстраняется, глотая воздух, облизываясь, собирая язычком остатки вкуса Луи.  
  
— Черт, — задыхаясь, смеётся Луи, медленно соскальзывая на пол, чтобы сесть перед Гарри. Его щеки пунцовые, а глаза тёмные от оргазма. Мышцы все ещё подрагивают, по—прежнему чувствуя глубину языка Гарри, блятьблятьблять.  
  
— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Гарри с невинным взглядом, расставляя колени Луи и садясь меж них.  
  
— Охуенно, — выдыхает тот, приподнимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на парня.  
  
— Достаточно хорошо, чтобы дать мне трахнуть тебя? — спрашивает Гарри с усмешкой.  
  
— Ха, — усмехается Луи, — если бы.  
  
Гарри смеётся в ответ, показывая ямочки на щеках. — Ну, я пытался, — счастливо шепчет он, беря лицо Луи в руки и целуя его в улыбающийся рот.  
  
Парень выдыхает в поцелуй, обнимая Гарри за шею одной рукой, а вторую опуская к его животу, проводя ею по бедру, успокаивающе поглаживая разгорячённую кожу. Они оба знают, что Луи позволит трахнуть себя, если только его мальчик пожелает.  
  
Они не спеша целуются, лениво сплетая языки, делая крохотные вздохи в губы, щекоча бабочками-ресничками щеки друг друга. Вода уже почти холодная, и бедра Луи уже не дрожат от жара языка Гарри.  
  
Гарри прижимается ближе, все ещё твёрдым членом касаясь бёдер парня. Луи вдруг прерывает поцелуй, хмурясь разочарованному стону, который тут же издаёт Гарри. Он утешительно чмокает его в губы, опуская взгляд вниз на напряжённый потемневший член Гарри. Он закусывает губу, чувствуя, как начинает вновь возбуждаться.  
  
— Давай сделаем что-нибудь с этим, — говорит он глубоким хриплым голосом, прикрывая глаза.  
  
Гарри кусает губы, встречаясь взглядом с Луи. — Что-нибудь для тебя, — целуя в щеку, говорит он, выходя из душевой и задёргивая занавеску за собой так, чтобы Луи не мог его видеть.  
  
Луи стонет, откидываясь головой к стене и напоминая себе, что надо продолжать дышать.  
  
Когда он, наконец, заставляет себя подняться, он замечает, что его пальцы теперь холодные и синеватые. Луи закрывает воду и тянется за сухим полотенцем, смеясь, когда замечает груду мокрой одежды рядом. Он слышит, как Гарри что-то напевает за дверью и, кажется, роется в дорожной сумке.  
  
Луи стягивает полотенце, стараясь не замечать полутвёрдый член, когда вытирает полотенцем влажные волосы. Также он пытается не думать о том, что Гарри находится в каких-то нескольких футах от него, надевая чёртово бикини. Он вновь тихо стонет, осторожно приоткрывая дверь ванной комнаты, спрашивая, — Я могу выйти?  
  
— Погоди, ещё нет, — напряжённым голосом отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи опять закрывает дверь, слегка вздыхая. Он возвращается к зеркалу и рассматривает себя. Его вид немного неряшливый и он до сих пор не сходил подстричься, хотя обещал себе это сделать несколько недель назад.  
  
Он качает головой, следуя взглядом вниз по животу, пока не концентрирует своё внимание на члене. Прикусывая губу, он обхватывает его рукой и не спеша начинает гладить до тех пор, пока тот вновь не становится твёрдым. Любопытства ради Луи поворачивается спиной и разводит ягодицы, смотря через плечо в зеркало на открывшийся вид. Его дырочка припухлая, немного покраснела ближе к середине, так что да — Луи любуется собой и тем, что сделал с ним язык Гарри.  
  
Он продолжает распалять себя, и к черту бы все, потому что он знает, если он будет думать о Гарри слишком много, он просто начнёт дрочить и не сможет остановиться. Но тут неожиданно голос Гарри мягко раздаётся в тишине гостиничного номера, шепча, — Я готов. Можешь выходить.   
  
Луи задерживает дыхание. Гарри стоит перед ним. Свет приглушен и Гарри здесь, с ним. Гарри здесь и дыхание Луи становится прерывистым. Его сердце останавливается, воздух выбивается из лёгких, и он стоит тут — бесстыдно обнажённый и абсолютно очарованный своим парнем: всеми неуклюжими конечностями и заторможённой координацией. Его бойфренд стоит перед ним в двух кусочках тонкой ткани цвета его глаз, такой красивый. Луи поражается тому, как тот может выглядеть настолько соблазнительным.  
  
Ему нравится, как Гарри выглядит в брюках или зауженных джинсах. Он думает, что тот просто прекрасен в шортах или белье. Но он выглядит ангельски именно сейчас, в этом бикини. В двух блядских кусочках ткани.  
  
Узкий треугольник бикини. Луи купил его Гарри в надежде, что тот будет выглядеть сексуально и соблазнительно в них, что он сможет прикасаться и оставлять багровые засосы на его молочном теле. Сбоку ткань заканчивается тонкими полосками, связанными в бантики, которые слегка давят на мягкую кожу. Когда Гарри поворачивается к нему задом, бикини вдруг превращаются в чёртовы стринги, и Луи знает, что тот хочет устроить перед ним небольшое секси-шоу. Маленькие треугольники, прикрывающие его грудь, завязаны на спине и шее, так сделано, чтобы по-шлюшески можно было передвигать кусочки ткани и открывать взору соски. Это было специально сделано для привлекательности, для секса.  
  
Луи же чувствует нежность. Он чувствует потребность медленно уложить Гарри, попутно выцеловывая каждый дюйм его шикарного тела. Он просто чувствует эту необходимость заботиться о Гарри каждой мурашкой на коже, и это даёт трещину в самой его сущности.  
  
Гарри прочищает горло, прерывая мысли Луи, — Это выгля...  
  
Луи не осознает, когда он обхватывает руками Гарри за шею, целуя, он не понимает, что делать дальше, но блять, это того стоит. Гарри погружается в ощущения, кладя руки Луи на плечи и притягивая его ближе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Они, тяжело дыша, прижимаются ближе, пока их губы охвачены жаром, а языки яростно танцуют свой горячий танец, облизывая, вылизывая и запоминая вкус.  
  
Гарри делает несколько шагов назад, пока задняя часть колен не упирается в кровать, и они плавно опускаются на неё, прижимаясь сильнее друг к другу. Они делают вдох и вновь начинают целоваться — ещё, жарче, грубее.  
  
Луи ведёт руками сверху-вниз по бокам Гарри, пальцами изучая его молочную кожу, чувствуя выступающие кости и, будто шрифт Брайля, шрамы. Он не может удержаться от стона в губы кудрявого. Он чувствует потребность в прикосновениях его пальцев, его ресниц и каждой частички его тела.  
  
Гарри, жадно вдыхая, отрывается и хватает парня за зад. Луи вздрагивает, но становится только хуже, когда он смотрит вниз и видит парня с чарующими алыми губами и слюной, стекающей по губе. Он скользит взглядом ниже к оголённой груди Гарри, останавливая свой взор на кусочках ткани.  
  
Луи нежно прослеживает рукой путь от затылка Гарри к его груди, большим пальцем поглаживая сверху клочки лайкры. Он очерчивает пальцем один из треугольников, медленно сдвигая его в сторону, ткань легко скользит по тонким черным завязкам на кремовой коже парня. Луи видит, как слюна собирается в уголке рта Гарри, улыбаясь, он проталкивает один палец меж его губ, заставляя того в издыхании посасывать его. Он делает так снова и снова, мягко поглаживая чувствительную кожу, отчего Стайлсу сносит голову лишь от прикосновения кожи к коже, желая большего, ещё и ещё, всегда больше.  
  
Луи не может насытиться. Его затуманенный взгляд падает на лицо Гарри, замечая, что тот наблюдает за ним с закушенной зубами нижней губой. Он шумно сглатывает и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, медленно движется вниз, задевая носом грудь парня. Облизываясь и игриво улыбаясь, он нарочно задевает кончиком языка ореол одного из сосков. Луи слышит, как парень задерживает дыхание, и он, хихикая, продолжает делать это снова и снова до тех пор, пока тот не начинает корчиться от изнеможения.  
  
Гарри стонет, так мягко, сладко и глубоко, выгибаясь в спине, чтобы теснее соприкоснуться с желанным телом, но у Луи другие планы на этот счёт, так что он, не раздумывая, толкает его обратно на кровать. Разочарованный стон вновь срывается с алых губ, и Луи оставляет крохотный поцелуй на соске парня, чтобы успокоить его.  
  
— Такой красивый, — шепчет Луи в кожу парня, удерживая вес на руках, чтобы приподняться и осмотреть Гарри целиком. Крохотный кусок ткани впереди натянулся из-за твёрдого пульсирующего члена, выскользнувшего из лайкры и лежащего на бедре.  
  
Гарри в ответ начинает тихо скулить. Он хватает Луи за лицо, большими пальцами скользя по линии скул, притягивая лицо Луи ближе к себе. Томлинсон слегка приоткрывает рот, обводя языком контур члена, прежде чем коснуться его губами. Гарри кладёт одну руку на щеку парня, дотягиваясь другой до его упругой попы. Он обхватывает пальчиками одну ягодицу, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, подтягиваясь ниже, чтобы быть напротив Луи. Тот позволяет хриплому стону соскользнуть с его губ прямо в приоткрытый рот Гарри, начиная соприкасаться языками в яростной борьбе. Это пошло: сексуально, медленно и чертовски распутно.  
  
— Трахни меня, — грязно шепчет Гарри парню в губы, выгибая спину и прижимая Луи за попу ближе для лучшего трения. Он прикусывает его губу, когда Томлинсон вновь втягивает его в поцелуй, языком очерчивает губы до тех пор, пока низкое рычание не вырывается из его рта. — Трахни меня, — просит он снова, поскуливая, — трахни меня у стены, пожалуйста.  
  
Хватка Луи на бедре Гарри усиливается, когда он томно выдыхает ему в щеку, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, ища трения. Блять, его член болезненно твёрдый, так как он кончил недавно, и это возбуждение... оно становится мучительным для него.  
  
Луи понимает, что он должен оторваться от Гарри, иначе он ни за что не остановится от прикосновений к нему. Лайкра такая гладкая и прохладная на ощупь, когда Луи касается головки парня. Он приподнимается и садится, стараясь восстановить дыхание, но все его мысли заняты лишь его парнем с молочно-бледной кожей, прикрытой только темной тканью.  
  
Гарри пытается облокотиться о кровать, но Луи толкает его в грудь обратно, вжимая в матрас. Гарри судорожно всхлипывает, бездумно выгибаясь, расставляя ноги по обе стороны от Луи. Тот начинает выцеловывать внутреннюю часть его бедра, иногда прикусывая зубами нежную кожу. Он целует, покусывает, двигаясь выше, пока перед его взором не оказывается тёмное бикини, скрывающее налившийся член. Он проводит языком по линии, где бедра скрываются под тканью, следуя по шву трусиков на чувствительной коже. Бикини превращается в тонкие полоски ткани, которые завязаны в развратные бантики на боках, заставляя его мягкую кожу внизу живота восхитительно сжиматься. Луи немного щипает его. Он целует, кусает, а затем зализывает, дразня податливую кожу.  
  
У Гарри слегка кружится голова, короткие вздохи слетают с его вишнёвых губ, пока он томно наблюдает за тем, как Луи ласкает его. Он кладёт свободную руку Луи на плечо, и пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы невесомым касанием. Внутри живота затягивает узел, и гортанный стон готов сорваться с его губ, но он пытается заглушить его, хотя его член не соприкасается ни с чем, кроме воздуха.  
  
Зубы Луи сминают припухшую кожу последний раз, прежде чем переключить своё внимание на бантик от бикини. Он чувствует, как его ресницы касаются кожи, когда он хватает зубами один из свободных концов ткани и тянет его на себя. Бант легко распускается, и Луи, не колеблясь, пропускает язык под запутанные полоски и, захватывая зубами ткань, оттягивает на себя, чтобы развязать её окончательно.  
  
Гарри не может ничего сделать, кроме как громко простонать. Он считает это сексуальным, безумно сексуальным, когда парень засасывает и оставляет багровые следы на его коже. Ему нравятся эти ощущения — похоть, но в то же время чистота. Он чувствует мягкие поцелуи Луи на своей коже, вдоль живота, на границе с бикини. Наслаждение, словно океан, волнами накрывает его. Боже, он обожает его прикосновения. Обожает, как его нежные руки могут сжимать его кожу так аккуратно и чувственно. Секс всегда был для него в тягость; его ужасала сама мысль об этом, пока он не встретил Луи. Луи, который ласкает его, заставляет чувствовать себя абсолютно развращённым, самыми приятными способами. Он хочет быть развратным для Луи, он хочет прикасаться и быть желанным, грубо оттраханным, и также медленно и нежно, осторожно, с любовью и страстью. Он хочет так многого. И во всех его желаниях присутствует Луи.  
  
Луи развязывает банты до конца, оставляя Гарри целиком обнажённым, за исключением верха на его груди. Парень сквозь пушистые ресницы смотрит на клочок ткани в руке Луи, и, прежде чем тот успевает отбросить трусики куда-то вглубь комнаты, он хватает его за запястье. Луи отрывает взор от члена на Гарри, встречаясь с ним взглядом, - в расширенных зрачках читается отчаянная нужда.  
  
— Вставь мне кляп в рот, — измученно шепчет он, сильнее сжимая запястье Луи.  
  
Луи моргает в неуверенности, пытаясь понять, правильно ли он расслышал просьбу парня.  
  
— Кляп, — повторяет Гарри, похныкивая, — пожалуйста.  
  
Луи приоткрывает рот и поднимает брови, наблюдая за тем, как тихий стон срывается с любимых алых губ. Он без стеснения приставляет палец к нижней губе Гарри и оттягивает её вниз. Его большой палец скользит вниз к подбородку, и он в последний раз целует Гарри, прежде чем отстраняется, чувствуя на подбородке ниточку слюны.  
  
Он скатывает трусики от бикини и засовывает ткань Гарри в рот.  
  
— Когда… — произносит Луи, задыхаясь, срывающимся голосом, — ущипни меня за нос, если что-то пойдёт не так, хорошо?  
  
Гарри кивает, поудобнее устраивая во рту кусок темной лайкры.  
  
Луи на мгновение встречается с ним взглядом. Он думает, что мог бы кончить, даже не прикасаясь к себе, лишь от одного вида Гарри.   
Его парень чертовски красив: глаза блестят, а к губам прилила кровь от натяжения. Он выглядит таким желанным. Отчаянно желанным и требующим быть оттраханным.  
  
Гарри откидывается назад, и Луи выходит из транса, быстро шепча, — блять, — напоследок целуя Гарри в щеку, усаживаясь поудобнее между его ног. Он прикусывает губу, вновь смотря на Гарри, чтобы увидеть, как тот тяжело дышит через нос, толкаясь бёдрами вверх. Луи тяжело сглатывает, скользя руками вниз по его бёдрам, обхватывая руками его задницу, приподнимая за ноги.  
  
Теперь ему отлично видна маленькая, круглая дырочка и молочные ягодицы, на ощупь как шёлк. Он разминает пальчиками каждую ягодицу, прежде чем переместить пальцы к складке и раскрыть их. Он испускает удивлённый всхлип, когда видит, что красноватое отверстие уже влажное и припухшее. Большим пальцем он очерчивает складку, а затем легко проскальзывает им в тесную дырочку, отчего вторая рука на ягодице Гарри сильнее сжимается.  
  
Он слышит гортанный стон и ослабляет хватку на бедре, когда смотрит на Гарри, который указывает на кляп во рту. Луи собирается сразу же вытащить его, но парень хватает его за запястье, поднимая вторую руку, чтобы ущипнуть Луи за нос. Несмотря на то, что его рот растянут комком ткани, Луи может сказать, что он улыбается или даже смеётся, и Томлинсон лишь усмехается в ответ. Есть что-то уютное в том, чтобы вот так просто перейти от извращений к игривости.  
  
Луи вынимает кляп изо рта Гарри, хотя тот всегда мог сделать это сам. Первым делом он грубо целует его, сталкиваясь зубами, прежде чем отстраняется и кусает его за губу.  
  
— Я растянул сам себя, когда пошёл оставить тут вещи, — стыдливо произносит Гарри, будто раскрывая секрет, — и ещё раз, пока ты был в ванной.  
  
Луи чувствует себя словно эмоциональный подросток, когда это признание растворяется импульсом в его теле, волнами растекаясь прямо к члену. Ему кажется, что он должен лучше себя контролировать. Но опять же — это Гарри. Так что всхлип, срывающийся с его губ, не смущает его, в то время как Гарри смотрит на него с притворной невинностью. — Я подготовлен, просто подумал заранее о...  
  
Луи не даёт ему закончить. Он жадно целует Гарри, чувствует рычание, вырывающееся из его горла, по языку стекающее в рот парня. Он думает, что если бы он в тот раз не кончил, то точно бы уже испытал оргазм от всего происходящего. Гарри чертовски развратный, господи, от одной мысли об этом он уже такой твёрдый.  
  
Когда поцелуи становятся слишком жаркими и ненасытными, Луи быстро толкает Гарри обратно на кровать, засовывая шарик из ткани ему обратно в рот. Он вновь закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, чувствуя, как бедра парня слегка подрагивают.  
  
— Ты такой блядски развратный, — рычит он, не в состоянии остановиться, толкаясь вперёд, создавая трение членом об член. Он медленно обводит языком дырочку Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как мышцы парня напряжённо сжимаются вокруг него. Луи поджимает губы, собирая слюну, давая ей стечь с губ на упругую дырочку. — Боже, — стонет он, медленно проникая пальцем внутрь него. Одной рукой от звонко шлёпает Гарри по ягодице, повторяя, — ты чертовски непослушный мальчик, не так ли?  
  
Гарри лишь хнычет, закрывая глаза и повернув голову в сторону. Он толкается задом навстречу Луи, в желании получить хоть какую-то стимуляцию: пальцами или просто трение, желательно, о член.  
  
Луи гортанно рычит. Он выпускает одно из бёдер Гарри так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до его подбородка. — Не так ли? — резко спрашивает он, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри кивает, позволяя стонам проскользнуть сквозь кляп. Его член уже истекает смазкой, полупрозрачная жидкость стекает по его животу, собираясь у основания пупка.  
  
— Растягивал сам себя, — медленно произносит Луи. Он тянется рукой от его подбородка к груди, сжимая один из сосков, потирая его меж пальцев и дёргая за него, — прямо как испорченный мальчик, да?  
  
Гарри не знает, что именно в этой фразе о непослушном мальчике заставляет его глаза наполняться слезами удовольствия, но это так. Он чувствует себя таким маленьким, таким развратным. Он чувствует, как слово "папочка" уже готово сорваться с его языка, но потом он, передумывая, застывает в страхе оттого, что Луи будет смеяться над ним, пока не понимает, что это этого не случится.  
  
Луи вновь начинает потирать пальчиком его дырочку, его глаза темнеют, а щеки пылают, когда он проскальзывает пальцем внутрь. В горле пересыхает, и он сглатывает, смаргивая пелену похоти с глаз.  
  
— Говоришь, хочешь быть оттраханным у стены, так, принцесса? — сладко шепчет он с небольшой ухмылкой в голосе. Он видит, как Гарри вновь кивает, хныча в истоме. — Это то, что тебе нужно, да, малыш?  
  
Гарри лишь кивает снова и снова, указывая на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. Луи наклоняется и выдвигает первый ящик, доставая маленькую бутылочку смазки, которую, наверное, взял с собой Гарри. От мыслей об этом у него начинает кружиться голова.  
  
Он садится на колени, начиная растирать смазку по члену, стараясь не двигать рукой слишком жёстко и быстро. Когда он убеждается, что смазки достаточно, он привстаёт и притягивает Гарри ближе, который в истоме наблюдал за тем, как его парень подготавливает себя, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на быстрый ритм. Как только Гарри встаёт, Луи грубо прижимает его к стене, хлопая по ягодицам. Они оба на мгновение сочувствуют тем, кто живёт в соседнем номере.  
  
Луи слышит, как, несмотря на импровизированный кляп, Гарри громко стонет, он усмехается, припечатывая запястья к стене, целуя его в краешек губ. Он скользит языком по верхней губе, а затем слегка прикусывает комок ткани. Это так по-блядски и так непристойно. От этого они оба уже на грани.  
  
Луи готов поклясться, что слышит, как Гарри повторяет "трахни меня, трахни меня, умоляю" сквозь сжатый ком из трусиков в его рту, и он удостоверяется в этом, когда рука Гарри кольцом охватывает его член, пытаясь закинуть ногу ему на бедро. Терпению приходит конец, когда Луи облизывает его щеку, чувствуя ответное жаркое дыхание на своей коже.  
  
Луи со стоном подхватывает парня за ногу, которой тот тут же пытается обхватить его бедра. Томлинсон сгибает её в колене, прижимая к груди. Луи мягко придавливает Гарри к стене, чувствуя, как кожа парня проезжается по штукатурке. Гарри в ответ скулит, когда спина начинает гореть от вызываемого трения, и он, не раздумывая, обхватывает рукой Луи за шею, поражаясь тому, какие ощущения он испытывает благодаря ему.  
  
— Я держу тебя, — заботливо шепчет Луи, оставляя мягкий успокаивающий поцелуй на скуле Гарри, — давай, принцесса, все хорошо.  
  
Гарри неуверенно кивает, закрывая глаза и откидываясь головой к стене. Он приподнимает другую ногу, неловко пошатываясь. Потихоньку они начинают устраиваться; сначала они немного запинаются, но, в конце концов, ноги Гарри оказываются просунутыми между талией и сгибами локтей Луи, а бедра широко разведены и прижимаются к груди. Парень подхватывает Гарри под ягодицы, разводя их шире, стараясь сохранить рассудок из последних сил.  
  
— Отлично, малыш, — начинает Луи, — Я сделаю небольшой шаг назад, а потом ты сможешь облокотиться о стену и подстроиться под темп, хорошо?  
  
Это так заботливо. Мило, заботливо и чарующе, будто он объясняет что-то ребёнку.  
  
Гарри лишь кивает, широко раскрыв глаза. Он сможет.  
  
— Потому что я не смогу оттрахать тебя так, как ты хочешь, в этом положении, понимаешь? — мягко объясняет Луи, и Гарри от его слов чувствует себя крохотным. Голос Луи такой нежный, будто он пытается объяснить малышу, почему что-то пошло не так. Боже, он такой извращенец.  
  
Как только он кивает, Луи делает аккуратный шажок назад. У него не очень развитая мускулатура, но Гарри подтянутый и лёгкий, так что все должно получиться. Когда Луи повторно немного отходит назад, парень прижимается бёдрами ближе, отчего член Луи оказывается как раз у красноватого отверстия.  
  
Томлинсон, задыхаясь, медленно проникает внутрь, чувствуя, как Гарри туго сжимается вокруг его набухшего члена. Он глубоко вдыхает, делая шаг вперёд, чтобы вжать Гарри в стену, тихо бормоча "хороший мальчик", пока тот закидывает связанные запястья ему за шею.  
  
Грудь Гарри тяжело вздымается, а член покачивается над животом, и он все ещё не позволяет соскользнуть с языка слову "папочка", потому что знает - Луи не поймёт его. Вместо этого он продолжает наслаждаться ощущением члена, проникающего и выскальзывающего из его зада, помогая и насаживаясь под нужным углом, чувствуя как бедра дрожат, а дыхание срывается.  
  
Луи жадно наблюдает за тем, как Гарри насаживается быстрее, сильнее и глубже. Он знает, как Стайлс до дрожи в пальчиках обожает, когда его жёстко трахают. Вскоре Луи в истоме опускает свою голову на голую грудь парня, начиная лизать один из его затвердевших сосков. Он ловит каждый искажающийся стон наслаждения, который соскальзывает с губ любимого парня, сильнее начиная вбиваться членом в маленькую попку.  
  
Луи жарко выдыхает Гарри в грудь, когда их бедра сбиваются с ритма, но потом он притягивает его ближе, вновь начиная толкаться в него. Он сдвигает в сторону тёмный треугольник бикини, закрывающий второй сосок, обхватывая его губами.  
  
Он мягко покусывает его, затем широко облизывая, слегка дует на него. Луи слышит, как Гарри тихонько хнычет от его действий, поэтому он приподнимается немного вверх, чтобы увидеть его абсолютно разбитым. И причина тому он — Луи.  
  
По щекам Гарри катятся слезы чистого удовольствия, голова откинута назад, а рот обрисовывает букву "о". Его грудь слегка покраснела от трения, тёмные треугольники топа сдвинуты к подмышкам, а оба соска красные и влажные. Руки Гарри свободно свисают вокруг его шеи — парень слишком измотан, чтобы усилить хватку. Смазка с члена стекает и размазывается по всему животу. А сам член выглядит несправедливо обделённым вниманием, головка становится темно-красного цвета, выплёскивая наружу все больше и больше жидкости. Каждый раз, когда Луи вдалбливается в парня, член Гарри тяжело покачивается, и вновь опускается на живот. Это одновременно так пошло и так развратно. Их прерывистые стоны и всхлипы сливаются воедино; чертовски разбитый Гарри в руках Луи принимает в себя все, что даёт ему Луи, гортанно постанывая, сжимаясь вокруг Луи, когда тот особо жёстко трахает его.  
  
— Такой сладкий, — хрипит Луи, — не так ли, малыш?  
  
Гарри громко стонет в ответ, кивая. Луи никогда прежде не был так распалён, как сейчас. На самом деле, самое извращённое, что он делал раньше, до Гарри, было с парнем на одну ночь, который просил душить его во время секса.  
  
Он грубо, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, перемещает одну руку с ягодицы Гарри на его бедро. — Насаживайся на мой член как послушный мальчик, — шепчет он Гарри в губы, сокращая расстояние между ними, закусывая уголок губы, — Такой послушный, хороший мальчик, — задыхаясь, шепчет Луи, — такая хорошая принцесса.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как по его щекам текут слезы, как внизу живота завязывается узел от похвалы. И все, что он может сделать — это лишь отдаться целиком и полностью, подавляя возглас "да, папочка", о котором Луи никогда не узнает. Он не знает, что тот теряет дар речи от называния его послушным, не имеет понятия. Гарри теряет дар речи от такой заботы, любви и ощущения себя вновь маленьким. Он мечтает, чтобы Луи назвал его "крошкой", он хочет, чтобы тот называл его маленьким мальчиком. Он так этого хочет.  
  
Луи вновь очерчивает языком губы Гарри, вжимая того теснее в стену, пока ноги Гарри болтаются у него за спиной. Он трахает его быстро, жёстко и грубо, чувствуя, как по коже катятся бусинки пота, тяжёлые вздохи срываются с его губ, пока он старается, чтобы Гарри было хорошо. Он всегда старается, чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя хорошо.  
  
— Такой развратный хороший мальчик, — шепчет он в кляп, — мой хороший мальчик.  
  
Это не "маленький", но Гарри приглушает крик "да, папочка", чувствуя, как начинает дрожать в руках Луи, выплёскивая вязкие белые струи им на животы. Его глаза закрыты, брови напряжены, а грудь тяжело вздымается, когда Луи ошеломлённо шепчет "блять".  
  
Луи быстро берет на руки влажное тело Гарри и несёт его к кровати, зная, что не будет в состоянии удержать его, когда кончит. Он кладёт Гарри на постель и начинает вколачиваться в него, стоя у края. Он чувствует во рту привкус крови оттого, что слишком сильно кусает губу, и это лишь сильнее распаляет его. Он не знает, почему это делает, но все же проводит пальцами по животу парня, собирая сперму. Гарри лениво моргает, и Луи толкает их тому в рот, сдвигая кляп.  
  
Он не знает, потерянный ли это взгляд в стеклянных глазах Гарри или этот комок ткани в его рту, но Луи слышит его сдавленные короткие вздохи, и его член, пульсируя, изливается глубоко внутрь Гарри, до последней капли наполняя его.  
  
Луи падает парню на грудь, свешивая ноги с кровати.  
  
Он томно дышит, его голова покоится на плече Гарри, и он чувствует, как его тело все ещё безвольно подрагивает от оргазма. Стайлс такой тёплый и податливый, что Луи испускает стон блаженства.  
  
Он чувствует, как его веки тяжелеют, на него накатывает сонливость, потому что он кончил два раза за эту ночь и чувствует себя чертовски уставшим, балансируя на грани реальности. Но тут знакомые пальцы легко щелкают его по носу. Он сонно моргает и начинает глупо хихикать.  
  
Луи лениво поднимает голову, чувствуя себя обессиленным, встречаясь взглядом с искрящимися глазами Гарри. Он вновь усмехается и, очерчивая пальцем нижнюю губу парня, вытаскивает из его рта кляп.  
  
За куском ткани тянутся ниточки слюны, и Луи со смешком выбрасывает его на пол, пока Гарри разминает затёкшую челюсть. Когда он приходит в себя, то смотрит на Луи и расплывается в широкой улыбке, показывая ямочки на щеках.  
  
Он приподнимается, укладываясь удобнее на кровати, и Луи послушно следует за ним. Гарри лениво развязывает топ и стирает им сперму с себя, затем передавая его Луи, который делает то же самое.  
  
— Боже, — ошеломлённо бормочет Луи, — это было, блять, фантастически.  
  
Гарри смеётся, и укладывается головой на подушку. Луи по-прежнему лежит поперёк кровати, а его голова покоится на ноге бойфренда. Он медленно открывает глаза и смотрит на попу того — из его дырочки по-прежнему сочится горячая сперма. Он ухмыляется и переводит взгляд на Гарри, который лежит с улыбкой на губах и прикрытыми глазами. Луи берет верх от бикини, который уже измазан в их сперме, и усаживается между ног парня. Гарри сонно моргает, выглядя как сонный котёнок. Луи улыбается, приподнимая его за бедра, и проходится куском ткани по складке между ягодиц.  
  
Сердце Гарри сжимается, когда он наблюдает за тем, как его парень небрежно стирает белые капли, и он чувствует себя таким любимым, прекрасным и таким маленьким. Ему кажется, что его жизнь всегда была такой — только он и Луи. Он — мальчик Луи. И это ему по душе.  
  
Закончив, парень бросает испачканный топ на пол, а затем подползает к Гарри, плюхаясь рядом и притягивая того ближе. Они оба потные, липкие и разгорячённые, но они бы ни на что не променяли это ощущение. Луи опять мягко смеётся, его глаза счастливо поблёскивают, когда он наклоняется и нежно целует Гарри в уголок опухших губ. — Я так тебя люблю, — медленно бормочет он ему в рот. Он так счастлив, счастлив и доволен, и очень хочет спать.  
  
Гарри мягко улыбается, ресницы порхают на его щеках, и он не может противиться желанию произнести:   
  
— Я твой малыш.  
  
Луи целует его в улыбающийся рот, глубоко вздыхая. В комнате пахнет сексом и океанским бризом.  
  
— Мой малыш, — шепчет он, — мой послушный маленький мальчик.

 

 


	4. and all of the voices surrounding us here, they just fade out when you take a breath

  **i.**

 Копна шоколадных кудрей лезет Луи в рот, горячий воздух, вперемешку с тихим храпом, впиваются маленькими иголочками в шею и грудь. Ощущая приятную тяжесть на правой стороне груди, он тихо вздыхает, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и, как только он высвобождает ногу, сердце начинает предательски биться, когда парень-йети крепко сжимает его руками за талию, прижимаясь нагим телом к спасительном теплу. Луи ещё раз глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя слабые отголоски запаха океана в волосах Гарри. Кудряшки неприятно щекочут ему нос, отчего от тихо бормочет проклятия, сдувая их.  
  
В ответ Гарри громко и раздражённо стонет, приподнимая брови и впиваясь ногтями ему в кожу. Он ещё раз вжимается телом в Луи, поворачивается к нему лицом и издаёт сонный вздох куда-то в район щеки.  
  
Луи улыбается, чувствуя, как по телу пробегается армия мурашек, подгоняемых куда-то своим капитаном-предводителем.   
  
— Давай, малыш, — шепчет он, — мне надо пописать.  
  
Гарри в ответ тихо скулит, оборачивая свои руки вокруг его шеи, утыкаясь холодным носом в щеку парня.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, — обещает Луи, переворачиваясь, и Стайлсу приходится слезть с его груди.  
  
Гарри недовольно бурчит, пряча голову под подушку, по-прежнему не открывая нефритовых глаз.  
  
Луи тихо смеётся, чувствуя себя чертовски великолепно. Он напоследок целует своего мальчика в руку, которой тот обнимает подушку, снова тихо смеясь над его недовольным хныканьем, когда ему приходится через какое-то время отстраниться. Боже, он так безумно любит, когда тот выглядит таким сонным утром. Милым и раздражённым, слегка надувшимся, с припухшими губами и сонными, закрытыми глазками.   
  
Помечтав пару минут, Луи садится на край постели, поднимается и тут же спотыкается о собственные ноги. Выровнявшись, он поднимает руки вверх, потягиваясь. От счастливого хихиканья начинает вибрировать одеяло, и, обернувшись, он видит, как Гарри, приоткрыв один глаз, нагло пялится на его спину и задницу. Луи довольно хмыкает в ответ, отчего Гарри быстро закрывает глаза, утыкаясь лицом обратно в подушку, пытаясь спрятать там свои пунцовые щёчки.  
  
По пути в туалет он чувствует лёгкий дискомфорт в районе спины. Через пару минут Луи достаёт из пластикового пакетика зубную щётку и пасту, в очередной раз напоминая себе купить ополаскиватель для рта. Почистив зубы, он наклоняется вниз, чтобы сплюнуть в раковину белую жижу, машинально замечая в зеркале маленькие красные следы на плечах.  
  
Быстро ополоснув рот и выключив кран, он поворачивается боком, смотря на плечо, и _ох_.  
  
Как оказалось, красными отметинами на спине были царапины. Маленькие, тусклые, красные метки начинались с района плеч и заканчивались над ямочками на спине.  
  
Прикусив губу, Луи поднимает руку вверх, притрагиваясь большим пальцем к одной из них на плече. Небольшой хныканье вырывается из его рта, когда капельки крови выступают из ранки. Гарри действительно бывает слишком много, но, несмотря на это, он все равно _любит его_.  
  
Когда он заходит обратно в гостиничный номер, Гарри, свернувшись, лежит на животе, все так же пряча голову под подушку, выглядя при этом таким тёплым, уютным.  
  
Луи бесшумно садится рядом с ним, раздумывая, стоит ли ему снова ложиться. Поразмышляв пару минут, вместо этого он залезает обратно под одеяло, хватает Гарри за ноги и слегка раздвигает их в стороны. Парень в ответ тихо сопит, все ещё находясь где-то на границе между сном и реальностью. Луи кусает губу, начиная легонько гладить ладонями молочно-белую кожу, которая почти светится в темноте одеял. Удобно устроившись между ног, он легонько проводит пальцами по розовой дырочке Гарри, с любовью вспоминая её сладкий запах и вкус. После ночи она немного налилась и опухла, но, несмотря на это, ему опять, словно наркоману, хочется попробовать её на вкус, опять погрузиться в эту эйфорию.  
  
 _Что он и делает_.  
  
Гарри тихо скулит, смещаясь немного назад, чувствуя горячую влагу между ягодиц.  
  
Луи чувствует, что Гарри просыпается, когда начинает медленно тереться бёдрами об матрас, отчаянно сжимая простыни в кулак. Луи лижет, облизывает его снова и снова, смакуя капельки спермы, которые засохли вокруг дырочки, блять, это просто охуенно, _фантастически_. Возможно, со стороны это покажется мерзко, отвратительно, но он любит это, любит глубже скользить языком, любит активно посасывать красные складочки, любит разводить в стороны ягодицы его мальчика, требуя ещё _больше, больше и больше_.  
  
Гарри, скуля, начинает активнее толкаться бёдрами в матрас, из-за чего Луи, довольно причмокивая, проникает языком в его чувствительное отверстие глубже, тем самым подстрекая его к разрядке, которая, словно змея, начинает закручиваться внизу его живота.  
  
Через пару мгновений его маленький мальчик громко кончает, чувствуя, как тёплая жидкость впитывается в матрас; задыхаясь, со слезами на глазах, он расслабленно опускается на матрас, все ещё чувствуя внутри язык.  
  
Луи отстраняется и целует Гарри в район лопаток, начиная отчаянно надрачивать себе рукой, издавая громкие хрипы. Когда, наконец, наступает долгожданная разрядка, он плюхается прямо поверх гладкой кожи парня, слегка целуя его в мочку уха.   
  
— Похоже, кто-то наконец проснулся, — шепчет он, кусая его. — Ты знаешь, что исцарапал мне всю спину прошлой ночью?  
  


***

  
  
Чувство свободы испаряется словно дым, когда они залезают в фургон. Их сумки на молниях доверху забиты ракушками, сувенирами и воспоминаниями, которые они никогда не забудут. Перед оправкой Лиам настойчиво просит их проверить свои ключи, вытряхнуть из кед тёплый песок, смыть с себя океанскую воду, которая, словно жвачка, прилипла к секущимся кончикам их волос, сфотографироваться на закате и дать обещание вернутся сюда снова.  
  
Когда он заводит фургон, Зейн садится на переднее сиденье как в прошлый раз, смотря на телефон и тихо обсуждая с ним маршрут домой и что-то ещё, на что Луи не хочет обращать своё внимание. Вместо этого он смотрит в окно, замечая, как Найл утыкается носом в шею парня, и давится смешком: "Они просто не могут быть натуралами".  
  
Гарри громко стонет, пересаживаясь со среднего сидения к правому окну и ударяясь головой о стекло.  
  
— Я обещаю, мы встретимся как-нибудь снова. Я позвоню тебе! — кричит Найл, запрыгивая в фургон и поворачиваясь, чтобы в последний раз послать ему воздушный поцелуй.  
  
Луи кривится в отвращении, хмуро смотря на удаляющую спину парня.  
  
— Все готовы? — спрашивает Лиам, смотря на них через окно заднего вида с поднятыми бровями.  
  
Парни дружно отвечают ‘да’, после чего он трогается, по привычке включая радио. Найл прижимается губами к стеклу фургона, драматично оставляет на нем поцелуй, краснеет и, блять, _хихикает_ , смотря на парня. Луи хочется блевать.  
  
Неудивительно, что они все молчат. По радио как всегда звучит какая-то весёлая песня, но на этот раз никто из них не подпевает. Вскоре Найл достаёт из кармана наушники, ложась на спину в среднем ряду между сидениями. Зейн, оперевшись головой о пассажирское окно, начинает с интересом наблюдать за волнами океана; городской пляжный песок, словно гвоздями, начинает царапать дно фургона, из-за чего Лиам сильнее вжимает педаль газа, становясь в очередь на магистраль.  
  
Луи, кусая губы, смотрит вокруг, замечая, что Гарри, так же как и Зейн, с интересом смотрит в собственное окно. Он дуется, скользя пальцами по обивке сиденья к руке парня, переплетая и их пальцы вместе, тем самым показывая, что он рядом. Гарри мягко улыбается, закатывая глаза.  
  
Луи не нравится это чувство; ощущение, что он что-то оставил, забыл. Смотря на проплывающий мимо пейзаж, ему отчаянно хочется сохранить эти моменты с Гарри, запечатать их в бутылочку, приклеить намертво к страницам его любимых книг и газет, чтобы в дни отчаяния открыть и вдохнуть полной грудью запах океана, вспомнить слезы радости в голове, попробовать заново вкус солёных губ, погрузиться в то счастье, что они делили на двоих.  
  
Постепенно белый песок заменяется просторной зелёной гладью, как и океан, словно сверженный король, отдаёт господство шумным деревьям и увесистым гранитным скалам. Тёплое небо медленно становится серым, отчего Луи сразу же вспоминает теорию о том, что вселенная как бы пытается соответствовать вашему настроению, даже если это выходит самым утончённым из образов; весёлая, заводная песня, чувствуя настроение, сменяется на что-то грустное. На оживлённой дороге все реже начинают попадаться встречные машины, дома становятся все дальше друг от друга, все словно замедляется.  
  
Луи гадает, какого цвета то чувство, что он сейчас испытывает. Оно… похоже на то, как будто ты идёшь по городу, улавливая запах чего-то горького, чего-то, что ты так отчаянно боишься, и ты бежишь, спотыкаешься, падаешь, пытаешься сопротивляться этому, но оно все равно догоняет тебя, словно змея, заползает внутрь, начиная искать там самое болезненное место, медленно отравляя тебя до тех пор, пока ты не падаешь на колени, отчаянно моля о пощаде…  
  
Знакомый запах сирени заполняет его нос, заставляя тем самым вспомнить ту неделю до того, как его отец ушёл от них навсегда, напоследок подарив его маме букет сирени, говоря ей, что любит её.  
  
И, может быть, прямо сейчас он чувствует завуалированную, вгоняющую в страх ностальгию по будущему. Он… просто хочет окунуть себя обратно в тот чан с эмоциями, которые Гарри, сам того не зная, заставил его испытать за их короткий отпуск. В то чувство, когда ты влюбляешься снова и снова. Он напуган, он прекрасно понимает, что не будет чувствовать этого чувства больше. Он будет и дальше любить Гарри, так и будет, но он не будет больше продолжать в него влюбляться. В один прекрасный день его мальчик так же подарит ему букет сирени и, напоследок сказав, что любит его, закроет за собой дверь навсегда.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — слышит Луи со стороны, натыкаясь на пристальный, взволнованный взгляд Гарри, потирающий его запястье круговыми движениями костяшками пальцев.  
  
И может быть, когда-нибудь он и получит свой лиловый букет эмоций, но сейчас, прямо сейчас, он просто влюблён. Он прекрасно знает причину, почему не может разлить по бутылкам все свои самые счастливые эмоции, потому что если он это сделает, он больше не испытает их по-новому, не вспомнит новые поездки, новые жаркие поцелуи.   
  
Боже, он никогда не будет прекращать любить Гарри. Он знает. Он знает, что Гарри всегда будет заставлять его чувствовать себя любимым, как никто другой.  
  
Луи мягко улыбается ему в ответ, пожимая плечами. Он знает, что Гарри может понять его настроение только по цвету глаз, и прямо сейчас он в порядке. Наверное.  
  
Гарри печально улыбается ему той же улыбкой, с которой они покидали пляж. Завтра они вернутся к работе, больше не будет надоедливых разговоров, пьянок, больше не будет возможности устраивать бардак, потому что убирать это кому-то другому.  
  
— Хочешь обнимашек? — тихо шепчет Гарри. Его рука движется к ремню безопасности, так что да, Луи, не раздумывая, улыбается, разводя руки. Прямо сейчас ничего он не хочет так сильно, как крепко обнять своего мальчика, почувствовать его голову на своём плече и прижимать его крепко к груди до тех пор, пока станет нечем дышать. Он быстро отстёгивает свой ремень и разводит ноги так, чтобы тот без проблем поместился там. Гарри улыбается, приподнимается и располагается между его ногами, спиной прижимаясь к стеклу окна.  
  
— Ты выглядишь настолько восхитительно, — тихо бормочет Луи, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до носа Гарри.  
  
Гарри фыркает, хихикая, отвечая:  
  
— Жополиз.  
  
— Ох, — поднимает брови Луи, нарочно громко спрашивая. — Так ты хочешь обсудить это?  
  
Гарри издаёт громкий стон, ударяя Луи по груди, отчего тот начинает громко смеяться. И это в какой-то степени прогоняет ту неловкую напряжённость, которая висит между ними с самого начала поездки. Когда Найл начинает кричать на них, чтобы те ‘заткнулись’, Луи издаёт обиженный стон, наклоняется через сидение и хватает нахала за подбородок. Хоран начинает вырываться, отталкивая от себя Луи, но в тот момент подоспевает Зейн, начиная на пару с Гарри беспощадно щекотать блондина, устраивая тем самым кучу малу.  
  
Когда все успокаиваются, Лиам сворачивает вправо, хватая своего парня за руку, притягивая его к себе и быстро целуя в губы.  
  
— Если честно, пляжный отдых был немного дерьмовым, — начинает Зейн, доставая из сумки свой альбом для рисования.  
  
— Да ладно, было весело, — обиженно отвечает Найл, бросая в Малика пустую банку из-под сидра.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что там был Маааайлооо, — смеясь, говорит Луи, имитируя звуки поцелуев.  
  
— Честно говоря, — бормочет Лиам, глядя в зеркало заднего вида, — я думаю, вместо этого, мы могли бы просто разбить палатку в пустыне Сахара. Я не имею ввиду пляж или океан, нет, все было круто, просто… это было похоже на то, как мы обычно проводим время.  
  
Луи и Гарри начинают возмущённо кричать, что это не так, в тот время как Зейн как всегда соглашается, быстро целуя Лиама в щеку.   
  
— Если ты считаешь наш прелестный отдых на замечательном пляже обычным, то в следующий раз мы разобьём палатки на Таити, — отвечает блондин, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Найл, — смеясь, отвечает Луи, — Таити просто кишит американцами, которые любят смотреть на дельфинов.  
  
Неожиданно Гарри подскакивает, смотря озорными глазами на Луи, отвечая:   
  
— “Топ Гир”!  
  
— Погоди, про это был эпизод? — спрашивает Найл, оборачиваясь к Гарри с нахмуренными бровями.  
  
Гарри в ответ начинает, захлёбываясь, кивать и радостно начинает рассказывать про эпизод.  
  
Луи слушает их вполуха, чувствуя, как тот постепенно начинает опираться на него для полного комфорта. Улыбаясь, он хватает его за ремень безопасности и оборачивает его вокруг них, в конце щелкая пряжкой.  
  
Найл издаёт звук отвращения посреди разговора, бормоча:   
  
— Боже, Лу, ты можешь отстать от своего парня хотя бы на пару минут?  
  
Гарри хихикает, прижимаясь ближе к Луи, довольно мурча, когда тот начинает гладить его бедро.  
  
— Я должен держать мой маленького мальчика в безопасности, — нежно отвечает он, наклоняясь к уху Гарри, шепча: "Не так ли?"  
  
Гарри смущённо кивает. Луи смотрит мимо Найла на вид, открывающийся из лобового окна, встречаясь с улыбчивыми глазами Лиама в зеркале заднего вида.   
  
Он мягко целует Гарри в шею, прижимаясь сухими губами к его нежной коже, удивляясь, почему он когда-то думал, что не сможет влюбиться в Гарри, его кожа… боже, такое чувство, что она была будто создана для его губ, для его поцелуев.  
  
Он игнорирует тот факт, что Гарри вздрагивает, начиная заикаться, пытаясь подобрать в разговоре с Найлом правильные слова, стараясь не обращать внимания на непрекращающиеся поцелуи.  
  
Луи не поднимает голову от шеи Гарри до тех пор, пока не слышит отчётливый, раздражающий звук сигнала, которые обычно издают полицейские машины.  
  
— Эм, Ли? — кривясь, говорит он. — Выключи эту надоедливую штуку.  
  
— Не могу, друг, мне надо следить за дорогой. Тем более Зейн говорит, что это самый быстрый способ объехать пробку.  
  
Переводя взгляд на окно, он замечает, что это не та дорога, по которой они ехали к пляжу.  
  
— Так, стоп, где мы? Мы ведь едем не в верном направлении.  
  
— Мы собираемся навестить маму Гарри, помнишь? — радостно отвечает Лиам.  
  
Настроение Гарри меняется почти мгновенно, он тут же отстраняется от Луи, стараясь уменьшиться до размера песчинки. Найл тут же перестаёт говорить, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри просто... отключается.  
  
Не моргая, он неподвижно смотрит в одну точку, его дыхание, словно комок горечи, застревает в горле, замедляя приток крови к телу. Он просто превращается в белый призрак, прогоняя прочь все клубничное и молочно-белое. Луи не... он не знает, что может сделать для Гарри прямо сейчас. Он думал, что они вернутся туда, как только Гарри будет готов. И, судя по его виду, сейчас он определённо не готов.  
  
Луи быстро перемещает свои руки на животик Гарри, заползая пальцами под хлопковую футболку, начиная поглаживать тазобедренные косточки. Он сжимает его руку, пытаясь оградить от нависающий, давящей на перепонки тишины. Гарри не отвечает, на что Луи прижимается своими губами к нему, начиная вдыхать в его лёгкие воздух, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает, начиная кашлять. Жадно глотая кислород, Луи упирается лбом ему в скулу, почти беспомощно произнося:  
  
— Нам ведь не обязательно делать это сегодня, да?  
  
Все, конечно, понимают, что этот вопрос направлен не напрямую к Лиаму, а Гарри.  
  
Смотря с волнением на Гарри, Лиам сворачивает на обочину, погружая всех в звенящую тишину, так как больше никто не смеет смеяться или говорить. Зейн смотрит на Гарри с пассажирского сиденья, наблюдая за тем, как тот немигающим взглядом смотрит в пустоту. Выключив радио, Лиам прочищает горло, смотря на них через зеркало заднего вида, бормоча:  
  
— Ну, хм. Просто мы уже почти приехали. Если мы решим поехать в другой день, это займёт у нас почти десять часов, плюс в придачу нам придётся арендовать другой автомобиль. Я просто подумал, что так будет лучше.  
  
Гарри в панике смотрит на Луи, сжимая в кулаки ладони.   
  
— Ничего, что нам на работу в понедельник?  
  
— Лу, — мягко отвечает Лиам, — у нас у всех завтра выходной.  
  
— Если Гарри не готов, ничего страшного, — успокаивающе говорит Зейн, поворачиваясь всем корпусом к парню, нежно добавляя: — Луи прав, если ты не готов, мы прямо сейчас развернёмся и поедем обратно. Как скажешь, так и будет, Хаз.  
  
Найл в одобрительном жесте кладёт свою руку ему на плечо, начиная поглаживать его круговыми движениями. Парни молча ждут решения. Даже Лиам, который смотрит на них через зеркало заднего вида, контролируя дорогу.  
  
Луи ненавидит тот факт, что Гарри нужно принять такое нелёгкое для него решение. Он не хочет торопить его, а тем более давить. Вместо этого, он хочет просто наклониться вперёд к нему и прошептать: _"Все хорошо, милый, у тебя есть время"._ Но он прекрасно знает, что к завтрашнему утру страх вернётся обратно, по-прежнему, словно удавка, будет сжимать его шею, душить своими коварными намерениями, завлекая в открытые сети депрессии.  
  
— Едем дальше, — наконец, нерешительно хрипя, отвечает Гарри. Луи кусает губы, крепко сжимая своего мальчика в объятиях, напоминая ему, что он здесь, что это нормально.  
  
Хлюпая носом, Гарри вытирает тыльной стороной ладони нос, смотря неуверенно на Найла и Зейна, которые в ответ улыбаются ему, показывая тем самым, что они гордятся им.   
  
Луи кусает изнутри щеку, протягивает руку к скулам Гарри, утирая слезы, которые уже стекают по его щекам. Он тщательно вытирает пальцами, оставшиеся сопли под носом Гарри, зная, каким чувствительными он порой бывает, в ответ Гарри лишь тихо смеётся, смотря на то, как Луи трёт руку об штаны.  
  
Гарри хлюпает носом снова, смотря на Луи из-под бровей, надувая свои прекрасные алые губы. Луи в ответ лишь качает головой, усиливая хватку вокруг талии парня, поворачивается боком, протягивая свободную руку к их общей сумке, вытаскивая на свет грязную футболку. Он проводит ею под носом Гарри, замечая, как тот морщится в знак протеста, но Луи просто закатывает глаза, шепча:   
  
— Ну же, давай, солнце. Это нормально.  
  
Зейн улыбается им с пассажирского сиденья, пытаясь сильно не смеяться. Переводя взгляд на Лиама, он начинает поглаживать рукой его бедро, улыбаясь ему той самой улыбкой, которая понятна им только одним.  
  
— Боже за что, а? — кривится Найл. — Почему вы все такие отвратительные.  
  
Гарри тихо смеётся, вытирая оставшуюся влагу со щёк, изо всех сил не закатывать глаза, когда Луи убирает грязную футболку обратно в сумку. Развернувшись, он кладёт в руку ему на плечо, начинает выводить успокаивающие круги большим пальцем возле его уха, бормоча:  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь этого?  
  
— Конечно, — твёрдо отвечает Гарри. — Я… я просто боюсь, — признается он тихо, так, что это слышно лишь Луи и Найлу. Опустив голову, он закрывает глаза, хмуря брови. Луи может видеть, когда он пытается сдерживать отголоски истерики, которая, словно гигантские волны, начинает накатывать снова, снося все вокруг, оставляя после себя лишь слезы и боль.  
  
Найл кладёт руку ему на спину с другой стороны, начиная медленно потирать её.   
  
— Мы защитим тебя, приятель, — говорит он, смотря на Луи. — Если честно, тебе даже не нужны мы все, так как у тебя есть Луи. Скорее всего, он даже не отпустит тебя в туалет одного.  
  
Гарри фыркает, смотря с улыбкой на Луи.  
  
— Это да, — серьёзно отвечает Луи, сжимая его руку, — ни за что не отпущу тебя далеко.  
  
— Боже Лу, — смеясь, бормочет Найл, — ты такой придурок, — когда все замолкают, Хоран убирает свою руку от Гарри, всем своим видом игнорируя Луи. — Эй, кудрявый, ты же все ещё умеешь красить ногти, да?  
  
Прикусив губу, Луи наблюдает за тем, как счастливая улыбка распространяется на щеках Гарри, после чего Найл продолжает:   
  
— Ты сможешь мне накрасить ногти в оранжевый, белый и зелёный цвет?  
  
И это — все, что нужно для того, чтобы грусть вместе с печалью покинули цветочного мальчика. Луи издаёт раздражённый стон, на что Найл ухмыляется.  
  
(Хоран кладёт обе руки на верхнюю часть сидения, раздвигая пальцы так, чтобы Гарри мог без проблем нанести на обкусанные ногти зелёный лак, оставляя немного места для остальных цветов. Луи сидит рядом с раздражённым видом, не потому, что он не может потискать своего мальчика, а из-за того, что его запрягли держать лак для ногтей.)  
  
Через какое-то время Зейн переползает к ним на заднее сидение, заявляя, что ему обидно, что Найл завладел всем вниманием, и что он тоже хочет классные ногти. Луи, ухмыляясь, быстро передаёт Найлу его чёртовы ирландские лаки, доставая из сумки ещё одну косметичку с другими цветами.  
  
Он выбирает для Зейна викториански-красный, аккуратно рисуя черными блёстками второй слой так, чтобы это выглядело а-ля сексуальное кружево. Он думает, что Лиам будет наслаждаться этим вдвойне, когда на брюнете будут соответствующие трусики или бог знает что ещё.  
  
Выбранный цвет так гармонично сочетается с Зейном. Тёмный, сложный, поразительный. Подчёркивает его аристократичность. Луи думает, что если бы Гарри и Зейн одновременно сидели в каком-нибудь кафе, Гарри был бы единственным из сидящих там людей, кто не осудил бы его за такой цвет, помогая ему выразить себя.   
  
Через какое-то время он заканчивает с первой рукой. Когда Лиам-придурок неожиданно наезжает на ухаб, Луи щетиной сильно ударяет Зейна по только что покрашенным ногтям, и тот возмущённо вскрикивает. Увидев перепачканное лицо друга, Найл начинает смеяться так сильно, что, задыхаясь, падает на спину, ударяясь головой о сиденье, и портя два ногтя сразу.  
  
Лиам неохотно останавливается, позволяя Зейну перелезть обратно на водительское сиденье. Когда Малик обиженно устраивается, тот осторожно смотрит на его испорченные ногти, ожидая наказания.   
  
— Раз мои ногти испорчены, я покрашу твои, плюс ты мне должен два поцелуя за моральный ущерб и шоколадку, потому что ты испортил шедевр.   
  
Гарри тихо смеётся, начиная аккуратно стирать ватным диском с лица Луи красно-черные разводы, старательно избегая глаз.   
  
Зевая, Найл перелезает вперёд к Зейну, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как тот осторожно покрывает черно-жёлтым узором ногти Пейна, слегка дуя на них.  
  
Гарри поднимает бровь, ухмыляясь, и начинает поглядывать в сторону Луи.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, прекрасно понимая, на что он намекает.   
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я накрасил и тебе ногти, да, любовь моя? — спрашивает он, глядя вниз на облезшие розовые ноготки Гарри.  
  
— Да, но только если ты позволишь мне после этого накрасить и твои, — отвечает он тихим застенчивым голосом.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Гарри поднимает с пола сумку с лаками, и, не колеблясь, достаёт из неё светло-голубого цвета палитру. Вручив её Луи, он, улыбаясь, спрашивает его про цвет, заранее уже зная ответ.  
  
— Зелёный, — спокойно отвечает Луи, как будто это личное.  
  
Когда они смущённо начинают поглядывать друг на друга, влюблённый румянец начинает растекаться по их щекам, тихо шепча " _зелёный и голубой… зелёный и голубой_ "…)  
  
После того, как у всех появляется лак на ногтях, парни немного успокаиваются. Зейн по привычке достаёт свой альбом, все ещё пытаясь понять, стоит ли ему дорисовывать последний кусок, а Найл как обычно всовывает в уши наушники, ложась обратно на середину. В далеке уже начинает мелькать небольшие городки, похожие на одни из тех, которые существуют на карте, но про них никто никогда не слышал. Просто мелькающие мимо города.  
  
Луи чувствует, как нога Гарри начинает подпрыгивать, потому что его рука лежит на бедре парня. Он ощущает, как его нервозность переходит к нему, иглами впивается в кожу, заставляя неосознанно сжимать зелёные ногти в кулак.  
  
— Не делай этого, малыш, — тихо говорит Луи, — не причиняй себе боль.  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд на него, и в его глазах читается ужас. Луи в ответ берет его за руку, нежно начиная покрывать поцелуями отметины-полумесяцы, что тот оставил себе ранее.   
  
— Лу, — шепчет Гарри настолько тихо, что даже тот едва слышит его. Он кивает ему, наблюдая, как тот начинает трясти головой, закусывая дрожащую губу. Они подъезжают к родному городу Гарри. Месту, где он вырос. Месту, которое хранит все его воспоминания, смех, слезы… все. Гарри, наверное, знает этот город как свои пять пальцев. Им ещё ехать до него добрый час, но призраки прошлого потихоньку начинают грызть его, ломать.  
  
Луи в ответ искренне улыбается ему, разводя руки так, чтобы Гарри мог свернуться калачиком в его объятьях. Он чувствует, как его малыш перестаёт дышать, стараясь не заплакать снова.   
  
— Расскажи мне о своей маме, — шёпотом просит Луи Гарри на ухо. Одна из его рук покоятся на его мягком бедре, а другая обхватывает их пальцы, переплетая вместе, кладя на колени. Гарри в ответ дрожит в его руках, опуская голову на плечо.  
  
— Она… хороший повар, — шепчет в ответ Гарри.  
  
— Как ты, да?  
  
Гарри кивает, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. — Она любит меня и Джемму… после того, как наш папа ушёл, она старалась дать нам все лучшее.  
  
Луи очень знакомо это чувство. Очень.  
  
— Она всегда гладит мне животик, когда я чувствую себя больным, и ещё она знает наизусть все мои любимые фильмы.  
  
— Тебе нравится, когда тебе гладят животик?  
  
Гарри краснеет, нерешительно кивая.  
  
— Можно мне? — выдыхает Луи, начиная медленно поглаживать его бедра. Гарри кивает снова, постепенно привыкая к ощущениям, позволяя рукам Луи скользнуть на тонкую талию. — Это похоже на то, как делает твоя мама?  
  
Гарри сглатывает, медленно кивая в ответ: — Да.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — хихикая, спрашивает Луи, начиная поглаживать кончиками пальчиков мягкий животик Гарри.  
  
— Да, замечательно, — смеётся в ответ парень.  
  
Луи закусывает губу, надавливая большим пальцем в пупок Гарри. Гарри охает, и, хихикая, начинает отталкивать от себя Луи, бормоча:   
  
— Прекрати, щекотно!  
  
— Щекотно? — игриво спрашивает его Луи, как будто разговаривает с малышом. Гарри чувствует, как по телу разливается знакомое тепло. Хихикая, он щипает Луи за нос, начиная вырываться, когда тот безжалостно щекочет его бока.  
  
— Заткнитесь! — неожиданно кричит Найл, поднимаясь со своего места.  
  
Луи не отвечает, щекоча Гарри до тех пор, пока тот не начинает визжать от смеха.  
  
— Черт возьми, Луи! Перестать щекотать его, — снова повышает голос Найл, бросая в них свой кроссовок.  
  
— Кто-то голоден, — с сарказмом отвечает Луи.  
  
— Да, — начинает раздражаться Хоран, — я чертовски голоден!  
  
— Я тоже, — добавляет Зейн следом, но более мягким тоном.  
  
— Я тоже хочу есть, — отвечает Гарри, прижимаясь к Луи.  
  
Луи обиженно ударяет Гарри в плечо, быстро перемещая свои руки ему на бока, снова начиная щекотать его. Найл ещё громче стонет, отчего Гарри слегка шлёпает Луи по плечу, прося его остановиться.  
  
— Вы хотите поесть нормально или подойдёт мини-маркет, который я вижу впереди? — спрашивает Лиам, оглядываясь на них.  
  
Конечно же, Найл кричит "мини-маркет!", подпрыгивая на месте и стуча руками по стеклу, словно ребёнок.  
  
Лиам смотрит на Зейна, который в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. Когда до магазина остаются считанные метры, продавец подходит к двери, переворачивая табличку на "технический перерыв".  
  
— Блять.  
  
— Эй, не волнуйся, детка. Тут, наверное, есть ещё один.  
  
— Нет, он единственный, — тихо отвечает Гарри.  
  
Найл стонет, падая обратно на сиденье, начиная ныть на тему того, как несправедлива жизнь.  
  
Лиам проводит рукой по волосам, говоря:   
  
— Мы поедем дальше или подождем, — делает он паузу, смотря на табличку, — что? 20 минут?  
  
— 25, на самом деле, — поправляя, монотонно отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи берет его за руку, начиная поглаживать большим пальцем костяшки его пальцев. Лиам тихо стонет в ответ, кидая печальный взгляд на Найла.  
  
— Это нормально, — шепчет Луи Гарри на ухо: "Все хорошо."  
  
— _Я ненавижу это_.  
  
— Я тоже ненавижу это, малыш.  
  
Гарри ненавистно смотрит на магазин, сжимая Луи руку крепче.  
  
— _Я… я не хочу возвращаться_ , — шепчет он после тихой паузы.  
  
— Г-  
  
— _Я не могу_ , — шепчет он снова, чувствуя, как слезы катятся по щекам.  
  
— Любимый, — отвечает Луи ласково, — пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри в ответ лишь морщится.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Гарри, — умоляет его Луи, — я действительно хочу познакомиться с твоей мамой. Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста. — Луи не знает, почему он просит его об этом, или почему ему так больно оттого, что он должен умолять его.  
  
Гарри не смотрит на него.  
  
Луи молчит, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри отказывается смотреть куда-либо, кроме как в окно. Сжимая крепче руки вокруг его талии, Луи притягивает его ближе к себе, кладя руку ему на животик, начиная выводить успокаивающие круги на мягкой, молочной коже. Когда после очередного круга нежности Гарри вздрагивает, Луи наклоняется ближе к нему, прижимаясь губами к его уху, начиная сопеть. Он не знает, как ему стоит вести себя в таких подавляющих моментах, как этот.   
  
— Малыш, я так же напуган, как и ты, мне так же страшно от мысли того, что тебе придётся вернуться туда снова, но, пожалуйста, Хаз, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс узнать тебя с другой стороны.  
  
— Ладно, — неуверенно отвечает Гарри, негромко добавляя: — Хорошо.

 

**ii.**

Гарри, кажется, не в себе, когда парни подъезжают к его родному городу, и осознание этого рушит самообладание парня.  
  
Лиам зовет его с собой в мини-маркет, чтобы купить всем еды, но Гарри лишь дрожит. Луи обнимает его как можно крепче, но, несмотря ни на что, того продолжает трясти, он дрожит, как линия разлома, не определившаяся, какую сторону выбрать. Он подавлен. Гарри почти не дышит, и он в панике. Господи, нет.  
  
— Давай, любимый, как насчёт того, чтобы купить тебе клубничного молока, а? — шепчет Томлинсон, чувствуя, как его голос ломается от рвущегося наружу страха.  
  
— Луи, Луи, — едва выдыхает в отчаянии Гарри, Господи, — он живёт в городе. Я не хочу, чтобы он увидел меня, Боже, — его грудь быстро вздымается, мелкие выдохи выскальзывают из его рта, торопясь вернуться в лёгкие, как при панике. Луи ведёт его в мини-маркет, прижимая как можно ближе к себе, давая понять, что он здесь, рядом.  
  
— Гарри, ты со мной, хорошо? — говорит ему серьёзно Луи, отвлекаясь на мгновение, — сэр, у вас есть уборная?  
  
— Да, последняя дверь слева, — отвечает сотрудник, переводя обеспокоенный взгляд на Гарри, — он…  
  
— С ним все в порядке, — заверяет его Луи с ободряющей улыбкой, мягко направляя Гарри в нужную сторону, по-прежнему держа свои руки на его талии, легонько подталкивая вперёд. Тот задыхается, пытается протестовать, паникует, но не плачет, и это беспокоит Луи больше всего: Гарри не плачет.  
  
В уборной пахнет, как и во всех уборных, ужасно. Она маленькая, грязная и просто мерзкая на вид. На полу видны разводы грязи, по крайней мере, Луи надеется, что это просто грязь, а на стенах различные надписи. Мусорное ведро переполнено, что-то вывалилось на пол или просто прилипло к стене. Унитаз засорён, содержимое не смывается, отчего на Луи накатывает тошнота. Раковина ужасно грязная, ржавчина распространяется как плесень, Боже, это отвратительно.  
  
Гарри стоит в середине комнаты, тупо уставившись в стену, его плечи мелко дрожат. Губы слегка приоткрыты, воздух судорожно вырывается из лёгких и тут же вдыхается назад. Брови нахмурены от напряжения, он выглядит таким потерянным и отсутствующим. Его нижняя губа начинает дрожать.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
— Луи, что если он ранит и тебя? — с ужасом спрашивает он. — Луи, я… нет. Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы он ранил тебя, но он попытается, я не хочу, чтобы он приближался к тебе, Луи, Луи… — безудержно шепчет он, давясь всхлипами, слёзы наконец прорываются, и он с отчаянием и ужасом в глазах смотрит на старшего, безумно качая головой, пока с его губ слетает ещё больше вариантов того, как Марк может навредить Луи.  
  
— Гарри, — с болью в голосе произносит Луи, — Гарри, Хаз, он не… он не здесь. Мы в порядке, Гарри, мы…  
  
Гари закрывает глаза, продолжая отрицательно качать головой.  
  
— Гарри, — говорит в отчаянии Луи, — он не… он и представления не имеет, где мы. Даже твоя мама не знает, что мы тут, любимый. Мы… мы в безопасности, — нежно добавляет он, в ответ на что Гарри кусает губы, крепко зажмуривая глаза и по-прежнему качая головой в отрицание.  
  
— Гарри, — умоляюще произносит Луи, — мы в безопасности. У меня есть друзья, они и твои друзья тоже, и у тебя есть я. Гарри, — сглатывает Луи, его голос становится ниже, — _ты мой_ , не его. Я не позволю ему забрать тебя, я не позволю ему даже притронуться к тебе ещё хоть раз. Никогда, любимый.  
  
— Мне так страшно, — отвечает Гарри, его голос надламывается на середине фразы и окончательно рушится на последнем слове, заставляя нижнюю губу предательски задрожать. Он не ищет поддержки в касаниях Луи, не пытается прижаться поближе или обнять. Он просто… здесь: дрожит и кусает губы, позволяя потоку влаги струиться по щекам, скатываться по пальцам Луи, которые в ответ крепко обхватывают лицо кудрявого.  
  
— Ты в порядке, малыш, с тобой все хорошо, — убеждает его Луи тоном, который, как он знает, заставляет Гарри чувствовать себя в безопасности, потирая большими пальцами его скулы, — подумай о маме, милый, как она будет счастлива увидеть тебя. Ты не говорил с ней уже два дня, да? — нежно спрашивает Луи, убирая одну руку, чтобы поправить кудри, которые упали ему на лицо. — Она будет так рада. Очень, очень рада. Это будет отличным сюрпризом.  
  
— Я-я, Луи, это так тяжело. Я не… я не готов. М-мне нужно больше времени.  
  
Томлинсон видит, как Гарри сильнее зажмуривается, пытаясь сдержать слезы и рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Луи закусывает губу и проводит большими пальцами по щекам Гарри, стирая грозящие вот-вот скатится слезы.  
  
— Гарри, — в отчаянии шепчет он, — пожалуйста, взгляни на меня, любимый.  
  
Гарри нерешительно открывает глаза и смотрит на него переполненными солёными океанами. Луи вновь убирает кудряшки с его лица, сжимая челюсти, когда встречается с ним взглядом, замечая страх и печаль в его глазах.  
  
— Ты сможешь, — шепчет он, — я знаю, ты сможешь.  
  
Он прижимается и коротко целует его, проводя руками вниз от лица Гарри до его шеи, по плечам, хвата его руки в свои и переплетая их пальцы.  
  
— Ты увидишься с мамой, Гарри. И-и я знаю, что все слишком быстро, только что мы с парнями были на отдыхе, а сейчас… сейчас мы, — сглатывает Луи, — здесь.  
  
Гарри опускает глаза, поджимает губы и морщинки на лбу разглаживаются.  
  
— Но мы увидимся с твоей мамой, Гарри. Я собираюсь познакомиться с ней, — бормочет Луи, крепче сжимает руки Гарри, — и я скажу ей… что ты… самый удивительный… человек… которого я когда-либо… встречал, — нежно шепчет Луи, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы нежно поцеловать парня, аккуратно потирая костяшки его пальцев.  
  
Гарри слегка улыбается и отпускает одну из рук Луи, чтобы вытереть слезы, и сейчас, здесь, - этого достаточно.  
  
Луи вновь берет свободную руку Гарри в свою, чтобы вытереть его все ещё влажные щёки. Он делает это медленно, уделяя время каждому сантиметру бархатистой кожи.  
  
— Ты такой прекрасный, ты знаешь это?  
  
Луи кажется, что он может чувствовать, как к его рукам приливает жар, когда Гарри краснеет и тихо хмыкает в ответ, слегка всхлипывая.  
  
— Это правда. Ты прекрасный, — продолжает с сожалением Луи, — не позволяй чему-то плохому случиться с тобой, ладно?  
  
Гарри кусает губу: зубы нещадно сминают розовую кожу, пока на мгновение не встречается взглядом с Луи, неуверенно кивая в ответ.  
  
Томлинсон возвращает ему ответную улыбку, проводя большим пальцем по его нижней губе, чтобы тот перестал кусать её.  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке, и я тоже, да? — спрашивает он. Кудрявый вновь неуверенно кивает, его руки все ещё безвольно висят вдоль туловища, когда Луи улыбается, добавляя: — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— И я тебя, — все ещё расстроенным голосом бормочет Гарри, опять хмуря брови.  
  
Луи не хочет видеть его хмурым, так что он наклоняется и сминает его губы своими, мягко стирая следы от зубов поцелуем.  
  
— А теперь, — бормочет он в губы кудрявого, — почему бы нам не купить клубничного молока? А? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Луи, проскальзывая руками под рубашку парня, поглаживая его пресс. — Ты чувствуешь себя лучше? Я — да, — шепчет он, продолжая поглаживать живот парня, кружа около пупка, чувствуя, как с губ Гарри срывается короткий смешок.  
  
— Пошли, любимый. Это место отвратительное.  
  
Когда они выходят, Лиам и Зейн уже оплачивают покупки. Малик покупает кучу разных батончиков, а Лиам стоит рядом с гордой усмешкой. Найл топчется около витрины со снеками, которая как раз находится рядом со входом в уборную, и когда дверь открывается, он резко оборачивается. Очевидно, Найл волновался. Очевидно и то, что Гарри плакал.  
  
Найл не замечает дорожек от слез на щеках Гарри, когда оборачивает руки вокруг талии парня, игнорируя наигранно-свирепый взгляд Луи. — Я же говорил, он тебе даже в уборную одному не даст сходить.  
  
Гарри фыркает, позволяя последней паре слезинок скатиться по щекам. Однако ямочки на его щеках показывают Луи и Найлу, что смех искренний.  
  
Луи отпускает руку Гарри, чтобы открыть стеклянную дверь холодильника, хватая с полки бутылку клубничного молока.  
  
— Так и есть. Я даже держал его член, пока он писал, и помыл руки за него, — Луи тыкает ладонью в нос Найлу, — даже под ногтями и все такое.  
  
Найл морщится, и Луи уходит к кассе, останавливаясь по пути, чтобы взять пачку жвачки. Гарри издаёт один из его квакающих смешков, и Луи даже не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что голова парня запрокинута назад в беззвучном приступе смеха, а глаза прикрыты. Стайлс всегда так делает, когда _так_ смеётся.  
  
Да, думает Луи, теперь я узнаю своего счастливого мальчика.  
  
Когда Гарри и Луи приходит время расплачиваться, они оказываются стоящими друг напротив друга у кассы. Кассиру приходится демонстративно прочистить горло и наградить их ожидающим взглядом, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Они улыбаются, и Луи не раздумывая берет Гарри за руку, успокаивающе кивая кассиру.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, Гарри? — окликает его Лиам, пристёгиваясь, суровым взглядом и кивком головы указывая Зейну сделать то же самое. Кажется, они единственные, для кого пристёгивание является большой проблемой. — Куда мне ехать?  
  
Луи берет Гарри за руку и мягко сжимает в своей, когда тот делает глубокий вдох,  
  
— После того как выедешь отсюда, просто езжай по дороге и после первого светофора поверни налево.  
  
— Окей, — отвечает Лиам, включая поворотник, выезжая с небольшой парковки, — спасибо, друг.  
  
Гарри кивает и откручивает крышку с клубничного молока, делая глоток.  
  
Луи мгновение наблюдает за движением его кадыка, прежде чем подхватить того за руку. Он кладёт голову кудрявому на плечо и задумчиво вздыхает. — Расскажи мне об этом месте.  
  
Гарри прекращает пить молоко и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Луи.  
  
— А?  
  
— Что-нибудь хорошее. Расскажи мне, что в нем хорошего.  
  
Гарри моргает. С глаз тут же пропадает пелена ужасных воспоминаний. Он глубоко вдыхает и озирается, осматривая знакомые места и новые постройки. Появилось несколько магазинов, которых он не видел тут раньше, но есть и несколько старых, которые совсем не изменились. Просыпается ностальгия, возвращая его на мгновение в прошлое. Он вспоминает поездки с Джеммой в небольшой магазинчик в одиннадцать вечера ради мороженого в рожке, а также поездки в тот же магазинчик в одиннадцать вечера, потому что кончились пластыри и нечем было остановить кровь. Пластырей всегда оказывалось мало.  
  
Гарри моргает, что больше походит на внутреннее содрогание, и возвращается взглядом к Луи. Его улыбка… умиротворённая. _Он в порядке_.  
  
— Я работал в пекарне, — улыбаясь, отвечает парень, показывая ямочки, — старушки, работающие там, флиртовали со мной.  
  
Луи приподнимает бровь, вздёргивает голову, и его рука тут же крепче обхватывает бицепс Гарри в притворной ревности.  
  
— А теперь, — произносит он, — расскажи-ка мне поподробнее об этих старушках.  
  
Гарри в ответ смеётся, закатывая глаза. Луи ахает, будто ждал ответа, и поджимает губы.  
  
— Ну, — начинает Гарри, поднося бутылку клубничного молока к губам Луи, наклоняя её так, чтобы тот мог сделать глоток, — им нравилось шлёпать меня и… они научили меня готовить вкуснейшие кексы.  
  
Луи тут же давится напитком. Он отпускает руку Гарри и мягко кладёт свою на его зад.  
  
— О, неужели? — игриво спрашивает Томлинсон. — Шлёпали тебя так? — добавляет игриво он и легко шлёпает его, вырывая сдавленный стон у Гарри.  
  
— Следующий? — спрашивает Лиам, отвлекая их от разговора.  
  
— О, хм, — начинает Гарри, вновь бросая взгляд на Луи, когда тот слегка сжимает его зад. — Ты, просто, уф. Езжай до МакДака, потом снова поверни налево и направо после светофора.  
  
Лиам кивает, фокусируясь на дороге. — Понятно, спасибо.  
  
Гарри напоследок улыбается ему, смущённо смотря на Луи.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь.  
  
— Об этих кексах, — начинает Луи, — почему они ни разу не оказывались у меня во рту?  
  
Гарри ухмыляется.  
  
— Думаю, для твоего рта есть более подходящие вещи.  
  
— Гарри, — давится воздухом Луи, хлопая парня по груди в наказание, — ты нахальничаешь, когда мы всего в минуте езды от дома твоей мамы.  
  
Тот в ответ громко смеётся, вызывая улыбку у Луи. Томлинсон просто не может сдерживать всю любовь, которую он чувствует. Он никогда не ощущал такого волнения. Такого уюта и волнения. Гарри смотрит на него сверху вниз, качая головой с большой ухмылкой на лице, и Луи должен поцеловать его.  
  
И он целует.  
  
— Ты нервничаешь? — выдыхает он парню в губы.  
  
— Перед встречей с мамой? — уточняет Гарри, отстраняясь.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Нет, она хорошая мать, понимающая и все такое, — улыбается он, — а ты нервничаешь?  
  
Луи вздыхает. — Ага.  
  
Гарри в ответ поглаживает его бедро, слегка сжимая, с обнадёживающей улыбкой.  
  
— Я лю…  
  
— Итак, Хаз, куда теперь? — спрашивает Зейн, оборачиваясь на парней.  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд с Луи на Зейна, а затем на лобовое стекло.  
  
Луи знает, что никто из парней не замечает то, что видит он. Тихий звук сбивающегося дыхания Гарри, то, как тело начинает предавать его, он видит, как конечности отказываются двигаться, пока его сердце бьётся сильнее и сильнее.  
  
— Хм, — отвечает он сдавленным голосом, — после поворота направо, надо, э-э… надо… надо проехать э-э… многоквартирный комплекс, — нервно отвечает Гарри, закрывая глаза, глубоко вдыхая.  
  
Луи закусывает губу, чувствуя, как усиливается хватка парня на его колене, и он, не раздумывая, накрывает её обеими ладонями. Луи двигается ближе к кудрявому, чтобы дать понять, что он рядом. Он всегда рядом.  
  
— Надо просто… просто взять левее и ехать вниз по улице, пока не увидишь, э, дорожку из гравия. И в конце небольшой кирпичный дом.  
  
Лиам смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, даря ему ободряющую улыбку. Зейн делает то же самое, благодаря за объяснения. Найл оборачивается и смотрит на Луи. Луи слегка хмурится, но этого достаточно, чтобы они все поняли.  
  
— Итак, мы уже почти приехали? — спрашивает Найл, прерывая затянувшуюся тишину. Луи обожает Найла, правда.  
  
Гарри выдыхает, даря парням вымученную улыбку. — Да.  
  
Луи сжимает его руку и садится прямо. — О нет, — начинает он, желая отвлечь Гарри. — Как я выгляжу?  
  
— Ты…  
  
Луи оттягивает его нижнюю губу зубами, чтобы следом же отпустить её и надуться.  
  
— Я не могу знакомиться с твоей мамой в трениках, Гарольд, — говорит он взволнованно, сжимая свою руку, лежащую поверх руки Гарри на его колене.  
  
Найл присоединяется.  
  
— Черт побери, Луи, — восклицает он, — ты реально дерьмово выглядишь.  
  
Луи смотрит на Найла с невозмутимым выражением на лице.  
  
— Ух ты, Найл, спасибо.  
  
Тот подмигивает ему, скрывая смех за кашлем, и уворачивается, когда Луи тянется к его сиденью, чтобы отвесить оплеуху.  
  
Гарри с улыбкой закатывает глаза, разумеется, он знает, что пытается сделать Луи.  
  
Луи сидит на краешке заднего сиденья, едва дотягиваясь до места Найла, и слегка стукает его по голове, становясь все более и более недовольным, когда блондин лишь смеётся в ответ. Гарри ухмыляется сам себе и аккуратно кладёт руки на бедра Луи, скользя пальцами под резинку тренировочных штанов и трусов, сдергивая их вниз.  
  
Луи визжит — блять, визжит — и дёргается назад, прикрываясь рукой. Лиам хмурится и смотрит на них через зеркало, когда Найл перегибается через спинку сиденья, чтобы взглянуть на задние кресла, и видит — ох…  
  
Он громко смеётся. Его лицо становится темно-красным, когда он начинает аплодировать. Его глаза закрыты, а рот широко распахнут, но в действительности он не издаёт ни звука, хотя его грудь трясётся, и нет, думает Луи, это не справедливо.  
  
— Гарри, — скулит он, натягивая штаны на голые бедра.  
  
— Ну, ты же сказал…  
  
Найл едва успокаивается, как начинает смеяться снова и теперь уже во весь голос, так что Луи опять хочется его ударить, и посильнее.  
  
— …что ты не хочешь знакомиться с моей мамой в трениках.  
  
Луи смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Я расскажу твоей маме, какой у неё испорченный сын.  
  
Гарри краснеет, показывая на щеках свои ямочки. Через какое-то время почва под колёсами фургона сменяется гравием, что заметно и по звуку и по ощущениям.  
  
Найл отвоевал место в середине, чтобы можно было видеть и водителя и пассажиров, будто лицезреть дом мамы Гарри — самая захватывающая вещь в мире. Луи закатывает глаза и вместо того, чтобы смотреть в окно, он поворачивается к Гарри. Его дыхание замирает, когда он видит, что Гарри тоже смотрит на него и его ухмылка тут же сменяется на мягкую улыбку.  
  
Луи закусывает губу, и Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Ты встретишься с моей мамой.  
  
Это даже не шёпот, скорее, просто выдох, отчего игривое настроение Луи мгновенно испаряется, когда он снова берет Гарри за руку.  
  
— _Ты_ встретишься со своей мамой, Гарри, — шепчет Луи, замечая, как нос парня морщится от счастья. Всё словно в тумане. Найл вылезает из фургона, следом Зейн и Лиам. Луи целует Гарри мягко и нежно, обхватывая его лицо руками, будто это самое прекрасное, что есть в мире, даря этому чудесному парню все мужество, что у него есть.  
  
Все вместе они идут к входной двери. Гарри чувствует, как его руки трясутся, боже, это было так давно.  
  
— Хочешь, я возьму тебя за руку?  
  
— Да, — выдыхает он, — Господи, да, Лу.  
  
Рука Гарри сжимается в кулак; один глубокий вдох, два стука в дверь.  
  
Все происходит мгновенно. Женщина с длинными темными волосами и большими яркими глазами открывает дверь. Рядом с крыльцом небольшая лужа воды, шланг выключен, похоже, кто-то поливал цветы. Так и сейчас: между женщиной и Гарри водопад из их слез, стекающих по щекам. В отдалении слышатся звуки города, а вокруг них — звенящая тишина.  
  
Луи видит, что у женщины перехватывает дыхание и в удивлении расширяются глаза, как бывает иногда у Гарри, и она, не раздумывая, притягивает мальчика в объятия. Их дыхание сбивается, слышатся тихие всхлипы. Они растворяются в ощущениях: искусанные губы, вездесущие поцелуи и сильно вдавленные в кожу ладони ногти. Голова женщины идеально подходит под изгиб шеи Гарри, её слезы собираются на кончиках длинных ресниц, да, это точно его мама. Это читается во всём её образе.  
  
Она отстраняется, её нос красный, как и у Гарри, — очередное сходство. Она обхватывает лицо мальчика ладонями, глаза сияют в недоумении.  
  
— Почему ты стучишь? — шутливо говорит она, но это больше походит на всхлип. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь просто войти.  
  
Это поражает — то, как Гарри морщится и коротко всхлипывает, вновь притягивая маму ближе. Всхлип, ещё один, он продолжает оплакивать то, как сильно скучал по ней, как сильно ему её не хватало. Это самая осязаемая форма чувств, когда кто-то властвует над твоим сердцем, как аромат лаванды в по-настоящему жаркий день. Господи, брови Гарри сведены, глаза зажмурены, его боль витает в воздухе. Так много боли. Это его мама, которую он так любит. Он скучает по ней, даже сейчас.  
  
Все происходит так быстро и одновременно так медленно, шаг за шагом залечивая разбитое сердце. Так много и так мало; это пузырь, в котором заключается все, что вам известно, и это все настолько мало в вашей собственной реальности, но все равно трещит по швам.  
  
Она треплет парня по щекам, стирая все дорожки от слез так, будто её руки с самого рождения знали ощущение кожи её мальчика под ладонями.  
  
— А теперь давай зайдём в дом, — произносит она с притворной строгостью, улыбаясь со слезами на глазах, затем смотрит с нежностью и любопытством, по-матерински на остальных. — Вы, компания, тоже, проходите.  
  
Она проводит их в гостиную, все ещё не верящим взглядом наблюдая за Гарри. _Её малыш. Он так вырос._  
  
— Я сделаю всем чай, да? — спрашивает она, счастливо всхлипывая и вытирая щеки.  
  
— Я помогу, мам, — спохватывается Гарри, кусая дрожащую губу.  
  
— Нет-нет, — слабо протестует она, прежде чем смешок неверия слетает с её губ. — Мне просто надо убедится, что это… это реально, ты действительно здесь. Немного переживаю, что схожу с ума.  
  
Найл усмехается, хлопая Гарри по спине.  
  
Она поворачивается и направляется в сторону кухни, останавливается и вновь бросает взгляд на сына. С её губ слетает вздох. _Мамин, как у всех мам в какие-то особенные моменты._  
  
— Она кажется и правда очень милой, Хаз, — говорил Найл, садясь на полу, — теперь понятно, откуда в тебе все это.  
  
Гарри издаёт смешок, все ещё всхлипывая, (он бы назвал это «глупость», а Луи бы поправил — «нежность») и Луи со стоном закатывает глаза. Это заставляет Гарри рассмеяться, глупо и мило, позволяя слезам скатится по его щекам.  
  
Луи деланно дуется на бойфренда, уже совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что они в доме Гарри и его мама здесь. Она может зайти в любой момент. Его это не волнует, когда он большим пальцем выводит круги на покрасневшем лице Гарри, будто это важнейшая вещь в мире. Он мягко обхватывает его ладонями и притягивает, чтобы оставить мягкий томный поцелуй на губах парня.  
  
— Хорошо. Все хорошо, — тихо уверяет он, смотря во влажные глаза Гарри. Тот выглядит счастливым. — Давай сядем, да?  
  
Они садятся на диван, Луи опирается на подлокотник, а кудрявый сворачивается рядом с ним, упираясь ногами тому в бедро. Томлинсон не может не заметить, как преображается Гарри в родных стенах, и как здесь уютно и «по-домашнему». Запах Гарри окружает его, будто это часть его, которая никогда не исчезнет. Это ошеломляет Луи. Он никогда и не думал, что хотел бы жить в доме, где пахнет им и Гарри, чтобы все знали, что это их дом, потому что аромат витал бы в воздухе. Он хочет, чтобы аромат пропитал его кожу и волосы. Хочет, чтобы к его майке прилип волос Гарри, потому что тот забыл использовать антистатик. Да он и не хочет брызгать антистатиком майки, на которых осталась частичка Гарри.  
  
Гарри не сворачивается, прижимаясь к нему, как он сделал бы в обычной ситуации, он просто сел рядом, соприкасаясь с Луи ровно настолько, чтобы это выглядело дружелюбно. Он берет Луи за руку, переплетая пальцы и кладя их сомкнутые руки на своё колено. Луи чувствует головокружение, счастье и волнение. Гарри такой открытый дома рядом с мамой. Он не скрывается или что-то в этом духе. Луи чувствует лёгкость.  
  
— Я встретился с твоей мамой, Хаз, — шепчет он, широко улыбаясь, когда Гарри громко смеётся, тихо всхлипывая, в ответ крепче сжимая ладонь Луи.  
  
Лиам и Зейн сидят рядышком на диване: Зейн широко расставил ноги, чтобы Найл мог откинуться назад спиной на диван меж его ног.  
  
В комнате тихо до тех пор, пока не возвращается мама Гарри, и её улыбка играет, словно мелодия на фортепиано. В одной руке она держит несколько чашек за ручки, в другой — серебряный чайник, от которого поднимается горячий пар. Она кусает губу, расставляя чашки, поднимает взгляд на Гарри и все ещё неверяще качает головой. Она вытирает руки о бедра, когда посуда расставлена, — Гарри поступает так же, когда заканчивает что-то делать, — и она даже не удивлена, когда видит, как близко сидят её малыш и Луи.  
  
— Если вам нужны сахар или сливки — все на кухне.  
  
Найл сразу же вскакивает, не смущённый тем фактом, что он находится в незнакомом ему доме, и выходит из комнаты через дверь, в которую вошла мама Гарри, бормоча что-то вроде, — Слава Богу, мне необходимо что-то сладкое.  
  
Лиаму и Зейну стыдно за Найла, краснота разливается по их щекам из-за явно притупленного чувства смущения у их друга. Мама Гарри лишь смеется, садясь в выглядящее часто использующимся кресло с откидной спинкой. Оно слегка скрипит и Гарри хмыкает.  
  
Она наливает себе чашку чая и ставит чайник на стол, двигая его к остальным парням.  
  
Лиам берет чайник и тихо произносит с улыбкой. — Спасибо.  
  
Она нежно улыбается ему. — Пожалуйста, дорогой.  
  
Лиам лишь улыбается шире, следом за своей наполняя чашку Зейна.  
  
— Мой малыш, — начинает она, — я чуть не получила сердечный приступ, когда увидела твою кудрявую голову, — глубоко вздыхая, говорит она, очевидно, стараясь не заплакать снова, поднося чашку к губам. Гарри тоже вздыхает, но гораздо громче и трёт обратной стороной ладони глаза. Луи улыбается, не в силах сдержать улыбку, которая растягивается на его лице, когда он сжимает руку парня рядом с собой, наблюдая за ним.  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд на Луи, счастливый всхлип слетает с его губ и он резко отводит взгляд, становясь ярко-красным. Луи любуется им с тихим вздохом умиления, произнося едва слышное «о-оу», на что мама Гарри лишь смеётся. Гарри краснеет ещё больше, отпуская руку Луи, чтобы взять чайник.  
  
— Гарри, любимый, — произносит мама, — ты не хочешь познакомить меня со своими друзьями? — говорит она, опуская взгляд на руку Луи, которую Гарри только что вновь взял в свою (а так же вылил чай на парня, а затем сжал губы так, будто хотел поцеловать его, но так и не решился.)   
  
— Я Найл, — начинает ирландец, прежде чем лицо Гарри станет ещё краснее, — все нормально, кудрявый, я могу сам представиться, — кивает он, переводя на парня убедительный взгляд. Он ставит на стол пиалы с мёдом и сливками, прежде чем протянуть женщине руку.  
  
— Привет, дорогой. Я Энн, — отвечает она, пожимает руку парня, смотря на Гарри с широкой улыбкой. — Я рада встрече. Ты очень жизнерадостный, — добавляет она, — Чай вот здесь стоит, — добавляет она, двигая чайник ближе к парню.  
  
Лиам тихо вздыхает себе под нос, наблюдая, как Найл подмигивает (подмигивает!) женщине и наливает себе чашку чая. Энн в ответ лишь смеётся над очаровательным парнем, когда тот садится обратно на пол. Зейн в этот раз упирается ногами в спину блондина, так что тот разливает чай и визжит.  
  
— Не мог бы ты быть осторожнее, Зи? — закатывает глаза Найл, — это Зейн, ужасный, ужасный Зейн. Он задумчивый, потому что собирается стать мажорным художником, — парень в ответ кривит лицо, и Луи не может не рассмеяться.  
  
— Художником? Звучит здорово! — глаза Энн тут же загораются, как бывает у Гарри, и по лицу растягивается улыбка.  
  
Зейн скромно улыбается.  
  
— Да, это круто. В конце августа мои работы будут представлены на одной из выставок.  
  
Энн приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Это же замечательно, какое направление ты выбрал? — спрашивает она, слегка наклоняет голову, и Луи буквально может ощущать какое-то новое тепло, исходящее от Гарри. Уютное тепло, которое распространяется до кончиков пальцев. Он не должен чувствовать себя так комфортно и хорошо. Он должен чувствовать беспокойство, пульсирующее от пальцев ног до ушей, он не должен чувствовать себя как дома. Но, Боже, так и есть, ему тут очень уютно.  
  
Прежде чем Зейн успевает ответить, Найл снова его перебивает:  
  
— Вы должны прийти и посмотреть, — он вновь подмигивает, и Энн, закидывая голову назад, громко смеётся, _прямо как Гарри_. Гарри — прекрасная копия прекрасной матери. Луи здесь так хорошо. Так уютно.  
  
Она смотрит на Лиама. — А тебя как зовут, милый?  
  
— Я Лиам, и спасибо за чай, — улыбаясь, отвечает он, делая глоток.  
  
Энн поднимает руку.  
  
— Не надо благодарить меня, дорогой. И я не могу не спросить: ты тоже учишься в колледже?  
  
— Да. Я сейчас учусь на медбрата и подумываю о переводе в медицинскую школу, чтобы получить более высокую квалификацию.  
  
Энн кивает, хмуря брови.  
  
— Да, это серьёзное решение. Тебя ждёт долгое обучение и практика. Конечно, оно того стоит, учитывая возможный будущий заработок.  
  
Лиам кивает, делая глоток чая.  
  
— О, — встревает Найл, прочищая горло, — а я учусь в универе на адвоката.  
  
— На адвоката? — задумчивым голосом произносит Энн, скрещивая ноги и выпрямляя спину, — твоё обучение тоже займёт долгое время.  
  
— Поверьте, я знаю. Я пытаюсь закончить хотя бы год экстерном, обучаясь летом простейшим дисциплинам и онлайн, но даже в этом случае это будет долго.  
  
— Ну, я уверена, ты будешь замечательным адвокатом, ты точно преуспеешь.  
  
— Спасибо, мэм, все думают, что я провалюсь, — он делает паузу, — ну, кроме Луи, он единственный, кто верит в меня, — Найл наигранно утирает слезы футболкой, и, на самом деле, Найл самый раскрепощённый человек, такой искренний и непринуждённый.  
  
— Луи? — переспрашивает Энн, поворачиваясь к парню, — это ты?  
  
— Это я, — отвечает Луи, застенчиво улыбаясь.  
  
Она снова переводит взгляд на переплетённые пальцы рук Луи и Гарри, на что живот старшего нервно скручивается.  
  
— Ты тоже учишься?  
  
Он кивает.  
  
— Я хочу стать учителем.  
  
Энн издаёт возглас одобрения.  
  
— Что ты планируешь преподавать?  
  
— Я рос, присматривая за моими младшими сёстрами, — отвечает Луи, делая паузу, пожимая плечами с улыбкой, — так что я хочу возиться с малышами.  
  
Энн издаёт вздох умиления, наклоняя голову.  
  
— Это чудесно.  
  
— Так и есть, — подаёт голос Гарри, — он сейчас тоже на последнем курсе.  
  
— О, это замечательно! — мягко произносит Энн, излучая теплоту, когда смотрит на этих двоих. — Луи учитель, — вздыхает она, переводя взгляд на сына, — а Гарри шеф-повар. Мой маленький шеф-повар.  
  
Гарри краснеет, опуская голову, чтобы скрыть ямочки, появившиеся благодаря широкой улыбке.  
  
— Он делает лучшие… — начинает Луи, не замечая, как глаза Энн расширяются в удивлении из-за двусмысленности. — Как это называется? Чудное французское слово…  
  
— Меренги, — мягко улыбается Гарри, поднимая брови, на что Луи закатывает глаза. Щеки Гарри все ещё красные и он лишь кладёт голову Луи на плечо.  
  
— Ты и этот твой фанатизм к французским десертам, — добавляет он, крепче сжимает руку парня, усмехаясь. — Во всяком случае, он делает лучший мятно-шоколадный меренговый пирог.  
  
Глаза Энн блестят, а на лице появляется счастливая улыбка, когда она с интересом слушает их. Зейн, Лиам и Найл хмыкают, наблюдая за этими двумя, не акцентируя внимание на том, какие они отвратительно милые.  
  
— Я ни разу не пробовала его пироги с меренгой, — говорит с любовью Энн, наблюдая каким взглядом Луи смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Я научился готовить это только в прошлом году, — произносит Гарри, — наверное, забыл рассказать по телефону.  
  
Энн мычит в знак согласия, делая глоток чая.  
  
— Ну, это значит, что вы не можешь уйти, пока я не попробую хоть один, — произносит она, бросая на него суровый взгляд, который быстро сменяется улыбкой, заставляя Гарри покраснеть. — Что привело вас сюда? Вы даже не предупредили. Я бы прибралась немного, устроила бы вечеринку-сюрприз или что-то подобное.  
  
— Мы планируем съездить на выставку, — пожимает плечами Найл, — и все наши родители соберутся, чтобы посмотреть на работы Зейна, а этот, — указывает парень на кудрявого, — сказал, что вы, возможно, не сможете прийти.  
  
— И ещё, что ему нужны объятия и поцелуи мамы, — добавляет Лиам.  
  
— Да, ему нужны обнимашки, — нежно произносит Энн, будто говорит с ребёнком, заставляя Гарри снова покраснеть, — и почему это я не смогу посетить выставку, а, Гарри? Есть какие-то на то причины?  
  
Луи кажется, что он может слышать отчаянный вопль Найла в своей голове: «Вот дерьмо».  
  
— Он же такой: ему всегда надо о чем-то волноваться, вот и все, — улыбаясь, произносит Луи, поднимая руку Гарри, чтобы поцеловать костяшки его пальцев, — он не хочет, чтобы Вы ехали так далеко, а мы сейчас переезжаем, так что в квартире катастрофа, и она не будет готова даже ко времени выставки, потому он беспокоился, что мы не сможем предоставить Вам комнату на это время, — наигранно хмурясь, добавляет Луи, — поэтому, мы, разумеется, позаботились о том, чтобы привезти его бойфренда к его любимой маме, — подводит итог Луи, поворачиваясь с улыбкой к Гарри. Он буквально ощущает благодарность Гарри, которая просачивается к нему через их сплетённые руки.  
  
— Беспокоился о… — Энн издаёт смешок, — ерунда. У него нет причин волноваться об этом. Единственное, что меня беспокоит, это то, почему он не упомянул, что у него есть бойфренд.  
  
Гарри снова становится ярко-красным, а женщина тем временем продолжает:  
  
— Как ты мог скрывать от меня такого замечательного парня?  
  
Луи старается не обращать внимания на Зейна, который фыркает Лиаму в плечо.  
  
— Прости, мам.  
  
Глаза Луи расширяются, когда он смотрит на Энн, и тихое «оу» соскальзывает с его губ.  
  
— Ты должен был, — строго говорит она, прежде чем расплыться в улыбке, — а теперь иди, обними меня. Я не могу поверить, что ты и правда здесь. Ты такой красивый, — бормочет она, будто хотела произнести это с той минуты, как увидела его, и лишь ждала нужного момента.  
  
Гарри сжимает руку Луи, прежде чем встать и подойти к женщине. Он забирает у неё чай и ставит на стол, а затем неловко садится к ней на колени боком, как маленький ребёнок.  
  
— Когда ты в последний раз стригся? Посмотри, как отрасли кудри, — бормочет Энн, беря в руки одну из прядей, слегка оттягивая её вниз.  
  
Луи издаёт тихое «о-оу» опять, быстро доставая из кармана телефон, включая камеру.  
  
Найл видит это и кричит: — Скажи «сы-ыр», кудряш!  
  
Луи фотографирует, как Гарри сидит со скрещёнными на груди руками и дуется, а его мама целует его в кудрявую макушку.  
  
— Оу, тут ты ещё милее.  
  
Энн улыбается, и Луи быстро делает ещё один снимок.  
  
Женщина обращает внимание на его зелёные ногти.  
  
— Ты накрасил ногти, — произносит она: не грубо, просто констатируя факт.  
  
— Да, Гарри красит их. Он накрасил и мне, — весело произносит Найл, поднимая руку, чтобы Энн могла их рассмотреть, — ирландский флаг. Это лучшее место в мире, я гарантирую.  
  
— Ну, выглядит симпатично, — улыбается Энн, поднимая руку сына, рассматривая его ногти. Затем она подносит их к губам, нежно целуя каждый пальчик.  
  
— Джемма будет безумно рада видеть тебя.  
  
— Джемма? — любопытничает Найл.  
  
— Сестра Гарри, — отвечает Луи, наблюдая за Гарри, который молча сидит на коленях мамы. Тот улыбается Луи той улыбкой, которую он понимает без лишних слов. Его мальчик счастлив. Он рядом с мамой и он счастлив. Очень счастлив.  
  
После ещё нескольких слезливых моментов, кучи смущающих историй о Гарри и чайника чая, Энн целует сына в макушку и отпускает его с коленей.  
  
Гарри становится позади женщины, обнимая её за плечи, кладя свой подбородок ей на плечо.  
  
— Луи, дорогой, не поможешь мне с посудой? — мягко просит она, откидываясь на спинку кресла, поближе к сыну.  
  
— Я помогу, мам.  
  
Энн закатывает глаза с усмешкой, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на кудрявого.  
  
— Я знаю, но я попросила Луи.  
  
— И Луи с радостью поможет, — говорит парень о себе в третьем лице. Он показывает язык Гарри и получает недовольное сопение в ответ.  
  
Он встаёт, помогая собрать чайные чашки и пиалы с мёдом и сливками, которые так и не пригодились Найлу. Он думает, что, возможно, это такая ирландская черта — чтобы не чувствовать, что чего-то не хватает. Энн берет в руки чайник и салфетки, на которых ранее лежали печенья. Луи ждёт, пока она отвернётся, чтобы шлёпнуть Гарри по попе, заставляя его взвизгнуть.  
  
— Луи, — шепчет он, смущаясь.  
  
Луи в ответ лишь подмигивает, следуя за женщиной на кухню.  
  
Он чувствует волнение в животе и небольшой страх, когда понимает, что он сейчас останется наедине с Энн. Она выглядит милой, кажется, что он ей понравился, но он не может знать это наверняка. Он никогда так не волновался, как сейчас.  
  
Энн поворачивает ручку крана и начинает мылить посуду. Луи забирает её у женщины, покусывая губы, споласкивает под водой, ставя сушиться. Он знает, что сейчас будет. _Точно знает_.  
  
— Итак, — тихо начинает Энн. — Ты тот, кто украл сердце моего сына?  
  
Это звучит так деликатно, мягко и обдуманно. Луи точно может сказать, что он говорит именно с мамой Гарри.  
  
Он легко смеётся и краснеет.  
  
— Да.  
  
Энн смотрит на него с приподнятыми бровями.  
  
— Ты определённо уверен в этом.  
  
— Я уверен в наших отношениях, — поправляет её Луи, широко улыбаясь, приподнимая бровь.  
  
Энн улыбается, намыливая следующую тарелку.  
  
— Так вы давно вместе?  
  
— Мы общаемся почти год, но встречаемся мы, хм, шесть-семь месяцев, — прикидывая, отвечает Луи.  
  
Энн кивает, молча слушая его.  
  
— Но я влюбился в него задолго до того, как мы начали встречаться.  
  
Мама Гарри закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать усмешку.  
  
— Так ты любишь его?  
  
— Определённо, — отвечает он, не задумываясь. — Больше, чем кого-либо.  
  
— Хорошо, — произносит Энн. Она глубоко вздыхает, и, хмурясь, добавляет, — у него ранимая душа.  
  
— Я знаю, Энн. Я забочусь о нем, а он — обо мне.  
  
Лицо женщины расслабляется, уголки губ поднимаются вверх.  
  
— Тогда я рада, что вы есть друг у друга.  
  
— Я тоже, — отвечает Луи, закусывая губу, позволяя словам соскользнуть с губ, — _я уверен, он мой единственный_.  
  
Вот и все. Луи чувствует, будто машина на полной скорости врезается в преграду, а его тело вылетает через воображаемое лобовое стекло, разбивая то на мелкие кусочки. Нет никакого переходного момента осознания, ни шанса на перемотку. Все решено, пламя повсюду и он в огне, буквально. Его щеки ярко-красные, когда он моргает, снова и снова — он только что… о Боже.  
  
Энн прекращает намыливать тарелки, и Луи чувствует, как его нижняя губа дрожит. Он только что сказал матери его парня, что он и ее сын не встречаются и года и он уже хочет выйти за него. Проклятье. Он просто… Его голова кружится чертовски сильно, он буквально не может поверить в то, что знает Гарри около года. Кажется, будто гораздо дольше, будто они знакомы вечность. И это просто шокирует его.  
  
Он роется в своих мыслях в поисках объяснения, чего-то, что вылетело из его поля зрения. Он ни разу не ходил на курсы обучения знакомствам с родителями своего парня, так что он не знает, рассказывать им о намерении женитьбы — это хорошая или плохая идея. Он просто… нет, это плохая идея.  
  
Тяжёлые мысли оставляют осадок в животе. Его разум затуманен копящимся бассейном слез, заставляя живот судорожно скрутиться. Господи, думает он про себя. Он хочет треснуть себя, Луи чувствует, как его начинает тошнить, но… ох. Его обхватывают руки. Энн обнимает его. Очень крепко.  
  
— Я вижу, как он изменился, — дрожащим голосом произносит она. — Я услышала это в его голосе много месяцев назад… Но потом, однажды, он стал звучать так счастливо.  
  
У Луи перехватывает дыхание, и его руки обнимают маму его парня в ответ. Его… _его_ будущую маму, надеется он.  
  
— Я не знаю, что с ним случилось, он никогда не рассказывал мне, — тихо всхлипывая, произносит она, в этот эмоциональный день слезы не знают конца. — Я лишь знаю, что в один день он здесь, а на следующий он плачет из-за расставания и уезжает.  
  
Из-за расста… ох. Луи сглатывает, крепче прижимая женщину к себе. Ему тоже хочется расплакаться, рассказать ей о том, насколько все было плохо на самом деле, когда ее сын сбежал с разбитым сердцем.  
  
— Я не хочу знать, что случилось, я просто… Я доверяю тебе моего сына.  
  
Луи чувствует, как в уголках глаз начинают собираться слезы. Он сможет, он должен. Любить его так, как только сможет, любить особенно сильно в дни, когда тот будет нуждаться в этом. Любить его искренне и заботливо, он сможет.  
  
— Вы можете мне доверять, — бормочет он срывающимся голосом. — Можете. Я обещаю, я буду защищать его.  
  
Энн шмыгает носом, выпуская парня из объятий и обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Она наклоняется и целует его в нос. — Ты замечательный, — произносит она, всхлипывая, — ты действительно прекрасный юноша.  
  
Луи смущённо фыркает, позволяя паре слёз скатится по щеке.  
  
(Когда они возвращаются в гостиную, Энн держит Луи за руку, бормоча ему тихое «спасибо» так, чтобы никто не услышал. Она напоследок похлопывает его по груди, мягко подталкивая обратно к Гарри. Гарри, который едва сдерживает в себе радость и счастье.  
  
— Вы, трое, — говорит она, обращаясь к Найлу, Лиаму и Зейну, — не хотите помочь мне приготовить ужин?  
  
— Ма…  
  
— И нет, Гарри. Ты не можешь помочь, — произносит она, кидая на него суровый взгляд. — Я не узнаю подробности о ваших отношениях, если вы двое будете рядом.  
  
Глаза Найла загораются.  
  
— О, Энн, — начинает он. — Я знаю множество историй, которые вам определённо стоит узнать об этих двоих.  
  
Зейн хихикает, смотря на Луи, который стонет в ответ, а Гарри прячет своё краснеющее лицо в изгибе шеи Луи.)

— Это ты? — бормочет Луи, с трепетом скользя большим пальцем по кромке рамки с фото. Гарри лишь улыбается, находит руками талию парня и прижимается к нему настолько сильно, любяще и счастливо, насколько это вообще возможно. Луи хочет, чтобы так было всегда.  
  
— Не смейся, — отвечает застенчиво Гарри. — Между прочим, это мои любимые носки.  
  
Сердце начинает предательски биться сильнее, когда он с нежностью всматривается в фото. Маленький мальчик одет в крошечные шортики красного цвета и белую рубашку с синим замочком посередине. Счастливая улыбка озаряет его лицо, демонстрируя миру большие ямочки на щеках. На фото его волосы короткие и прямые, изумрудные глазки игриво смотрят в кадр. Ручки молочные, словно снег, маленькие коленки ободраны, ранки заклеены смешным пластырем с собачками. На маленьких ножках надеты темно-голубые со светлыми полосками носки и кожаные ботинки. Завершением образа служит раскрытая ладошка, на которой Гарри держит большого паучка. Он совершенен. Маленький, красивый, чистый. Он счастлив. _По-настоящему счастлив_.  
  
— Ты очарователен, — оборачиваясь, с нежностью произносит Луи, кладя руки на животик парня.  
  
Гарри в ответ лишь смущенно улыбается.  
  
Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Луи тихо добавляет:  
  
— У тебя есть копия этого фото?  
  
Гарри улыбается, прижимаясь ближе.  
  
— Тебе нравится?  
  
— Очень, — бормочет тихо Луи ему на ухо, — я люблю тебя.  
  
Парень издает звук, похожий на писк, наклоняется и прижимает свои губы к Луи, запуская руки в волосы парня.  
  
— Да, — бормочет он в губы. — У моей мамы где-то есть копия фото.  
  
Луи улыбается и плотнее прижимается губами ко рту мальчика, тихо хихикая, когда тот шутливо пытается его оттолкнуть. Через какое-то время Гарри наконец облизывает нижнюю губу, сдается и приоткрывает рот.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, — смеется Луи, — ты пытаешься всунуть свой язык мне в рот в доме своей матери.  
  
Гарри в ответ лишь скулит, небрежно толкая парня к стене.   
  
— Лу, — бормочет он, наклоняясь и целуя его в губы снова и снова. — Она занята, поцелуй меня.  
  
Луи хихикает, прижимая фотографию к груди, и отстраняясь от Гарри.   
  
— Не здесь, — отвечает он, быстро чмокая парня в губы. — Не в коридоре.  
  
Гарри не раздумывая хватает Луи за запястье, быстро поднимаясь на второй этаж.  
  
— Гарри, — смеется Луи. — Вообще-то, я еще не закончил.  
  
— Луи, — стонет в ответ Гарри.  
  
Томлинсон закатывает глаза, мельком смотря на фотографии, висящие на стене.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я готов буквально вылизать тебя в доме твоей матери, ты сильно ошибаешься.  
  
— В смы...  
  
— Кто этот милашка? — ухмыляясь, спрашивает Луи, указывая пальцем на фотографию. — Он выглядит слегка угрюмым.  
  
Гарри в ответ обиженно надувает губы, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Я в шоке, не знал, что ты настолько любишь ванные процедуры, — произносит шатен, глядя на юного Гарри, сидящего по грудь в мыльной пене. Его руки скрещены, нижняя губа обиженно опущена вниз, выглядя точь-в-точь как и сейчас.  
  
— Ты забавный, — улыбаясь, добавляет Луи, поправляя рамку. — Теперь покажи мне свою комнату. Мне очень интересно, какой она была, когда ты был еще подростком.  
  
Гарри соглашается, переплетает их руки и тащит Луи за собой по коридору. Завернув за угол, они подходят к обычной деревянной двери без каких-либо надписей и плакатов. Стайлс открывает ее, вталкивает Томлинсона внутрь и захлопывает за ними дверь. Следом толкает парня к стене и требовательно целует. Луи тихо фыркает, обнимает Гарри за талию и позволяет своему мальчику целовать себя грубо и влажно, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока они не начинают задыхаться от нехватки кислорода.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Гарри, прижавшись лбом к Луи.  
  
Томлинсон наконец открывает глаза и видит вокруг себя голубые стены с темно-голубой полоской у потолка. Шторы, соответственно, тоже темно-синие, слегка приоткрыты, позволяя солнечному свету проникать через окно. Возле стены стоит небольшая кровать, застеленная черным пуховым одеялом, сочетающаяся пара подушек небрежной кучей лежит у окна. Несколько наград поблескивают на стене, привлекая к себе внимание: "Лучший ученик в классе кулинарии", "Самый быстрый бегун", "Студент года" и так далее. Вокруг чисто, но пустовато для жилой комнаты, но так жил Гарри. Простой маленький Гарри.  
  
Гарри тихо стонет из-за отсутствия ответа от Луи, нетерпеливо хватая его за подбородок, заставляя встретиться с ним взглядом. Он с похотью смотрит вниз на губы Луи, мягко кусает их, нежно шепча "пожалуйста", снова и снова, словно мантру.  
  
Луи, несмотря на провокацию, все еще продолжает держать в руках фотографию маленького Гарри. Он крепче сжимает ее пальцами за спиной Стайлса, боясь ненароком уронить или разбить симпатичную рамку. Он чувствует жаркое дыхание Гарри на своем лице и давление уже почти твердого члена на свое бедро, когда парень легка трется об него. Гарри — маленький проказник, отчаянно нуждающийся в таких играх.  
  
— Гарри, — шепчет Луи, — не в доме же твоей мамы, о, Господи...  
  
Гарри в ответ лишь рычит, припадая к долгожданным губам с большим рвением. Он отрывает Луи от стены, разворачивает его и толкает на свою постель. Томлинсон приземляется на кровать с характерным "ох", все еще крепко сжимая фотографию в руке. Его дыхание учащенное, одна нога согнута в колене, а голова откинута на подушку. Стайлс подходит ближе, опирается одной рукой о матрас и быстро седлает парня, наклоняясь ближе...  
  
— Гарри, — произносит Энн, открывая дверь. Шатен тут же отпрыгивает назад, прикрывая руками внушительный стояк.  
  
Луи громко фыркает и заразительно смеется, откидываясь на старые подушки.  
  
— Не имеет значения, сколько тебе лет и что у нас гости, но когда ты приводишь мальчика в свою комнату в моем доме, оставляй дверь комнаты открытой, — говорит она сурово, приподняв брови, и Гарри покорно кивает, бормоча: "Да, мам."  
  
Она бросает нежный взгляд на Луи, усмехаясь, когда замечает, что тот все еще продолжает смеяться, и качает головой.  
  
— Я пришла сказать, что ужин готов, но, похоже, вы двое уже чуть ли не съели друг друга.  
  
Луи снова смеется, чувствуя, как лицо краснеет от нехватки кислорода. Он не может перестать - да и как это сделать? Ведь Гарри сидит почти бордовый от смущения, а Энн такая забавная и веселая, подшучивает над сыном.  
  
Напоследок она одаривает парней самодовольным взглядом и уходит, кидая через плечо:  
  
— Не задерживайтесь.  
  


***

  
  
На ужин — просто поджаренные на гриле гамбургеры. Луи почти сразу же догадывается, что это была, вероятно, идея Найла, потому что он прекрасно знает, как его друг любит готовить барбекю. Луи вспоминает, как в их последнее лето перед универом они каждый день проводили перед барбекю. Он вспоминает, как они случайно чуть не спалили сад, пытаясь поджарить на барбекю любые продукты, что попались под руку. _Ностальгия_.  
  
Они все собираются вокруг фермерского стола прямоугольной формы, разрисованного маркерами и ручками. Луи улыбается, достает телефон и фотографирует подпись Гарри, в которой обе "р" написаны в другую сторону. Это настолько мило, что Луи не может не улыбнуться и не провести пальцем по контуру линий; он не перестает думать о маленьком Гарри с немного пухлыми пальчиками, крепко держащими в руках синий фломастер; о том, как парень в спешке выводит кривые линии на столе, высунув маленький язычок, пока мама занята чем-то своим. Маленькие кудряшки, ямочки на щеках и большие зеленые глаза.  
  
Энн с нежностью наблюдает за тем, как он делает снимок, в то время как другие парни делают гамбургеры, шутливо пихая друг друга время от времени. Она видит его улыбку, то, как его глаза загораются, когда он ведет пальцем по контуру букв. Она также наблюдает за сыном, держащим в руках пластиковую тарелку, ожидая, когда остальные парни приготовят овощи, и наблюдающим за Луи. Она видит его улыбку, то, как он покусывает губу, счастливые глаза и ямочки, которые медленно образуются на розовых щеках.  
  
Когда все усаживаются за стол, рука Гарри ложится на колено Луи под столом. Это так очевидно, потому что глаза Луи тут же загораются. Все чувствуют себя уютно, подшучивают друг над другом: много улыбок, хохота и Найл, выплевывающий еду на стол из-за слишком сильного смеха. Лиам в ответ лишь громко стонет, Зейн улыбается, а Энн смеется до тех пор, пока в уголках глаз не появляются слезы. Найл милый. Милый и очаровательный, и все его любят, несмотря ни на что. Он жует и разговаривает с едой во рту, но это нормально для него, он удивительным образом продолжает выглядеть чудесным. Все их матери изначально полюбили Найла, спуская любую шалость ему и только ему.  
  
Луи кладет свою руку поверх Гарри, слегка сжимая ее. Они все разговаривают, смеются и спорят, как одна большая семья, в которой всем всегда комфортно друг с другом. Это так легко: находиться здесь со своими друзьями, с любимым парнем, держащим руку на его бедре под столом, прямо перед его мамой, которая улыбается и смеется вместе со всеми. С Гарри все легко; он проник в его жизнь, будто она всегда была открыта для него.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, как долго ты пробудешь здесь, сынок? — спрашивает Энн в конце ужина. Гарри смотрит на Луи, Луи смотрит на Лиама, так как у того ключи от машины и он водитель, и потому, что Гарри не тот, кто должен сказать своей маме, что ему придется уехать рано утром. Он только приехал, только вернулся и… опять должен уходить. Гарри _не должен_ этого говорить, он не должен.  
  
— Ох, хм, — прочищает горло Лиам, — почти всем во вторник надо на работу, так что нам придется уехать уже завтра.  
  
Энн закусывает губу, хмурясь.   
  
— Я хотела бы увидеть вас снова и… вы будете не против, если я приеду на выставку Зейна?  
  
— Я буду очень рад, если вы придете, — тут же выпаливает Зейн. — Я приглашаю вас, я имею в виду. Я действительно хочу, чтобы вы пришли.  
  
Энн улыбается и кивает.   
  
— Конечно, я приду, милый. Я ни за что не пропущу это, ты кажешься довольно способным, — добавляет она, прочищая горло, смотря с любовью на Луи и Гарри, — и если эти двое будут держать меня в курсе, — поднимая брови, говорит она, на что Гарри и Луи тут же согласно кивают, — то я буду там.  
  
— Вы так же можете взять кого-нибудь с собой за компанию, — добавляет Зейн.  
  
Гарри поднимает брови.  
  
— Ох, — говорит он быстро, — как поживает Робин?  
  
— Отлично, — улыбаясь, отвечает Энн. — У нас все хорошо, — добавляет через какое-то время она, вытирая рот салфеткой. — Он постоянно спрашивает о тебе, милый.  
  
Гарри счастливо улыбается и чувствует, как Луи тыкает пальцем в ямочку на щеке.  
  
— Он тоже может прийти, — произносит Зейн. — Буду рад познакомиться с ним.  
  


***

  
  
После ужина парни становятся немного вялыми. Это был долгий день: переезд, много болтовни и вот уже полные животики в теплоте и уюте дома; это было неизбежно. Зайдя внутрь, Зейн и Лиам тут же сворачиваются калачиком на диване, накрываясь теплым пледом, который Энн любезно предлагает им. Она с нежностью наблюдает за ними и, не сдержав эмоций, говорит, как прекрасно они смотрятся вместе. Найл, который сейчас уже лежит на мягком ковре, закинув руки за голову, болтает с Энн, будто они старые друзья. Это действительно странно - то, как легко они за такой короткий промежуток времени смогли найти общий язык.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри уводит Луи от остальных, говоря, что хочет показать Луи свой большой дом. Изначально это была отговорка, чтобы остаться наедине и жарко целовать парня, пока оба не начнут задыхаться. Гарри нуждается в нем, нуждается в ощущении прижимающегося к нему Луи, когда тот с придыханием приникает к его губам, заставляя кудрявого чувствовать себя опьяненным, как будто это все нереально, не по-настоящему.  
  
Но Луи замечает фотоальбом и планы Гарри рушатся. Парень начинает листать страницы, видя фотографии Гарри у озера - пухлый малыш с ямочками на щеках. Рядом с ним сидит Джемма; на фото они шутливо дерутся, обнимаются и смеются, и это прекрасно. Чудесно. Каждый разворот страниц показывает поэтапное взросление Гарри. Вот ему восемь, двенадцать, пятнадцать. Каждый день рождения, торт с Халком, нелепая стрижка. Фотографии Гарри с членами семьи, старыми друзьями, с  _ним_.  
  
Луи всматривается в фотографию, и ему не нужны объяснения Гарри, чтобы понять, кто это. Он знает, с уверенностью может сказать, кто этот человек. Его рука обернута вокруг талии Гарри, пальцы крепко сжимают бедра. Гарри выглядит застывшим, но это всего лишь долбанная фотография, на которой все в нем выглядит неправильно; напряжение, страх. Луи видит оцепенение в его улыбке, пустоту в глазах, ямочка показывается лишь на одной из щек. Он видит синяки, на скуле Гарри, на его запястьях, на бедре, где ногти Марка проникли под футболку и сжали мягкую кожу. Луи хочется кричать, метать, сжечь, сжечь до пепла эти фотографии. Он хочет стереть и уничтожить эти воспоминания. Но больше всего ему хочется обнять Гарри.  
  
Так он и делает. Ни один из них ничего не говорит, они оба просто знают. Луи закрывает фотоальбом, все еще сидя на полу, упирается спиной в кровать и тянет Гарри на себя, позволяя ему сесть меж своих скрещенных ног. Он нежно обнимает парня за талию, осторожно потирая пальцами воображаемый синяк на бедре, где раньше были _его_ ногти. Гарри всхлипывает и кладет свою голову Луи на плечо, устраиваясь поудобнее меж ног парня, когда обе его ноги огибают бедра парня. Луи целует его в щеку со всей присущей ему любовью и нежностью и покрывает все его лицо крохотными поцелуями, шепча "люблю тебя" и сжимая кудрявого крепче в объятиях.  
  
Луи немного отстраняется, протягивает руку и вытаскивает из-под кровати Гарри потертую коробку. Заглянув внутрь, он обнаруживает там мягкую игрушку — зайчика. Он нежно улыбается, бережно берет его за лапу и вытаскивает. Игрушка немного потерлась от времени и в пятнах, которые уже невозможно отстирать, но, несмотря на это, видно, что ей явно дорожили. Луи аккуратно трет одно плюшевое ухо и кладет зайчика Гарри на живот, делая вид, будто тот целует его в животик, в плечо, в шею, пока не добирается до лица, где Луи, не раздумывая, тычет маленькую плюшевую игрушку Гарри в губы. От этого парень тихо хихикает, даря зайчику маленький поцелуй, а затем убирает его, чтобы поцеловать и Луи.  
  
Когда губы почти соединяются, кто-то за их спиной тихо кашляет, отчего они поднимают глаза, видя Энн в дверях. Она улыбается, по ней видно, что она устала, но, несмотря на это, она продолжает улыбаться, так широко и радостно, словно это самый счастливый день в ее жизни.   
  
— Сладких снов, мальчики, — бормочет она. — Милый, иди сюда и поцелуй маму.  
  
Гарри пытается встать с коленей Луи, кусает губы и чувствует, как Луи сжимает руками его бедра, помогая встать. Поднявшись, он предлагает и Луи руку, чтобы помочь тому подняться.  
  
Энн нежно улыбается, раскрывает руки и тянет сына на себя. — Я так люблю тебя, детка, — бормочет она ему в шею.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, мам.  
  
— Так здорово, что я наконец могу тебя обнять и поцеловать, — говорит она, отстраняясь, оставляя нежный поцелуй на его лбу.  
  
Гарри улыбается и притягивает мать обратно, крепко сжимая ее в объятиях.  
  
Когда он отстраняется, Энн с нежностью смотрит на Луи.   
  
— Ты тоже иди сюда.  
  
Луи краснеет, чувствуя, как сердце начинает сильнее биться в груди. Нерешительно подойдя ближе, он позволяет ей втянуть себя в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит она. — Спи спокойно, милый.  
  
— Вы тоже, — бормочет Луи в ответ, мягко поглаживая женщину по спине. Отстранившись, он делает шаг назад, становясь рядом с Гарри.  
  
И, напоследок улыбнувшись им, Энн наконец закрывает за собой дверь, добавляя:   
  
— И мальчики, пожалуйста, не будьте слишком громкими.  
  


***

  
  
Лежа в одноместной кровати Гарри и плотно прижавшись друг к другу, они обмениваются крохотными поцелуями и говорят всякие глупости. Они так любят друг друга, это просто… невозможно. Но это так, Боже, это реальность.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Гарри, скользя указательным пальцем по золотистой коже ключиц парня, — я не был бы здесь без тебя.  
  
Луи прикусывает губу, смотря на губы кудрявого.  
  
— Я все сделаю для тебя, Гарри, — бормочет он, — и это пугает.  
  
— Я действительно люблю тебя, — закрыв глаза, бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает шепотом Луи, соединяя их губы, — потому что я тоже действительно люблю тебя.  
  


***

  
  
Луи просыпается и вдыхает новый уютный запах Гарри, окруживший его. Он чувствует шевеление рядом, а затем пару теплых губ на лбу. Он хмурится и разлепляет глаза.  
  
— Возвращайся в постель, любимый, — бормочет сонно он, закрывая глаза. Гарри в ответ лишь смеется, и Луи недовольно стонет.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, — шепчет в ответ Гарри, нежно кладя ладошку ему на лицо. — Пойду приготовлю всем завтрак.  
  
Луи облизывает потрескавшиеся губы и открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть своего взъерошенного после сна мальчика, и это так мило.  
  
— Мне помочь? — спрашивает он хриплым голосом.  
  
— Лучше поспи, малыш. Все нормально, — заверяет его Гарри, натягивая спортивные штаны и завязывая шнурок на бедрах.  
  
— Нет, нет, — бормочет Луи, прочищая горло, — я хочу помочь, — зевает он, — если ты не против.  
  
Гарри в ответ лишь усмехается, добавляя:   
  
— Хорошо, милый.  
  


***

  
  
Оказавшись на кухне, Гарри идет к шкафчикам, все еще помня, где что лежит. Достав муку, молоко, соду, ванилин и масло, Гарри берет в руки миску и венчик, а Луи просто смотрит, как тот смешивает все ингредиенты в нужных пропорциях.  
  
— Хочешь помочь мне, малыш?  
  
Луи хмыкает в ответ, берет венчик и продолжает взбивать смесь, в то время как Гарри достает сковороду, тарелки и столовые приборы. Когда Стайлс вновь поворачивается к Луи, то фыркает.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Луи, игриво приподнимая брови.  
  
— Ты ужасен, — смеется Гарри. — Ты что, не знаешь, как правильно взбивать?  
  
— Правильно взбивать? — обиженно переспрашивает Луи, тем не менее говоря с улыбкой. — Я что, неправильно взбивал?  
  
— Определенно, — качает головой Гарри, — все не так, дай мне, я покажу.  
  
Луи возмущенно открывает рот и плотнее прижимает тарелку со смесью к груди.   
  
— Нет, я хочу взбить сам.  
  
— Тогда хотя бы позволь мне помочь тебе, — бормочет Гарри, — сделай это ради блинов.  
  
Луи прищуривается, обиженно вздыхает и протягивает миску.   
  
— Ладно. Покажи мне, как это делается, Гордон Рамзи.  
  
Гарри в ответ фыркает, качая головой, и оборачивает руки вокруг Луи, прижимаясь грудью к его спине.  
  
— Прежде всего, — бормочет он в шею Луи. — Ты должен взбивать массу, а не просто перемешивать.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и прижимается спиной к груди Гарри. Он откидывает голову назад, поворачивается и оставляет мягкие поцелуи на челюсти парня.  
  
— Ты даже не смотришь, — смеется Гарри, поворачивая голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Луи.  
  
Тот в ответ лишь улыбается, прижимаясь губами к Гарри. Его улыбка растет, когда рука Гарри перестает двигаться, замечая, что парень предпочел блинам поцелуи.  
  
Энн с нежностью наблюдает за ними с порога, не смея рушить такую идиллию.  
  


***

  
  
Утро наполнено маслом, сиропом и громкими рыданиями. Гарри не хочет отпускать маму, не хочет в очередной раз прощаться. Глаза Энн наполнены слезами, губы без остановки оставляют нежные поцелуи на лице парня, мягко шепча: "Мы увидимся через несколько недель", "не волнуйся, дорогой", и "я тоже тебя люблю, так сильно".  
  
Прощание — это самая сложная часть, та часть, которая ранит больше, чем что-либо еще. Это происходит в мгновение ока: вот они наслаждаются блинами, а сейчас они складывают в фургон свои вещи, и никто из них не может понять, как это произошло. Ощущений слишком много. Так много. Но такой тип расставаний - самый лучший.  
  
Луи понимающе кивает и с призывом разводит руки, намекая, что уже пора. Гарри отстраняется он Энн и идет к Луи, пока слезы все еще собираются в уголках его покрасневших глаз. Луи нежно целует его в губы, перебирая нежные пальцы и вытирая тыльной стороной кристаллики слез.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, малыш, все в порядке. Ты в порядке.  
  
Найл залезает последним в фургон, перед этим давая свой номер Энн и целуя ее в щеку.  
  
Луи думает, что, возможно, он видел несколько слезинок и на его щеках.  
  
***  
  
\- Твоя мама замечательная, - произносит Найл, как только они покидают город, - не могу дождаться, когда увижу её снова.  
  
\- Найл, она занята, - небрежно отвечает Луи, прерывая мечтания друга, нежно пробегаясь пальцами по челюсти Гарри, - и перестань западать на мам.  
  
Найл обиженно отворачивается и слегка стонет в ответ. - Я не запал на нее, она классная, - оправдывается Найл, - знаешь, она одна из таких добрых тетушек, которые дают тебе лишнюю конфетку, когда ты маленький, а когда подрастаешь, позволяют попробовать алкоголь.  
  
Гарри фыркает, заливисто смеется и вытирая слезы с щек.  
  
\- Я действительно рад, что она сможет прийти на выставку, - нежно произносит Зейн, оборачиваясь на задние сидения. - Она удивительная.  
  
\- А я рад, что ты наконец смог обнять и поцеловать маму, - подмигивает Лиам с небольшой улыбкой, на что Луи не раздумывая, поднимает телефон и делает фотографию, глупо смеясь, рассматривая получившийся кадр.  
  
Гарри пихает парня в плечо, произнося:   
  
\- Луи, удали его.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что тебе она нравится, - улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, тыкая пальцем в щеку Гарри, из-за чего тот лишь еще больше дуется.  
  
\- Ты недоволен своей фотографией лишь потому, что так всегда все говорят, да? - ухмыляется Луи, видя, как Стайлс краснеет и отворачивается с крохотной улыбкой на губах.  
  
Нежно обняв парня за талию, он наклоняется к уху, тихо шепча: - Я так тобой горжусь, малыш, он никогда вновь не притронется к тебе. Ты непобедим.  
  


***

  
  
\- Пора вставать, голубки, - произносит Найл, с четким ирландским акцентом.  
  
\- Луи, я плюну тебе в ухо, если ты сейчас же не откроешь глаза.  
  
Тот в ответ лишь стонет, ворочаясь...  
  
Неожиданно Хоран громко начинает смеяться, заставляя сонного Гарри обернуться, выглянуть за спинку своего сидения и захихикать, увидев Луи на полу.  
  
\- Мелкий пиздюк, - бормочет он под нос, все еще не разлепляя веки.  
  
\- Эй, вообще-то, я дал вам двоим выспаться, - ухмыляется Найл, - но уже, типа, два. И, кстати, Энн сделала нам сэндвичи.  
  
Найл подмигивает, ерошит рукой кудри Гарри и выпрыгивает из фургона, давая им ненадолго побыть наедине.  
  
Парни слегка приподнимаются и оглядываются, сонно замечая, что они остановились в небольшом поле у обочины дороги. Нигде не было видно никакого забора, просто пустырь, который пересекали несколько проселочных дорог, ведущих к домам. Первое, что подмечает Луи, это то, как здесь жарко.  
  
\- Тебе не жарко? - спрашивает он Гарри, принимая его руку, чтобы встать.  
  
\- Немного, да.  
  
\- Я, наверное, надену шорты, - говорит Луи, наклоняясь к сумке позади сидений, начиная рыться в ней в поисках спортивных шорт.  
  
\- Можешь и мне достать? - спрашивает Гарри, потирая глаза и зевая. Он выглядит таким уставшим.  
  
\- Плохо спалось? - спрашивает Луи, доставая вторую пару шорт.  
  
\- Немного.  
  
Луи замирает, оборачивается и хмуро смотрит на парня.   
  
\- Ты, хм... был напуган?  
  
Гарри кивает с выражением лица "а что бы ты сделал?".  
  
\- Извини, малыш, - произносит Луи, - ты мог разбудить меня. Я бы как-нибудь помог.  
  
Гарри смеется и качает головой, когда Луи кидает ему пару шорт. - Все нормально, Лу. Я прогулялся и позвонил маме.  
  
Луи оглядывается в поисках остальных парней поблизости, и убедившись, что все они сидят на траве снаружи, достает из сумки себе шорты.  
  
\- О, так она тоже не спала? - спрашивает Томлинсон, снимая спортивные штаны, и, подумав мгновение, и трусы тоже. Гарри с интересом наблюдает за его действиями, слегка покусывая губу.  
  
\- Нет, я ворочался в кровати и разбудил ее тоже, потом мы немного поговорили о тебе, - смеется Гарри. - Собираешься на диверсию?  
  
\- Именно, день свободы шарам, - ухмыляется Луи, - так вы меня обсуждали?  
  
Гарри краснеет. - Ну да, - добавляет он, закусывая губу, смотря задумчиво в окно, - они меня не заметят, если... ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
Луи нежно улыбается, двигается ближе к Гарри и прикрывает его собой, на случай, если кто-то из парней поднимется с земли и заметит их. Гарри приподнимает бедра и снимает штаны. На нем надеты белые трусики и единственный декор на них - маленький бантик наверху посередине. Луи улыбается и дотрагивается до него пальцем, замечая счастливую улыбку на губах кудрявого.  
  
\- Что ты рассказал обо мне парням? - спрашивает Луи, с сожалением наблюдая, как Гарри натягивает шорты.  
  
\- Пошли перекусим и тогда, может быть, я расскажу тебе.  
  


***

  
  
\- Надеюсь, вы оставили для нас пару сэндвичей, - ворчит Луи, выходя из фургона, забирая у Найла сумку-холодильник, автоматически открывая ее. В ней, как ни странно, лежат два заботливо завернутых сэндвича: один - с арахисовым маслом и джемом, а другой, кажется, с салями. Луи, не раздумывая, берет сэндвич с колбасой, зная, что Гарри не большой фанат арахисового масла с джемом, и поднимает с земли две бутылки содовой, стараясь вспомнить, когда он ее вообще пил в последний раз. Его жизнь теперь словно коктейль из клубничного молока, различных смузи, чая и детокс-воды с лимоном, апельсином и листьями мяты. Он совсем и не против, честно говоря.  
  
Найл съедает свой сэндвич почти моментально, встает на колени и осматривает поле вокруг них, одному богу известно, зачем. Неподалеку сидит кролик, милый и пушистый, - прямо в пыли посередине поля. Он жует маленький цветочек, и Найл автоматически шепчет себе под нос. - Я его поймаю.  
  
\- Господи, - бормочет Луи, отворачиваясь от блондина.  
  
\- Я думаю, там есть еще какая-то еда, - произносит Лиам, в основном, для самого себя же, и идет порыться в багажнике фургона. Зейн тоже встает, доставая из рюкзака блокнот и пачку сигарет.  
  
Гарри расслабленно сидит у Луи под боком, на что тот хихикает, забирает у него одну бутылку воды, шутливо толкая в плечо.  
  
\- Займи мне лучшее место.  
  
Луи не может сдержать внутреннего ребенка и показывает на ширинку.  
  
Гарри фыркает, качает головой и следует за Луи. Они отходят на небольшое расстояние от парней, но в каком-то смысле достаточно, чтобы их никто не услышал. Луи со стоном опускается на землю, наблюдая, как Найл ползет к кролику.  
  
\- Кролики опасны для жизни? - спрашивает он.  
  
\- В Монти Пайтон - очень даже.  
  
Луи смеется и громко кричит:   
  
\- Не рискуй, иди в лобовую атаку! Кролик взрывоопасен!  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза. - Подай сэндвич, пожалуйста, я проголодался.  
  
\- Оу, бедняжка, - нежно произносит Луи, открывая пакет и доставая половинку, - давай, открой ротик - едет поезд, чу-чух.  
  
Гарри игриво смотрит на него, и быстро вырывает из его рук сэндвич,откусывая большой кусок. - Ха! Ты жульничаешь!  
  
Стайлс лишь пожимает плечами, откручивая крышку содовой. - Давно не пил ничего подобного.  
  
\- И я, - произносит Луи, жуя сэндвич. - С тех пор, как начал зависать с тобой, помешался на правильном питании.  
  
\- Ты должен благодарить меня, - ухмыляется Гарри, делая глоток.  
  
\- Нравится?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами. - Нормально, но потом будут газы в желудке.  
  
Луи морщит нос и спрашивает:   
  
\- Так ты собираешься рассказать мне, что твоя мама сказала про меня?  
  
Парень в ответ закусывает губу и загадочно улыбается.  
  
\- Ой, да ладно, просто скажи мне, я ей понравился? Я достаточно хорош для ее малыша? - он знает, что Энн была им очарована, но ему хочется, чтобы это сказал Гарри.  
  
Гарри ничего не может поделать с улыбкой, от которой тут же появляются ямочки на щеках и загораются глаза.   
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что понравился.  
  
Луи приподнимает бровь. - Да, а теперь о том, что она сказала обо мне.  
  
\- Ты немного самовлюбленный, да? - бормочет Гарри, отрывая кусок хлеба и заталкивая его в рот.  
  
Луи насупливается и отбирает у Гарри воду.  
  
Стайлс в ответ лишь закатывает глаза. - Лу, я просто рассказывал ей о тебе.  
  
Тот громко вздыхает, явно неудовлетворенный полученным ответом, но все равно улыбается, зная, что он как всегда был на высоте.  
  
Гарри замечает это и тихо стонет, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. - Ты правда хочешь знать, что я сказал ей о тебе?  
  
\- Разумеется,- тут же кивает Луи.  
  
\- Я сказал ей, - начинает Стайлс с ухмылкой, - что у тебя воняют ноги и ты ужасно готовишь, и что ты самая большая грязнуля, которую я когда-либо встречал.  
  
Луи наигранно возмущается, прижимает руку к сердцу и пытается спародировать южно-американский акцент:   
  
\- Я не могу поверить, что ты сказал ей такие возмутительные вещи обо мне.  
  
Гарри в ответ тихо хихикает, выхватывает у того содовую и делает глоток.  
  


***

  
  
(В два часа ночи, Гарри незаметно проскальзывает в комнату матери, аккуратно ложась рядом с ней. Он постепенно двигается ближе к ней, и когда между ними не остается и миллиметра, он мягко начинает гладить ее по плечу, шепча: - Мам?  
  
Энн тихо вздыхает, постепенно начиная отходить ото сна.  
  
\- Мам?  
  
Она медленно открывает глаза, и автоматически тянется к прикроватной лампе, включая ее. Тусклый свет тут же освещает комнату, придавая всему теплый желтый оттенок. Когда она видит Гарри, то внутри тут же все переворачивается. Она садится, откидываясь на спинку кровати и улыбаясь произносит:  
  
\- Ты напомнил мне о временах, когда ты был маленьким и тебе снились кошмары, - шепчет она, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз начинают предательски появляться слезы. Гарри в ответ улыбается, поднимается и кладет свою голову ей на колени, мечтательно смотря на потолок.  
  
\- Я никогда не думала, что снова увижу тебя, пробирающимся сюда тайком ночью.  
  
\- Это ничего, да? - робко спрашивает Гарри со стыдом в голосе, когда Энн потирает щеки.  
  
\- Конечно, малыш, - отвечает Энн, начиная гладить сына по голове. - Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты когда-либо покидал меня, особенно так надолго, - добавляет она, накручивая одну из кудряшек парня на палец, - но я верю, что ты знаешь, как для тебя будет лучше.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу и хмурится.  
  
Энн тут же всхлипывает, целуя того в щеку - Ты так вырос, малыш.  
  
\- О, ну перестань, мам, не то я снова расплачусь, - произносит Гарри хриплым голосом.  
  
Та в ответ тихо смеется и вытирает щеки. - Как ты, Гарри? Я имею в виду, на самом деле.  
  
\- Хорошо, мам.  
  
Энн закатывает глаза, щипая его за ухо. - Ты не умеешь врать.  
  
Гарри тут же делает большие глаза, начиная оправдываться. - Я не вру!  
  
Энн вздыхает и слегка наклоняет голову. - Ты знаешь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о том, что было хорошего с тобой. Хочу слушать тебя и видеть при этом твое милое личико, - добавляет она, чувствуя как в глазах снова образуются слезы, от чего Гарри тут же хмурится, закрывая глаза.  
  
\- Все хорошо, правда, - настаивает он, - после окончания универа я хочу арендовать помещение рядом с начальной школой. Собираюсь открыть свою собственную пекарню.  
  
Энн усмехается. - У тебя все получится, - начинает она. - И... начальная школа?  
  
Гарри краснеет. - Ну, да, может, детишки после школы захо...  
  
Энн закатывает глаза и останавливает его, прижимая палец к его губам. - Я уже сказала, что ты не умеешь врать.  
  
Гарри смеется, краснеет и отводит взгляд.  
  
\- Это из-за него, да?  
  
\- Да, - мягко произносит он, - он уже говорил с руководством. Они сказали, что открывают летнюю продленку и он может начать с нее, а потом, когда появится свободная вакансия учителя, он будет первым в списке на это место. Он правда понравился им.  
  
Энн мягко улыбается. - Как и тебе?  
  
Гарри краснеет еще сильнее, робко кивая. - Очень.  
  
\- Почему ты не рассказывал мне о нем? Он кажется милым парнем. О скольких вещах ты еще не говорил мне?  
  
\- Только о Луи.  
  
Энн чуть наклоняет голову и медленно кивает. - Ты его любишь? Любишь так же, как любил Марка?  
  
Гарри начинает тошнить. Он не хочет думать о том, что он когда-то любил его. Потому что - нет, Луи он любит по-другому. Он никогда не любил кого-то так, как он любит Луи.   
  
\- Намного больше, - шепчет он.  
  
Энн закусывает губу и улыбается. - Правда?  
  
Гарри чувствует себя отвратительно, сравнивая их. Луи лучше. Луи всегда будет лучше. - Я очень его люблю, мам. Больше, чем кого-то когда-либо.  
  
\- Он тоже тебя любит, - произносит Энн, с улыбкой смотря на сына, - это легко заметить.  
  
\- Я знаю, - усмехается Гарри.  
  
Энн смеется:   
  
\- Так с ним тебе лучше?  
  
\- Намного лучше, - серьезно отвечает Гарри, - он обо мне очень заботится.  
  
\- Расскажи о нем, милый.  
  
\- Он очень хороший, - начинает парень, - однажды я не очень хорошо себя чувствовал, и он пошел в Холлмарк и купил все открытки с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления, а потом читал мне их вслух.  
  
Энн смеется и Гарри продолжает:   
  
\- И если мне лень тянуться за пультом от телевизора, он принесет его мне, и он всегда держит меня за руку на людях.  
  
\- Правда? - улыбаясь спрашивает она.  
  
Стайлс радостно кивает, смотря в потолок, перебирая в уме воспоминания о Луи.  
  
\- С ним так просто, - качает он головой, - ощущение, будто я знаю его вечность.  
  
Энн наклоняется и целует Гарри в лоб. - Я рада, что он у тебя есть, малыш. Ты заслуживаешь счастья.  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд на нее. - С ним я счастлив, мам. С ним я всегда чувствую себя особенным и в безопасности - любимым. Он просто... удивительный. Он замечательный.  
  
Он встречается с матерью взглядом и видит, что она плачет со счастливой улыбкой на лице.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, чувствуя, как в животе разливается тепло.   
  
\- Расскажи мне о Робине.)  
  


***

  
  
\- Ты знаешь, я рассказал ей о тебе только хорошее. Кроме того, что плохого я мог сказать?  
  
Гарри ожидает, что тот усмехнется или фыркнет, но Луи лишь краснеет, уставившись в землю.  
  
\- Ты и правда думаешь, что во мне нет ничего плохого? Даже ужасающий запах от ног?  
  
Гарри смеется. - Твои ноги - это худшее, - говорит он, хмуря нос, - именно поэтому я и люблю их и не хотел бы, чтобы было как-то по-другому.  
  
Луи издает какое-то подобие писка, чувствуя, будто внутри порхают бабочки, и ему не остается ничего, кроме как накинуться на Гарри с поцелуями, слегка трепля его по щекам.   
  
\- Когда это ты стал дурашливее меня? - бормочет от в губы Гарри, - и ты же не скрываешь от меня фут-фетиш, да?  
  
Гарри фыркает и громко смеется, на что Луи еще раз пытается поцеловать его, чувствуя, как дрожь от смеха Гарри проходится по всему его телу, отдаваясь теплом. Гарри удается, отталкивает от с себя Луи и усаживается с ним рядом, начиная глупо улыбаться.  
  
\- Э-эй, - тянет он, когда видит валяющуюся на земле бутылку, - ты разлил ее.  
  
\- Хочешь мою? - предлагает Луи с ухмылкой, передавая ему все еще закрытую бутылку.  
  
Гарри размышляет пару секунд, прежде чем трясет головой и убирает волосы со лба - Ничего страшного.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, влюбленно бормоча: - Боже, я тебя обожаю.  
  


***

  
  
Найл все еще пытается поймать кролика, готовясь схватить его, когда тот вдруг делает прыжок на пару футов вперед. Лиам наблюдает эту картину со скрещенными руками на груди и хихикает каждый раз, когда кролик делает очередной прыжок на пять футов.  
  
\- Может, перестанешь? – просит Найл. - Ты его пугаешь!  
  
\- Да нет, это ты его пугаешь, пытаясь поймать!  
  
Все это время Зейн делает зарисовки: протяженные полоски травы, стружки от карандаша и разводов ластика. Когда пара штук готова, парень вздыхает, потому что он не видит это поле в «новом свете», это обычное поле, господи, и он никогда не бывал здесь раньше.  
  
Он смотрит на Лиама и Найла и подумывает о том, чтобы отложить скетч-бук подальше и пойти развлекаться со своим парнем, подшучивая над блондином, но потом он замечает Луи и Гарри.  
  
Он застывает, а пальцы начинает покалывать. Луи заправляет маленькую ромашку Гарри за ухо, и они оба улыбаются друг другу. На щеках Гарри ямочки, а глаза Луи счастливо горят. Они лежат рядышком на траве со скрещенными ногами.  
  
Видение вещей в новом свете.

 

**iii.**

В первую очередь Лиам подвозит до дома Гарри и Луи, они все уставшие и измотанные. Примерно в восемь парни оказываются дома и включают свет.  
  
\- Пойду проверю, как там рыбка, - кричит Луи, потирая слипающиеся глаза и ставя дорожные сумки на пол в гостиной. Он идет на кухню, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все хорошо. Они купили фильтр для аквариума, когда оказалось, что золотые рыбки испражняются буквально каждую минуту, так что Луи не сильно беспокоится о чистоте резервуара. Мелкий, кажется, доволен жизнью и спокойно плавает, у него даже осталось немного еды в кормушке. Луи опускает палец в воду, хотя знает, что Гарри терпеть не может, когда он так делает. – Не волнуйся, крошка, мы дома.  
  
Через мгновение он уже смеется, чувствуя себя, как вечно волнующийся родитель. Он – заботливый папа, а Гарри – его заботливая супруг.  
  
\- Над чем смеешься? – спрашивает Гарри, показываясь из-за угла и открывая холодильник, чтобы достать клубничное молоко.  
  
\- Я только что сказал нашей рыбке не волноваться, потому что мы уже приехали. Чувствую себя, будто озабоченный родитель.  
  
Гарри поднимает брови и ухмыляется, делает глоток клубничного молока, прежде чем поставить его на столешницу. А затем подходит к аквариуму. – Смотри, мы оба тут, малыш. Ты больше не одинок, - воркует он над золотой рубкой.  
  
Луи улыбается. - Видишь, ты мой заботливый муж.  
  
Гарри шумно вдыхает, уставившись на Луи широко раскрытыми глазами, и Луи лишь охает.  
  
\- Луи Томлинсон, клянусь богом, - глаза Гарри по прежнему широко раскрыты, а на губах играет усмешка, когда его слова врываются в разум Луи, - лучше бы это не было твоим способом сделать мне предложение.  
  
Луи громко смеется, беззаботно и с облегчением. И очень счастливо. Идеально, радостно и так знакомо.  
  
\- Ты раскусил меня, Гарри Стайлс, кольцо – в рыбе.  
  
Гарри приоткрывает рот, но по-прежнему улыбается, когда видит, что Луи начинает хихикать. - А я-то собирался налить тебе стакан молока, - качает он головой, кидая на Луи игривый взгляд прежде, чем уйти из комнаты.  
  
Луи посмеивается, ставя молоко в холодильник и выключая свет, и следует за Гарри в спальню. Гарри попивает клубничное молоко, уткнувшись в телефон, поставленный на зарядку. Когда он замечает Луи, он лишь с улыбкой качает головой.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, снимает футболку, а затем и шорты. Он со вздохом падает на кровать и наблюдает за Гарри, который, наверное, пишет сообщение маме том, что они благополучно добрались. Позже он откладывает в сторону стакан и телефон и поворачивается к Луи, стаскивая шорты и трусы одним движением. Он бросает критичный взгляд на Луи.   
  
\- Перестань чесать яйца.  
  
Луи фыркает, поворачиваясь к Гарри и убирая руку с паха.   
  
\- Неужели ты и правда думал, что я сделаю тебе предложение таким способом? Даже учитывая то, что ты знаешь, насколько я щепетильный?  
  
Гарри стягивает рубашку, сладко зевая прежде, чем пойти погасить свет в комнате.  
  
– Я никогда не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать, - в конце концов отвечает он. Он ворочается под одеялом, укладываясь головой на грудь Луи, и устало вздыхает.  
  
\- Ты все равно сказал бы «да», - произносит Луи, и Гарри буквально чувствует его самодовольную ухмылку, когда тот уже запускает руку в шевелюру кудрявого.  
  
Стоит тишина, и это заставляет сердце Луи громко стучать.  
  
\- Да, я бы согласился.

 


	5. Chapter 5: and in that moment i knew you

**i.**

Утро начинается с пыли в глазах и влажных губ, которые, словно крылья сотни крошечных бабочек, начинают порхать по голым бедрам шатена, принося с собой море удовольствия. Луи с блаженствующим лицом утыкается в мягкую ткань подушки, глубоко вдыхая в себя сладковатый запах Гарри, сонно улыбается, когда чувствует, как радость, словно лучший в мире наркотик, заставляет его погружаться в нирвану, даря тот сорт кайфа, которого ему порой так не хватает. Лениво оборачиваясь, он замечает, как малиновые губы Гарри скользят по его спине все ниже и ниже до тех пор, пока не достигают той заветной точки, от касания которой у Луи напрочь сносит крышу. Сильные руки начинают нежно мять упругие половинки, отчего шатен ненароком тихо стонет, выгибая спину дугой, чувствуя, как горячий влажный рот прижимается к ложбинке между ягодиц.  
  
Солнечные лучи, словно маленькие проказники, просачиваются сквозь розовые шторы, погружая часть комнаты с кроватью в уютное теплое сияние. Все вокруг туманно-расплывчато и прекрасно - именно так Луи может описать то ощущение, что он сейчас испытывает; самообладание давно покинуло его, когда знакомые длинные пальцы касаются сжавшегося колечка мышц, горячее дыхание кудрявого жарко опаляет кожу, отчего тут же вниз по позвоночнику Луи бегут мурашки. Гарри чувствует это и довольно мычит, начиная дразнить поцелуями тугую дырочку, заставляя мышцы сокращаться, а ресницы с нежностью трепетать. Мягкий стон, вперемешку со счастливым хихиканьем, неосознанно срываются с губ Луи, боже, он чувствует себя настолько счастливым прямо сейчас. Это чистое искреннее наслаждение. Если бы он мог выбрать любой момент во времени и пространстве, где ему было бы позволено нажать на паузу, он бесспорно выбрал бы этот. Плавные изгибы и стеклянные глаза. Удовлетворение и идеальность.  
  
Ни один из них не произнес ни слова. Они выражают чувства через легкие неуловимые соприкосновения и чуть слышные вздохи; и намеренные жаркие касания, настолько непостижимые, что два тела утопают в огне, боже.  
  
Он такой нежный, господи. Легкие прикосновения Гарри кружат по коже парня, заставляя его сердце пульсировать так же, как и его член. Томлинсон так сильно любит своего мальчика; Гарри опьяняет его, как никто и ничто другое, сводит с ума. Он делает его мир дымчатым, ярким и совершенным, особенно в такие моменты, как сегодняшнее утро, когда они просто прикасаются, целуются и любят друг друга. Это настолько восхитительно, настолько нежно, что порой им кажется, что они способны остановить вращение Земли, растворяясь в своей собственной вселенной, существуя только друг для друга.  
  
Язык Гарри, круживший до этого по контуру отверстия, постепенно перемещается вверх, слегка покусывая. Луи выгибает спину, чувствуя, как теплые руки парня тянутся от ягодиц к талии, мягко скользя ладонями по коже, оставляя легкие поцелуи до тех пор, пока не достигает шеи, где кончики волос Луи начинают щекотать ему нос. Гарри влажно целует парня за ушком, его горячее дыхание скользит по коже, пока голова Луи все еще вдавлена в подушку и парень в изнеможении кусает губы.  
  
Гарри седлает бедра Луи и медленно сдвигается вниз, заставляя парня буквально сходить с ума, дать ему почувствовать то, чего он так долго ждал, вырывая из него трепетный стон. Прикусив мочку уха, Стайлс ее нежно посасывает и выпускает с характерным звуком.  
  
— Доброе утро, — шепчет кудрявый, кладя свою руку Луи на талию.  
  
— Ты можешь продолжить, — довольно мычит Томлинсон, слегка выгибаясь в спине.  
  
Гарри довольно улыбается, оставляя на золотистой коже засосы винного цвета, постепенно переходя опять к шее. Нежно закусив кожу последний раз и тяжело дыша, он отстраняется, шепча: — Прости, пора на работу, — и Луи может поклясться, что тот сейчас глупо улыбается ему в кожу, добавляя: — И ты, кстати, должен постирать шмотки с выходных.  
  
— Гарри, — скулит Луи, с громким стоном утыкаясь лицом в подушку.  
  
Стайлс довольно хихикает, убирая ногу Луи с себя. — Ты всегда говоришь, что это твой любимый способ проснуться.  
  
— Да, — стонет Луи снова в подушку. — Когда ты доводишь дело до конца.  
  
— А это и есть конец, — смеется Гарри, поднимая бровь, — Ты тут единственный, кто все еще валяется в кровати.   
  
Луи оборачивается, смотря с интересом на Гарри, который уже одет в библиотечную "униформу": в узкие джинсы и рубашку на кнопках, нарочно неуклюже заправленную в штаны, вызывая у Луи желание позаботиться об этом. Он искоса смотрит на парня, обиженно прикусывая пухлые губы, и ворчливо отвечает: «Вали отсюда и прихвати с собой свою кошмарную наглость.»  
  
Гарри в ответ лишь фыркает, поправляя лямку сумки на плече.  
  
Накануне ночью в кровати Луи устало бормотал: «Детка, просто возьми завтра выходной» и «Мы буквально только что вернулись, тебе надо отдохнуть», и его наиболее убедительное «Я буду отсасывать тебе весь день».  
  
И несмотря на то, что Гарри до жути любит, когда сладкие губки Лу изящно обхватывают его член, он все же дарит ему долгий мятный поцелуй, чмокая напоследок еще раз, бормоча «Пожалуйста, разберись, в конце концов, с грязным бельем».  
  
Мучительный процесс трения его напряженного члена о хлопковую ткань простыни - вот что волнует Луи в данный момент. Самообслуживание было давно позабытым делом, поэтому глубокие толчки в матрас вызывают в памяти ассоциации, подобные той, когда ешь картошку фри, пролежавшую сутки: она хорошая, но уже не горячая и жирная, с обилием соли по бокам, и честно, кто захочет такую есть? — Чертов Гарри Стайлс, — громко стонет Луи, упираясь коленями в матрас. _Блять_.  
  
После пробуждения в своей же засохшей на простыне сперме, шатен, наконец, садится и опускает босые ноги на холодный пол. Скомкав постельное белье с вещами из дорожных сумок, Луи бросает все это в пустую корзину для белья, удобно расположенную — очень подозрительно — прямо рядом с ними. Записка, прикрепленная к йоркширскому чаю гласит _Пожалуйста, постирай грязное белье, детка. Пожалуйста_ , — на что Томлинсон лишь закатывает глаза, отрывает ее и сжимает в кулаке. Он не забудет снова об этом, у его мальчика должно быть немного больше веры в него.  
  
Сонно побродив по квартире, Луи, голый, с ноутбуком и чаем заваливается на диван, решая в итоге забить на грязное белье.  
  
Прачечная — это последнее, что его волнует в данный момент. Потому что у него есть кое-что очень важное, что-то, о чем он только и думает в последнее время. Что-то милое и изящное, требующее особого, мягкого, мужества, заставляющее его чувствовать нечто, схожее с ощущением, когда ты видишь, как у кого-то получается что-то, что ему не удавалось, и лицо этого человека озаряется гордостью за самого себя. Это ошеломляет. Потрясает настолько, что парня бросает то в жар, то в холод, и обжигающая любовь горячей волной превращает все вокруг в засахаренную сладость. Гарри — непреодолимая сила, меняющая мир Луи.  
  
Луи проводит почти три часа за ноутбуком, изредка поглядывая на белье. И, ладно, он выбирает простой приятный ужин. Сводить Гарри в тайский ресторан с приглушенным золотым освещением; в этом месте он посмотрит в сияющие глаза Гарри, потянется к парню через стол, возьмёт его руку в свою, и скажет: "Я рад, что принадлежу тебе, но еще больше я рад тому, что ты, наконец, начинаешь верить в себя."  
  
Пока веб-сайт ресторана загружается, Луи замечает сбоку рекламу женского белья, и, прежде чем он успевает сказать себе нет, рука автоматически щелкает на него. Веб-сайт — сочетание розового и белого, мягкий и нежный, словно гладкое стекло, за которым прячется хрупкое кружево. Фон страницы — оттенок розового, напоминающий потрескавшиеся губы в зимний день; здесь можно выбирать ткань, цвет, форму, размер и вид белья. Шатен чувствует, как сердце на миг перестает биться.  
  
Если бы кто-то сказал ему год назад, что он будет фанатеть от женского белья, он бы просто рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо. Но сейчас Гарри полностью завладел его мыслями, он - его личное подсознание. Когда он наливает себе стакан клубничного молока, он наливает стакан и для Гарри, когда он покупает себе новую зубную щетку, он покупает вторую Гарри, только с более мягкой щетиной, так как его зубы более чувствительны. Он составляет свое расписание занятий так, чтобы оно было максимально приближено к графику Гарри. Раньше Луи ходил в комиссионный магазин за футболкой с символикой какой-нибудь группы, теперь он покупает футболку и какой-нибудь хипстерский брелок, Гарри на них помешан. Это касается даже простейших вещей, например, когда он идет в магазин за кефиром, он на автомате кладет в тележку любые конфеты Гарри. Это — та привычка, от которой предпочтешь никогда не избавляться, то, о чем хочешь помнить всегда.  
  
Луи заказывает шесть вещей. Шесть симпатичных милых покупок для любимого мальчика, которые будут завёрнуты в аккуратные маленькие коробочки с небольшим примечанием от него лично; боже, он чувствует себя так легко сейчас, тихо напевая себе под нос и покачивая голой попой в ритм мелодии. Луи не может стереть ухмылку с лица, даже когда продолжает просматривать веб-сайты с идеями для ужина. Варианты для ужина, еще больше вариантов для ужина, ну, в основном, только лишь идеи для ужина - но это Гарри шеф-повар, точно не Луи. Также есть варианты с кино, можно выбрать фильмы с определенным актером или жанром, но, если честно, они тратят 80% совместно проведенного времени, просто смотря телевизор. Настольные игры - Луи думает, что они могли бы сыграть в монополию, но он не хочет рисковать их отношениями. Ни одна из идей не кажется ему романтичной или чувственной, достаточно хорошей и действительно достойной.  
  
Находясь на одиннадцатой идее списка, где большинство пунктов повторяют себя, когда перед его глазами появляется картинка, изображающая пенную ванну, повсюду пузырьки, а по ее кромке расставлены свечи. Это выглядит настолько расслабляюще, настолько романтично и определенно чувственно.  
  
Но когда он уже почти наводит курсор на ссылку, ему приходится проигнорировать кислый привкус вины, прежде чем нажать на кнопку.  
  
Желудок предательски сжимается, язык намертво приклеивается к небу. Он читает о различных смесях, перед глазами пробегают картинки и надписи преимущества каждой из них. Множество вариантов мелькает в его сознании, но все его мысли так или иначе связаны с Гарри. Гарри это и то, и что если.  
  
А потом задумывается о _них_. Они одно целое, но их по прежнему двое. Им еще столько нужно обсудить, воссоздать, какие-то мосты сжечь и какие-то дороги оборвать. Он все еще помнит об этом, он хочет подойти к Гарри, обнять парня за талию и шептать ему глупости на ухо. Он хочет действовать, не анализируя каждое слово или действие; как сорняк, пробивающийся сквозь трещину в дороге; как крохотные поцелуи, которыми он покрывает шею парня, пока тот спит.  
  
У него есть список вещей, которые он хочет сделать с Гарри, и все основывается на том, что он просто хочет быть с ним.  
  
И Луи хочет попробовать кое-что.  
  
Сначала спортивные штаны, следом майки и его вэнсы. Руки на автомате бросают все это в корзину с грязным бельем. Желудок предательски съёживается, делает несколько кульбитов, пока он тащит огромную корзину по коридору в прачечную. Быстро засунув все это в самую большую стиральную машину, Луи оплачивает стирку. И, смешав мыло с гелем для стирки в лотке машинки, шатен устремляется вниз по лестнице, иногда перепрыгивая две ступеньки за раз.  
  
Он пробегает квартал, поворачивает налево и оказывается у магазина. Парень чувствует, что идет на риск, когда берет с полок галлон молока и бутылку меда, будто музыкант, который сейчас возьмет аккорд и либо создаст гармоничную мелодию, либо разрозненную пугающую какофонию. Он напоминает себе, что это никак не относится к прошлому Гарри. Он уже у стенда со свечами, когда бросает в корзину и букет немного вялых розовых роз.  
  
Перед тем, как закинуть все купленное в квартиру, он проверяет прачечную, замечая, что таймер все еще включен, и бормочет тихое ‘спасибо’ себе под нос, игнорируя обращенные на него озадаченные взгляды людей в комнате.  
  
Ввалившись со вдохом в квартиру, он мигом сбрасывает с себя обувь и проходит в ванную, открывая дверь точком бедра. Собрав все гели для душа Гарри с краев ванной, Луи прячет их в тумбочку под раковиной, сглатывая отвратительный привкус предательства. Это для Гарри, для себя, для них. Просто… для них. И… Луи не может не похвалить себя за усилия. Если бы он мог подарить Гарри звезду, то взял бы его за руки и положил ее меж ладоней парня.  
  
(Есть романтичные жесты, а есть - утешающие, и Луи никогда не знает заранее, как будут расценены его действия).  
  
Его огорчает, что он мог упустить что-то. Это будет либо шаг назад либо шаг вперед, и он не может вынести мысли о том, что может затормозить восстановление Гарри, вновь заставить чувствовать себя некомфортно в своем же собственном теле. Он лишь хочет, чтобы это было тем, что парень готов сделать - такое крохотное и простое, но рискованное. Вторжение в чье-то личное пространство, свечи, мед и кожа, соприкасающаяся с кожей, - это не должно все уничтожить, но может, ведь когда людей ранят, они отказываются вновь попробовать, пока место ушиба не накроют поцелуем, пока свечи не догорят, а увядшие цветы не окажутся в корзине для мусора. У него еще не было возможности зализать шрамы на плечах Гарри и его бедрах. Это так волнующе, значимее, чем каждый из них: их смешки, скользящие по жаркой и влажной коже, или то, как они, дурачась, брызгаются водой друг в друга - от этого всего у Луи перехватывает дыхание. Луи ходит по острию ножа; ведет рискованную игру с уязвимостью парня и ранами, уходящими глубоко под его кожу.  
  
Пальцы рук уже крутят кран с горячей водой. Как только поток холодной воды сменяется теплой, он ставит пробку в слив. Пока вода набирается, Луи спускается в прачечную проверить, идет ли все еще стирка. Один беглый взгляд, а затем обратно в квартиру. Ванная уже заполнена легким паром и теплом, посылающим по его телу мурашки.  
  
Вытерев лоб, шатен берет в руки баночку с медом. Сняв защитную пленку, он подносит ее под горячий поток, прежде чем позволить золотистой жиже перелиться через край и раствориться в прозрачной воде. Несмотря на то, что вода горячая, Луи все же опускает руку в воду, размешивая сладкую вязкую консистенцию, чтобы дно не было скользким.  
  
Далее шатен переключает свое внимание на галлон молока, медленно выливая его в ванну. Вода превращается в крем, прекрасный Млечный путь, точно такой же, каким бывает кожа Гарри в зимнее время. Молоко немного охлаждает воду, этого достаточно для Луи, чтобы можно было снова погрузить руку в воду, тщательно все перемешивая.  
  
Ожидая, когда ванна заполнится до заветной отметки, Луи берет розы и вытаскивает из букета самую красивую, откладывая ее на край ванны. Остальные идут на лепестки, которые он оставляет плавать по поверхности воды, будто яркий зимний румянец Гарри, который так подходит к его сливочной коже. Это заставляет Луи прикусить губу, задаваясь вопросом, какой интервал в его жизни повернул ее в то русло, которое и привело его к Гарри.  
  
Когда ванна почти наполнилась до нужного уровня, Луи снова спускается в прачечную. Он складывает разноцветную массу в разные сушилки, быстро устанавливая на всех высокую температуру. Пока одежда сохнет, он аккуратно начинает расставлять свечи по краем и углам бортика ванны. Он находит зажигалку, которую недавно купил для торта Гарри, зажигая каждую свечу и задерживаясь ненадолго, чтобы полюбоваться на легкое сияние и мягкость.  
  
Также он распаковывает их сумки, выкладывая зубные щетки и наполовину пустые бутылочки смазки, и идет на балкон, чтобы вытряхнуть кучи песка из их обуви.  
  
Знакомый рингтон Гарри нарушает мягкую энергетику комнаты, заставляя Луи подскочить и проверить телефон, надеясь на то, что тот уже в пути.  
  
 _на пути домой ;)_  
  
Луи лишь закатывает глаза и отправляется обратно в прачечную.  
  
Одежда еще не высохла, и он ставит меньшее количество оборотов: так одежда будет сохнуть дольше, и им с Гарри не придется отвлекаться.  
  
Когда Луи возвращается в квартиру, он кладет обувь, скинутую до этого в прихожей у двери, на полку и моет свои чайные чашки, чтобы угодить Гарри. Достав из шкафа чистые простыни и пуховое одеяло, он заправляет постель и тщательно взбивает подушки. Луи снимает с себя треники и майку, доставая с полки новую футболку с логотипом Rolling Stones и старую пару боксеров Гарри, которые он до того, как переключился лишь на женские трусики. Они крепко облегают его попу, концентрируя внимание на красивой линии бедра и идеальной коже. Они заставляют его выглядеть намного сексуальнее.  
  
Возвращаясь обратно в ванную, Луи поражается тому, как прекрасно все выглядит. Приглушенный свет, будто расплавленный шоколад, окутывает его сердце, заставляя парня задержать дыхание, а время - замедлиться. Тихо вздохнув, шатен поворачивает кран, чтобы добавить немного горячей воды, наполняя ванну до конца. Розовые лепестки все еще мирно скользят по воде, медленно кружась вокруг своей оси, и Луи не может сопротивляться тому, чтобы пробежаться по ним пальчиками.  
  
— Дорогой, я дома!  
  
Луи глубоко вздыхает и вынимает руку из воды. Успокаивая сердечный ритм, он вытирает руку о футболку и берет розу с кромки ванной. Крепко сжав ее между пальцами, мягко улыбаясь и пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах - почему он ощущает себя в данный момент таким податливым.  
  
— Как дела на работе, любимый? — спрашивает он тихо, выходя из ванной и аккуратно пряча цветок за спиной.  
  
Гарри подпрыгивает от неожиданности, затем фыркает и качает головой.   
  
— Черт, Лу, не надо так больше подкрадываться ко мне.  
  
Шатен в ответ с усмешкой вопросительно поднимает бровь. Если бы он не был так поглощен своими ощущениями нежности и любви к парня, он, возможно, заметил бы, что тот больше не впадает в панику от любого шороха. Вероятно, любовь затмевает все остальное.  
  
Гарри мягко улыбается и наклоняет голову, наблюдая за Луи. - Да, на работе все хорошо, — прочищая горло, добавляет он, ставя сумку на пол. — Я разговаривал с моим врачом вчера, и я… рассказал ему о нашей поездке.  
  
— Да, и что он сказал?  
  
Гарри довольно улыбается, уставившись в пол.   
  
— Он сказал, — начинает он, стараясь подобрать нужные слова, — что эти выходные были большим шагом для меня, и его очень впечатлило то, что я  так хорошо справился, — поднимая голову, добавляет он, делая шаг в сторону Луи. — И… эм, он сказал, что все еще хочет встретиться с тобой, и он думает, что я должен попробовать, хм, убрать несколько гелей для душа.  
  
Луи кусает губу, чувствуя, как горделивая улыбка появляется на его довольном лице.   
  
— То есть, все прошло хорошо?  
  
Гарри кивает и снова улыбается, обнимая парня за талию, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и глубоко вдыхая. Луи в ответ прижимает парня ближе, оборачивая руки вокруг его талии, чувствует, как дыхание его мальчика начинает щекотать основание его шеи, как тот нарочно опаляет его горячим дыханием и затем несильно прикусывает кожу, отчего Луи громко фыркает, легонько шлепая того по руке.  
  
— Ты собираешься съесть меня? — шутливо возмущается он, кладя голову Гарри на плечо, начиная медленно покачиваться в объятьях.  
  
Гарри в ответ лишь тихо смеется, - От тебя так вкусно пахнет.  
  
— Я пахну потом и порошком, придурок.  
  
— М-м, — тянет Гарри. — Очень хорошо.  
  
— Ты мне противен, — со смехом отвечает Луи, качая головой, чувствуя, как рука Гарри плавно перемещается ему на попку, легонько сжимая половинки. — Просто извращенец.  
  
Гарри в ответ громко смеется и поворачивает голову, мягко целуя Луи в губы. Он открывает глаза только тогда, когда Луи нежно начинает засасывать его нижнюю губу, едва бормоча: - Я вижу, ты все-таки начал стирку.  
  
Луи довольно мычит в ответ, начиная покрывать невесомыми поцелуями челюсть и шею парня.   
  
— И уже закончил бы, если бы не был немного занят.  
  
— Занят?  
  
Луи отстраняется, с нежностью смотря в глаза парня, слегка приподнимая бровь. Убрав руку с талии, с робкой улыбкой он протягивает ему маленький розовый цветок. Взгляд Гарри мгновенно наполняется обожанием, делая улыбку еще более широкой и красивой. Он с трепетом берет в руки розу, аккуратно обхватывая ее пальцами, будто это самая красивая и хрупкая вещь на свете.   
  
— Это для меня? — спрашивает он застенчивым голосом, и его щеки наливаются румянцем.  
  
Луи в ответ кладет руки Гарри на бедра, начиная потирать большими пальцами кожу под его рубашкой.  
  
— Это для тебя, — тихо отвечает шатен, широко улыбаясь. — Но это еще не все, — добавляет он.  
  
Гарри кусает губу и снова краснеет, счастливо улыбаясь и вертя розу между пальцами. — Да?  
  
— Пошли, — нежно произносит Луи, забирая розу из рук Гарри, заправляя ее ему за ухо и обхватывая ладонями лицо парня.  
  
Их поглощает чистая нежность. Убрав руки с лица, он перемещает их обратно на бедра парня, продевая пальцы в шлевки штанов, и с игривой улыбкой тянет Гарри за собой в ванную.  
  
— Луи, — тихо хихикая, произносит он, прежде чем войти в заполненную паром комнату. Смешок обрывается на удивленном вдохе, - Луи? — шепчет Гарри.  
  
Томлинсон сглатывает, начиная тихо бормотать:   
  
— Это просто — просто ванна, ладно? С молоком и медом, как в том фильме про Египет, который мы смотрели… вот, — тихо добавляет он, делая паузу. — Это... нормально? Для те... для нас?  
  
— Я... да, — выдыхает Гарри.  
  
— Да? — неуверенно переспрашивает Луи. — Потому что если нет — если ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно, ты скажи...  
  
— Да, — резко перебивает его Гарри, отчаянно целуя Луи в губы. Ладони прижимаются к лицу, грубый поцелуй постепенно сменяется более мягким, медленным и влажным. У них есть все время мира, они это это знают, но Гарри останавливается и тихо шепчет:  
  
— Да. Это прекрасно, как и всегда, — горячее дыхание танцует на губах Луи, и Земля будто останавливает вращение, давая им время насладится медленным поцелуем.  
  
Руки шатена напоследок пробегаются по груди и плечам Гарри, и парень отстраняется.  
  
— Я могу тебе помочь? — бормочет он. — Хочешь, я помогу тебе избавиться от этой дурацкой хипстерской одежды?  
  
Гарри в ответ фыркает, утыкаясь лбом Луи в плечо. Глаза игриво начинают блестеть и он просит:   
  
— Раздень меня.  
  
— Раздеть тебя? — с ухмылкой переспрашивает его Луи, приподнимая брови, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до воротника рубашки Гарри, медленно расстегивая первую пуговицу. — У вас есть что-нибудь потенциально опасное, что может навредить мне? — говорит он насмешливо строгим голосом.  
  
Гарри хихикает, давая больше доступа Луи для расстегивания пуговиц.   
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
Луи поднимает бровь, заканчивая возиться с последней пуговкой намного быстрее. Он запускает обе руки под рубашку, медленно оглаживая грудь Гарри, задевая большими пальцами его соски.   
  
— Вы в этом уверены? — дразняще спрашивает он, проводя руками вниз по груди Гарри, а затем накрывая рукой напряженный пах парня. — Это кажется довольно опасным для меня.  
  
Гарри в ответ громко смеется, отталкивая от себя Луи.  
  
— Мы не собираемся быть Лиамом и Зейном.  
  
Луи притворно возмущается, бормоча:   
  
\- Я не могу поверить, что ты думаешь о других парнях, когда я сделал все это для тебя!  
  
— Ну, когда ты раздеваешь меня со скоростью ленивца, мой мозг просто не мо...  
  
Луи резко притягивает Гарри за ворот рубашки, соединяя их губы вместе.   
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Нежный вздох, вперемешку с мычанием, вырывается из малиновых губ кудрявого, когда он покорно отвечает:   
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как Луи довольно улыбается ему в рот, и он ничего не может поделать, когда такая же улыбка расплывается и на его лице. Тело становится податливым, когда пальцы Луи заползают обратно под рубашку, касаясь оголённых плеч, мягко скользя вниз по спине к рукам, сбрасывая тонкую ткань на пол. Кудрявый закрывает глаза, позволяя Луи властвовать над собой, наслаждаясь теплыми прикосновениями мягких пальцев. А ведь до этого момента он даже и не представлял, какие мягкие пальцы у его парня.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, Гарри, — шепчет Луи, пожирая взглядом полуобнажённое тело парня, говоря это в основном себе, нежели кому-то еще. — Боже, — бормочет он тише, встречаясь с глазами Гарри. — Бо-оже, — шепчет он снова, словно в забвении, наклоняясь и прижимаясь губами к парню. — Я так тебя люблю.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — бормочет Гарри, немного отстраняясь, чтобы раздеться полностью.  
  
Луи быстро стягивает с Гарри джинсы, нетерпеливо сдергивая их вниз к лодыжкам. То же самое он делает и с боксерами, начиная тут же покрывать поцелуями молочные бедра, колени, горячо выдыхая в мягкую кожу, находясь в полнейшем недоумении оттого, что делает это с кем-то таким прекрасным, как Гарри.  
  
Шатен стаскивает с него штаны, чувствуя, как горящие глаза непрерывно следят за каждым его шагом. Он одним движением снимает с себя футболку, швыряя ее в угол, куда ранее Гарри кинул свою одежду. Когда с одеждой покончено, широко распахнув глаза, Гарри нерешительно ступает в воду. Вода, подобно шелку, нежно окутывает кожу, вырывая у парня легкий стон. Гарри медленно погружается и откидывается на спинку ванной, позволяя лепесткам роз скользить по его бедрам и липнуть к коже.  
  
Луи садится в противоположный конец ванной, погружаясь в воду с довольным вздохом, сгибая ноги так, чтобы они могли вместе с Гарри поместиться в небольшом пространстве. Свечи в углу слегка мерцают, и Гарри берет одну них, касаясь пальцем ободка, наблюдая за тем, как воск медленно собирается у основания фитиля. Запах сладкий, как ваниль, может быть, немного приторный, но все равно приятный, и он мягко вдыхает.  
  
— Все хорошо? — нежно спрашивает Луи, нарушая тишину.  
  
Гарри в ответ довольно мчит, закрывает глаза и погружается глубже в воду, роза по-прежнему заправлена за его ухо. Его сладкая, слегка тронутая загаром кожа, прекрасно контрастирует со сливочной водой ванны. Теплая ваниль и карамель, Луи никогда прежде не встречал кого-то, кому он хотел бы подарить весь мир, до тех пор, пока не познакомился с Гарри.  
  
Он улыбается сам себе, осторожно вставая на колени, и берет с полки розовую мочалку. Луи медленно окунает ее в теплую воду, замечая краем глаза, что Гарри лежит с закрытыми глазами и крохотной улыбкой на губах, пока потоки воды обтекают его кожу.  
  
Луи опускает руки в воду, без задней мысли обхватывая Гарри за лодыжки, и, не задумываясь о своих действиях, расставляет его ноги шире; глаза Гарри медленно открываются, моргая пушистыми ресничками, когда Луи издает тихое «о», попадая в плен рук, губ и сердца Гарри. Он жадно начинает целовать парня: грубо, сильно надавливая, чтобы тот еще долго помнил ощущение его губ на своих.  
  
Гарри реагирует незамедлительно, скользя руками по телу Луи, притягивая его ближе к груди; тела горят в хрупком пространстве из вздохов, воды и рук. Руки — руки Гарри повсюду; на плече Луи, его спине, бедрах, вокруг талии, на его лопатках, чтобы сократить, уничтожить, испепелить любую преграду между ними. Вода расплескивается, вздохи обрываются, а цветочные лепестки липнут к влажной коже.  
  
Луи берет лицо Гарри в ладони, с нежностью осторожно поглаживая большими пальцами его скулы, пока их губы слегка касаются друг друга, будто они — единственные, кто существует на этой планете. Он ловит каждый вдох и выдох; гладкий, теплый и влажный язык сталкивается с его собственным. Нежно и медленно, страстно и едва ощутимо, они целуются, словно у них в запасе все время мира, словно они не ждут чего-то лучшего, потому что вот оно - здесь и сейчас. Это то, кто они есть и кем будут, и этого более чем достаточно. Прижатые друг к другу губы, яркий, обжигающий танец их языков, столкновение зубами из-за попыток дать друг другу еще больше, ведь они никогда не смогут насытиться.  
  
Гарри слегка разворачивает их, из-за чего вода из ванны выплескивается на пол. Теперь они оба лежат рядом лицом к лицу. Плечи опираются на наклонную стенку ванной, одна из ног Луи оборачивает бедро Гарри, и одна из ног кудрявого находится в том же положении, благодаря чему парни так плотно соприкасаются, что даже вода не может просочиться меж их телами. Их губы двигаются легко, руки нежно скользят по груди, лицу, запутываются в волосах, погружая их в мир теплоты молочно-клубничной любви.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — шепчет Луи сквозь поцелуи, выгибая спину, когда чувствует, как Гарри впивается ногтями ему в спину. Он все еще продолжает бормотать это, словно не знает других слов, «люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя.»  
  
Все, что Гарри может сделать, это стонать в ответ, пока его грудь начинает гореть от нехватки воздуха, поскольку он целует Луи снова и снова, боясь, что если он остановится, все исчезнет, растворится.  
  
Руки Луи перемещаются Гарри на грудь, поливая его молочной водой и выводя ладонью невидимые круги, успокаивая напряженные мышцы, пока тот полностью не расслабляется и его движения не становятся вялыми, но все равно он порывается поухаживать и за Луи. Томлинсон нежно обхватывает руками его лицо, мягко целуя в губы до тех пор, пока их сердца не готовы буквально выпрыгнуть из груди.  
  
(— Луи! — смеется Гарри, когда Луи брызгается в него водой.  
  
— Гарри! — тем же тоном отвечает ему Луи, расходясь еще больше и замечая, как вода постепенно начинает переливаться через край, собираясь в гигантские лужи на кафеле).  
  
Вода постепенно становится прохладнее, заставляя тем самым Гарри плотнее придвинуться к Луи, обвить руками его талию, удобно устраивая подбородок на его плече. Их соски закрывают цветочные лепестки, парафин от свечей застыл каплями на их грудных клетках («черт побери, Гарольд, как люди могут получать наслаждение от этого дерьма!»), а на их лицах - глупые ухмылки.  
  
— Они сотворили статую, изображающую нас!*  
  
Гарри тихо фыркает Луи в шею, слизывая капли воды, что стекают с его кожи.  
  
— И поставили ее на вершину горы!  
  
Все, что Гарри может сделать, это покачать головой, снова зарываясь носом в шею Луи, стараясь сильно не смеяться.  
  
— Туристы приходят и пялятся на нас, — шепчет он себе под нос, начиная тихо напевать: «Жуют жвачку, надувают пузыри».  
  
Гарри надувает пузырь из слюны красно-малиновыми губами, дуясь, когда Луи лопает его пальцем.  
  
— Фотографируют нас и веселя-ятся, веселятся...  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает, закатывает глаза и поворачивает голову так, чтобы можно было прикусить шею Луи; захватив губами кожу, кудрявый засасывает ее, слегка впиваясь зубами, до тех пор, пока на данном месте не образуется винного цвета засос. Гарри напоследок нежно целует это место и укладывает голову обратно на плечо Луи.  
  
— Снова пытаешься меня съесть? — шутливо спрашивает Луи и улыбается, когда переводит взгляд на нежное личико Гарри.  
  
Парень кивает в ответ, наклоняется и кусает Луи за плечо.  
  
— Да? — делает паузу Луи. — И на что похоже по вкусу?  
  
— М-м, — довольно бормочет Гарри, едва заметно улыбаясь, потираяся щекой о гладкое плечо. – На Луи.  
  
— Луи, — повторяет за ним парень. — Спорю, это бесподобно.  
  
— Именно так, — произносит Гарри, лениво поворачивая голову в сторону, снова обводя языком плечо Луи. — Ты теплый, — бормочет он, — теплый и приятный, — добавляет он снова, делая паузу, и крепче обнимает Луи за талию. — С тобой я в безопасности.  
  
Озвучена сокрушительная реальность, отчего дыхание прерывается, а сердце сжимает в тиски; Луи никогда прежде не чувствовал себя полностью раздавленным, до этого момента, до Гарри, до всего этого. Уткнувшись лбами они соскальзывают ниже в воду, когда Луи крепко сжимает двумя пальцами подбородок парня, устанавливая зрительный контакт и тихо бормоча:  
  
— Они сотворили статую, изображающую нас.  
  
 **ii.**

Это происходит, когда Гарри тусуется с Джеси, Перри и Найлом. Стайлс приглашает и Луи, но Найл тут же яро начинает возмущаться, ворча что-то наподобие «это для девчонок» и «Луи взрослый и вонючий».  
  
Парни моментально замолкают, прислушиваясь к тому, как Джеси орет на Найла: «Луи, блять, пахнет лучше, чем ты, пукающий мешок залежалой лазаньи!  
  
И потом, по предположениям Луи, Перри тихо что-то шепчет Найлу на ухо, и следом кричит Джеси: «От Ни не воняет как от пукающего мешка, как ты могла такое сказать!»  
  
— Ты забыла о залежалой лазанье!  
  
— Я обожаю пролежавшую день лазанью, чтобы ты знала! — ответила она, на что Джеси лишь усмехается, возвращаясь обратно к прерванному телефонному разговору.  
  
— Если Луи после этого все еще хочет прийти, то конечно, пусть приходит.  
  
— Нет, спасибо! — тут же отвечает Луи, заставляя тем самым Гарри громко фыркнуть.  
  
— Погоди, — задыхаясь в возмущении, произносит Джеси, — Гарри, ты включил громкую связь!  
  
Парень сидел, развалившись на диване: одна рука обосновалась в упаковке с чипсами, вторая - на пульте от телевизора, по которому идет повтор Большого Брата. Когда зазвонил телефон, он, недовольно застонав, начал облизывать пальцы от картофельных крошек. Выловив телефон из кармана, Томлинсон взглянул на экран. Кивнул, прочитав оповещение — внизу ожидает посылка.  
  
Луи знал, что это, еще до того, как посылка оказалась у него в руках.  
  
Луи не просто ждал этого пару дней, чтобы подарить Гарри вместе со всеми остальными подарками. Найл пошел на какую-то встречу, связанную с учебой, так что Луи должен был сам открыть магазин и отработать сегодняшнюю смену в одиночку. По утрам там обычно никого не бывает, не считая пары посетителей, пришедшей за пиццей на вынос или тех, кто приходит за вчерашними остатками пиццы из холодильника, которые продаются с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой. Честно говоря, когда Луи достается утренняя смена, он является главным покупателем этой пиццы.  
  
Гарри мирно спит, свернувшись на стороне кровати Луи, когда раздается шум из уборной, потому что Томлинсон уронил на пол шампунь, а следом за ним мыло, пока вылезал из ванны, проклиная вселенную.  
  
Луи мягко улыбается парню, встряхивая волосами и стягивая полотенце с еще влажного тела. Натянув трусы и черные брюки для работы, он начинает копаться в шкафу в поисках ярко-оранжевой футболки от униформы. Закусив губу, пока копается в ящике с носками и бельем, Луи замечает блестящую розовую упаковку у задней стенки, зарытую под вещами.  
  
Он бросает острожный взгляд на Гарри и видит, что тот все еще крепко спит, а из его прекрасных розовых губ доносится тихое сопение. Ладно. Он сделает это.  
  
Его сердце бешено стучит, когда он идет домой после незагруженной утренней смены. Гарри обычно пишет ему о том, что он делает или смотрит по телевизору, в общем, что угодно, что поможет Луи скоротать время на работе. Большая часть его взбудоражена, в хорошем смысле этого слова; но какая-то часть — очень небольшая — задыхается от волнения: вдруг это слишком или наоборот недостаточно, или глупо, или что-либо еще.  
  
А вдруг он все еще спит.  
  
Нет, Луи знакомо подобное чувство предвкушения: оно хорошее, фантастическое; он знает, что в ту же минуту, как увидит Гарри, они сразу же утонут в поцелуях и стонах. Он постоянно забывает, какой Гарри напористый, постоянно забывает, что его чудесный любимый мальчик приобретает и эту сторону, когда дело касается Луи. Эта сторона полна ухмылок, поднятых бровей, множества поддразниваний, касаний языка и безмерно грязных словечек, которые услышит лишь Луи.  
  
Он знает, что беспокойство, которое он чувствует, это лишь вымысел подсознания, лишь вариации ответов на вопрос «что если?», когда продумываешь все до мелочей. Но он знает, что сделает Гарри.  
  
— Я дома, любимый, — негромко произносит он, снимая обувь и закусывая губу в ожидании.  
  
— Луи!  
  
И ничто не могло подготовить Томлинсона к  _этому_.  
  
Гарри произносит его имя своим приятным голосом с хрипотцой, застенчиво выходя из-за угла, и обнимает его. Его объятия большие, уютные и идеальные, и Луи может почувствовать сладкий ванильно-клубничный запах от его кожи, и его сердце учащает ритм.  
  
— Привет, — тихо говорит Луи со всей присущей ему мягкостью в голосе. И нежная улыбка, предназначающаяся лишь для Гарри, расплывается на его губах.  
  
— Привет, — шепчет парень в ответ ему в шею, вдыхая любимый запах. Луи кожей может чувствовать его улыбку, — ты делаешь из меня токсикомана.  
  
Луи тихо смеется, отстраняется от Стайлса, но продолжает обнимать его за талию. И вздыхает, потому что это все, что он может сделать, когда видит, как тот прекрасен. Такой любимый, счастливый и  _его_.  
  
Гарри невинно хлопает глазами и его улыбка становится шире. - Как я выгляжу? - спрашивает Стайлс, отодвигаясь от Луи, но продолжая держать его за руку, пока делает оборот вокруг себя. И он, черт возьми, прекрасен. Он улыбается, он уверен в себе, открытый и буквально сияет. За такой короткий срок, как год, сделано так много. Все это еще очень хрупко, но сейчас, здесь, его мальчик светится от счастья; и ослепляющее сияние ярчайшей звезды во вселенной никогда не сравнится с улыбкой Гарри, которая находит отражение в глазах Луи.  
  
— Гарри, — легко смеется Луи, притягивая того обратно в свои объятия, — ты выглядишь замечательно.  
  
Стайлс в светло-розовом свитере: он достаточно большой, чтобы быть мешковатым и удобным, но достаточно невелик, чтобы кончики пальцев все-таки высовывались из рукавов. Луи купил его, потому что знает, как быстро промерзает Гарри, плюс приближаются зимние холода, так что Стайлс, наверное, будет буквально жить в нем. Нижняя кромка свитера сбилась, собравшись на талии, открывая виду хлопковые трусики. Они кремово-белые с красной волнистой отделкой по краям и узором из клубничек. Сзади мягкий хлопок сменяется красной прозрачной сеткой, занимающей несколько дюймов ниже, открывая взор на дразнящий воображение небольшой участок кожи. Однако любимая часть Луи — светло-розовые носки в желтый горошек, спускающиеся с лодыжек Гарри вниз к зеленой отделке, напоминающей клубнику.  
  
— Да? — улыбается Стайлс, закусывая губу.  
  
Луи снова смеется, откидывая с лица Гарри непослушные кудряшки. - Да, малыш, — отвечает Томлинсон, морща нос и улыбаясь, — _ты просто идеальный_.  
  
Гарри застенчиво закусывает губу, вновь вторгаясь в личное пространство Луи. И тот позволяет, снова обнимая парня за талию, улыбаясь, когда Стайлс кладет голову ему на плечо, обвивая руками в ответ его талию и складывая их в замок сзади. — Мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня малышом, — тихо бормочет он, щекоча дрожащими ресницами шею Луи.  
  
— Да? — выдыхает Луи в ответ.  
  
Гарри лишь кивает, приподнимая голову, и приникает губами к шее Луи.  
  
— Я могу называть тебя малышом, — бормочет Луи, прижимая Гарри еще ближе, — могу называть столько, сколько ты пожелаешь, да, малыш?  
  
Гарри в ответ хихикает, мягко, застенчиво и очень мило; и Луи чувствует заданный тон, они будто парят в воздухе. И никогда еще Луи так сильно не хотелось назвать Гарри малышом, как сейчас.  
  
Он отстраняется и целует Гарри в щеку, которая тут же покрывается румянцем.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу, замечая, как Луи закатывает глаза, и запускает руки под пояс его брюк, отчего парень едва слышно фыркает, и Стайлс обиженно дуется.  
  
— Давай, — тихо скулит он, — вылезай из этой униформы.  
  
— Ладно, — выдыхает Томлинсон, отпуская свитер Гарри, чтобы убрать его руки со своих штанов. Он еще раз целует парня в щеку и, смеясь, бежит в спальню, плюхаясь на кровать. Слышно, как позади хихикает Гарри, и пока Томлинсон рассматривает уже распакованные подарки, разбросанные по столу, Стайлс удобно устраивается на его коленях.  
  
Гарри дразняще улыбается, закусывая губу. Он усаживается верхом на бедра Луи, слегка наклоняясь вперед, позволяя кудрям щекотать лицо парня, пока он расстегивает пуговицу на брюках Томлинсона. Стайлс с ухмылкой на губах продолжает поглядывать на его лицо, без колебаний стягивая брюки с парня.  
  
Луи фыркает, качая головой, - Кто-то сегодня нетерпелив.  
  
Гарри сразу же убирает руку, ухмылка все еще играет на его лице, когда он отсаживается в сторону и покорно складывает руки на коленях. Он подмигивает и улыбается, выглядя при этом настолько умопомрачительно, что Луи не может противостоять ему.  
  
Он откидывает голову на подушку, улыбаясь Гарри: — Малыш, — мягко шепчет он, — иди ко мне. — Так легко и любяще, боже, он даже не может контролировать свой голос. Он никогда не был с кем-то, кто заставлял его чувствовать себя так - словно ваниль, стекающая по оконному стеклу.  
  
Гарри падает на грудь парня, подхватывая его под плечи, зарываясь руками в волосы так, чтобы тому пришлось обвить парня руками, - Лу, — шепчет кудрявый, полуприкрыв глаза.  
  
— Гарри, — шепчет в ответ старший, водя пальцами по рукам парня, — _мой малыш_.  
  
Легкий стон слетает с губ Гарри и Луи сразу же его прерывает; всхлип отчаявшегося, такой молящий и нуждающийся. Томлинсон облизывает губы, и, наверное, это была последняя капля, потому что они прямо напротив губ Гарри, и тот не думает дважды. Грубо, но медленно, чувствуя каждую впадинку на потрескавшихся губах, зубах и языке. Томлинсон проводит языком по губам парня, медленно и осторожно, пока тот не берет все в свои руки, жадно вторгаясь в рот напротив, всасывая язык Луи и вырывая из парня жаркие стоны.  
  
Как только Гарри тянется к своей ширинке, Луи повторяет его движение, отодвигая руку парня, чтобы самому позаботиться о нем. Тот в ответ лишь всхлипывает, обхватывая плоть Луи поверх штанов. Воздух наполнен горячими поцелуями и беспорядочными касаниями, отчаянными толчками для лучшего трения, потому что оба парня уже на взводе. Губы красные, опухшие и блестящие, языки сталкиваются, лихорадочно обрисовывают друг друга; становится душно, и они тяжело дышат друг другу в рот, когда Гарри особенно сильно нажимает большим пальцем на головку члена Луи.  
  
— Малыш… ох…  
  
Гарри отстраняется: маслянистые глаза широко раскрыты, а их рты соединяет тонкая нить слюны. Парень облизывается, и каждое подобное мгновение заставляет Томлинсона стонать, пока Стайлс обводит пальцем головку его члена так медленно и мягко. Они понимают друг друга, лишь сталкиваясь взглядом.  
  
Футболка Луи и его брюки уже стянуты, как и трусы. Волосы спутались, а на лбу выступила испарина, пока кудрявый медленно и дразняще поглаживает его член, и… блять.  
  
Он хватает Гарри за запястье и тянет на себя, кусая и целуя его губы, он нуждается в этом больше, чем в воздухе. Его разум затуманен, чтобы определиться: отодвинуться от Стайлса или притянуть его ближе и кончить на его бедра, просто потому, что он, блять, может это сделать.  
  
Но Гарри опускается на его бедра, будто седлая, и господи, Луи так хочет все-таки попробовать. Он хочет стащить с парня его милые трусики и наблюдать, как тот в изнеможении поджимает пальчики в этих чертовых носочках, когда объездит его лицо.  
  
Его руки автоматически хватают попку Гарри, грубо раздвигают ягодицы пальцами, начиная массировать розоватое отверстие сквозь ткань. Кудрявый выдыхает в рот Луи и сам толкается в его руки. Поцелуй развратный, языки очерчивают рот, лижут, зубы оставляют краснеющие вмятины, а задушенные стоны тают во рту напротив. Томлинсон чувствует пульс Гарри на языке, впитывая биение его сердца, заглушаемое звуками небрежных влажных поцелуев.  
  
И тут он отстраняется.  
  
Стайлс гортанно стонет, ловя ртом воздух, пытаясь вновь приникнуть к губам Луи.  
  
— Малыш, — смущенно шепчет Луи, - эй, малыш, — мягко произносит он, толкая руками бедра Гарри на себя, — иди сюда.  
  
Гарри непонимающе хмурится, наклоняясь для очередного поцелуя, но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать, парень кусает кудрявого за нижнюю губу и посасывает ее, прежде чем отпустить. — Выше, — шепчет он с ухмылкой, — хочу, чтобы твоя прелестная попка оказалась на моем лице.  
  
Стайлс стонет, на мгновение зажмуривается и приподнимается с груди Луи. Руки парня крепко сжимают его ягодицы, практически таща на себя, пока колени Стайлса не оказываются по обе стороны от головы Томлинсона, а колечко мышц, прикрытое красной сеткой — над его ртом, который наполняется слюной. Он помогает парню расположиться поудобнее, тем временем стягивая белье по стройным бедрам и помогая вытащить по очереди каждую лодыжку, и отбрасывает трусики в сторону.  
  
Парень по-прежнему в своем розовом свитере, рукава которого свисают с его кулачков, когда он вновь располагается над лицом Луи. Это особая форма отчаянной нужды: просто и чувственно, неторопливо, отчего возбужденная плоть болезненно ноет, сочась смазкой. Томлинсон легонько дует на дырочку Гарри, и парень слегка подпрыгивает, вздрагивая.  
  
— Я не… Я никогда… — робко произносит он, — Как… Ох.  
  
Луи притягивает кудрявого ниже к своему лицу, вжимаясь носом между ягодиц, губами касаясь колечка мышц. Бедра Стайлса уже дрожат.  
  
— Что если… — снова начинает он, — что если, ты… можешь, ну, нормально дышать? — спрашивает Гарри, дрожа всем телом, неуверенный, хочет ли он, чтобы Томлинсон трахнул его языком или хочет для начала убедиться, что он делает все правильно. Его разум сейчас затуманен и рассеян, а голос Луи на фоне снова и снова называет его малышом.  
  
Старший собирает слюну на кончике языка и лижет тугую дырочку Гарри, чтобы она стала скользкая. Он отстраняется, когда слышит гортанный стон парня, и легко смеется. — Малыш, — произносит Луи, опаляя горячим дыханием нежную розовую кожу, — просто держись за спинку кровати и трахай мое лицо, хорошо?  
  
 _Блять._  
  
Его кожа гладкая и горячая, когда Томлинсон большими пальцами разводит ягодицы в стороны. Концентрированный запах Гарри, смешанный с ароматом геля для душа — его кожа так приятно пахнет, когда парень легко толкается вниз, боясь навредить, но стараясь сохранить контакт с языком Луи. Жарким и скользким, танцующим у розовой дырочки. Он обрисовывает мышцы, наслаждаясь вкусом Гарри, ведя по впадинке между ягодиц, прежде чем вернуться к главному, повторяя путь снова и снова.  
  
Но Луи хочет проникнуть внутрь, хочет, чтобы Стайлс стал скользким, влажным и податливым, хочет оттрахать его тугую дырочку языком.  
  
Он обхватывает бедра Гарри и толкает их на себя.  
  
— О-ох, — выдыхает Гарри, прикрывая глаза. Его руки больше не держатся за изголовье кровати, они покоятся между коленей, а лбом он упирается в стену. Язык Луи выводит круги внутри него, лижет и толкается, заставляет покрасневшее отверстие сочиться слюной. Он все еще сохраняет полный контроль — прижимает кудрявого за бедра к лицу и вытягивает шею, чтобы дотянуться до яичек.  
  
Гарри задыхается от прикосновения, стараясь отклониться, когда Луи пытается взять в рот одно из яичек. Но тот тянет Стайлса обратно и поворачивает голову, чтобы укусить его за ягодицу.  
  
— Давай, малыш, — бормочет Луи в гладкую кожу, — позволь мне попробовать тебя, позволь доставить удовольствие.  
  
Гарри вновь давится воздухом.  
  
И он позволяет.  
  
Парень прерывисто выдыхает и наконец отпускает себя. Луи чувствует, как мышцы становятся податливее, улыбается в шелковистую кожу и мягко целует. Затем он переходит к ягодицам, оставляя легкие и дразнящие поцелуи вокруг тугого колечка сфинктера. Посасывая кожу, он переходит к дырочке, смачивая ее, заставляя Гарри скулить и тяжело дышать.  
  
Томлинсон сосредотачивается на движениях языка. Его глаза закрыты, а руки сжимают аккуратные бедра парня, раздвигая их большими пальцами, оставляя отпечатки от ногтей на нежной коже, пока его язык снова вылизывает покрасневшее отверстие. Ощущение, будто он в тумане, во сне. Сладкий запах пота, мускуса и Гарри щекочет ему ноздри. Он слышит крохотные стоны, доносящиеся до него, пока Стайлс глубже насаживается на язык, который с готовностью кружит внутри.  
  
Шатен покусывает чувствительную кожу ободка, и Гарри давится стоном, когда его бедра, двигаясь в своем темпе, трахают лицо Луи.  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалу-Луи… — его стон обрывается, когда парень вновь проникает языком глубже, насаживая Стайлса сильнее. Томлинсон может чувствовать, как парень сжимается вокруг него, пока он беспорядочно вылизывает его изнутри, а тот лишь толкается ниже, с выгнутой спиной и поджатыми пальчиками ног в носочках. Он продолжает скулить, вращать бедрами, увеличивая амплитуду движений, стараясь, чтобы как можно больше развратного языка Луи оказалось в нем.  
  
Грязные хлюпающие звуки наполняют комнату, стоны Гарри отражаются от стен, когда он ускоряет темп, закатывая глаза от удовольствия. Язык Томлинсона, будто бархатное золото, обрисовывает и вылизывает изнутри так настойчиво, по сравнению с несмелыми толчками бедер Гарри. Стайлс чувствует, что приближается к развязке. Господи, он никогда бы не пожелал быть сейчас где-то еще.  
  
Вдруг Луи вынимает язык, получая в ответ низкий скулеж от парня, и распределяет слюну по сжавшейся сочащейся дырочке.  
  
— О-ох… Пожалуйста.  
  
Томлинсон вновь прикусывает ободок, кружа языком у отверстия, пока очерчиваемые круги становятся все меньше и меньше, прежде чем он возвращается и снова широко и дразняще лижет вокруг кольца мышц. Этого не достаточно для одного раза, но достаточно, чтобы Гарри снесло крышу.  
  
И потом Луи отстраняется. Снова.  
  
Он дует прохладным воздухом на блестящее влажное отверстие Гарри, ухмыляясь, когда чувствует, как по всему телу парня проходится дрожь. - Так, малыш? — бормочет он в кожу, крепче хватая ягодицы и разводя их дальше в стороны. Бедра Гарри слегка потряхивает, пока тот держит их на весу, а его руки вцепились в изголовье кровати, ища поддержки, чтобы просто не сесть на лицо шатена в отчаянном требовании его языка.  
  
— А? Так хорошо, да? — бормочет Луи, поворачивая голову, чтобы укусить одну из ягодиц, — тебе хорошо, я прав, малыш?  
  
— Очень хорошо, — произносит кудрявый дрожащим голосом.  
  
Старший довольно мычит, будто удовлетворение Гарри — самая важная вещь в мире. В общем-то, для него это так и есть.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы притянуть бедра Стайлса ближе, он слегка приподнимается, так что лишь кончик языка касается чувствительной кожи. Парень громко стонет, царапая ногтями спинку кровати. Всякий раз, как Луи раскрывает половинки, розовая упругая дырочка младшего сжимается в предвкушении жаркого языка и требовательного рта.  
  
Томлинсон начинает кружить около дырочки большим пальцем, массируя влажную кожу. С каждым кругом он все больше задевает центр и постепенно проникает в расслабленное колечко.  
  
— А-ах... — стонет Гарри, когда Луи проталкивается глубже. Немного болезненно, когда ноготь проходится по ободку, впуская в дырочку палец. И этой боли достаточно, чтобы заставить естественную смазку обильнее стекать по его члену.  
  
— Все хорошо, малыш? — спрашивает Томлинсон, и все, что может сделать Гарри, это толкнуться бедрами навстречу прикосновениям, показывая, насколько ему хорошо.  
  
Луи усмехается и притягивает попу Стайлса ближе, вновь заставляя объездить себя, пока его большой палец очерчивает парня изнутри, а язык широко лижет вокруг розового отверстия. Он посасывает покрасневшую кожу, доводя парня до исступления.  
  
Когда он пытается медленно вынуть палец из Гарри, то встречает ярое сопротивление, задевая ногтем чувствительную слизистую, и, блять, это заставляет кудрявого скулить и дрожать всем телом, и это непередаваемое ощущение. Мгновением позже язык Томлинсона проскальзывает вместе с пальцем внутрь дырочки, и кудрявый в состоянии лишь ахнуть. Язык беспорядочно лижет, пока Луи пальцем увеличивает давление на мышцы, растягивая парня изнутри, и грязные развратные хлюпающие звуки становятся основной мелодией дня.  
  
Когда они меняют позицию, и Гарри оказывается лежащим на кровати, все происходит так быстро, что кудрявый успевает лишь пискнуть, прежде чем губы Луи оказываются напротив его, и язык, который только что вылизывал его зад, вторгается в рот Стайлса, и, блять, это не должно быть настолько сексуально и умопомрачительно, но это так. Попробовать свой собственный вкус, почувствовав его на языке Луи, господи.  
  
— Мы еще не закончили, — рыкает шатен. Он закусывает нижнюю губу парня, оттягивая, прежде чем отпустить и отстраниться.  
  
Томлинсон садится, укладывая подушки у изголовья кровати и размещаясь напротив них.  
  
— Давай, сядь ко мне на колени, любимый, — произносит Луи. Его член болезненно красный и тяжело покачивается, а белесые капли стекают по стволу.  
  
Гарри хнычет, подавляя стон, рвущийся из гортани, и седлает бедра старшего парня.  
  
— Нет, — тот останавливает его, — развернись. — Его руки обхватывают Гарри за талию, чтобы помочь повернуться Стайлсу спиной.  
  
— Наклонись немного вперед, малыш, — мягко шепчет он, нажимая рукой на спину Гарри и наклоняя его ниже.  
  
Стайлс делает, как приказано, оцепенело понимая, что теперь головка его члена сжата между коленей Луи.  
  
— М-м, послушный мальчик, — бормочет шатен, притягивая парня за талию к себе; член Гарри касается груди старшего, когда его зад оказывается перед лицом Томлинсона. — Ты можешь закинуть ноги мне на плечи, любимый?  
  
Стайлс лишь мычит в ответ, оставляя поцелуй на члене Луи, который сейчас покачивается перед его лицом. Колени парня на плечах Томлинсона, голени скрещены за спиной того, а носочки сползли, и он может лишь умоляюще стонать.  
  
— Что не так, малыш? — заботливо спрашивает Луи, игнорируя его любимую попку прямо перед своим лицом, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.  
  
Гарри густо краснеет, касаясь щекой бедра партнера, — Носки, — тихо бормочет он.  
  
— Носки? — хмурится Томлинсон, — хочешь, чтобы я их снял?  
  
— Нет-нет, — смущенно бормочет кудрявый, качая головой, поясняя: — Одел. Чтобы ты их одел, — он чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, потому что не понимает, что с ним, почему он чувствует себя так, будто забыл, как составлять внятные предложения. — То есть поправил, — находит он подходящее слово в затуманенном разуме, — поправил их.  
  
Потом он притягивает ноги к себе, падая вперед на грудь так, чтобы его ступни оказались перед лицом шатена.  
  
— О, детка, — ласково произносит Луи. Он отпускает талию парня, чтобы снять клубничные носочки. Он не уверен, зачем то делает то, что сейчас произойдет. — Этот маленький мопс пошел в магазин, — начинает он, касаясь большого пальца на ноге Гарри, - а этот - остался дома.  
  
Стайлс начинает тихо хихикать, уткнувшись носом в бедро старшего парня, чувствуя себя очень уютно.  
  
— Этот мопсик заказал ростбиф, а этому не досталось, — Луи старается, чтобы его голос звучал обиженно, особенно, когда он чувствует кожей, что Гарри хмурится.  
  
— А этот мопсик, — начинает Томлинсон с улыбкой, касаясь мизинчика, будто по всему его животу сейчас не размазаны капли естественной смазки, — бегал по-маленькому всю дорогу до дома.  
  
Комнату заполняет громкий хохот, когда Луи щекочет ступни Гарри, оставляя поцелуи на каждом пальчике, громко причмокивая.  
  
— Так лучше, малыш? — у его глаз появляются морщинки, когда он улыбается и кусает пальчик парня.  
  
Стайлс взвизгивает, дергаясь в сторону, и возвращается назад.  
  
— Я принимаю это за знак согласия, — хихикает Луи, легко шлепая парня.  
  
И они возвращаются к начатому. После нескольких щипков, хихиканий и «ну Луи-и» они переходят к томительному предвкушению. К осознанию того, что сейчас у них обоих пульсирующие стояки, сочащиеся естественной смазкой. Есть только одно но:  
  
Что-то изменилось. Не потому, что Гарри чуть ли не вверх тормашками и не потому, что его член трется о грудь Луи, нет. Сейчас он расслабился, и Томлинсон чувствует это. Прежде он зацикливался на своих носках, но сейчас он полностью открыт. Он ощущает себя настолько уязвимым, в основном из-за того, что последние несколько минут язык шатена был в его заднице, и было не до заигрываний. Как, например, Томлинсон делает сейчас — массирует его ягодицы, сминая пальцами податливую кожу.  
  
Он переключает внимание на член Луи, медленно пропуская головку между губ и проводя языком по щелке.  
  
— Ты хорош в этом, малыш, — бормочет шатен, опаляя горячим дыханием тугую дырочку, — умеешь сделать мне приятно.  
  
Все, что Гарри может сделать в данный момент, это согласно промычать, потому что язык Луи вернулся к покрасневшей дырочке, описывая круги, но не задевая самую чувствительную точку. Томлинсон собирает слюну и позволяет ей капать прямо на колечко мышц, делая его блестящим и скользким, так что, когда он касается языком той самой чувствительной точки, его язык проскальзывает внутрь. Он жаркий и упругий, и теперь он может проникнуть языком глубже, вылизывая нежные стенки изнутри.  
  
Гарри стонет с членом Томлинсона во рту, задыхаясь от фантастического ощущения. Он может лишь постараться слегка отодвинуться, вздрагивая, когда язык Луи проникает еще глубже, и головка члена кудрявого трется о грудь парня. Господи.  
  
— Ты такой послушный малыш, — бормочет парень, возвращая на место его стройные бедра, — и так хорошо смотришься сейчас. Обожаю твою аккуратную дырочку, малыш.  
  
Каждое «малыш» заставляет желудок Гарри сжиматься, а все тело застенчиво краснеть. Он так это любит. Любит эти слова, ощущения и Луи.  
  
Парень закусывает губу и целует Гарри в попку, прежде чем шлепнуть его по ягодице.  
  
— Ох, — Стайлс с придыханием выпускает изо рта член Луи, утыкаясь носом в его бедро, — Ох…  
  
— Да? — ухмыляется Томлинсон. Он наклоняется и широко лижет впадинку между ягодиц, после чего заносит руку вверх и шлепает кудрявого еще раз.  
  
— О-ох, — давится стоном Гарри, сокращая мышцы, когда Луи снова начинает трахать его языком. Все, что он в состоянии сделать, это обхватить пальцами ствол Томлинсона и дрочить, потому что сейчас его мысли спутанные, а тело ноет в истоме. Кожа ягодиц горит, а внутри него горячий язык, и, боже, он даже не может удерживать себя на весу. Он буквально лежит на груди Луи, а его голова покоится между ног парня, позволяя тому заботиться обо всем самому.  
  
— Как тебе это, малыш? Знаю, ты любишь быть отшлепанным, — сладко шепчет Томлинсон, массируя ягодицы Гарри.  
  
— Еще, — шепчет Стайлс в ответ, чувствуя, как на глазах собираются слезы, потому что он очень этого хочет.  
  
— Еще?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — ноет Гарри, подмахивая задом в подтверждение своих слов.  
  
И Луи дает ему больше. Он шлепает один раз, второй, еще три раза подряд, и по щекам Стайлса струятся слезы, но он хочет большего. Парень заставляет испытывать его несравнимое удовольствие и безопасность, потому что он доверяет Томлинсону в этом; в том, чтобы заставлять его чувствовать себя таким развращенным и нахальным.  
  
Боже, он даже больше не дрочит Луи — просто не может — его пальцы лишь обхватывают ствол, пока он сдавленно выдыхает в мягкую кожу бедер.  
  
Его ноги все еще скрещены сзади на шее старшего парня, и это единственная поддержка, которую он может предоставить; пальцы Томлинсона оставляют следы на талии Гарри, потому что тот удерживает его одной рукой. Свитер сбился гармошкой к верхней части груди, кожа покрыта крохотными капельками пота, заставляя тело трепетать.  
  
— Твоя попка такая милая, малыш. Милая и покрасневшая из-за меня, — сладко шепчет Луи, целую кожу там, куда только что пришелся удар.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — прерывисто всхлипывает Гарри; он уже так близко к развязке.  
  
Трение языка о чувствительные стенки заставляет его прикрыть глаза от удовольствия, и он пару раз посасывает член Луи, прежде чем просто обернуть пальцы вокруг ствола и поглаживать головку большим пальцем, потому что у него нет сил ни на что большее; по животу, венам и всему члену растекается ощущение, что он вот-вот взорвется.  
  
Томлинсон трахает его языком быстро, жарко и беспорядочно, вылизывая все изнутри как можно глубже. Грубо посасывает опухший ободок колечка мышц, покусывая и облизывая, сильнее насаживая парня на язык, и Гарри просто разбит, а его слезы уже стекают по бедрам Луи. Челюсть Томлинсона уже ноет, но он настойчиво вворачивает язык внутрь дырочки, полной слюны.  
  
— О-ох… блять… — выдыхает Стайлс. Он начинает толкаться членом навстречу груди Томлинсона, покачивая задом на языке, который так глубоко в нем, что создает умопомрачительное трение. Слово «малыш» бьется в его сознании, пока он старается доставить себе удовольствие. Слово вертится на его языке, проскальзывает в каждом касании Луи, и тот застает его врасплох, когда снова заносит руку и сильнее шлепает по ягодице, и Гарри изливается с громким стоном: — _Да, папочка_.  
  
Его трясет, господи, он дрожит, когда подбирает колени к груди и откатывается в сторону. Он чувствует, как по его щекам ручьями льются слезы. Блять, оргазм стер все остатки его разума и оставил белую пелену, чтобы он мог лишь лежать, тяжело дыша, и пропускать каждую эмоцию сквозь себя. Это было так хорошо, Луи всегда блядски хорош.  
  
— Скажи это, — слышит он приглушенный голос минутой позже.  
  
  
Кудрявый непонимающе моргает. Будто все его чувства разом вернулись к нему, и сейчас он ощущает, как дрожит кровать под ним, и слышит пошлые звуки скольжения. Он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Луи. Господи, его голова откинута на спинку кровати, грудь и живот залиты спермой Гарри, губы ярко алеют, а сам Томлинсон яростно дрочит, с каждым новым толчком проезжаясь по набухшей головке члена ладонью свободной руки.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — повторяет он, — скажи… назови меня… ох…  
  
Гарри лишен дара речи и уже не может покраснеть сильнее: Луи отчаянно дрочит и издает тихие стоны, и все это из-за него.  
  
— Назови меня папочкой, — хрипит Томлинсон; его глаза потемнели, и он выглядит так желанно, что Гарри, кажется, снова возбуждается. И… папочкой?  
  
— Папочка, — оцепенело моргает Стайлс; его тело все еще расслабленно, так что когда он пытается придвинуться, то просто падает на кровать.  
  
Ему не верится. Луи просит назвать его папочкой, и с тех пор, как тот рассказал ему о Зейне и Лиаме, эта мысль билась в его сознании. Это так сексуально; развратно и неправильно, но при этом так привлекательно и соблазнительно — быть малышом для Луи.  
  
Он придвигается к груди шатена, садясь рядом, и просто любуется его подтянутым телом.  
  
— Папочка, — бормочет он снова, садясь на колени, — Мне нравится называть тебя папочкой.  
  
— Да, малыш? — выдыхает Луи, и его рука движется быстрее.  
  
— Да, папочка, — шепчет в ответ Стайлс, — ты готов кончить? — спрашивает он наигранно невинным голосом. Он — натуральная шлюха, когда дело доходит до подобного.  
  
— Да, — сдавленно стонет Томлинсон, — блять, да. Я готов кончить, малыш.  
  
Гарри все еще ощущает посторгазменное головокружение, но ложится между расставленных ног Луи, отчаянно стараясь угодить, и спрашивает: — Папочка, ты кончишь мне на лицо?  
  
И Томлинсон бурно изливается. Потемневшая головка его члена выплескивает белесые струи на покрасневшее лицо Гарри. Его глаза закрыты, а брови нахмурены. Это так охуенно.  
  
Сейчас только час пополудни, а кудрявый уже лежит, свернувшись клубочком, около Томлинсона. Они оба вспотевшие, расслабленные и будто оглушенные. Комната в мягком сиянии света, кожа слегка влажная, и Луи прижимает к себе Гарри так близко, что они могли бы слиться воедино. Их разумы на границе яви и сна, веки тяжелеют, а дыхание становится размеренным. Оба слишком опьянены оргазмом, чтобы сказать хоть слово, поэтому они лишь купаются в ореоле любви друг друга. Посторгазменная истома распространяется по телу, заполняя каждую клеточку теплом.  
  
И перед тем, как заснуть, Луи тянется Гарри, чтобы прошептать на ушко: — _Люблю тебя, малыш_.

 

**iii.**

— Может, скажем бариста, что прошел почти год, как ты победил рак?  
  
Луи поднимает брови, его рука, до этого сжимающая Гарри за талию, сползает до середины его спины, поскольку он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на своего мальчика с вопросительной улыбкой на губах.   
  
— И зачем ты хочешь сделать это, love?  
  
Гарри в ответ пожимает плечами, смущенно опуская свои большие и блестящие глаза вниз. — Пообещай, что сделаешь это, — просит он мягко.  
  
Луи лишь издает короткий смешок. Очередь движется вперед и он, не задумываясь, кладет обратно свою руку Гарри на талию, продвигая их на несколько шагов вперед. Шатен с интересом начинает рассматривать меню еще раз до тех пор, пока снова не ловит на себе умоляющий взгляд Гарри.  
  
— Что? — смеется Луи.  
  
— Давай сделаем это, — просит Гарри снова, смотря на Луи своими огромными зелёными глазами. Ямочки сверкают на щеках, и он, не раздумывая, оборачивает руку вокруг живота таким образом, чтобы можно было дотянуться до руки Луи, которая все еще находится на его талии, сжимая ее со всей присущей ему нежностью.  
  
— Вы готовы сделать заказ? — вежливо спрашивает их девушка с перекошенной кепкой и грязным конским хвостиком на боку.  
  
Гарри и Луи отрывают их глаза друг от друга, краснея.  
  
— Хм, — отвечает Луи, смотря на Гарри. Тот в ответ мягко улыбается ему, наклоняя голову в бок.  
  
Гарри смущенно улыбается, зубами напоследок еще раз оттягивая нижнюю губу перед тем, как он еще раз смотрит на меню, откашлявшись, и отвечает:  
  
— Я буду маленькое мокко, и э-э, — делает он паузу, — и чай Эрл Грей, латте, торт фунт, и эм… — замолкает он, изучая меню, — яблочные оладьи? — неуверенно добавляет Стайлс, смотря на Луи, который застенчиво качает ему головой в ответ. — И яблочные оладьи, — отвечает он более уверенно, широко улыбаясь.  
  
Девушка кивает с небольшой улыбкой на губах.  
  
— У кого-то праздник.  
  
— Прошел один год, как он победил рак, — тихо отвечает Гарри, смотря игриво вниз на Луи, — так что мы взяли выходной, чтобы отпраздновать это.  
  
Глаза девушки моментально расширяются, она тут же перестает возиться с кассовым аппаратом.  
  
— Это же просто фантастика!  
  
Гарри улыбается ей в ответ, подмигивая Луи, беря его за руку. — Это довольно здорово, не так ли?  
  
Возникает застенчивая пауза, на лице девушки появляется обожание. Она не мигая смотрит на Гарри до тех пор, пока тот с румянцем на щеках не достает из кармана свой бумажник, вытаскивая из него деньги.  
  
— Держи, — говорит он смущенно, моргая, находясь как будто в оцепенении, протягивая деньги девушке. Луи с ухмылкой крепко зажимает его за талию, на что Гарри смотрит на него с большой тупой улыбкой на губах,  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он в свою защиту.  
  
— Ты, Гарри Стайлс, — ухмыляется Луи, пихая палец ему в бок, — такой брутто, — шепчет он, сморщив нос.  
  
Гарри ответ закатывает глаза, его щеки моментально становятся темно-красного цвета, и он незамедлительно возвращает свое внимание обратно в девушке, которая смотрит на них немного глуповатым взглядом. — Сдачу оставьте себе.  
  
Девушка несколько раз моргает, коротко отвечает: «Что?» и затем замолкает, широко распахивая глаза.  
  
— О, нет, нет. Вы не сможете содержать его, если я возьму ваши лишние деньги.  
  
— Нет, все нормально. У меня их много, правда, — довольно отвечает ей Гарри, переводя взгляд с бариста на Луи, — Я в состоянии содержать его.  
  
Луи прячет улыбку в руке, незаметно толкая парня в бедро.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает девушка, — я действительно счастлива за вас двоих, вы милые, — делает она паузу, — И я рада за тебя, — говорит она Луи, — я надеюсь, вы хорошо проведете сегодня время.  
  
— Ох, — тихо отвечает ей Луи, подмигивая, забирая свой напиток и выпечку, — даже не сомневайтесь.  
  
Когда они выходят за дверь, Луи не может сдержать фырканье.   
  
— Гарри Стайлс, что это было?  
  
Гарри в ответ надувает губы, даже не потрудившись ответить на вопрос Луи, шагая вниз по улице к маленькому парку, где они ели мороженое с Найлом некоторое время назад. Сегодня не так жарко, как было в тот день, но достаточно тепло, чтобы можно было надеть джинсы и тонкую футболку; яркое солнце, с легким ветерком, которое ерошит их волосы, идеально сочетание.  
  
Гарри довольно усаживается на сиденье столика для пикника с ярким румянцем на щеках. Его голова опущена вниз, мягкая улыбка играет на его губах, Луи садится напротив него.  
  
— Ты настолько в меня влюблен, — дразнит он его игриво. Положив локти на стол и скрестив руки на груди, парень усаживается прямо. Он смотрит на Гарри, сморщив глаза, большая, счастливая ухмылка, разделяет его лицо на две половины.  
  
— Я просто застенчивый, — отвечает в защиту Гарри, пытаясь скрыть свою улыбку, одновременно пытаясь забрать у Луи пакет с хлебобулочными изделиями, который из вредности начинает отодвигать его дальше с ухмылкой на губах, продолжая с невозмутимым видом пить дальше свой чай.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, — дразнится он, понижая тембр голоса так, чтобы он был похож на Гарри, — я просто хочу быть развязным парнем, который присматривает за его застенчивым, милым парнем, который победил рак год назад, — добавляет он, закатывая глаза.  
  
Гарри в ответ дуется, плаксиво отвечая:  
— Просто отдай мне мои яблочные оладьи.  
  
— Нет-нет, мистер Стайлс, — качает головой Луи, пряча пакет со сладостями за спиной, — я тебе их отдам в том случае, если ты признаешься, что ты пытался быть крутым, нахальным парнем и потом, когда ты посмотрел на меня, сдался?  
  
— Я не _сдался_.  
  
— Ты сдался, — произносит Луи, склоняясь над столом, смешно хмуря нос, — ты сдался и стал мягче, и она заметила это. Она просто увидела, насколько большой ты дурачок у меня.  
  
Лицо Гарри вмиг становится еще краснее, ямочки на щеках с нескончаемой ухмылкой, образуют просто убийственное сочетание. — Она, наверное, просто подумала, что я счастлив, что ты жив.  
  
— Ха, — смеется Луи, — ты знаешь, что такой момент был, не смей пытаться скрыть это за своей вдохновляющей хипстерской улыбкой. — Ты так влюблен в меня.  
  
— Хорошо, — стонет Гарри, закатывая глаза, начиная мелкими глотками пить свой кофе. — Можно мне мои яблочные оладьи теперь?  
  
— Неа, Стайлс. «Хорошо» что? — спрашивает Луи, наклоняясь немного над столом, широко улыбаясь.  
  
Гарри кусает губу, пряча улыбку.  
  
— Хорошо. Я так в тебя влюблен. — Луи поднимает брови, на что Гарри продолжает, прижимая руку к сердцу, — и иногда, когда я смотрю на тебя, я чувствую, что я влюбляюсь в тебя как будто в первый раз снова и снова.  
  
Луи наклоняет голову. В глазах моментально появляются смешинки, широкая улыбка тут же появляется на малиновых губах.  
  
— Действительно?  
  
— Да, действительно. А теперь отдай мне мои яблочные оладьи, я очень голодный, — обиженно просит Гарри с притворной улыбкой на лице.  
  
Луи расслабляется, дерзко поднимая бровь, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Боже, Гарольд. Ты такой грубый.  
  
Гарри в ответ закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты просто самый огромный дурак.  
  
— Прекрати болтать и накорми меня, — жалуется Гарри, потирая руками щеки, пытаясь заставить румянец уйти вместе с улыбкой. Когда ничего не выходит, он скрещивает руки на столе для пикника и прячет в них свое лицо, слегка хихикая. Он просто ничего не может поделать, он любит, когда Луи дразнит его.  
  
Шатен вздыхает и наконец-то протягивает ему пакет с выпечкой.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он тихо, мягко улыбаясь.  
  
Гарри тут же поднимает голову вверх, чувствуя, как горячая волна удовольствия слегка касается щек, мягкой волной оседая в животике.  
  
— Я очень люблю тебя, — говорит Луи, протягивая Гарри яблочные оладьи, — и я просто смотрю на тебя и знаешь, я бы сделал то же самое. Просто еще не пришел мой черед, — подмигивая, добавляет он, откусывая большой кусок от яблочного оладушка Гарри.  
  
— Эээй, — скулит Гарри, хмуря брови. Его сердце бьется в горле, и он чувствует себя таким любящим, таким нужным, что если это сейчас не прекратится, он может лопнуть по швам.  
  
Луи смеется, его рот полон сладкого совершенства, наклонившись над столом для пикника, он запутывает свои пальцы в волосы Гарри, втягивая его в короткий, сладкий поцелуй.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, мой противный, мерзкий хипстер.  
  
— Просто дай мне мои яблочные оладьи.

 

**iv.**

  
— Какого формата одежда должна быть на нас этим вечером? — кричит Гарри, копаясь в шкафу, пытаясь добраться до задней части переполненной одеждой полки, в надежде, что их формальная одежда действительно висит где-то там.  
  
— Формально-формальная, — отвечает Луи из ванной, потуже затягивая полотенце вокруг талии и убирая еще одно с головы, пытаясь остановить маленький водопад, стекающий по спине, надеясь, что теплый воздух быстро справится с этой задачей.  
  
— Тогда нам нужны брюки, — бормочет Гарри себе под нос. Он, наконец, добирается до стенки и вытаскивает из недр две пары брюк, серые и темно-темно-синие. Положив их на кровать, он кричит снова. — Черный или белый верх?  
  
Луи выходит из ванной голым, немедленно направляясь к ящику с бельем, доставая пару обтягивающих боксеров, надеясь, что в брюках не будет видна линия шва. Как только он надевает их, он оборачивается и отходит в сторону, открывая ящик с другим форматом белья.  
  
— Хм, — начинает он, — белый?  
  
Гарри хмыкает в ответ, откладывая в сторону две белые рубашки на пуговках.  
  
— Трусики? — спрашивает Луи слова, почесывая живот, наблюдая за тем, как его парень игриво подмигивает ему, намекая на «что-то другое».  
  
— Что-то поудобнее.  
  
Луи сразу понимает, какую пару он хочет надеть. Розовый хлопок немедленно оказывается снаружи и Луи, не раздумывая, швыряет их на кровать, где лежат другие предметы их одежды.  
  
Гарри благодарно улыбается ему, хватая их, чтобы надеть на бедра. Луи берет свою темно-темно-синюю пару узких брюк, начиная недовольно натягивать их на аппетитную попку.  
  
— Я знал, что не должен был позволять тебе видеть меня в таком виде.  
  
Гарри в ответ фыркает, натягивая свою пару серых брюк, с улыбкой смотря на Луи.  
  
— Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты говорил что-то подобное прежде.  
  
— Заткнись, Стайлс, — ворчит Луи, игнорируя бормотание Гарри «ты сделал это специально», продолжая возиться с ремнем, — мы торопимся, потому что наши демоны прибудут на место через несколько часов.  
  
Гарри накидывает на плечо пиджак, тихо смеясь над Луи, который застегивает все на ходу с обидой на лице.  
  
— Ты тот, кто возбудился от моих бедер. Я просто пытаюсь смотреть Топ Гир, озабоченный идиот.  
  
Луи в ответ пожимает плечами, заканчивая возиться с рубашкой, нежно улыбаясь Гарри, делая несколько шагов через комнату, чтобы встать перед ним.  
  
— Я просто ничего не мог поделать, — произносит он резко, — я смотрел на эти красивые красные губки.  
  
Гарри фыркает и нагибается, чтобы шлепнуть Луи по выпирающему бугорку.  
  
— Тебе лучше убрать эту штуку, — произносит он, наклоняясь, чмокая Луи в губы один раз, затем еще раз, потому что невозможно просто поцеловать его один раз. — Окей, ты наденешь галстук или галстук-бабочку?  
  
— Бабочки — это смешно. Я каждый день задаюсь вопросом, почему я встречаюсь с парнем, у которого их почти целая полка.  
  
— Ох, — бормочет Гарри под нос, начиная рыться в ящике, — я уверен, что так и есть.

**v.**

Парни идут до кампуса плечом к плечу, засунув руки в карманы классических брюк, бабочки профессионально повязаны у горла. На выставке будут их старые (вновь собравшиеся) друзья и новые люди, и, как бы им ни хотелось, там будет не место для приглушённых голосов и нежных взглядов. Небольшие группы людей уже собрались снаружи здания, где должна пройти выставка: родители, студенты и важные люди, готовые спонсировать перспективных художников. Они тихо переговариваются между собой, изредка нетерпеливо поглядывая на закрытую дверь. Здание освещено большим количеством желтых лампочек, которые отбрасывают сияние на начавшее темнеть небо. Вдалеке слышатся мягкие звуки фортепиано; это нежно и красиво, чудная мелодия моментально будоражит разум, и Луи вынимает руку из кармана и протягивает ее Гарри, мягко переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
  
— Гарри! Луи! — зовет их кто-то, парни синхронно поворачиваются на источнику звука, замечая вдалеке Найла, проталкивающегося им навстречу сквозь толпу людей, неторопливо разговаривающих между собой. Он — воплощение стиля: в черных брюках, белой рубашке и сером жилете, небрежно распахнутом на груди.  
  
— Ни, мой любимый ирландец, — радостно приветствует его Луи, отпуская руку Гарри, хватая блондина за щеки, оставляя драматичный поцелуй на его губах, от чего тот сразу же начинает вырываться, отплевываясь.  
  
Через несколько секунд он все же отстраняется, попадая в объятия Гарри и оборачивая руки вокруг его тонкой талии. — Я смотрю, ты по-прежнему не гей.  
  
Найл в ответ озорно показывает язык, морща нос, и улыбка Луи становится еще шире, когда он замечает вдалеке знакомые лица.  
  
— Ах, мой малыш, — доносится до него сладкий голос Мауры, мамы Найла, вперемешку с фырканьем брата.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь научишься держать язык за зубами, глупыш?  
  
Найл в ответ громко смеется, обнимая сначала свою мать, а затем и брата, целуя их поочередно в щеки.  
  
— Сделаю вид, что не слышал твой раздражающий смех, — дразнит его Грэг, поправляя галстук.  
  
— Луи, дорогой, — говорит Маура, — Каким красавцем ты вырос!  
  
Луи в ответ улыбается, давая ей себя обнять.  
  
— И кто этот милый мальчик, стоящий рядом с тобой? — спрашивает она, поднимая бровь.  
  
Прежде чем Луи успевает подобрать слова, Найл улыбается, отвечая за него:  
— Это — Гарри, парень, которого Луи — один бог знает как - удалось заполучить.  
  
Гарри в ответ фыркает, и мама Найла переводит взгляд на кудрявого.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, милый, — приветствует она Гарри, — я тоже предполагала, что Луи в конечном итоге выберет прекрасного человека, но ты, если честно, превзошел все мои ожидания.  
  
Найл и Грэг еле слышно фыркают, кивая головами в знак согласия, и Луи бросает на них угрожающий взгляд.  
  
— Ты ждешь Джей и девочек?  
  
— Ох, — вмешивается в очередной раз Найл, — Лу, твоя семья ждет тебя внутри.  
  
— Ну, спасибо за информацию, мудак, — отвечает парень, закатывая глаза, — если позволишь, я все же останусь здесь и подожду с Гарри его семью.  
  
Маура хмурит брови и переводит взгляд на часы.  
  
— Ладно, мы зайдем внутрь и скажем им, что ты пока будешь здесь, хорошо?  
  
— Спасибо большое, было бы здорово, — отвечает он, улыбаясь.  
  
— Тогда увидимся внутри.  
  
— Ты мог бы предупредить, что это мама Найла, — наклоняясь, шепчет Гарри на ухо шатену.  
  
— Да это же очевидно. Единственная разница — Маура имеет представление о манерах и гигиене, а также она понимает, каким возмутительно скучным может быть Найл.  
  
— "Возмутительно скучный" - чудесная формулировка.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и щелкает Гарри по носу.   
  
— Если бы ты не выглядел так восхитительно, я мог бы фактически наказать тебя за этот комментарий.  
  
— Ха, — хихикает Стайлс, — как будто мои слова действительно могут раздуть такое же больше эго, как у тебя, — ухмыляется он, хватая Луи за галстук и притягивая парня ближе, — и как будто твое эго может уменьшиться после того, как я стонал на твоем большом чл…  
  
— Луи!  
  
Ухмылка Гарри тут же сходит на нет, когда он слышит знакомый голос, щеки Луи становятся настолько красными, словно его только что поймали за чем-то очень личным.  
  
— Привет, мама, — неловко отвечает он со смехом, замечая мать и Лотти, быстро направляющихся в их сторону.  
  
— Ты и Гарольд флиртовали, я видела, — ухмыляясь, говорит она.  
  
— Нет-нет, — заикаясь, отвечает ей Луи, — он просто поправлял мне галстук.  
  
Джей закатывает глаза, обнимая сына за талию.  
  
— Не притворяйся, будто я не знаю, когда и при каких обстоятельства появляется этот румянец, — добавляет она, отпуская Луи и поворачиваясь к Гарри, который смущенно стоит рядом, заливаясь собственным глубоким румянцем.  
  
— Лотти, ты только посмотри на него, — говорит нежно Джей, — Он в реальной жизни еще красивее! — добавляет она, разводя руки. — Иди сюда, Гарольд. Я уже говорила тебе, что если ты делаешь моего мальчика счастливым, то ты автоматически становишься членом нашей семьи.  
  
Гарри в ответ тихо хихикает, давая Джей обхватить себя и крепко сжать в объятиях.  
  
— Боже, — бормочет она, — Такой симпатяга. Я не могу поверить, что мой Лу мог заставить такого парня, как ты, влюбиться в него.  
  
— Эй, — бурчит шатен, но все равно широко улыбается, когда сжимает Лотти в объятиях, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы.  
  
— Эй, стоп, — рычит она, впиваясь взглядом в брата, — ты не говорил мне, что сделал Лиама и Зейна тоже геями.  
  
Гарри в ответ фыркает, подхватывая Джей под локоть, будто это уже вошло в привычку.  
  
— Я смотрю, моя сестренка по-прежнему влюблена в красавчика Зейна.  
  
Джей хлопает Луи по руке, удерживая другой дочь, которая силится ударить брата в нос.  
  
— Как мне надоели эти их ссоры, — бормочет она Гарри.  
  
— Они такие милые, когда болтают по FaceTimе.  
  
— Я знаю, — машет ему рукой Джей. — Стоит только поставить этих двоих рядом и создается впечатление, будто у их нет сил терпеть друг друга.  
  
Лотти закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди, в ответ на что Луи обиженно отводит Гарри подальше от матери, приобнимая его.  
  
Джей громко фыркает, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Где остальные? — спрашивает Луи, исподлобья косясь на сестру, и устраивает подбородок у Гарри на плече.  
  
— Они внутри с Дэном. Оставила их на него, чтобы посмотреть на моего малыша, который все так же своеволен, как был, когда ему было шестнадцать.  
  
— Честно говоря, — ухмыляется Луи, — все эти сладкие речи говорят о том, что ты просто соскучилась по мне.  
  
— Ха, — смеётся Джей, — Скучала по тебе? Я здесь ради бесплатной еды и моего любимого мальчика Зейна.  
  
— Всегда знал, что ты любишь его больше, чем меня.  
  
Джей закатывает глаза, качая головой Гарри, словно говоря «как можно ему верить?» — Ты знаешь, что я всегда буду любить тебя больше, чем всех остальных, — делая паузу, добавляет она, бормоча под нос, — ведь у меня нет выбора, ты же моя плоть и кровь.  
  
Луи собирается ответить что-то колкое, когда чувствует, как телефон Гарри начинает вибрировать напротив его промежности, которая, к слову, прижимается к его заднице. Он просовывает свою руку в задний карман и вытаскивает его, возможно, проделывая это немного медленнее, чем должен, краем глаза наблюдая за Лотти.  
  
— Твоя мама здесь, малыш, — говорит он, отвечая 'жду снаружи xoxoxoxoxo' и затем опуская телефон обратно в карман парня.  
  
— Ой, твоя мама тоже здесь? — взволнованно спрашивает Джей, — сегодня я познакомлюсь не только с тобой, но и с твоей мамой тоже. Звучит так официально.  
  
Луи в ответ закатывает глаза.  
— Это и есть официально, — подтверждает он, — мы на презентации арт-шоу, не забывай.  
  
— Ох, заткнись, Луи, — вдруг говорит Лотти. — Перестань вести себя так, будто ты не рад быть здесь ради Зейна.  
  
— А ты перестань вести себя так, будто я позволю тебе встречаться с кем-то, кто на пять лет старше тебя.  
  
— Мне шестнадцать!  
  
— Не имеет значения. Мои сестры не будут встречаться с моими друзьями, разговор окончен.  
  
Гарри издает тихое 'ах', поворачивая голову, чтобы с нежностью улыбнуться Луи, но перехватывает грозный взгляд Лотти, - Не поддерживай его в этом.  
  
— Не разговаривай с милым Гарольдом таким тоном, — ворчит Луи.  
  
Джей вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь.  
  
— Вы двое уже закончили?  
  
— Ну, похоже на то, — усмехается Луи. — Потому что к нам направляется мама твоего малыша, — воркует Джей, — вместе с милой девушкой и приятным мужчиной. Это Джемма и Робин?  
  
Гарри мычит, широко улыбаясь и радостно кивает головой.  
  
— Гарри, Лу, — приветствует их Энн, направляясь к ним чуть ли не бегом, — так здорово видеть вас обоих снова!  
  
— Снова? — переспрашивает Джей, наблюдая за тем, как женщина по очереди обнимает парней.  
  
— Энн, это моя мама, — смущенно говорит Луи, — и да, я с ней знаком, так как мы летом ездили отдыхать к морю, и на обратном пути заехали к ней.  
  
— Да, так и есть, — отвечает Энн, — я даже не догадывалась, что у моего сына есть парень, и в один прекрасный день он берет и приезжает с этим симпатичным молодым человеком.  
  
— Гарри! — приветствует его девушка, обнимая брата. — Никогда бы не подумала, что твои кудри перестанут быть такими надоедливыми, но ты посмотри-ка!  
  
— Это моя дочь — Джемма, — представляет ее Энн, — А это мой муж - Робин.  
  
Джей улыбается им.  
  
— Ну, это одна из моих дочерей, Лотти. Остальные уже внутри с мужем.  
  
— Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с тобой, — произносит Гарри, смотря смущенно на Робина, — слышал о тебе много хорошего, честно.  
  
Робин смеется и кивает головой.  
  
— То же самое могу сказать и о тебе.  
  
Это немного неловко, и в то же время прекрасно. Они все пытаются участвовать в общем разговоре, смеясь и шутя, иногда отвлекаясь на Джемму, которая без конца дергает Луи за рукав.  
  
Тот приподнимает бровь, мягко улыбаясь, на что она тут же наклоняется, шепча: —Так это ты, получается, тайная гомо-интрижка моего брата?»  
  
— Гомо-интрижка? — ухмыляется он.  
  
— Ну, а как это еще можно назвать?  
  
— Знаешь, что? — подмигивает ей Луи, — ты мне нравишься.  
  
— Это хорошо, так как тебе придется привыкнуть ко мне, если ты будешь встречаться с моим братом. Я буду начеку. Также я буду звонить тебе по тридцать раз на неделе и спрашивать, где вы находитесь и чем заняты.  
  
Луи говорит, прижимая руку к груди:  
— Моя мечта — дружить с сестрой моего парня, ведь ты расскажешь мне всего самые постыдные истории с ним в главной роли?  
  
Джемма пялится на него в недоумении пару секунд, прежде чем притянуть его в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Я благословляю тебя, как своего будущего шурина.  
  
— Разве кто-то говорил о браке?  
  
— Да ладно тебе, я знаю, что ты не в силах устоять перед кудряшками моего младшего брата.  
  
— Тебе Энн рассказала об этом, не так ли?  
  
Джемма отстраняется и подмигивает, отчего щеки Луи тот час же принимают ярко-красный цвет.  
  
Гарри стоит рядом с его мамой, широко улыбаясь, рассеянно слушая беседу Энн и Джей, все еще удивляясь, каким привычным это все кажется, - слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
Из динамиков льется плавная мелодия фортепиано, мягкий спокойный голос объявляет, что мероприятие официально начнется через десять минут. Люди начинают двигаться ко входу. Энн, Робин и Джей болтают о чем-то своем, а Джемма ненавязчиво расспрашивает Лотти о ее платье, и беседа, в конце концов, сводится к разговору об их любимых популярных YouTube-каналах.  
  
Так что Гарри и Луи остаются один на один.  
  
Они останавливаются и смотрят друг на друга. У Стайлса появляется тот самый взгляд, который, как всегда, тут же отражается в глаза Луи, он улыбается и протягивает ему руку, нежно переплетая их пальцы вместе. Вместе они делают глубокий вдох, улыбаются и следуют за остальными внутрь здания.  
  
— Луи! — звонко кричит кто-то, и парни оборачиваются, когда две маленькие девочки нападают на Луи с объятиями, поцелуями и громким смехом.  
  
— Как дела у моих маленьких нарушителей спокойствия? — спрашивает шатен, смешно хмуря носик, наклоняясь, чтобы нежно обнять Дэйзи и Фиби за узкие плечики.  
  
Одна из маленьких девочек смотрит на Гарри широко раскрытыми глазами. Моргнув пару раз, она наклоняется и тянет Луи на себя, притягивая его лицо к своему, и складывает ладошки у его уха.  
  
Эмоционально прошептав что-то, она отстраняется, смущенно наблюдая за тем, как Томлинсон тут же смеется, утыкаясь носом в ее светлые волосы.  
  
— Да, Дэйзи, это он, — улыбается шатен, и у его глаз появляются морщинки.  
  
Маленькая девочка вновь начинает шептать, отчего улыбка Луи становится намного шире.  
  
— Он довольно милый, да?  
  
Гарри смеется, закусывая губу, и Луи с улыбкой переводит взгляд на него.  
  
Вторая близняшка, Фиби, обхватывает маленькими руками Луи за шею, обращая его внимание на себя.  
  
— А на мамином ноутбуке вы не держались за руки. Он твоя принцесса, Лу-Лу?  
  
От услышанного Гарри счастливо заливается смехом, его глаза искрятся, когда он прикрывает рукой широкую улыбку.  
  
— Да, он — моя принцесса, — нежно отвечает Луи, заправляя прядки волос девочки за ухо.  
  
— Ты спас его? — спрашивает Дэйзи, хватая брата за руку, сжимая ее.  
  
— Нет, — смешно кривится Луи, начиная тереться носом об нее, — на самом деле, это он спас меня.  
  
От услышанного Гарри приподнимает брови, покусывая нижнюю губу. Он так счастлив, и любит, боже… любить Луи всегда так легко, ведь он ни при каких обстоятельствах никогда не позволит ему чувствовать себя неполноценным. Даже в самые простые незначительные мгновения он не даст ему ощутить себя слабым или бессильным, и подобные мелочи, такие как сейчас, заставляют Гарри чувствовать себя опьянённым; они заставляет его сердце биться быстрее с нежностью и обожанием.  
  
Луи смотрит на него, мягко улыбаясь. Его глаза отражают все то, для описания чего еще не придумали слов, и Гарри чувствует это. Он любит то молчаливое понимание между ними, читаемые во взгляде сладость и нежность, и это всякий раз поражает его; это не хаотичный спутанный путь, он последовательный, шаг за шагом пробивающий дыру в его легких... но он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким целым.  
  
Обе малышки с интересом смотрят на Гарри, как вдруг Дэйзи отпускает Луи, смущенно подходит ближе к Гарри и поднимает ручки вверх.  
  
— Ох, — краснеет Гарри, не менее смущенно смотря Луи, который довольно кивает, нежно улыбаясь ему в ответ, — ты хочешь, чтобы я поднял тебя на руки?  
  
Маленькая девочка хихикает и радостно кивает.  
  
— Да, принцесса.  
  
Гарри не может не улыбнуться, чуть наклонившись, он легонько подбрасывает девочку, усаживая ее на бедро. Луи делает то же самое с Фиби, следуя за Стайлсом с ней на руках.  
  
— У тебя кудри, как у принцессы, — шепчет Дэйзи Гарри на ухо, накручивая упругий локон на крошечный пальчик.  
  
— И глаза, — вмешивается Луи, шутливо толкая парня в бедро, — Он — сплошной идеал.  
  
Дэйзи и Фиби дружно хихикают, и Джемма ничего не остается, кроме как краем глаза наблюдать за парочкой.  
  


***

  
  
— Прошу прощения, — тихий голос вновь прерывает волшебное звучание пианино, вынуждая собравшихся постепенно затихнуть. — Добро пожаловать на ежегодную выставку наших молодых и талантливых художников… — продолжает он, озвучивая короткий анонс работ, затем перечисляет имена всех студентов, наряду с номерами этажей, где выставлены их работы. Мужчина любезно благодарит людей, которые работали над организацией и финансировали арт-шоу, и всех остальных, помогавших в подготовке вечера. После он объявляет других помощников: всех, начиная с работников художественного музея и заканчивая менеджерами по связям.  
  
Во время объявления близняшки становится скучно и они устраивают свои светлые головки на плечах Луи и Гарри. От нечего делать Дэйзи начинает играть с кудряшками Гарри, накручивая волосы на свои пальчики, и затем медленно отпускает их, тихо хихикая, когда они подпрыгивают. Тем временем Луи пытается заставить Фиби прекратить дергать его за галстук, но, видимо, безрезультатно. В ответ она показывает язык и еще раз резко дергает за узел — веселя этим Гарри и всех остальных — теперь галстук парня неряшливо болтается, но парочка все равно не перестает улыбаться.  
  
Во время перерыва Гарри и Луи подходят к остальной части группы с близнецами на руках, с интересом смотря на Зейна, который гордо держит Лиама за руку, разговаривая со своей мамой и остальными родственниками. Энн и Джей по-прежнему болтают, как будто они давно потерянные лучшие друзья, и у Гарри и Луи есть предчувствие, что они говорят о них, учитывая все улыбки и тыканья пальцами в их сторону. Близнецы на руках обе постоянно хихикают, рассказывая об уловках, которые они проделывают со своим учителем, поскольку она не может определить разницу между ними двумя.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну что, ребята, все готовы увидеть шедевры? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Лиам их группу. Нет сомнений в том, что он говорит о картинах Зейна, который застенчиво улыбается, несмотря на присущую обычно ему уверенность. Это, несомненно, очень важно для него, особенно для Лиама и их матерей, которые в ответ дарят друг другу тот особый понимающий взгляд, зная, что все будет хорошо.  
  
Кто-то тихо произносит «упс», и Зейн снова улыбается, следуя к лестнице с Лиамом, как всегда, идущим рядом.  
  
— Вы еще не устали от этих непосед? — спрашивает Джей, останавливаясь рядом с ними, — я могу их забрать, если они начнут проказничать.  
  
Дэйзи в ответ протестующе хнычет, крепче обвивая руками шею Гарри, утыкаясь носом в его плечо. От всего происходящего сердце кудрявого начинает биться сильнее, в ответ он наклоняет голову и прижимает ее ближе к себе, поднимая ее повыше на бедре.  
  
— Все в порядке, — шепчет он мягко, целуя маленькую девочку в носик.  
  
Луи улыбается своей маме, кивая головой, давая ей понять, что они оба в порядке.  
  
Вся группа медленно поднимается вверх на четвертый этаж, обходя других людей, пока не добираются до отделенного арт-пространства, где представлены картины парня. Когда они подходят к одной из них, Лиам наконец-то отпускает руку Зейна, который подходит и снимает полотно, демонстрируя всем деревянную табличку с надписью "Интерпретация образов в новом ключе".  
  
Как только он это делает, Лиам целует его в щеку, вновь занимая постоянное место рядом с его семьей и самим парнем.  
  
Зейн краснеет и кашляет в кулак, пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку.   
  
— Ладно, — говорит он, указывая рукой вперед. В комнате уже слышны тихие разговоры студентов, представляющих свои работы, рассказывая историю каждой их членам семьи и друзьям. — Все готовы?  
  
Глаза Зейна на мгновение встречаются с Луи, и тот, не раздумывая, показывает своему лучшему другу два больших пальца, и Фиби копирует жест. Зейн улыбается в ответ, посмеиваясь.  
  
— Хорошо, — начинает он, — в том случае, если некоторые из вас все еще не умеют читать, — он указывает взглядом на Найла, и его мама прыскает со смеху, — темой выставки моих картин является интерпретация образов в новом ключе.  
  
Он указывает рукой на дощечку, находящуюся позади него, поджимая губы.  
  
— Хм, вначале я затруднялся с темой, блуждая между буквальным и метафорическим, и чем-то личным, и хм... — он делает паузу, хмурясь и подбирая нужные слова, — и когда меня посетила муза, кажется, я уже просто не мог остановиться.  
  
Люди вокруг тихо хихикают в ответ, а Зейн утыкается взглядом в пол, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Думаю, пришло время рассказать немного о первой картине.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри с улыбкой, поудобнее перекладывая Фиби.  
  
— Итак, изначальным требованием было нарисовать картины с определённой тематикой, делая упор на свои сильные стороны, — объясняет он, — таким образом, на первой картине я воссоздал сюжет на черном парусе… э-э, чтобы было удобнее интерпретировать образы в новом ключе, — бормочет он с сарказмом в конце.  
  
— Итак, вот, — говорит он группе, осторожно снимая простыню с первой картины, — что у меня получилось.  
  
Это большая картина с черным фоном, как Зейн и говорил, с двумя фигурами посередине, — мужчины и женщины — из плавных сочетаний серых и черных тонов, но то место, где они пересекаются, — это взрыв всех цветов радуги, создающих смелый контраст с темным фона.  
  
— Вместо того, чтобы покупать черный парус, я решил окрасить полотно аэрозольной краской.  
  
— Конечно, — бормочет одна из младших сестренок Зейна, и Луи не может не фыркнуть.  
  
— Эй, не перебивай! — дразнит он ее с игривым взглядом.  
  
— Итак, как я и говорил, прежде чем меня грубо прервали, — смеется Зейн, — суть заключается в том, что краска является практически единственной составляющей этого произведения, которое вышло фактически довольно неплохо, так как это в своем роде возвращение к тому, что я знаю и умею лучше всего.  
  
Он останавливается, слегка прочищая горло.  
  
— То, что вы видите — гендерная принадлежность, это не просто, как… пара носков. Это больше похоже на ящик непарных носков, — поднимая брови, подчеркивает он, глядя сверху на собственную работу. — Раньше я думал, что по социальным нормам слово гендер относится лишь к определению секса.  
  
— Но благодаря людям и жизненному опыту я узнал, что существует множество разных личностных качеств, которые связаны с определенным полом; и это определение стало для меня чем-то чудовищным, но, в то же время, самым чудесным открытием для меня. Я понял, что мужчина не обязан придерживаться лишь тех качеств, которыми наградили его социальные нормы, что он может проявлять и те качества, которые по этим нормам присущи женщинам, что он может стать таким, каким он хочет быть. И просто то, что парень идентифицирует себя как женщину, не означает, что он обязан через силу придерживаться тем норм, которые навязаны ему обществом для одного из родов. То же самое касается мужчин, которые проявляют качества, относящиеся обществом к проявлениям женственности, - это вовсе не значит, что они отождествляют себя с девушками. Мужественность и женственность напрямую не связаны с каким-либо полом, мы рождены с правом выбора, и никто не должен загонять себя в надуманные рамки, даже если они чувствуют себя, хм, отличными от большинства, — Зейн делает паузу и сглатывает, — Это все равно поразительно, то, что они олицетворяют борьбу. Не с навязанными нормами, а... скорее, борьбу за то, кто они есть.  
  
Закончив, Зейн осматривает их группу, давая понять, что можно двигаться дальше, и смущается, никак не ожидая того, что они начинают громко аплодировать.  
  
Лиам улыбается, хлопая громче и сильнее всех, выражая всю любовь и гордость за любимого. Сейчас так очевидно, что он влюблен в Зейна. Это видно по тому, как выражение его лица смягчается, наблюдая за Маликом, который мило краснеет, когда ему аплодируют.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Зейн, прочищая горло, — тогда перейдем к следующей работе?  
  
В то время, как Зейн открывает следующий холст, который прикреплен к подставке на стене, Луи перекладывает внимательно слушающую близняшку с одной руки на другую, слегка толкая при этом бедром Гарри.  
  
Как только их взгляды встречаются, Луи улыбается, бесшумно произнося губами: "Люблю тебя".  
  
Гарри в ответ закатывает глаза, но румянец на его щеках — доказательство того, что Луи прав, тот тоже его любит.  
  
— Моя следующая картина, эм-м, выполнена масляной пастелью, — смеется Зейн, — это нечто довольно абстрактное, так что, вы, наверное, не сможете понять, что именно здесь изображено, но… — он делает паузу, смотря на Лиама.  
  
Весь холст покрыт яркими пятнами, тона воскресного утра. На фоне общей картины, где большая часть цветов смешивается в авангарде, выделяется теплое персиковое пятно, с извилистой темной линией посередине, пересекающей холст, будто каркас.  
  
— На самом деле, — поправляет себя Зейн, — это не что-то, а кто-то.  
  
Он покусает губу, уставившись невидящим взглядом на картину.  
  
— У меня в детстве был приятель. Он не был моим лучшим другом или кем-то, типа тебя, Луи, — говорит Зейн, кивая ему.  
  
— Чертовски верно, — отвечает шатен, улыбаясь Зейну.  
  
— Лу, — шепчет Гарри, нахмурившись. — Здесь маленькие дети.  
  
Тот в ответ лишь фыркает, закатывая глаза. Он понимает, что не может отрицать гудящего чувства в груди, когда видит, как Дэйзи копирует хмурый взгляд Гарри, качая неодобрительно маленькой головой в его сторону.  
  
— Но, эм, он был хорошим другом. Мы его обычно дразнили за то, что он ботаник, потому что он был умнее, чем остальные, он предпочитал брюки всяким джинсам, и никогда не был похож на Луи. Речь идет о моем парне Лиаме.  
  
Зейн краснеет, отказываясь смотреть куда-либо, кроме как на картину.  
  
— Этот образ появился около года назад. Я помню, это произошло прошлым летом, когда Луи один решил провести киномарафон, таким образом оставляя нас с Лиамом наедине. Мы оба просто смотрели телевизор в постели, пока не уснули, и когда... — он останавливается, чтобы прочистить горло, — утром, когда я проснулся, и посмотрел на него, я, — он делает паузу снова, — я внезапно понял, почему мне так сильно нравится дразнить его.  
  
— Отчасти благодаря той ночи я и осознал… что он мне нравится, — тихо хихикая, продолжает Зейн.  
  
Вся группа молчит, счастливые улыбки расползаются на лице каждого, пока они внимательно слушают. Единственный, кто решается прервать молчание - это Лиам. Он тихо хрюкает и широко улыбается, потому что все, что ему хочется сейчас сделать - это плакать, смеяться и целовать Зейна снова и снова.  
  
— И с тех пор этот образ прочно засел у меня в голове. Мягкие поглаживания по лицу, размытый фон, состоящий из остального мира, и единственная ресница, лежащая на его щеке… я думаю, что с точностью могу сказать, что я, буквально и метафорически, лично увидел все в новом ключе в то утро, когда убирал одинокую ресницу с его щеки.  
  
Лиам в ответ громко шмыгает носом, беспорядочно потирая глаза, стараясь остановить поток счастливых слез.  
  
— Чтобы испортить эту историю, — улыбается Зейн, — тем утром я тихо смылся, чтобы обнаружить дома Луи, лежащим на нашем диване с чипсами на груди и следами от слюней на подушке.  
  
Джей фыркает, наклоняется и что-то шепчет Энн, которая в ответ удивленно ей улыбается.  
  
Луи громко стонет и прячет покрасневшее лицо в шею его маленькой сестры.  
  
— Вау, не могу поверить, что прежде никогда не видел эту сторону тебя, — подкалывает его Гарри.  
  
Луи отводит взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Так, эм, идем дальше от Ли, — улыбается Зейн. — Следующая часть — это, э-э… вид скульптурного искусства.  
  
Зейн убирает ткань с большого полотна на стене, открывая вид на разные по длине ряды сигарет, расположенных вдоль сигаретных пачек.  
  
— Над этой картиной я работал дольше всего. Она представляет собой, в каком-то смысле, мое восстановление.  
  
Зейн кусает губу, засовывая руки в карманы брюк.  
  
— Я начал курить довольно рано, что в итоге потом привело к зависимости. И я хотел избавиться от нее. Я, можно сказать, изобразил это, как личное напоминание для себя и как визуальное представление надежды для других.  
  
— Я не думал, если быть честным, что мне будет трудно избавиться от этой гадости, так как всегда считал, что у меня довольно сильная воля, но, эм, — посмеивается он, — мне было нелегко.  
  
— Таким образом, эта картина представляет собой каждую сигарету, которую я выкурил с того дня, как я начал этот проект. Как вы можете видеть, в начале их было очень много, и эм, я постепенно стал мысленно приклеивать каждую пачку к картине, пытаясь этим показать, что за весь день теперь я выкуриваю только половину.  
  
— Также вы можете видеть, что наряду с прогрессом у меня было и несколько рецидивных дней, когда я выкуривал целую пачку сигарет за раз. В конце концов, однажды после очередной пластинки жвачки, я понял, что у меня больше нет никакого желания курить.  
  
— Так что, как вы видите, это заняло пару месяцев, но открыло мне глаза, я думаю, в основном, тогда, когда я научился восхищаться силой других людей в любых ее проявлениях и уважать их отличительные черты.  
  
— К сожалению, я все еще курю, — пожимает плечами он, — но смысл в том, что мне больше это не нужно, действительно не нужно, но иногда это просто что-то, что приятно сделать, и я могу с гордостью сказать, что одна упаковка может прослужить мне месяц, если не дольше.  
  
Луи усмехается, и Зейн закатывает глаза, прежде чем двинуться в сторону следующего холста.  
  
— Следующая картина была тоже одной из самых сложных для меня. Нас попросили изобразить ее простым карандашом, и не то что бы я не мог рисовать карандашом, проблема заключалась в том, что я не мог понять, что я хочу изобразить чем-то таким простым, как карандаш, так что это моя последняя картина этой серии, так сказать, завершающее звено одного целого.  
  
Зейн подходит ближе и снимает с полотна простынь, открывая вид на небольшой холст — простой карандашный рисунок парня, заправляющего цветок за ухо другому мальчику. Это Гарри и Луи.  
  
— Если вы еще не поняли, это мой лучший друг Луи и мальчик, который полностью поразил его, Гарри.  
  
Оба парня сразу же краснеют, удивленно смотря друг на друга и улыбаясь.  
  
— Это случилось, когда мы все впятером ездили в отпуск, и на обратном пути заехали к маме Гарри, Энн, — Зейн перестает говорить, указывая на нее. — Позже, когда мы остановились в поле для того, чтобы поесть, я случайно увидел это.  
  
— В детстве Лу всегда был моим лучшим другом, и, честно говоря, я знаю его лучше, чем он - сам себя. Ну, во всяком случае, когда он познакомился с этим кудрявым мальчиком, тот открыл в нем что-то новое, показал нам то, что никто из нас не замечал прежде, и я все еще думаю, что мой лучший друг под заклинанием или типа того.  
  
Луи фыркает, смущенно смотря на Гарри, который нежно улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
— Солнечный мальчик не наложил заклинание на него, он просто заставил его влюбиться, — продолжает Зейн, поднимая брови, смотря на Луи, — и прежде чем я узнал все подробности, я был кем-то вроде его защитника, потому что я волновался, но теперь я вижу, что нужно быть кем-то особенным, чтобы заставить Луи влюбиться, и это — Гарри.  
  
Джей и Энн тут же улыбаются, сжимая друг другу руки. Гарри и Луи — смесь застенчивости, красных щек, теплых нежных улыбок и быстро стучащих о ребра сердец, и это все так опьяняюще волшебно.  
  
— Луи любит тебя? — спрашивает Дэйзи шепотом, и Гарри смотрит вниз с широкой улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Да, он любит меня.  
  
— Тогда я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет она, охватывая лицо парня своими маленькими руками, целуя его в щеку.  
  
Гарри радостно хихикает и целует ее в щеку в ответ, улыбаясь, когда чувствует, как Луи для поддержки касается его плечом.  
  
— Ладно, — громко говорит Зейн, - мой последний рисунок, — вздыхает он, - это "Древесный уголь".  
  
Он раскрывает маленький холст с изображением темной птицы, устремленной вверх, но в то же время ее силуэт, выполненный драматичными размазанными линиями, падает на землю.  
  
— Эта картина — стала чем-то внезапным для меня, м-м... и печальным.  
  
— Хм, идея очень… символичная, можно сказать. Когда вы видите, как птица прыгает с дерева, вы предполагаете, что она сейчас улетит, но что, если... — он делает паузу, — что, если нет? Что, если вместо этого она просто упадет?  
  
Зейн хмурит брови, глядя в пол.  
  
— Что, если птица на самом деле человек?  
  
Луи шумно сглатывает и использует свою свободную руку, чтобы обнять Гарри за талию, в то время как Зейн заканчивает свой показ.  
  
После того, как Малик замолкает, их группа двигается дальше, чтобы другие могли посмотреть на его рисунки, надеясь, что среди них будут несколько хороших спонсоров, которые захотят купить картину или предложат привлекательную перспективу.  
  
Теперь Найл тащит его маму и брата обратно в комнату с бесплатными закусками, семья Лиама и Зейна идут в зону отдыха, счастливо обсуждая своих мальчиков, Лиам, конечно, остается с Зейном, мягко целуя его и шепча что-то интимное ему в губы, заставляя тем самым его покраснеть и улыбнуться.  
  
Джей забирает близнецов от Гарри и Луи с криками и соплями, передавая их Энн и Робину, шепча мальчикам, что они могут пойти немного осмотреться без них, если, конечно, они хотят.  
  
(Гарри и Луи гуляют по разным этажам рука об руку, осматривая различные произведения искусства. Они не говорят слишком много, разве что, коротенькие комментарии, но они счастливы, почти опьянены. Это просто происходит: не продуманные предложения или фразы, простые сжатия рук и редкие столкновения плечами; общаясь с помощью того вида связи, который понятен им одним.  
  


***

  
  
— Как ты думаешь, что это означает? — шепчет Луи Гарри, с интересом рассматривая картину, висящую перед ними. Это — набросок обнаженного человека, держащего в руках вялый член.  
  
— Ну, э-э, — моргает Гарри. — Необычно, — говорит он снова.  
  
Луи кивает.   
  
— Да, — соглашается он.  
  
— Да.  
  
Они переглядываются и идут к следующей картине.  
  


***

  
  
— Если закрыть глаза и приоткрыть один, — медленно говорит Луи, — то картина становится очень… абстрактной и почти...  
  
— Пожалуйста, не говори этого, — умоляет его шепотом Гарри.  
  
— Почти.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Красивой.  
  
— О Боже, — стонет Гарри, отворачиваясь.  
  
— Эй, — смеется Луи, — это было более болезненно для меня, чем для тебя!  
  
— Ты только что назвал традиционный секс красивым.  
  
— Мои глаза были закрыты!  
  
— Ты видел ее, прежде чем произнес это!  
  
— Может быть, — смеется Луи, — может быть, я представлял тебя!  
  
Гарри поднимает брови: — Да, и о чем же ты думал?  
  
Луи довольно мычит и наклоняется ближе.   
  
— Я думал о том, как же мне повезло, что у тебя такой хорошенький член.  
  
Гарри игриво прикусывает губу, протягивает руку и берет Луи за конец галстука, медленно притягивая его к себе.  
  
— Да?  
  
Арт-шоу занимает лишь несколько этажей здания. Взявшись за руки, Гарри и Луи оказываются на одной из верхних лестничных клеток, которая, к счастью, не была перекрыта и совершенно пуста. Похоже, что подростковое либидо и слишком много выводов - то, что заставляет их хотеть касаться друг друга; Гарри моментально оказывается прижатым к стене, теплые губы в медленном танце начинают сминать его собственные, обещая что-то сладкое и нежное.  
  
Руки Луи перемещаются с затылка Гарри на его талию и к заднице, прижимают запястья парня к стене, беря на себя полный контроль над их поцелуем, параллельно облизывая его нижнюю губу, проталкивая язык внутрь. Это грязно и в то же время горячо, особенно звук, который исходит из горла Гарри, когда Луи выставляет коленку меж ног парня, начиная медленно тереться об него.  
  
Они знают, что это опасно, что они технически находятся на публике, так как с их места слышна болтовня людей внизу лестницы, но, боже, осознавая это, их действия вмиг становятся более горячими, жаркими, огнеопасными настолько, что даже малейшие вздохи кажутся им слишком громкими. Луи почти видит, как они эхом отскакивают от стен, что заставляет его губы прижаться плотнее, пытаясь таким образом поглотить больше шума, который они издают.  
  
Луи в очередной раз толкается в Гарри особенно тяжело, срывая с его губ сладкий стон, который ошеломляет его.  
  
— Скажи, — шепчет Луи в ярко-красные губы Гарри.  
  
— Ч-что? — это все, что Гарри может произнести, отчаянно желая схватить Луи за волосы и приникнуть к его рту, чтобы возобновить грязный поцелуй, но так же он обнаруживает, что не хочет прерывать Томлинсона, потому что обожает способ, которым тот делает это.  
  
— О чем мы говорили ранее, — шепчет Луи, смотря на Гарри глазами, черными от похоти, которые отчаянно кричат: "Пожалуйста, просто — блядь — пожалуйста, назови меня так."  
  
— Я — я, — Гарри замолкает, кусая губы, - папочка.  
  
Луи резко вздрагивает, впиваясь ногтями в запястье Гарри.  
  
— Пожалуйста, папочка.  
  
Томлинсон жадно припадает к губам Гарри, пошло постанывая ему в рот. Отпустив его запястья, он начинает отчаянно гладить ладонью его через брюки, специально задевая кончиками пальцев давно вставший член.  
  
— Ох, — стонет Гарри от многообещающего трения, — ох, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри резко откидывает голову назад, подставляя оголенную шею Луи, который тут же в полной мере пользуется этим. Он вылизывает языком кадык, останавливаясь прямо под подбородком, и впивается зубами в податливую кожу, оставляя метку после себя. Небольшую, но заметную красную отметку.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — шепчет Луи, сжимая пальцами промежность Гарри, наслаждаясь тем, как тот начинает дрожать от его прикосновений. — Тебе нравится, когда папочка прикасается к тебе?  
  
Гарри кивает так быстро, что Луи кажется, будто от этого он может получить сотрясение; закатив с наслаждением глаза и положив руку на плечо Луи, Гарри пытается перевести дыхание.  
  
Луи целует его горло, изредка аккуратно покусывая его, стараясь не оставить после себя темных следов, плавно обводя пальцами вставший член, уже просвечивающийся через брюки. Медленно раздразнивая, он обводит контур члена, чувствуя, как парня под ним трясет.  
  
— Лу, нет - пожалуйста... — тихо шепчет Гарри, прикусывая до крови губы.  
  
Луи заводит его руку назад, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстро-быстро, потому что Гарри никогда — он никогда не говорит ему "нет" или "не делай этого", и он просто волнуется, что, возможно, он пересек опасную черту.  
  
Он переживает до тех пор, пока Гарри не начинает очень громко скулить, возясь с кнопками на штанах.  
  
— Я — мокрый — я очень мокрый, — шепчем он, пытается сформировать связное предложение, стягивая штаны, не беспокоясь о том, что люди, стоящие на лестнице ниже, возможно, слышат его. Гарри дрожит, словно новорождённый щенок, и когда он открывает глаза, Луи видит, как на тонких ресницах скапливаются слезы.  
  
— Блядь, — дышит Луи, - блядь, ладно.  
  
Он опускает взгляд вниз и видит, как мокрое пятно постепенно разрастается на розовых хлопковых трусиках, и понимает, что Гарри хочет остановить его, прежде чем оно также образуется и на его брюках.  
  
Его член бесстыдно выпирает через тонкие трусики, и Луи может видеть каждую венку и изгиб члена, и, о боже, это так чудесно.  
  
Он скользит рукой вниз в трусики Гарри, сразу же ощущая жар и влажность члена его мальчика. Рот моментально наполняется слюной, его собственный член болезненно ноет, но он просто обязан обхватить рукой твердый стояк Гарри. И он так и делает.  
  
Гарри с облегчением вздыхает, прикрывая трепещущие ресницы; отстранив голову от стены, он наклоняется и слегка улыбается Луи. Томлинсон возвращает ему улыбку, целуя Гарри в припухшие губы.   
  
— Чудесный малыш, — бормочет он, — такой красивый.  
  
Луи тяжело двигает рукой, большое количество естественной смазки сочится из головки, и он распределяет ее по всей длине. Член опух и стал багрово-красным, он готов кончить. Томлинсон может чувствовать, как член Гарри пульсирует, подергивается в его сжатом кулаке. Это неприлично, то, какие он начинает издавать звуки, когда Луи чуть крепче сжимает орган.  
  
Гарри хнычет: "Папочка", и у Луи болит сердце, как и член, который все еще в ловушке в штанах.  
  
— Ты должен быть тише, малыш, — шепчет нежно Луи, используя свою свободную руку, чтобы убрать кудри Гарри, спадающие ему на лицо, заправляя несколько прядей за ухо. Его рука, оглаживающая ствол, болезненно замедляется, размазывая вниз большим пальцем от кончика до основания члена собравшиеся капли смазки, — люди могут услышать тебя, ты же не хочешь, чтобы они пришли сюда и увидели, как мы тут шалим, да?  
  
Гарри качает головой, шумно сглатывает и тихо произносит: - Нет.  
  
— Только ты, — шепчет он, толкаясь бедрами вверх, — только ты, па... — он резко замолкает, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Давай, малыш, ты можешь сказать это, — шепчет Луи, сжимая руку вокруг его члена. Томлинсон наклоняется и захватывает в плен нижнюю губу Гарри, мягко целуя его.  
  
— Ты, — вздрагивает Гарри, когда Луи прижимает большой палец к заветной точке чуть ниже головки, — хочу быть только с тобой, папочка.  
  
Луи улыбается, целуя Гарри в челюсть.   
  
— Хорошо, малыш, — бормочет он, — что ты хочешь?  
  
— Ладонью? — спрашивает Гарри, — потри сверху… ладонью.  
  
Луи в ответ целует его шею, шепча: — Все для тебя, милый.  
  
Он убирает руку, которая до этого была у головки и осторожно стягивает с Гарри трусики вниз до бедра так, чтобы его член полностью высвободился. Он оборачивает свою руку вокруг основания члена, начиная медленно надрачивать ему в размеренном темпе. Его другая рука медленно перемещается на головку члена, стирая ладонью вновь выступившую естественную смазку, параллельно размазывая ее по чувствительному кончику.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — мягко спрашивает Луи, используя определённый тембр голоса для таких моментов, — тебе нравится?  
  
— Да, — шепчет в ответ Гарри, — так хорошо, очень хорошо.  
  
Луи улыбается, смотря с нежностью на раскрасневшиеся щеки и маслянистые глаза Гарри. — Я люблю тебя, принцесса.  
  
Гарри в ответ громко стонет, и тут же закрывает ладонями рот, превращая все это в низкий скулеж. — Твой.  
  
Луи довольно ухмыляется.  
  
— Мой. Правильно, — соглашается он. — Я твой папочка, верно?  
  
— Ох, - задыхается Гарри, — да, да.  
  
Луи ускоряет движение руки, начиная надрачивать Гарри быстрее, чувствуя, как член пульсирует в его руке, мягкое сопротивление давлению и трение шершавой кожи о гладкую и скользкую. Он сильнее давит ладонью на кончик головки, заставляя дыхание Стайлса прерываться прекрасными стонами.  
  
Это так эротично: то, как он заставляет Гарри буквально распадаться на части на общественной лестничной клетке. Люди, находящиеся ниже, одетые в модную одежду, используют пафосные слова для описания искусства, когда настоящее произведения искусства находится прямо здесь, в его руках, задыхается и постанывает с покрасневшим лицом. Реснички Гарри порхают на щеках, губы трясутся, а бедра дрожат, его член становится тяжелым и красным. Он великолепен; этот завораживающий беспорядок, который отчаянно нуждается в освобождении, он так остро реагирует на каждое легкое прикосновение.  
  
— Ты близко, малыш? — бормочет Луи. Он прижимается носом к Гарри, чувствуя его горячее дыхание на своих губах.  
  
— Близко, — отчаянно скулит Гарри, — так близко, папочка.  
  
Луи довольно улыбается: — Хорошо, милый.  
  
Он поддерживает быстрый темп, но не настолько быстрый, чтобы причинить боль, позволяя Гарри толкаться ему в кулак в его собственном темпе. Тихие стоны, тяжелое дыхание, вперемешку со всхлипами это настолько… боже, он так близко, что Луи практически видит это, может чувствовать это. Он готов растаять в его руках в считанные мгновения.  
  
Гарри давится всхлипом и кончает Луи в кулак, как будто в первый раз. Будто подросток, переполняемый желанием в сочетании с парой косяков и милыми мальчиками, блять, как же хорошо.  
  
Луи целует его в щеку.   
  
— Вот так, — бормочет он, продолжая медленно надрачивать его член, — красивый мальчик.  
  
Гарри в ответ невнятно мычит, плавая в туманных волнах его посторгазменного экстаза. Луи может чувствовать, как его сердцебиение спотыкается каждый раз, когда он целует его в щеку.  
  
Когда его учащенное дыхание успокаивается, все, что он может сделать, это счастливо промычать, наслаждаясь той долей эйфории, которую он может получить лишь от Луи.  
  
Луи посмеивается, наконец, убирая руку с члена Гарри.  
  
— Ты испачкал мне руку.  
  
Гарри в ответ фыркает, чувствуя, что его разум все еще сильно туманен.  
  
— Давай оближу.  
  
Сердце на миг замирает, когда Гарри берет его за руку, медленно помещая каждый из пальцев Луи в свой рот, начиная сосать, слизывая свою же сперму.  
  
Луи громко стонет: — У меня и так уже колом стоит, большое спасибо.  
  
Гарри ухмыляется: — Хочешь, чтобы я снова отсосал тебе?  
  
Луи прищуривается, и Гарри, не раздумывая, падает перед ним на колени. Он хмурит брови и смотрит, как Луи закатывает глаза и извлекает телефон Гарри из брюк, которые сейчас находятся на его лодыжках. Вылавливая смартфон, он нажимает на него и вздыхает.  
  
— Не хватит времени, — обиженно отвечает Луи, — но у меня есть достаточно времени, чтобы сделать это.  
  
И это единственное предупреждение, которое получает Стайлс, прежде чем Томлинсон вбирает в рот его ослабевший член. И кудрявый стонет, вплетая пальцы в волосы шатена.  
  
— Луиии, — скулит Гарри, — нежнее, пожалуйста.  
  
Луи фыркает и надевает его трусики обратно, следом натягивая брюки и приводя в порядок рубашку.  
  
— Я просто привел все в порядок, — ухмыляется Луи, — или ты хотел сделать это сам, эгоистичный придурок?  
  
Гарри издает еще один невнятный скулеж, щелкая Луи по носу в знак протеста.  
  
Луи отступает и отряхивает колени на своих штанах. Закончив с собой, он берет лицо Гарри в руки, дотрагиваясь большим пальцем до красных губ парня.   
  
— Красивый, — шепчет он, мягко целуя его.  
  
Гарри радостно смеется, касаясь кончика носа Луи своим собственным, с вожделением смотря на его губы.  
  
— Что мы собираемся делать с этим? — спрашивает он мягко, показывая рукой на стояк Луи.  
  
Луи хлопает его по руке: - Если ты перестанешь его трогать, это пройдет само по себе, — дразнит его Луи, прижимая руки Гарри к стене в очередной раз, — давай просто посидим здесь какое-то время, может быть, благодаря твоим ужасным шуткам он успокоится.  
  
Гарри хмурится и Луи отпускает одну из рук Гарри, проводя большим пальцем по его нижней губе снова.  
  
— Я шучу, - улыбается он, — не про то, что твои шутки ужасны, а про то, что из-за них он может стать мягким. Твой голос просто слишком чудесный.  
  
Гарри хмурится, обиженно выпячивая губы.   
  
— Мои шутки смешные.  
  
Луи улыбается и кивает: — Ладно, — говорит он так, будто разговаривает с ребенком, — как скажешь.  
  
Гарри игриво хмыкает и быстро перемещает свободную руку Луи на промежность, сжимая его член.  
  
(Когда они, наконец, возвращаются вниз на первый этаж, Найл смотрит на них и фыркает.  
  
— Ничего не говори, — шепчет Луи ему.  
  
Найл громко смеется и отворачивается, делая вид, что вытирает слезы.  
  
 _Это не очевидно_.)  
  


***

  
  
После шоу они все идут на обед в итальянский ресторан. Это трудно, но они все же в итоге помещаются за длинным дубовым столом. Найл садится с Джеммой и Лотти, споря с ними насчет последних тенденций моды, в то время как Джей, Энн и Маура усаживаются в другой конец. Робин, отчим Луи и отец Лиама разговаривают на отвлеченные темы, пока мамы Лиама и Зейна обе обсуждают нашумевшие новости. Зейн садится между его сестрой и Лиамом, слушая их похвалы его произведениям и слегка смущаясь от комплиментов.  
  
Луи и Гарри усаживаются напротив Джеммы, Лотти и Найла, а Дейзи и Фиби возвращаются обратно в их объятия. Четверо из них заказывают пиццу, а девочки - что-то из меню для детей. Каждая из них получает по две тарелки: одна - для десертной пиццы и другая — для нормальной еды.  
  
— Гарри, — хнычет Дэйзи, — Ты не должен есть пиццу с грибами, — добавляет она, брезгливо морща носик, игнорируя ее собственную пиццу, начиная убирать грибы с блюда парня.  
  
— Что, почему это? — смеется Гарри, сжимая ее талию, так как она начинает извиваться у него на коленях, пытаясь достать до противоположного конца пиццы.  
  
— Потому что грибы невкусные, — говорит она недоверчиво, сваливая все грибы Найлу на тарелку, который даже не обращает на это внимания, слишком занятый беседой.  
  
\- Да, Гаррри, — говорит Луи высоким голосом, — грибы невкусные.  
  
Гарри возмущенно пыхтит, оборачивается и видит, как Фиби облизывает пальчики и выливает шоколадный сироп на их десертную пиццу.  
  
— Маленькие девочки не едят сначала десерт, — возмущенно бормочет он.  
  
— Какое это имеет значение? — отвечает Фиби, поднимая маленький носик вверх точно так же, как ее старший брат, при виде чего Луи фыркает и награждает Гарри тем самым взглядом, соглашаясь с ней.  
  
Дейзи снова смотрит на Гарри, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на коленях.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — шепчет она ему на ухо, — они будут завидовать, когда мы украсим наш десерт. Он будет намного лучше.  
  
— Намного лучше? — спрашивает шокировано Гарри.  
  
Дейзи кивает и хихикает.  
  
— Секреты, секреты — совсем не весело!* Секреты, секреты причиняют кому-то боль! — кричит Луи им, получая в ответ возмущенный взгляд Джей.  
  
— Луи, заткнись.  
  
Гарри фыркает, замечая, как Томлинсон обиженно выпячивает губу.   
  
— Секрет, секреты — совсем не весело, — бормочет он себе под нос, аккуратно кладя кусочки белого шоколада на десертную пиццу, — секреты, секреты причиняют кому-то боль.  
  
— Гарри, Гарри, — говорит Дейзи, хватая его за галстук-бабочку, — хочешь, я покажу тебе кое-что классное?  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются снова.  
  
— Что-то крутое?  
  
Маленькая девочка кивает.  
  
— Дай мне свою руку.  
  
Гарри предлагает ей руку, и она берет ее в свои маленькие ладошки.  
  
— Итак, мы берем колечко, — начинает она, нахмурившись, — и… — она замолкает, пытаясь надеть оливку кудрявому на палец.  
  
Она пытается снова и снова, старательно высовывая маленький язычок, но в итоге оливки все равно разламываются пополам. — Что-то с тобой не так.  
  
Луи хихикает.  
  
— Почему у тебя такие большие пальцы? — спрашивает она в замешательстве.  
  
— Да, Гарольд, — дразнит его Луи, демонстрируя ему свою изящную руку, — что-то с тобой не так.  
  
Гарри наигранно дуется, наблюдая за тем, как Дейзи все еще не оставляет попыток надеть оливки на его пальцы.  
  
— Эй, — спрашивает Найл, в недоумении смотря на свою тарелку, а затем на остальных, — откуда здесь появились грибы?  
  
Один из университетских выставочных спонсоров предлагает членам семьи всех приезжих номер на две ночи. Так Гарри и Луи, наконец, расстаются с девочками, отправляясь в собственный номер, чтобы уединиться там на некоторое время.  
  
(Джей оборачивает руки вокруг талии Луи в номере гостиницы, чувствуя, как голова ее сына утыкается ей в шею, и довольно улыбается, потирая его спину.  
  
— Ты влюбился, — шепчет она тихо, целуя его в макушку.  
  
— Так и есть, — отвечает он тихо.  
  
— Я знала, что ты любишь его, но не думала, что настолько.  
  
— Что, так заметно? — стонет Луи, чувствуя, как стыдливый румянец окрашивает его щеки.  
  
Джей фыркает.   
  
— О да, это очевидно.  
  
Лотти согласно мычит из ванной, где она умывается.  
  
— Давай, поведай мне кое о чем, — дразнит его Джей, поворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть его лицо, — кто сверху?  
  
Луи возмущенно пыхтит: — Мама!  
  
— А что? - смеется она, поднимая брови, — это просто вопрос!  
  
— Я не буду отвечать, — бормочет он смущенно.  
  
— Ну и ладно, — обиженно отвечает она, отползая на другую часть кровати, — он хорошо к тебе относится?  
  
— Конечно, — нагло отвечает Луи.  
  
— Ладно, — качает головой Джей, — он отличается от других?  
  
— Несомненно, — хихикает Луи.  
  
— Мой медвежонок, — стонет она, — ты должен рассказать мне все о нем.  
  
Луи стонет, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Он потрясающий.  
  
— Потрясающий? — умиляется Джей.  
  
— Да, — бормочет Луи, — и очень милый и симпатичный, — он делает паузу, — и нежный. Он действительно нежный, — делает он паузу снова, — он очень умный. И смешной, хотя я говорю ему, что это не так. И он теплый, — вздыхает счастливо он, — он очень теплый.  
  
Джей улыбается, довольно морща носик, как любит делать Луи.  
  
— Я его очень люблю, — бормочет он.)  
  
(Гарри устраивается на кровати, кладя подушку на колени, и улыбается, поскольку он впервые официально встречается с Робином, который сейчас нежно обнимает его маму.  
  
Он улыбается и слегка вздрагивает, когда Джемма внезапно валит его на кровать.  
  
— Он такой милый! — дразнится она, щекоча пальцами бока кудрявого.  
  
— Джеммс! — громко смеется Гарри. — Прекрати!  
  
— Нет, мне нужны детали! — смеется она, устраиваясь у него на коленях. — Он хорошо целуется? Он ласков к тебе? — задыхаясь, шепчет она. — Насколько он большой?  
  
Гарри краснеет, прижимая подушку к лицу, бормоча: — Да, да и очень.  
  
Джемма ухмыляется: — Он сверху, не так ли?  
  
Гарри стонет и кивает, Джемма довольно хихикает, целует его в щеку и притягивает к себе.  
  
— Мой младший братик нашел свою единственную любовь, как мило! Мне птичка нашептала, что ты хочешь, чтобы Дейзи и Фиби были цветочницами!  
  
Гарри задыхается: — О чем ты говоришь?  
  
Джемма закатывает глаза.  
  
— Мама уже мне все рассказала, идиот. Ты безумно влюблен.  
  
— Мама, — громко стонет Гарри.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу держать секреты от твоей сестры.  
  
— Кстати, о секретах, — говорит Джемма, — куда вы двое делись после выставки?)  
  
Когда они, наконец, возвращаются домой, Гарри с наслаждением улыбается, обвивая руками талию своего парня. Он прижимает Луи к матрасу, целуя его нежно и медленно, шепча снова и снова о том, как сильно он любит его.  
  
* Здесь и далее слова песни No Secrets от женской группы No Secrets.

**vii.**

Чуть позднее Луи просыпается, обнаружив у себя на плече лужу слюней и твердый стояк, прижимающийся к его бедру. Томлинсон зевает и лишь через пару секунд до него доходит, что это, и он оборачивается на еще спящего Гарри, сопящего во сне.  
  
Он широко улыбается, ведь в последнее время все шло просто идеально; между ними с Гарри много тепла, ласки и счастья. Луи осторожно переворачивается в сторону парня и легко толкает того в грудь. Он уже чувствует себя проснувшимся, ощущает всю длину Стайлса, вжимающуюся в него — горячую и тяжелую. Луи мягко проводит большим пальцем по краю челюсти Гарри, пытаясь вызволить его из сна.  
  
Уставившись невидящим взором на лицо Гарри, все, о чем действительно может думать Луи — как слово «папочка» соскальзывает с его пухлых губ. Звучит так грязно и развратно, когда это невинное слово прониклинивает в его сознание, отзываясь на кончике языка. Томлинсон никогда не думал, что это так будет влиять на него, никогда не предполагал, что это будет так влиять на Гарри. Но теперь это открылось, и он не собирается останавливаться, и мысли не допускает, чтобы прекратить то, что дает ему ощущение, будто он для Гарри нечто большее, чем просто бойфренд, в подобные интимные моменты. Но еще важнее то, насколько они доверяют друг другу в эти мгновения. Благодаря тому, что Стайлс открылся ему, Луи смог дать своему парню то, что ему нужно.  
  
Луи оглаживает пальцем его веки, и Гарри медленно приоткрывает глаза и зевает. Он ошеломленно моргает и тянется к подбородку вытереть слюну.  
  
Луи улыбается и кладет руку парню на щеку.  
  
 — Привет, малыш.  
  
И в этот момент тот понимает, что у него эрекция, это простое слово заставляет его желудок сжаться, и он краснеет, утыкаясь носом в плечо Луи, но по-прежнему упираясь стояком в его бедра.  
  
— Могу я дотронуться до тебя, любимый? — нежно спрашивает его Луи, поднимая лицо Гарри за подбородок.  
  
Гарри лишь скулит в ответ, нетерпеливо кивая. Он откидывается назад, чтобы Луи хватило места втиснуть руку между их телами и обхватить член кудрявого, но вместо этого Томлинсон притягивает его ближе к себе, заводит руку за Гарри и скользит пальцами по позвоночнику, спускаясь к попе и начиная нежно мять податливую кожу.  
  
Гарри учащенно дышит и толкается навстречу прикосновениям, тихо постанывая. Луи даже не может сопротивляться порыву накрыть губы Гарри своими, вырывая у того тихий всхлип. Он спускается рукой ниже, скользя между ягодицами, и потирает пальцем тугую маленькую дырочку. Он прикасается, трет, массирует и отдается ощущениям; очень медленно и чувственно, из-за чего Гарри так прекрасно стонет прямо ему в рот, опьяненный ощущениями.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я позаботился о тебе, малыш? — шепчет Луи, касаясь губами уха Гарри, его горячее дыхание скользит по жемчужной коже парня и заставляет его дрожать.  
  
— Да, — прерывисто выдыхает Стайлс.  
  
— Да, кто? — спрашивает шатен. Свободной рукой он подлезает между телом Гарри и простыней и обнимает его со спины, мягко водит пальцами вверх и вниз по позвоночнику кудрявого, чувствуя под подушечками гладкость молочной кожи.  
  
— Да, — парень останавливается на полуслове, закусывая губу, — папочка.  
  
Луи улыбается и крепче обнимает парня, чтобы тот почувствовал, что делает все правильно, и понял, какое счастье это доставляет Томлинсону. Он вынимает руку из-под туловища Гарри и просовывает ее под подушку в поисках бутылочки смазки. Когда он находит ее, то проскальзывает рукой обратно под тело, открывая крышку. Луи перестает поглаживать дырочку Гарри, чтобы вылить немного смазки на пальцы. Когда пара капель попадает на спину кудрявого, он начинает дрожать и вновь толкается в бедро Луи.  
  
— О, солнышко, — Луи целует Гарри в щеку, — извини, я случайно.  
  
Стайлс лишь невнятно скулит в ответ, жмурясь, и его бедра начинают подрагивать.  
  
Луи улыбается, откидывая бутылочку и разводит ягодицы Гарри большим пальцем и мизинцем. Один из трех пальцев, покрытых смазкой, медленно кружит поверх колечка мышц кудрявого, заставляя того пытаться насадиться на него.  
  
— Ты такой замечательный, малыш, ты знаешь это? — шепчет шатен. Его глаза закрыты, когда он щекой прижимается к Гарри, но он чувствует его красоту и каждую частичку в нем: его мягкое дыхание опаляет кожу, а отчаянные стоны и всхлипы наполняют пространство комнаты.  
  
Луи одним пальцем медленно проникает внутрь, чувствуя, как горячие стенки с жадностью сжимаются вокруг него. У него сносит крышу оттого, как зад Гарри туго сжимает его, будто оставаться ненаполненным для него мучительно. Шатен оглаживает стенки изнутри, медленно, не торопясь, лишь одним пальцем, хотя он знает, что Стайлсу нужно больше.  
  
— Пожалуйста, папочка, — не выдерживает Гарри, толкаясь назад в руку Луи.  
  
— Пожалуйста что, малыш? — невинно спрашивает он, слегка откидываясь назад, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Гарри. (В широко распахнутые глаза, чья нижняя губа распухла от кусания). — Что ты хочешь, чтобы папочка сделал?  
  
— Еще, — тихо произносит Стайлс, — не мог бы ты добавить еще один, пожалуйста?  
  
Луи целует его в нос, затем спускается к его губам, и мягко кусает нижнюю, — Хорошо, малыш. Ты такой вежливый.  
  
Он медленно вынимает палец, напоследок потирая кончиком ободок отверстия, заставляя Гарри часто дышать и вновь толкаться пахом в свое бедро. Томлинсон оставляет частые крохотные поцелуи на его губах, пока уже два его пальца проникают в податливую дырочку. С губ Гарри слетает низкий стон облегчения, и Луи продолжает, сгибая пальцы и трахая упругую дырочку, посылая по всему телу Стайлса мурашки.  
  
— Хорошо? — мурлычет шатен, его взгляд прикован к губам кудрявого, наблюдая как он закусывает их или приоткрывает, испуская протяжный стон.  
  
— Да, да, — быстро отвечает Гарри, стараясь насадиться на пальцы.  
  
Луи рукой, что под туловищем парня, крепче прижимает его к своей груди так, чтобы их налившиеся члены терлись друг о друга и оба парня получали стимуляцию. Луи жарко выдыхает в губы Гарри и их сладкое дыхание смешивается в воздухе. Он начинает раздвигать пальцы внутри дырочки парня, уже более нетерпеливо и не так осторожно, заставляя Стайлса всхлипывать от отчаянья и шире открыться для его набухшего члена.  
  
— Можешь добавить еще один, папочка, — приглушенно бормочет Гарри, когда Томлинсон возвращается к нежному поглаживанию скользких стенок изнутри.  
  
Луи даже не предупреждает, когда проникает третьим пальцем в дырочку, ощущая лишь слабое сопротивление. Гарри судорожно вдыхает, в общем-то, сейчас он так реагирует на любое прикосновение парня, и его сдавленный вдох переходит в абсолютно грязный стон, когда он насаживается на пальцы Луи, наконец-то чувствуя себя заполненным.  
  
— Пожа-ах…- шепчет Стайлс, — умоляю.  
  
— Все в порядке, малыш, — мурлычет шатен тот ему на ухо и целует в висок, — ты в порядке.  
  
Стайлс кивает, крепко зажмурившись и пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он медленно подается бедрами назад, задавая себе темп.  
  
Луи поворачивает пальцы, вновь раздвигая их шире. Он потирает бархатные скользкие стенки дырочки Гарри, мягко проводя ногтями по слизистой оболочке, и получает в ответ отчаянные стоны, слетающие с его красных припухших губ. Луи вытягивает пальцы, задерживаясь у самого ободка мышц, поворачивая руку и очерчивая покрасневшую мокрую дырочку еще и большим пальцем прежде, чем с легкостью вогнать три пальца обратно. Дырочка Гарри так туго обхватывает Луи: сжимается вокруг него влажно, плотно и жарко.  
  
— Можно я тебя трахну, малыш? — сдавленно спрашивает он; его собственное дыхание сбитое лишь из-за ощущения узкого отверстия Стайлса, растянутого под его пальцами.  
  
Гарри лишь стонет и кивает. Он убирает руку Луи от своей попы, обессиленно становясь на колени. Луи тоже стоит перед ним на коленях, обнимает Гарри за шею и протяжно целует его; два горячих рта сплетаются влажными скользкими языками, жадно лижущими друг друга. Стайлс толкает Луи так, что тот приземляется на матрас.  
  
— Ты чего, любимый? — рвано дышит Томлинсон, когда отрывается от поцелуя.  
  
— Я хочу оседлать тебя, папочка, — с невинной улыбкой заявляет кудрявый.  
  
— Блять, — стонет Луи, — папочка тоже очень хотел бы этого.  
  
Гарри хихикает и тянется за лубрикантом прежде, чем шлепается вниз на скрещенные ноги Томлинсона, располагая свои по обе стороны от талии шатена. — Тогда сделай это, папочка, — мягко просит Гарри, передавая тому тюбик и обнимая его за шею.  
  
Луи мягко улыбается парню, его щеки становятся прелестно алыми, а глаза мерцают крапинками малахита. — Хорошо, малыш, — улыбаясь шепчет он, наклоняясь и чмокая Гарри в губы.  
  
Он вновь открывает тюбик смазки и выдавливает немного себе на пальцы. — Можешь немного приподняться ради меня, малыш? — мурчит он, поглядывая сквозь полуприкрытые веки на Гарри, что горячо кивает в ответ.  
  
Стайлс подбирает ноги под себя и приподнимается, упираясь разгоряченной грудью в грудь Луи.  
  
— Спасибо, малыш, — шепчет он ему в шею, оглаживая свой член и распределяя смазку. — Готов?  
  
Луи чувствует, как Гарри кивает, когда кудряшки того подпрыгивает, и осторожно направляет себя в его дырочку. Сначала он кружит около узкого отверстия, хорошенько размазывая смазку, прежде чем начинает медленно насаживать Гарри вниз, мягко толкая руками его бедра.  
  
Зеленоглазый судорожно делает глоток воздуха, опускаясь на горячий член, пока тот не проникает в него целиком и Стайлс не оказывается вновь сидящим на коленях Томлинсона. Тогда он медленно оборачивает ноги вокруг талии парня, давясь воздухом, когда тот заполняет его полностью. Гарри сбито, глаза прикрыты, волосы касаются груди Луи, пока они оба переводят дух.  
  
Нежные пальцы выводят круги на бедрах Стайлса, и мягкий голос успокаивающе шепчет, что будет ждать столько, сколько нужно.  
  
Гарри неуверенно кивает, удовлетворенный уже тем, что Луи находится глубоко в нем, уже от этого он впадает в нирвану; тепло и возбуждение окружают их, опьяняя и переполняя их. Стайлс смело обнимает шатена за шею и кладет голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Готов, — шепчет он, прикрывая глаза, и шумно сглатывает.  
  
— Хорошо, радость моя, — так же шепотом отвечает Луи. Он медленно толкает бедра наверх, изящно, мягко и чувственно, заставляя тугое колечко Гарри сжиматься под таким желанным давлением. Это восхитительно. Частое дыхание парня скользит по его шее, и он может слышать каждый рваный вздох, выскальзывающий из его рта, каждое нечеткое слово и стон, и все это лишь еще больше пробуждает страстное желание оттрахать кудрявого.  
  
— Я так люблю тебя, — шепчет он, наклоняясь, чтобы оставить крохотный поцелуй на плече Стайлса. Его бедра движутся по-прежнему восхитительно плавно, немного меняя угол толчков, каждый раз проникая всей длиной.  
  
Звук ритмичных хлопков кожи о кожу наполняет комнату, одурманивая обоих парней, заставляя их тяжело выдыхать, а их тела дрожать в предвкушении. Луи ловит взгляд Гарри из-под век, полуприкрытых в удовольствии. Его щеки мягко розовеют на фоне ярко-алых опухших искусанных губ, что испускают сладкий стон и шепчут «да, папочка, папочка, так» снова и снова. Его короткие ногти продавливают кожу на спине Луи, его бедра подпрыгивают вверх и вниз, пока Томлинсон вколачивается в него.  
  
Шатен перекладывает одну руку на спину Гарри с его бедер, нежно поглаживая разгоряченную кожу. Он плавно движется к его затылку, вплетая пальцы в мягкие кудряшки и аккуратно массируя кожу головы.  
  
Гарри, наконец, поднимает голову, бездумно улыбаясь, когда его взгляд падает на губы Луи. Он наклоняется, касается их своими, и поцелуй переходит в жадное и рваное сплетение языков.  
  
— Люблю папочку, — мурчит кудрявый, отстраняясь и оставляя тянуться ниточку слюны. Облизывает губы, закрывая глаза, чтобы полнее ощутить послевкусие. Следом он сгибает в коленях ноги, покоящиеся до этого по бокам от талии Томлинсона, и тот выскальзывает из него.Он тянется и обхватывает стояк Луи, чтобы снова направить его внутрь своей дырочки и опуститься на него с хриплым стоном.  
  
Гарри нетерпеливо насаживается, удерживаясь лишь благодаря тому, что одной рукой опирается на плечо Луи, а вторая вплетена в волосы шатена, наклоняя ее, чтобы было удобнее скользнуть языком в его рот, жарко и влажно столкнуться в грязном поцелуе. С каждым толчком хватка на бедрах кудрявого усиливается, разводя их шире для лучшего проникновения.  
  
— Ах, Гарри, — выдыхает Луи, когда тот туго сжимается вокруг его твердого органа, следом покачиваясь, позволяя головке члена давить прямо на простату, — Гарри, малыш.  
  
Стайлс вновь тянет его голову за волосы от себя, чтобы накрыть губы парня своими, заставляя его задыхаться под взглядом зеленых глаз. Сейчас эта связь позволяет возбуждению наполнить их до краев, до протяжных стонов и когтей, впивающихся в распаленную плоть, пока кровать под ними беспрестанно раскачивается под напором их похоти.  
  
— Да, так хорошо, папочка, — рвано стонет Гарри, ведя языком по нижней губе Луи, — очень хорошо.  
  
Стайлс подается вверх так, что сейчас его дырочка натянута лишь на головку члена Луи, и когда он делает круг бедрами, естественная смазка начинает сочится из его отверстия и стекать по стволу шатена. Тот, едва дыша, запрокидывает голову назад от переполняющего его возбуждения, он уже почти на краю оргазма. Его руки скользят по бедрам Гарри, впиваясь ногтями в шелковистую кожу, и с силой насаживая парня на себя, грубо и жестко. Стайлс уже скулит, вновь толкаясь бедрами взад-вперед быстрее, и его короткие задушенные вдохи наполняют комнату так же, как Луи сейчас заполняет его.  
  
— Дотронься до меня, папочка, — невнятно бормочет Гарри, ошалелый от возбуждения, — пожалуйста, коснись.  
  
Парень кивает, продолжая вколачиваться в кудрявого. Он кладет руку на нижнюю челюсть Гарри, большим пальцем оглаживая и сминая его губы. Тот понимает намек и широко облизывает ладонь, испуская животный стон, когда Томлинсон, наконец, обхватывает влажной рукой его стояк и начинает быстро дрочить. Головка начинает пузыриться, извергая смазку, которая тут же размазывается одним движением по всей длине, а часть ее стекает ниже, смешиваясь с лубрикантом.  
  
Толчки Стайлса начинают терять свою изящность, особенно когда Луи глубже вгоняется в его покрасневшую дырочку, стараясь попасть в ритм, и их стоны раздаются в унисон. И тогда Гарри начинает издавать эти крошечные вдохи, полузадушенные постанывания, и Томлинсон бросает на него взгляд из-под ресниц. Глаза кудрявого зажмурены, краснота с щек опускается ниже к груди, и он насаживается на твердый ствол парня так сумбурно и хаотично; этот мимолетный взгляд на Стайлса вгоняет Луи в неистовство, и быстрым движением он укладывает того на кровать, становясь меж его раскинутых ног, и грубо втрахивает его в матрас.  
  
Едва дышащий Стайлс поворачивает голову и стонет: — Луи, блять, трахни меня, давай, оттрахай меня!  
  
И тот в точности выполняет его мольбы, вколачиваясь быстро и глубоко, приближая развязку.  
  
— Так блядски хорошо, Гарри… блять, малыш, — хрипит Томлинсон, ускоряя темп.  
  
Он наклоняется, вновь обхватывая рукой член парня и начиная дрочить в такт с собственными толчками. Стайлса трясет, подрагивает от приближающегося оргазма, и он лишь бесшумно открывает рот, и изредка с его развратных губ слетают полузадушенные хрипы.  
  
И тогда он кончает, и горячие белесые нити спермы выплескиваются на его разгоряченную грудь.  
  
Шатен почти сломлен, когда тугое отверстие Стайлса сжимается вокруг его органа. Один, два толчка, и он изливается глубоко в Гарри, заполняя его горячей жидкостью и следом падая прямо на покрытую спермой грудь парня.  
  
Томлинсона трясет в такт с его сердцебиением, быстрым и срывающимся, переживающим мощный оргазм. У парня едва хватает сил дышать, но он приподнимает голову и оставляет несколько легких поцелуев на лице Гарри.  
  
Стайлс глубоко судорожно дышит, закрыв глаза, и может чувствовать дыхание Луи, скользящее по его шее, прерывистое, как и его сердцебиение.  
  
— Спим? — сонно бормочет кудрявый, пока его веки самопроизвольно закрываются.  
  
Томлинсон кивает его в шею.  
  
 — В ванну — потом.  
  
— Ванна — потом, — в полудреме соглашается Стайлс.  
  
— Ты должен… — ухмылка Луи перерастает в широкий зевок, — ты должен назвать меня папочкой еще раз.  
  
Гарри фыркает, приобнимая Луи и укладывая их обоих на бок.  
  
 — Ладно, — он устало хмыкает, — сотри с меня сперму, папочка.  
  
Томлинсон мычит, ухмыляясь, и с закрытыми глазами находит руку кудрявого.  
  
— Хорошо, малыш, — он тут же проводит ладонью Гарри вниз по его груди и вытирает большую часть жидкости прежде, чем тот успевает с воплем выдернуть руку из его хватки.  
  
— Грубиян, — жалобно стонет Стайлс, вытирая руку об одеяло.  
  
— Если ты заткнешься и дашь мне поспать, — молит Луи, — я вылижу тебя позднее, когда ты назовешь меня папочкой.  
  
(Позже, когда Гарри сидит на коленях Томлинсона в ванне и держится руками за бортик, язык того ласкает его растянутую дырочку. Из его губ вылетают отчаянные стоны «папочка, папочка, пожалуйста, папочка», пока Луи оставляет следы от ногтей на его мягких бедрах и трахает его языком так глубоко, как только может).  
  
viii.  
  
Луи одет в его зауженные джинсы и худи. Его волосы убраны назад под черную кепку, руки в карманах толстовки, пока он едет на своей доске по пустой аллее. Сейчас начало сентября, занятия начнутся лишь через несколько недель, так что он и Зейн решают встретиться, пока кампус не так забит народом.  
  
Он находит друга, практикующимся Олли* на ступеньках, чертыхаясь, когда соскальзывает со скейта.  
  
— Родни Маллен* было бы стыдно за тебя, — кричит он, тормозя до такой скорости, чтобы можно было подхватить доску.  
  
Зейн оборачивается.  
  
Томлинсон подходит к нему, держа скейт подмышкой и улыбаясь.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Ваше Заднеприводно… — Луи прокашливается, — То есть, Ваше Высочество.  
  
Малик фыркает, качая головой.  
  
— Не прикидывайся, что вы с Гарри не тем же самым занимаетесь… Говоря о Гарри, как он?  
  
Луи вздыхает, смотря себе под ноги.  
  
— Он, уф… — начинает парень с мягкой улыбкой, — он — хорошо, правда. Он обратился к специалисту.  
  
— Серьезно? — глаза Зейна расширились.  
  
— Да, — усмехается Луи.  
  
Малик качает головой, — Это же… это же отлично, чувак. Черт возьми, — произносит он, спрыгивая с доски, чтобы обнять друга. — Чертовски отлично, — бормочет он ему в кофту, продолжая по инерции катится вокруг Томлинсона на своем борде.  
  
Луи поднимает плечи и его борд падает на асфальт, — Зейн, клянусь богом…  
  
Парень прерывает его, хлопая по заду, — Лучше держись крепче!  
  
— Нет, — начинает Луи, широко распахивая глаза, — нет, Зейн! Зейн, отпусти меня! — визжит парень, пытаясь пнуть друга, когда он вновь встает на свой скейт, и толкает его.  
  
— Ты визжишь, как гребаная блондинка в фильме ужасов, чувак, — с этими словами Малик делает широкий разворот, не быстро, но достаточно быстро, чтобы напугать Томлинсона. — Это, честно говоря, нелепо.  
  
Шатен снова кричит, когда его рука начинает соскальзывать с плеча Малика, и хватается за задние карманы его джинс, пытаясь вернуть равновесие, из-за чего Зейн пищит и валится назад. Томлинсон вскрикивает и освобождает руки до того, как приземляется на траву, зарываясь пальцами в грунт, а Зейн в свою очередь приземляется на зад.  
  
Он стонет и кидает свирепый взгляд на друга, когда слышит, как тот хохочет.  
  
— Ты это видел? — кричит Луи. — Я сделал флип! Флип через твою спину!  
  
Зейн прикрывает глаза и стонет громче, когда Томлинсон подползает ближе к нему.  
  
— Гарри, наверное, нашел бы это очень сексуальным, — взволнованно шепчет Луи.  
  
— Не мог бы ты заткнуться, — скулит Зейн, привставая, чтобы вытащить мятую пачку сигарет из кармана, — ну вот, теперь они всмятку.  
  
Луи садится на колени, вскидывая руку в защитном жесте, — Я тебе говорил не делать этого.  
  
Малик делает надменное выражение лица, переминая картон в руке, придавая ему форму, более похожую на изначальную, прежде чем открыть подобие пачки.  
  
У Томлинсона уходит мгновение на то, чтобы перестать дуться, и когда он это признает, то глубоко вздыхает, протягивая руку Зейну, — Эй, дай мне пару штук. Я помогу тебе.  
  
— Ладно, — бормочет Зейн, вытряхивая полпачки и протягивая их Луи.  
  
Томлинсон осторожно катает их между пальцами, стараясь выровнять их, не порвав тонкую бумагу. Это занимает минуту, и когда он вновь критически осматривает их, мало что изменилось, и парень фыркает, — Зейн Малик, а нет ли у тебя пары косяков?  
  
Зейн бросает на него взгляд сквозь упавшую на глаза челку и ухмыляется, — Никогда не поверишь, кто мне достал траву.  
  
Луи обнаруживает, что заинтригован и наклоняется к другу, приподняв брови, — И? Ты собираешься сказать мне?  
  
— Лиам, — усмехается Малик, складывая в коробку те сигареты, которым Луи уже придал вменяемую форму.  
  
— Ого, — Томлинсон хмурится, — Э… Ладно. А теперь скажи мне честно, кто дал тебе травку.  
  
— Я серьезно! — обороняющимся тоном восклицает Зейн, уставившись на друга, — Один из пациентов, которому он помогал, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, схватил Лиама за руку и всучил ему пакетик со всякой лечебной дрянью, сказав, что тоже был стажером и знает, как те устают. Как-то так.  
  
— Погоди-погоди, — Томлинсон неверяще качает головой, — и пациент оставил Лиаму немного использующейся в медицине травки?  
  
— Ага, — Зейн все еще выравнивает сигареты и продолжает, — Он даже курил пару раз со мной. Но косяки слишком быстро кончаются, так что я смешал траву с табаком из сигарет, так эффект дольше.  
  
Луи хмыкает, — Очень предусмотрительно, чувак.  
  
Парень закатывает глаза в ответ, — Хочешь одну? — дразня приподнимает брови, — может, твой Гарри был бы не против?  
  
Шатен поджимает губы, — Я сомневаюсь, что Гарри понравится хоть что-нибудь из этого унылого дерьма.  
  
— Погоди, — Зейн вскидывает брови, — Гарри курил раньше?  
  
— Э, — непонимающим тоном мычит Луи, — ну, да?  
  
— Да ладно?  
  
Томлинсон в ответ закатывает глаза, — Судя по твоим словам он ангел, в то время как, на самом деле, он лишь мой ангел, — уточняет Луи, добавляя с ухмылкой, — мой ангел, который может быть настырным настолько, насколько ему заблагорассудится.  
  
— О господи, — Малик симулирует рвотный позыв, — никогда больше не делай намеки на твою сексуальную жизнь, мудак.  
  
— Сказал мне маленький мальчик, которому травку достает его папочка.  
  
Зейн краснеет и отводит взгляд, — Что бы ты сделал, если бы Гарри захотел быть девушкой?  
  
Шатен шутливо вздыхает, — Пытаешься сменить тему, — поучающим тоном выдает он, — плавнее, Малик, плавнее надо.  
  
Что окончательно убеждает щеки Зейна стать ярко-алыми, но тот по-прежнему обороняется, — Я серьезно!  
  
Луи качает головой с ухмылкой, — Так ты спросил, что бы я делал, если бы Гарри захотел избавиться от своего хозяйства?  
  
Малик кивает, кладя последний выпрямленный косяк в пачку с сигаретами и косяками, доставая пару штук и передавая их Луи.  
  
— Я думаю, — начинает он, — что это его тело, так что он может делать с ним, что угодно, — пожимает плечами парень, — но мы уже обсуждали это, так что… — он вновь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Так вы уже поднимали эту тему?  
  
— Да, — отвечает тот, — Я спрашивал, не хотелось ли ему когда-нибудь этого, или, например, носить женскую одежду, или идентифицировал ли он когда-то себя с девушкой.  
  
— И что он ответил?  
  
— Он сказал, что нет, — опять быстро пожимает плечами, — Он сказал, что ему нравится его мужская одежда, и принадлежность его половых органов и, вообще, быть парнем. Как бы, — Томлинсон замолкает и склоняет голову, — что-то заставляет его чувствовать себя в безопасности, а что-то он воспринимает просто как… фетиш? Для обоих из нас, знаешь… А что-то из его привычек просто, ну… нравится ему, понимаешь? Он просто любит некоторые девчачьи вещи, — заканчивает Луи и опять пожимает плечами.  
  
Малик кивает, анализируя сказанное.  
  
— Одна из картин для твоего шоу, — начинает Луи, покусывая губу, — он служил для нее вдохновением?  
  
И спустя мгновение Зейн улыбается, — М-м, да, отчасти. Я думаю, он заставил мои глаза открыться чуть шире, понимаешь? Будто я начал замечать гораздо больше.  
  
— Гарри будет счастлив услышать это, мне кажется, — произносит Луи. Он ложится на траву, в то время как подошва его ботинок упирается в асфальт.  
  
— Ты можешь рассказать ему, — бормочет друг, вытягивая один косяк. Он устраивается рядом с шатеном, сжимая косяк губами и доставая зажигалку. Оба скейтборда валяются забытые.  
  
Луи хмыкает, бросая взгляд на друга, — Ты и правда не курил?  
  
Зейн вскидывает брови, поворачивая голову к Томлинсону, прежде чем до него доходит, о чем говорит друг. Он вынимает незажженный косяк изо рта и кивает, — Да, правда. Я провел около месяца без курения и даже не заметил, — он пожимает плечами, — но я, типа, просто отдыхаю, как бы?  
  
Луи кивает, — Ты сейчас куришь меньше? В старшей школе ты даже на уроках сбегал в туалет, чтобы покурить.  
  
Зейн смеется, приподнимается, чтобы было удобнее раскурить косяк, и ложиться обратно, — Я знаю, чувак, это было ужасно… Но, да. Я не знаю, сейчас это лишь то, чего иногда хочется.  
  
Томлинсон лишь кивает, рассматривая небо, которое постепенно окрашивается в темно-синий, пересекаемый парой облаков и серой поволокой дыма от косяка Зейна. Его поглощает умиротворение, и накрывает чувство, убеждающее в том, что все будет хорошо.  
  
— Хочешь? — спрашивает Малик, вытягивая Луи из некоего транса.  
  
Парень моргает, переводит взгляд на протянутую ему половину косяка, и качает головой, — Не, ты мне дал парочку, чтобы я поделился с Гарри, помнишь? — он ухмыляется, — кроме того, я хоть и уверен, что он не против этого, но все же для начала хочу убедится, что на деле так и есть.  
  
Зейн смеется, качая головой, — Он и правда подстегивает тебя, да?  
  
— Да, — улыбается шатен, — точно так же, как Ли будет подстегивать тебя этой ночью!  
  
Зейн задыхается в возмущении, — Луи! — он пытается схватить друга за лодыжку, но тот слишком быстро отскакивает, и его смех раздается в тишине аллеи, когда Томлинсон вскакивает на скейт брюнета.  
  
— Не отрицай этого, Малик! — кричит он ему, — не смей отрицать!  
  
(ix.  
Луи откидывается на кровать, колени Гарри по обе стороны от его бедер, а рука парня держит оба запястья Томлинсона над его же головой. Вторая его рука поднята к лицу, с зажатыми между пальцами наполовину выкуренными косяками. Его глаза почти черные, его прекрасные кудри обрамляют лицо, и он ухмыляется. Луи наблюдает, как он вдыхает и его улыбка становится шире, а глаза прикрываются в удовольствии.  
  
Они оба полуголые, Гарри сидит на Луи и со стоном выпускает дым из легких. Луи загипнотизирован зрелищем, и действием травки, но, в основном, видом на Гарри, и ему это нравится.  
  
Стайлс осторожно держит косяк между пальцев и наклоняется, чтобы оставить на губах Луи небрежный поцелуй, и глупо хихикает. Затем он откидывается назад, катая косяк между пальцами и вставляет его кончик парню в рот. Тот обхватывает его губами и, закрыв глаза, глубоко вдыхает.  
  
После того, как он делает затяжку, он откидывается на подушку, а кудрявый начинает оставлять тягучие влажные поцелуи на его горле, пока Луи не приоткрывает рот, чтобы выпустить клуб дыма. И тогда Гарри накрывает его рот своим, принимая часть дыма в себя.  
  
В тот же день Стайлс хорошенько трахает шатена, тяжело дыша «папочка» в его губы, пока тот так узко сжимается вокруг него, и Гарри мощно кончает внутрь Луи.  
  
Комната пропитана запахом секса и травки. Луи пробегается пальцами по спине Гарри вверх-вниз, а его малыш легко смеется, зарывшись носом тому в шею).  
  
x.  
  
Луи будит пробегающий по спине озноб и отсутствие тепла рядом. Он приподнимается и садится. На часах красным высвечивается две минуты четвертого, и веки шатена вновь медленно закрываются. Он трет глаза, и с его губ срывается короткий зевок; волосы взъерошивает легкий ветерок, не холодный, но и не слишком теплый, и тогда он видит кудрявого. Балконные двери широко открыты, шторы раздвинуты, а Гарри сидит на полу балкона, скрестив ноги. Его кожа окутана лунным светом, мягкие очертания лопаток отбрасывают плавные тени на кожу спины. Длинные кудри Стайлса легко стянуты в неряшливый пучок на затылке, но несколько непослушных прядей спадают на лицо, скрывая от Луи то, что он хотел бы видеть. Гарри совершенно голый, если не считать пары боксеров (тех, которые он стянул с Томлинсона и бросил на пол прежде, чем сделать ему минет в качестве пожелания спокойной ночи), и они выглядят огромными по сравнению с его обычным выбором нижнего белья.  
  
Луи лишь моргает, пока его парень по-прежнему сидит на прохладном ночном воздухе. Он решает позвать его обратно в постель и спросить, все ли в порядке. Он не хочет разрушить эту ночь, несмотря на разреженный воздух, окутавший мир в столь ранний час. Так что вместо задуманного он тихо скатывается с кровати, отбрасывая простыню и опускаясь босыми ногами на холодный пол. Луи не утруждается обуть что-нибудь, вместо этого крадясь на цыпочках по паркету и от сосредоточенности прижимает язык к щеке, пребывая в смешанных чувствах.  
  
Далекий город сверкает огнями за небольшим клочком деревьев и парка, отделяющего центр университетского городка. Желтые фонари наставлены вокруг газона с деревьями вдоль тротуара, отбрасывая приглушенный свет на опустевший мир вокруг. Небо на горизонте прекрасное и чистое, большая луна светит на них сверху вниз, и по всему черному небосводу рассыпаны звезды. Они самые яркие создания на небе, и они заставляют их обоих чувствовать себя в равной степени крошечными.  
За исключением того, как Луи смотрит вниз и ловит взгляд Гарри, сидящего на полу балкона с мягким и спокойным выражением на лице, Луи никогда не смотрел на что-то, настолько же лучезарное.  
  
(Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким значимым, таким важным).  
  
— Привет, — Гарри дышит так, будто вид Луи вытягивает из его легких весь кислород.  
  
Луи закусывает нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как тонет в зеленом взгляде глаз Гарри. Он чувствует себя разбитым.  
  
Стайлс протягивает руку, касаясь оголенного бедра Луи, пальцами скользя вниз по ноге, пока не смыкает их на голой лодыжке. — Присядешь? — шепчет он.  
  
Все, что Луи сейчас может сделать, это сглотнуть подступивший комок в горле. Он смотрит, как Стайлс хлопает по своим скрещенным ногам, и чувствует, как его сердце ускоряет темп. Когда он садится парню на колени, он не просто садится, он сворачивается у парня в объятиях, кладя голову ему на плечо. Парень обнимает руками его за спину, сцепляя пальцы на его голых бедрах.  
  
Луи обращает взгляд на Гарри, обнаруживая что тот в свою очередь смотрит на него, морща губы, — Прости, я взял твое белье.  
  
Он прижимается ближе к Стайлсу, — Все нормально, — шепчет он, глядя вверх, — здесь красиво.  
  
Кудрявый гудит в знак согласия, его руки плотнее сжимают туловище парня.  
  
— Так вот почему ты здесь? — бормочет он.  
  
Стайлс глубоко вздыхает, качая головой, — Нет, — честно отвечает он, делает паузу и закусывает губу, — прошел уже почти год.  
  
Луи сглатывает, — И правда?  
  
— Кажется, будто больше, — шепчет Стайлс, кладя голову на голову Луи, — Я бы никогда не продвинулся так далеко за такое короткое время без тебя, знаешь?  
  
— Эй, — Томлинсон закусывает губу, — это все ты, Гарри. Ты — тот, кто прошел этот путь так быстро, сам. Не я.  
  
— Я знаю, но никто раньше не любил меня так до тебя. Я боюсь, что никто никогда и не будет, — признается он.  
  
Шатен вскидывает брови, поднимая руку, чтобы притянуть лицо Гарри к своему и встретиться взглядом.  
  
 — Гарри, ты единственный, кто мне нужен.  
  
Стайлс мягко смеется, качая головой и крепче прижимает парня.  
  
— Год.  
  
— Он был неплох, не так ли? — спрашивает Томлинсон, переживая из-за ответа парня.  
  
— Я здесь потому, что здесь я впервые заметил, что ты смотришь на меня, — Гарри шепчет, глядя на звезды.  
  
Брови Луи изгибаются в замешательстве, когда он наблюдает, как парень закусывает губу. А тот в ответ смеется над его выражением лица.  
  
— Когда ты впервые приехал, — он улыбается, — ты увидел звезду, и когда я посмотрел в телескоп, ты глядел прямо на меня.  
  
Луи краснеет.  
  
 — Ты прекрасен. И я ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
  
— Ну, — мягко улыбается кудрявый, — это то мгновение, когда я решился довериться тебе.  
  
— Я рад, что ты сделал это, — шепчет Томлинсон.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Луи вздыхает, переводя взгляд на небо.  
  
 — Так ты здесь из-за этого?  
  
— Я здесь, — произносит Гарри, делая глубокий вдох, — потому что последнее время я размышляю о том, насколько же мне хочется быть скучным с тобой такое продолжительное время.  
  
Стайлс хихикает и Луи вторит ему, закатывая глаза, — Давай, — шепчет он, вставая с колен Гарри и протягивая тому руку, чтобы помочь подняться, — пошли внутрь, тут холодно.  
  
Гарри следует за ним.  
  
— Ложись, — тихо бормочет Луи, закрывая дверь на балкон и сеточную дверь, оставляя лунный свет свободно заливать комнату. Стайлс, как ему было сказано, ложиться на матрас посередине, расслабляется, лежа на грязных простынях и одеяле.  
  
Луи проходит к кровати, на его губах играет нежная улыбка. Он садится на краешек, приподнимая ноги Гарри. — Мне нравится твой педикюр, — мягко произносит он. — Я люблю, когда ты позволяешь мне красить тебе ногти, не могу себе представить и дня, когда бы я не делал этого.  
  
Гарри хмурится, хочет что-то сказать, но останавливается, когда Луи наклоняется, чтобы оставить по крохотному поцелую на каждом пальчике, успокаивающе потирая ступню.  
  
— Мне нравится, какая у тебя мягкая кожа, — шепчет он, оглаживая лодыжки пальцами, скользя по гладким ногам кудрявого. — Ты знаешь, насколько она мягкая?  
  
Стайлс моргает, нерешительно качая головой.  
  
— Это правда, — мурчит Луи, пока его руки массируют мягкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра Гарри, — ты мягкий здесь… и здесь, — он ведет руками по бедрам парня, нежно сжимая их, — Твоя кожа, правда, очень приятная, — счастливо шепчет он, наклоняясь и целуя пресс парня, — и она очень мягкая здесь, — его губы прослеживают путь к шее мальчика и его лицу, которое теперь ласково покоится в руках Луи.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — глаза Стайлса светятся, когда встречаются с взглядом Томлинсона.  
  
— Я говорю тебе, насколько я люблю тебя, — произносит Луи, — и как я люблю твою мягкость. Особенно — мягкость, — парень кладет руку на грудь Гарри, на то место, где находится сердце, — и его не волнует, что это клише, потому что для этого есть причины, — и шепчет, — здесь.  
  
Кудрявый закусывает губу, пока Луи ложиться рядом с ним, кладя голову на плечо парня.  
  
— Я люблю твой смех и то, что одна ямочка на твоей щеке глубже, чем ямочка на второй.  
  
Стайлс наконец широко улыбается, и шатен не может сопротивляться желанию улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
— Ты добрый и сильный, и это все, что мне нужно.  
  
— Ты такой подлиза по утрам, — шепчет Стайлс, все-таки ухмыляясь.  
  
— Заткнись, я еще не договорил, — шепчет в ответ Луи, затихая, чтобы оставить на улыбающихся губах Гарри поцелуй.  
  
— Ты заставляешь меня гордиться тобой каждый день, — он целует его в щеку и спускается ниже по челюсти, — заставляешь меня улыбаться.  
  
Стайлс стонет, когда Луи оставляет много крохотных поцелуев по всему его лицу.  
  
— Лу, — тянет он, стараясь уклониться.  
  
Томлинсон хватает его лицо, впиваясь мокрым небрежным поцелуем в губы парня, отстраняясь с громким характерным звуком. Он опускается обратно на его грудь с глубоким вздохом, слушая сердцебиение парня.  
  
— Ты идиот, — смеется Стайлс, переплетая пальцы их рук. Луи согласно кивает и подносит руку Гарри к своим губам, целуя каждый пальчик.  
  
— Люблю, когда твой большой палец очерчивает круги на моих бедрах, — продолжает Луи, — а этот пальчик я люблю, потому что им ты обвиняешь меня в чем-то.  
  
Стайлс громко фыркает, закинув голову назад в приступе смеха, и Томлинсон в очередной раз с силой впивается в его губы.  
  
— Этот палец… о, мне кажется, на нем стерся лак, надо будет исправить утром, — замечает шатен, целуя пальчик, — так вот этот, — повторяет он, — я люблю тогда, когда он говорит мне валить. Нет ничего сексуальнее, чем мой парень, говорящий мне съебать.  
  
Гарри вновь смеется, его грудь трясется, отчего Луи улыбается шире.  
  
Он пропускает безымянный и обращает внимание на мизинец, — Этот малыш — волшебник, и я люблю, когда ты показываешь пародию на Доктора Зло, поднося его к губам, — Томлинсон подавляет смешок.  
  
Он целует мизинчик и сгибает его как и все вышеперечисленные в кулак, оставляя лишь один выпрямленным. Он очерчивает пальцами основание безымянного, слушая, как ускоряет темп сердцебиение Гарри, будто грудь — гора, а сердце пытается подняться на ее вершину. Он подносит пальчик ко рту, шепча: — Я люблю и этот палец, — мягко выдыхает он, — потому что в один прекрасный день и планирую надеть на него обручальное кольцо.  
  
xi.  
  
То, как это происходит:  
  
Это жгучее желание, неугасимое пламя; губы трескаются от слишком долгого натиска, горло душит поднимающийся по нему жар. Он обугливает кожу до костей — хрупких, готовых треснуть — готовых сломаться под их весом — их тяжестью — Луи и Гарри. Руша все связи и наполняя плохие воспоминания смехом, они строят храмы. Больно, конечно, это больно. Так и должно быть. Сердца, разбитые и израненные, размолоты бесчисленным количеством небрежных, грязных рук. Дающие то, что необходимо, когда долг по-прежнему лежит в осколках.  
  
Сердце все еще отдается барабанной дробью внутри ребер, трепеща от любви к жизни, и оно до сих пор болит. Оно болит чертовски сильно, но эта боль — без сожалений, та, которой ты позволишь убивать себя, пока не придет конец, и это потрясающе. Это равноценно состоянию опьянения, и слишком быстрому отрезвлению, и боли, которая разрывает впервые разбитое сердце. Но разница в том, что это того стоит. Потому что несмотря на чувство, будто кто-то проделывает дыру в твоей груди, ты никогда не ощущал себя более живым.  
  
Луи любит Гарри так или иначе, а Гарри так или иначе любит Луи. Потому что среди всей этой действительно приятной боли, любовь — преобладающее чувство. Это гордость, вознесенная вместе с храмами, построенными из слов, выплюнутыми в лицо, плевков, мчащихся в горло в попытке забрать обратно те слова, которые должны были быть услышаны.  
  
Вот, что это за чувство:  
  
Они стоят рядом друг с другом, дверь позади, но табличка светится перед глазами, как прожектор. Луи отрывает взгляд, но Гарри все еще смотрит на него.  
  
— Готов? — тихо спрашивает парень.  
  
Стайлс закусывает губу и кивает.  
  
Их руки негласно находят друг друга, пальцы крепко сплетаются, а взгляды упираются в табличку.  
  
Уэйкфилдский Лечебно-оздоровительный Центр Для Душевно Травмированных  
  
Луи делает глубокий вдох за них двоих и они входят.  
  
*Олли (Ollie) — скейт-трюк, в котором скейтбордист и скейтборд поднимаются в воздух без использования рук.  
*Джон Родни Маллен или просто Родни Маллен — американский профессиональный скейтер. Ему приписывают изобретение множества базовых трюков, среди которых kickflip, impossible и ollie, а так же многие их вариации.

 

 

 

 


End file.
